Prophecy
by Bitter-Tempered
Summary: Hana Venus Zaki is the daughter of the late Zodiac Hanami Zeus Zaki. Her mother was the strongest Zodiac the world had ever seen. Hana decides to try beating her mother at her very own game, and finds herself at Armoroad with a guild of twelve kids her age. Bonds will form, guilds will clash, bodies will pile, and pirates and demons will interfere with this legendary Prophecy.
1. Being an oracle sucks

Today was the last day of _Hana Venus Zaki's_ training. After this day she would become an explorer. She was very excited; she could finally get out of this place. After all she'd been here for four years. The only reason she had to train was because her age. She was a 14 year old Zodiac with orange-ish blond hair and a big ego. Her master, _Haruka ,_ didn't really care what she did. The two seemed like mother and daughter. Hana was okay with it; her mother had died while giving birth to her and her father went missing shortly after.

"Sensei I'm going to see what everyone else is up to." Hana informed her teacher.

"Okay. Don't die." Haruka began to close her eyes.

Hana walked into the field where the gladiators trained. There she spotted _Ryuu_ and _Aoimi_

with their masters still. Hana went over to them and took a seat on a bench. Aoimi's teacher, Brac, glanced at Hana.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" He asked Hana.

"Pipsqueak? That's new." Hana remarked,"Why are you still making those two train?"

"The Yggdrasil labyrinth is full of surprises." Ryuu's teacher, Rai, spoke up.

"Don't they deserve a break?" Hana asked in a spurious way.

"When that Ryuu of yours toughens up."Brac joked.

"We know that's never going to happen…"Rai laughed dryly.

"Hey!"Ryuu exclaimed.

"I think a break day would be a great idea!"Aoimi yelled.

"Fine." Rai gestured for them to leave. Hana winked at Rai before she left with Aoimi and Ryuu.

"Nice job Hana. We would've been stuck with them if you didn't come…"Ryuu muttered

"I can't believe your masters are so strict…" Hana cringed.

"Yeah. Your master treats you like family. I wish my master did that. You know, since I don't have any I know of…"

This was true for Ryuu. His mother and father were explorers, and on one sad day they only thing the Guard Corps found pertaining to his parents was his father's red scarf. Ryuu didn't know what he lost until he was put up for adoption. Now since he knows his parents are dead; he wears the scarf 24/7. Hana met Ryuu a long time ago,but not because their parents. It was because Ryuu was bullied and Hana stood up for him.

Now the two could only be separated one person, Hana's cousin, _Hanasaku_. Hana and Hanasaku were like sisters. Both of their mothers died during child birth, they were both Zodiacs,and they were both taken in by Hana's older nieces. Lazasia, the younger one, and Hanasaki, the older one. Everyone could tell Ryuu and Hanasaku were jealous of the attention the other got from Hana. Lucky for Ryuu, Hanasaku was still packing her bags and didn't come with Hana.

"Should we bring _Luna_ with us?" Aoimi paused and pointed to the brunette ninja.

"She never trains… Why should I cut her any slack?" Hana crossed her arms.

"I can hear." Luna appeared behind Hana."Just for your information, I didn't train here. I trained with my grandmother."

Hana rolled her eyes. Aoimi giggled and elbowed Ryuu.

"Cat fight." she whispered to him.

The four walked down to the ballroom, where the Sovereigns trained. Princess _Meru_ and her teacher, _Magnum_ , were in the center. They were practicing some sort of dance. Meru looked over at them and smiled at Ryuu. Hana and Aoimi turned to see his reaction,but it was not what they had wanted. There was no difference in his facial expression or body language. It was a shame that Ryuu didn't notice Meru's undying love for him.

"Ryuu!" Meru raced over to them and embraced Ryuu.

"Can you stop…? You're hugging me too hard…" Ryuu tried to push Meru off. Luna gave Ryuu a disapproving stare.

"Weakened by the tomboy princess." Luna shook her head.

"Ha. More like weirded out." Hana replied.

"I don't understand why. For God's sake, It's been four years." Aoimi joined in.

Magnum waltzed over with some sort of grin on his elegant face.

"Wow! Rai and Brac let you free from imprisonment!?"

"Yeah."Ryuu and Aoimi spoke in unison.

Magnum gave Meru an awkward look. Then he made some retarded face that screamed "go with your boyfriend because I'm lazy and want to talk to Haruka." Meru quickly understood this for some reason.

"Where are you headed Hana?" Meru questioned.

"Nowhere in particular… I'll take recommendations though."

"We're just trying to get everyone a day off." Aoimi added.

"Cool! I'm in!"

The group walked out of the ballroom.

"Where to next?" Aoimi flipped her green hair as she spoke.

"Ryuu seems kinda lonely. So, we'll get _Keiko_." Hana said proudly.

"Isn't he out in the woods?"Ryuu whined.

"Yes, Ryuu he is. Grow some balls."Hana furrowed her brow.

"Seriously Ryuu, even the princess can take these woods." Luna went in the woods.

"That's only because I hunt!"Meru tried to stick up for Ryuu.

"Nice excuse."Hana followed Luna into the dense woods.

"Those two can be real jerks sometimes."Meru began to slouch.

Ryuu shrugged and went in with Meru and Aoimi.

The trees were abundant and annoying inside the woods. You had to squeeze between the foliage and hold your breath because everything was too close together. Hana was so petite she could fit through the trees no sweat. For everyone else this wasn't simple.

"Keiko! Where are you?! I kinda don't want to die of suffocation!" Hana screeched.

The Wildling jumped down from a near tree, "What do you need?"

"You heard me." Hana crossed her arms.

"How come he gets a day off even though he doesn't train?" Luna frowned.

"Because you get one." Hana stuck out her tongue.

"You two done now?" Keiko stood there, disinterested."Hana you're slacking off again?"

"C'mon it's the last day, Keiko."

"Whatever,I don't care."

These words were Keiko's motto. He always needed to point out that he never cared ,and usually he didn't. He said it to anything, even if it didn't make sense. It always ticked everyone off. It wasn't even funny…Other than that, Keiko was peaceful and had a lot of sarcasm.

The group forced their way through to the other end of the forest. There they found Bare.

Bare , the blond- haired Buccaneer girl,smiled.

"I knew you would come and save us from training. So, I got the other half for you." Bare pointed to the others.

Tanaku, Niku, Yoshiko, Dove and Tsukiro stood there. The group of teenagers was a big group for Hana to take care of. However, their teachers had put them together knowing that this group would be easier for Hana to manage. And that this group would be the strongest group to ever train at the small facility. They were meant to work together, they, however, didn't know that.

Tanaku was the willful Arbalist that never kept her mouth closed. Everyone just called her the second Hana. Niku was the blonde, sensitive and wimpy farmer. Although he acted like Ryuu they were not friends; in fact Niku was afraid of him. Yoshiko was the orange haired farmer that was caring and had a thing for complimentary colors. Dove was a black haired monk. She was a pervert no matter how you looked at her. Her shady antics usually got everyone into trouble. And Tsukiro was her intelligent monk cousin. He also had black hair and he wore glasses over his golden eyes.

"You know… We should go over to the cliff before we leave." Hana made up her mind.

"Okay."

* * *

The floor was porcelain here. There was blood all over it… A green woman was laughing. Ryuu was holding Hana. The green woman was Pandora. What did she want with them? Why Hana? Hana was dead and Aoimi was too. This wasn't making sense… Hanasaku was green. There were more people with Hana's group… No… This isn't what she wanted…

"Sensei…?"

"Haruka!"

Haruka-Sensei woke up to see Magnum and Hanasaku in her face.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You were mumbling things and wouldn't wake up." Magnum stared at Haruka, "Did you have a vision?"

Haruka nodded,"It sucks being the _Oracle of Stars_ …" She stared at Hanasaku ,"What do you want?"

Hanasaku held up a suitcase,"I'm done packing. Do you know where Hana is?"

Haruka shrugged,"Check the cliff, that was her mother's favorite place."

Hanasaku gave the two instructors a good look over before she left. She was pretty sure they were married. She slowly closed the door behind her.

"The vision had Pandora in it." Haruka stated.

"So…?"

"She killed Hana, or I think so…"

"Why would she do that? She's the strongest Dark Hunter in the world! What business would she have in Armoroad?"

"I don't know. It might have just been a dream. Okay. I won't worry about it…" a grim expression came over her face,"But I don't want to lose another…"

"Haruka. We won't"

"I don't want to take my chances!"

Magnum opened the door Hanasaku left from,"Hanasaku! Wait!"

Hanasaku froze.

"Tell everyone to meet at the port; our ship's coming soon…" Magnum smiled at her.

"Okay." She walked off.

"Oh, man. I think it'd be too hard to leave this place without thinking about it." Hana placed her hands on the lone tree on the cliff.

"I remember when this part of the cliff fell off, and we almost died." Niku didn't look happy about that memory.

"Hey. Everyone." Hanasaku almost exclaimed,"It's time to go to the port."

"Bye mom…"Hana whispered as she got up.

Everyone was going to miss this place, and how peaceful it was there. No one could predict what was going to happen in Armoroad, but I guess that was the fun part…

 _ **So this is my first chapter. Please excuse any grammar mistakes or whatever. And don't be afraid to review. Just do it, don't let your thoughts be thoughts! I want to hear what you ship, what you think, what you think is wrong and so on and so forth. There is a lot more to come with this series. :)**_


	2. Lost in the Broiling City of Armoroad

"Good bye,sensei!" Hana exclaimed as she got off the ship she was on. Her master ran off the boat and hugged her.

Hana frowned,"Sensei, the ship is going to leave soon..."

Her teacher did not care at all for some reason."Hana, I'm going to miss you." She had a slight smile on her face. But, it slowly changed into a more serious expression."Hana, this is going to be your hardest trial yet. You will have to understand that there will be many have to properly lead not only five, but eleven other guild mates. And I know that the numbers will increase with this guild's popularity. Every member carries their own secrets..."

After Haruka finished it was silent. Until the ship's horn blew.

"Oh! Bye Hana!" Her master jumped on board the ship.

Hana flipped her hair and turned to where everyone else was supposed to be standing. Ryuu was the only one who was still in sight. Hana stared at him ,but instead of an answer Ryuu just stared back.

"What the heck? Where'd everyone go?"Hana looked uneasy,"This is a big town. I don't want to lose anyone before we get into the dang maze."Hana gave Ryuu a strange look."And why're you carrying everyone's luggage?"

Ryuu shrugged,"They told me they wanted to explore the town… So, I let them."

Hana swore under her breath; it was directed at her other guild mates though,not Ryuu."And they claim that I'm the one who pushes you around. Hey, while we're at it… Want to help me with the guild work?" Hana smiled for once. Ryuu nodded. Hana turned away from him.

 _"_ Okay… According to this map,the Explorer's Guild should be up this path." Hana sounded perplexed. Ryuu followed,as always. The streets here were very lively and covered in all sorts of flora and fauna. Hana didn't mind; her face was pretty much glued to the map. Ryuu,on the other hand, was sucking in the atmosphere just so he could adjust there smiled and asked how everyone else was doing. And that was something Ryuu and Hana didn't enjoy. Hana never admitted how she actually felt, unless it was on happy or not serious at all. She knew if she did,no one would like her. And that was only because she was clueless and somewhat insolent, but very shy with people she knew could overpower her. Ryuu was somewhat introverted ,and when the time came he could provoke the idiots the guild would run into.

"Ryuu,I think we're um… Lost."

"You're very hypocritical ."

"This city's too big Ryuu! And everyone's loud! And distracting!" Hana shouted.

"Hypocrite," Ryuu looked down at Hana's map,"Why are you holding the map upside down?" Ryuu moved his scarf slightly.

"We've been going the wrong way?!" Hana face palmed.

"Hana. You're far-sighted. So, why were you holding the map so close to your face?" Although Ryuu seemed angry, his voice was calm and somewhat quiet.

"Give me my glasses from my bag, please."

Ryuu dropped all of the bags at once, and began to stretch. Hana scowled at him and crossed her small arms.

"You're doing a great job getting my glasses,Ryuu."

Ryuu looked at her,"Hey, don't talk to me like I'm the one who got us lost."Ryuu slowly bent downward and opened Hana's suitcase. "Here." He handed her the red glasses.

"Thank you." Hana stood there with a slight frown on her face. She was kind of dazed and she looked up to the sky. Ryuu didn't care about this very much. He'd only care if he got a tan. And he wouldn't like it. So, they just stood still in the same spot, like complete idiots. Ryuu and Hana both noticed something tremendous at the same time.

"So… This is the Yggdrasil…?"Ryuu squinted.

Hana made an uncomfortable expression,"It's different from the one in Tharsis."Hana was native to Tharsis and thought that this Yggdrasil would remind her of home. Sadly, it didn't. Ryuu, however, was a different and more complicated story. When his parents were still alive he lived in the country Jotunheim ,but after they "died" he ended up in an orphanage in Tharsis. Speaking of Jotunheim, the country was always praised for its military strength. The symbol on its flag was seen as a sign of power,worldwide. The symbol was a sword entangled in vines. Many people wore it on shields or even fact, Meru had it on her chest plate. The country had the strongest military ever to exist. Period. But now, the country was quite friendly and showed no signs of going into a war.

"This Yggdrasil is fat. And stubby. I thought it'd be more like the other one I know. I thought it'd be bigger and taller." Hana pouted. Right then a purple-haired man stopped and stared at them. Mainly at Hana. Ryuu didn't really like his looks, but before Ryuu could speak against him… He spoke. His voice was commanding. Or it sounded much like it. Perhaps he was just a natural leader and was used to talking in that way…

 _"_ Hey,you two are going to get sunburn standing around like that."He seemed pretty calm,"I assume you're new adventurers, am I correct? And you're lost?" Ryuu and Hana exchanged almost frightened stares. They both were about say those exact words. It was like he was reading their minds,but that was impossible.

"Yes…"Ryuu replied.

The man grinned at the both of them,"Mind if I take you to the most important places an explorer can use?"

"Uh… I guess."

The man walked up the path some more and turned to a bistro. It was covered in blue butterflies.

"This is the Butterfly Bistro. You can order foods from this place, or take requests from the _public."_

Suddenly, a pink-haired bimbo came over to the man's side."Welcomes, Ezra! What can I do for you today?"

Hana rubbed her chest and glared at woman's "chest". Then she turned over to Ryuu. Ryuu was too oblivious and/or innocent to see them. Hana cringed deeply, very deeply at that.

"Did that woman just say 'Welcomes'?" Hana whispered to Ryuu.

"I dunno. I guess so." Ryuu wasn't thinking about that at all. He was most likely thinking how to organize his room when he got to it. He was systematic at times.

"Who are your new friends?" She asked.

"Oh,yeah. Missy, these two are just Ryuu and Hana."

Wait… Hana and Ryuu never introduced themselves. Ryuu looked terrified and Hana was biting her fingernails and her eyes were still on Missy's 'Chest'.

"Wait… I never-" Ryuu's speech was cut off by Ezra.

"Oops… You weren't supposed find out that quickly.."

"What…?"

Ezra laughed. "You're masters are very well known and they spoke of you two. Okay?" He sounded nervous. Most of all, it sounded like he was lying.

Ryuu gave him a dirty look.

"I'll explain later, okay? I'm not really allowed to say such in public." Ezra froze. "More importantly… We need to go to the Inver Port." Ezra waved to Missy before he left the bistro. And he began to power walk to the port.

"Hey, where we started…" Hana was obviously not paying the situation any attention before then. Ezra moved closer to the dock.

"This place is the Inver Port. This where you'll be able to come to explore the seas. However…"Ezra trailed off."Exploration there is very limited."

"Why?" Hana was getting with the program now. Ryuu still didn't like Ezra's ways, but he appeared to be eager about the answer. The purple-haired man twirled a finger around trying to think of a simple way he could put it. He still had a strange aura… An aura stupid people couldn't notice; the aura felt like it was strong… With knowledge or 's why Hana didn't feel it.

"You haven't heard? Why else would traveling the seas be dangerous? It's the reason why no one dares to head towards the local cities."

Hana and Ryuu gave him blank gazes in response.

 _"_ You really don't know…" He laughed at their faces,"It's the Dominion. The set of pirates that have taken over most of the seas. They guard it like it's their own. They are pretty much terrorist here.I'm surprised on how… 'Uninformed' you two are."

Hana looked down. Ryuu showed a lack of interest in the topic _._ Ezra examined the two again. Ryuu examined him back. He had an impatient expression on his face. He wanted the other answer. Ezra suddenly knew this. He gave them a shallow grin, but only he could tell it was shallow.

"You want to know?" Ezra studied his surroundings and sighed,"Here it is, Ryuu… Hana is the daughter of the strongest Zodiac of all time. Hanami Zeus Zaki. And you were-. I mean are the son the legendary warrior Obi. The fact that these powerful forces had children spread out ,and I am actually quite the fan." He was not lying-lying ,but he knew he was still not telling them the real reason yet. They weren't ready for it. He just had to earn their trust for the time being.

Hana and Ryuu stood still and nodded. Ezra smirked and clapped his was a bad habit he had. Hana fixed her glasses and began to play in her hair.

"You, two seem tired… Why don't you wait until tomorrow to do that paper work?"Ezra commented.

"I guess we can."Hana responded.

"Good. Here let me take you to the inn where all the explorers stay."

"Okay."

When they made it to the Aman's Inn; they opened the door to see the rest of the guild talking to what seemed to be another looked irate when she realized it was them.

"Thanks you guys!" Hana was being severely sarcastic.

" Hana. I thought you wouldn't get lost."Aoimi glanced back at them.

"Who are you talking to?" Ryuu asked.

"My guild, guild Gears…"Ezra suddenly spoke up.

"What~!? Shut up!" Hana was interested in Ezra. It just only happened at that moment. Before, Hana couldn't care less."You are _the_ leader of Gears? The most powerful guild in Armoroad's history!?"That was why… Hana was rather excited now. She got to compete against her role models now. And the best part about them was the fact that they were so famous,but they, like the future Armoroad branch of the guild RAGNAROK, were just a bunch of teenagers.

"I'm sooo sorry.I didn't know. As you can see, Ryuu here can be quite the jerk."

"Don't mind it. I did say I was a fan of you guys."

Hana had some weird mental fangirling moment. Everyone else in the to be RAGNAROK didn't really care as much as Hana. Ezra gave her a weird smile before he put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my companions." Ezra stared at Aoimi and the others in her guild. "I'm pretty sure you guys know them already…"Ezra pointed to his guild mates. "But if you don't know me….I am Ezra. The Zodiac and leader of the Gears guild."

"Ezra stop being such a show off." a light blonde Gladiator girl remarked.

Ezra looked unaffected, "This is Zero. Our ' _lovely_ ' Gladiator." Hana presumed that Zero was the reason Ezra didn't declare Ryuu a jerk. Ezra pointed to a pink-haired Monk,"She is Mei Ling, our ' _totally agreeable_ ' eastern Monk."Ezra spoke with lots sharp comments.

Mei Ling glared at Ezra, "Why are you so disrespectful?" She had a eastern accent as she spoke. It was so strong most people couldn't understand her. Ezra didn't, you could tell by his features.

Ezra continued his introduction with a weird look in his eyes. Fear. But it wasn't any thing that bad; he just felt uncomfortable with Mei Ling. and that was an incredibly long story. He pointed to a Wilding boy with a blue mask. He had a distant look on his face."This is Kogageru. Our blind Wilding." Ezra then turned to an orange haired farmer with green eyes."This is our farmer, Himi. By the way, she's a germaphobe. " Ezra turned to a red-eyed princess. She was half-lidded and looked like she would fall asleep any time,"And, this is Isis or Isi. Whichever one you prefer-" Hana cut him off.

"You mean Princess Isis, the princess that is so strategic she can predict what's going to happen throughout the day?!"

"Yeah… She gets so bored she sleeps away. And doesn't talk to us unless we're in battle. Unless it's Ezra of course. She loves him."Zero scowled at Isis. Isis didn't move; she had fallen to sleep.

* * *

Hana and her guild had spoken to Gears all through the day. Until evening at least. Hana had propped herself on the hill the Yggdrasil was on and was staring at the tropical stars from her telescope. She moved back from it and turned to Ryuu and Ezra.

"So,"Hana pulled out a blank piece of paper from her pocket,"I just finished my Horoscope."She began to write on the paper.

"Well, what was it?" Ezra questioned with a grin.

"Hm… 'You will meet someone just like you.'"Hana laughed hysterically,"That's never going to happen."

Ryuu made a strange noise,"It's already happened, Hana. There's Tanaku."

"Sure."

* * *

Haruka walked on the cold and damp streets of Jotunheim. It was still raining there and the clouds covered the skies. Haruka needed to find Pandora before Pandora found Hana. She knew Pandora was here she was going to make a deal with the King, Victor Tori. She saw Pandora in front of the castle. She knew she had no choice but to try. And if she didn't Hana would most definitely die. Haruka ran up to her.

"Pandora!" she called out to her.

"Hm… Haruka?" She sounded slightly alarmed,"Why are you here?"

"Hey. I can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"Pandora looked nervous.

"Why are you planing to kill Hana?"

Pandora smiled an evil smile,"Haha…I thought you think that." Wait, Pandora never gave up that easily. There was usually some sort of mind game. Pandora was the strong leader of an assassin's guild called, Pandora's children. This might not be of any importance right now ,but Haruka failed comprehend the fact… The fact that Pandora was in guild and had four guild mates.

"I pose no threat to Hana, Haruka."Pandora tried to hold in her laughter.

Haruka gave her a funny look, but still trusted her long lost friend. She let that fool her. She waved to Pandora before she took her leave. She went back home and began to took Haruka that long to realize that she didn't know the other guild members… And that They might have played a part of Pandora's intentions to kill Hana. I could be anyone in the vast city of Armoroad…Haruka frowned. Why did she have to be so stupid?

* * *

 _ **This took forever ,but it's WAY better than the first chapter. I typed this while watching the youtuber RafiRaffe and while listening to Seventh Dragon songs. Not to mention Dynasty Warriors' Lubu's theme.**_

 _ **Well… We know Ezra lied, and Pandora has other guild mates… Could there be a connection? Next chapter will be named "Ryuu no Escape" the title mocks Ryuu's actual name. Haha. Kujura is going to be in it, but his being in there will have nothing to do with the story mode of the game. Ryuu no Escape will have two full parts. Mainly about ,you guessed it,Ryuu! Aoimi and Hana are the Protagonist of the story, but Ryuu is still a main character too. The chapters will have information about Meru's reason for exploring and why Ryuu and Hana don't like Kujura that much. By the way, I am not telling you which side I'm going to choose. That is where the massive plot twist takes place. Also the new chapters will add plenty of mystery to Niku's past.**_


	3. Sorry guys,I lied

_**So… I've decided to add character profiles… Awesome,right? I think so too. First I'll have Hana's and Tanaku's and that's only because they were born on the same exact day. I'm going to use the months in the game. You can find when you press Y. Yes, those strange words next to the menu. You're mad lucky; I slept in the Inn for almost six months! (With a level one character, to save all of the money and I didn't even save the game. I wrote down all the months and the days in them. I'm one heck of a time traveler!)**_

 _ **Age:14**_

 _ **Class:Zodiac**_

 _ **Birthday:Emperor 10th**_

 _ **Name: Hana Venus Zaki**_

 _ **Hometown:Tharsis**_

 _ **Eye color: Orange**_

 _ **Hair color: Light Orange**_

 _ **Notable facts: Is the daughter of the most power Zodiac ever to exist. Has luscious,thick,and fragrant hair. Has an obsession with the is unable to use fire. At all. And she combusts quickly. This caused her to be afraid of using it. She's also very frightened of the dark,but doesn't want anyone to know. Only Ryuu and Hanasaku know. Currently… She can't swim 's a leftie. And she very talented at using voltage.**_

 _ **Pros: She's talented and highly strategic.**_

 _ **Cons: She's willful and inconsiderate. She's bossy and only shuts her mouth when you shove something in it. She's far-sighted,but likes to have everything close to her. Very afraid of the dark due to child traumatization.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Drawing in her journal, actually writing in her journal, playing the piano(only when no one's around.), Stargazing, baking, and doing hair(especially Ryuu's)**_

 _ **Age:14**_

 _ **Class:Arbalist**_

 _ **Birthday:Emperor 10th**_

 _ **Name:Tanaku Lothair**_

 _ **Hometown:Olympus**_

 _ **Eye color: Blue**_

 _ **Hair color: Light blonde**_

 _ **Notable facts: Although she likes explosions and speaks improperly, she is the youngest daughter a very wealthy family. She loves fireworks and explosions. She has a very similar personality to Hana, so most call her "The Second Hana". She has two sisters and a brother. And she also has germaphobic parents.(That, for some reason, let her become an Arbalist.)**_

 _ **Pros: Makes her own bombs, Her parents loan her money, knows what she's doing.**_

 _ **Cons: Hey do you guys remember when I told you, "Hana never closed her mouth unless you shove something in it?"**_

 _ **Yeah,Tanaku never shuts her mouth,even if you shove something in it.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Making bombs, dancing,shining her equipment, looking at fireworks and bad-mouthing Hana.**_

* * *

"Pandora? What brings you here?" A blonde man spoke. This man was the king of Jotunheim. The most feared king in all of the world,Victor Tori."It must be formal… You're actually wearing clothes."

"Haha. Victor… Very funny." Pandora looked around,"Okay, here is my reason…" She inhaled before she decided to talk again,"I intend to look for your daughter."

The king sat up in his throne,"Hm…?"

"I am looking of your daughter, _Meru Tori._ " Pandora sounded agitated. She knew Victor was just trying to hear her say it. Yes, his daughter,Meru, ran away. To be exact she ran away four years ago. Not a single person in Jotunheim knew she was… Except for Pandora. She knew that she was in Armoroad and she knew she was in RAGNAROK."I'll even kill anyone who tries to stop me… But you have to pay me twice the reward."

Victor froze and stared at her. As if he were considering,but you can probably tell he already made his mind. Victor was only hesitating to annoy Pandora. Victor was just a disgusting person, one perfect for Pandora's taste. Victor was married off though. He married, "Lady" Elizabeth. But the marriage was far from happy.

"Think, Vicky. She is the only heir to the throne. And you made it that way and raised her to think she had it all… You don't want her to die. Well, I don't think so, at least. But, if she dies… You'll loose everything, including your pride. And you'll have to start again."Pandora smiled as she said every sentence."And if I kill everyone involved… Meru will finally see past her stupidity and see the true privilege she has…"

"Fine, Pandora."Victor or "Vicky" finally replied.

"Thank you." Pandora smirked,"You know, I would have done it anyway."

"I know that.." The king face palmed,"Go start your 'investigation' Pandora."

Pandora gave the king a genuine smile as she got up and simply responded with a wave and closed the doors behind her.

He knew he couldn't trust her… She was no mortal… She was a demon; no matter what she did she'd always sin. Or that's what Victor thought ,and for once it was actually close to reality. Victor walked out of his Throne room, where his guards were. He had backup. Just in case Pandora "sinned".

"Guards, send Maki and Magnolia down here. Immediately." Victor would go for his last resort to find his daughter, only after he checked the last place in the Southern Isles…

Armoroad.

* * *

"We aren't lost, right?" Ryuu checked his surroundings.

"Nope! I have everything under control!" Hana walked down the street with her to be guild."Now, remember. When I choose guild members for the party; don't be offended if I don't pick you. Since I expect to finish the first floor by tomorrow… If I don't pick you for the mission you get to explore the rest of the first floor. Got it?"

"Okay. Hana." Aoimi said. But she was already offended. She knew exactly who Hana was going to pick. Ryuu,Meru,Dove ,and some other useless person to fill in the extra spot. She knew that she'd be able to explore the rest of the floor, but she knew there would't be much left to explore.

"Are we headed to the Explorer's Guild?" Luna was peacefully bounding beside Hana for once. She looked as if she were skipping, but Luna was too cool for that. Well… that's what everyone thought, except for Luna.

"Yep!" Hana stopped in front of an exotic building with no roof,"And here we are!"

Everyone walked in the guild like they were famous. The inside looked very similar to the outside. Guild Gears was sitting there idly and staring at the flowers that were scattered all over the place. Hana exhaled. Ryuu pointed to the nearby Guild-master and Hana nodded.

"Guys, we're headed over there to do the paperwork. Okay?"Ryuu stated.

"Yeah, okay."Hanasaku muttered.

Hana and Ryuu fled toward the Guild-master. He was covered in different cloth and carried two swords on his hips. He stood next to a blonde woman wearing luxurious clothing. Her eyes were a cold blue and her hair was although she wasn't wearing armor or equipped with anything, she had a strong aura. In fact, it gave Ryuu and Hana the creeps ,and they felt as though they were getting eaten by it. The Guild-master had a similar aura just that it was't as overwhelming. Hana and Ryuu snapped out of their dazes as the woman and the Guild-master began to speak.

"Marin, you forgot to seal your power."the Guild-master glanced at her.

"Like you have any right. I can leave it out if I want to. And you haven't even sealed yours." Marin said scornfully.

"You're startling them."He pointed to Ryuu and Hana, who stood still with expressions of awe.

"Oh?"Marin turned towards them,"Well then…I'll go over here. My,apologies." Marin walked over to a bench that was behind Ryuu and sat down. Everyone in Gears glared at her as she did so. She smiled back at them like they weren't shooting daggers at her. Hana turned away from that and faced the Guild-master.

"Hello, I'm Hana Venus Zaki-"Hana was cut off by Marin who was still lurking behind them.

"I knew it. Are you here to make a guild?" Hana gave Marin an almost glare. She was just another woman who had known Hana's mother.

"Yes. We are." Hana said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Marin frowned slightly,"So disrespectful, Hana… I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't approve of that sass of yours." she turned for the exit turned to Gears one last time and waved to the Guild-master and spoke a couple more words."I have to go now, Kise and Kujura are probably waiting for me." as she left the Explorer's Guild felt a lot more upbeat.

The Guild-master sighed and handed Hana the huge pile of paper work. Hana sat down on the bench that Marin was sitting on earlier with Ryuu by her side, as usual. There was an odd silence that eventually changed in to quiet chatter. Hana blandly scribbled on the papers without a single word.

"Are you okay?"Ryuu looked at Hana with concern.

"Yes, Ryuu I'm totally fine." Hana exhaled,"I just don't like it when people talk about my mother like that."

Ryuu nodded,"Same thing for me… I feel really left out when people do that to me." Hana flipped through the paperwork some and smiled.

"Yeah. You're right."

Guild Gears creepily and suddenly spawned beside them. Ezra stared at the two ,who just stared back.

"Hi…Ezra" Ryuu said with a weirded out look on his face,"Can I help you?"He was trembling.

"No!"Mei Ling shouted ,and a few people laughed at her accent.

A few more moments went by like this and Hana finished the work. So, she went to turn it in. Leaving Ryuu with the weirdos that were staring at him. It was fairly awkward for Ryuu.

"Okay. Will you quit it?"

"I can't believe Hana spoke to her like that…"Zero murmured,"I thought we were the only ones."

"What?"Ryuu asked.

Kogageru spoke up for once, he was talking to Ryuu, but was faced the other direction. It was a shame he was blind.

"Marin. You know the woman from earlier…?" Ryuu nodded once again. Kogageru continued,"She is the strongest woman in Armoroad."

"You mean, person. There is no man here who can defeat her, not even the Guild-master. That's the only thing I like about her."Zero added

"Oh, okay…" Ryuu scratched the back of his head,"Where's Lady Isis?"

"Where do you think she is?"Zero snapped back.

"Well, I don't know."

"She is collecting bacteria inside her dirty bed, and doesn't even know it. It's gross she only takes showers after she wakes up! I take showers whenever I wake up! Even in the middle of the night!" Himi the germaphobe walked over and sounded more paranoid than an arachnophobe in a room full of spiders.

"You! That's why we've been paying more for the water bill!" Zero exclaimed Zero and Himi began to argue; Hana slowly approached. She had a smug look on her face. She waltzed over to Ezra and began to talk cockily.

"Ezra, what floor are you on?"

"Why do you ask?" he sounded irate.

"I just want to know what floor our friendly competition is on."

"Oh really?" Ezra smirked back at her. Ryuu knew that this wouldn't end well… At all.

"Yes."

Ezra looked at his nails when he said the floor number,"We're on the second floor."

"Wait… Really? That doesn't sound too hard…"

"You didn't let me finish. We're on the second floor of the second stratum." Hana's mouth dropped open. "But don't worry, I'll let you use my maps!" Ezra began to laugh at their dumbfounded faces and clapped his hands once again."Come on everyone. Let's go conquer that floor."Ezra's voice had changed was the commanding voice he had used earlier. And when Zero and Himi heard it they immediately stopped their antics and followed Ezra out.

"We have to get Isi ,right?" Zero asked on the way out.

"Of course."Ezra replied.

With that the group of five vanished into the city. Hana examined her area and called the rest of the guild over. They all came over. Hana grinned.

"Okay,guys. From this day on, we are going to be known as the Armoroad branch of RAGNAROK." Hana said staring at Hanasaku who smiled back."Now, I'm going to pick the party I'm going exploring with. And remember what I said eairler."

Aoimi groaned. Hana glared at her.

"I'm taking Ryuu,Meru,Dove,and…" She paused and thought a bit. Aoimi put her hands in her pockets; she knew Hana would pick those she was wondering who Hana was going to pick to take up space."And, Niku." just the perfect pick.

"We're leaving now ,and if everything goes according to Ryuu's schedule we should be back by dusk. Until then I recommend you guys do something that doesn't stir up any trouble. Aoimi." Hana gave her an extremely dirty was that so dirty Himi might have been horrified by it. Hana leapt up from her spot and went off with her group into town. Aoimi turned to Bare,Luna, and Tanaku and gave them a big toothy and devious grin.

"Who would like to stir up some trouble?"

* * *

"She won't budge,Ezra. We shouldn't try." Kogageru crossed his arms.

"She will. She has no authority over the explorers of Armoroad."

"She won't, stop trying!"Zero whined

"No.I am in charge of this guild,and you will listen to me."

Right now Guild Gears was in the second stratum on the sixth floor headed towards the seventh. They reached the staircase and they knew the problem would be waiting for them to make their twenty-fifth attempt. This problem had a special name…

"Maaarriinn!" Ezra collapsed in front of her,"Why won't you let us pass?!" Marin was in a black undershirt and long blue skirt with metal boots. And used a meter stick. Yes, that was all she was equipped with. Yet she could make her enemies fly across rooms and even break walls with them. Marin seemed to be tried of the topic.

"We've had this conversation several times. And I've told you each time." She whacked Ezra in the face with the meter stick. Causing him to skid across the ocean floor.

"Marin…You've done that each time too."Zero glared at her.

"I cannot allow you to pass. If you do so, you'll be risking your lives."

"This is bull, Marin. That's not true."Ezra got up slowly and rubbed his face,"If you really thought that way you would have stopped all the other guilds, but you let them die. And you know we won't die… So what is the point of this? The real point?"

Marin grew a frightening smile ,"You know, maybe the rumors were true." She raised her arm and whacked Ezra several times. Everyone else in Gears stood still… They knew this was going to happen and they knew it would happen every single time. They didn't need to be Isis to know. But today was slightly different, Marin seemed to be a bit harder on Ezra fell (again) she placed her foot on his head. And began to speak in an angry tone.

"You know the rumors. Are you some type of god reading my mind like that? That's what you say you are. Is it true?"

Ezra looked up at the half-armored woman with one eye and closed the other because his cheek was in the way of his vision. "Yes, woman. I am a god."

"Oh, really?" Marin gave a strange giggle,"I shall not let you past at all…" she hesitated,"Until there are five guilds of decent powers and abilities, including Guild RAGNAROK. On the second stratum…"She gazed at Gears,"Even I have very high expectations for RAGNAROK…"

"Why do we need to wait?" Ezra's voice was muffled by his cheek.

"For a project. A project that will ensure your survival."

"Why can't we go now? We have have Guild Fang and Brawn?" Zero asked from behind Isis.

"Yes I want to finish exploration here as quickly as possible. I am sick and tired of searching this germ-infested maze in search of a city that might not even exist!" Himi squealed. Mei Ling slapped Himi's arms. She frowned in response.

"I do not intend to bring Fang in on the project." Marin looked off into the distance,"They can be rather…contentious."

"Then, what's the point of this?"Ezra muttered.

"To see if you _really_ have god powers."

Ezra smirked up at her,"Well then, I look forward to this project." Marin removed her foot from a top Ezra's face.

"Farewell, Gears. I have throughly enjoyed this talk of ours…"

* * *

"What do you know, we're almost done with this cruddy map." Hana adjusted her red glasses. The beginning of the adventure wasn't as interesting as Hana thought it would be. But she embraced the fact that no on was gravely injured, _yet_.

"Hey, we haven't explored over here yet." Meru pointed to a narrow pathway.

"Yeah. I don't think we did…"Dove shrugged.

Hana sighed and looked up to the sky; it was near noon."We're almost done and it's noon…" she paused,"I'm taking a break. You two can go on over there if you want."

Meru and Dove exchanged nervous stares,"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dove asked.

Hana snapped her teeth,"Why are you asking? You didn't ask to look through my pantie drawer that one time."

Dove smiled a creepy perverted one."Bro, this is different. It's more ,you know, dangerous and involves lives."

"That time it involved lives… It showed me you didn't have one."

Ryuu scowled at them, these weren't things he wanted to remember."Okay, let's not. I'll will go with you long as someone else comes." Not even the accepting Ryuu wanted to be alone with Dove.

"I'll go with you!"Meru quickly raised her hand.

"Alright then, I'll stay here with Niku."Hana elbowed the farmer who was in some sort of a daze. Ryuu noticed this and immediately attempted to snap him out of it.

"Niku." Ryuu almost exclaimed at him.

Still nothing.

"Niku?"Dove put her hand in his face. Niku was afriad of everything including Dove, but he still stared as if nothing was there.

"Niku!"Ryuu raised his voice. It even frightened Hana slightly; she had never heard him yell like that.

"What?!" exclaimed Niku as his stare into space became a stare at Ryuu's angry face.

"You shouldn't doze off like that. You end up putting us in danger, like always." Ryuu went off with the two females. Ryuu was not a fan of Niku and he was forcing himself not to act like that the entire time. He just didn't like the fact that Niku's clumsiness almost killed everyone each time he'd messed up. Meru gave him an odd stare. He put a fake smile on his face. And Meru began to blush. Of course he noticed it he just ignored it; everything female blushed when he smiled. And he was done with it. He only truly trusted Hana, she always blushed even before he had training. And grinned when Ryuu needed it the most. Hanasaku was his second. She never blushed at him she only glared and frowned at him. She felt like Ryuu was taking Hana away from her, for some odd reason.

"Hey. there's something stuck here."Meru moved to examine some vines in her path. "It's a Platypus." Meru pulled out a dagger.

Ryuu held her hand,"Let me do this." Meru gave in and put both hands in the winked at her. Not a good sign.

Ryuu easily cut the vines and set it free, and Ryuu stared at it an flashed a small smile in response.

"Wait a moment." Ryuu closely examined it. It was, no it couldn't be. Never mind.

 _It blushed at him._

Two other Platypi came over and stared. Ryuu knew those were it's parents and tensed up at the sight of the medium-sized one blushed too. And the three of them walked away. Ryuu really felt like breaking something and was having a hard time refraining himself from breaking Dove or Niku.

"Crud~!" a very familiar voice exclaimed. It was Hana's voice. Ryuu was he thinking? He just now realized that he had left the two most reckless people in the guild(not including Aoimi) alone to kill themselves on accident.

"Let's go see what it is…"He muttered.

Hana and Niku were running from a giant cat. A Great Lynx at that.

"How did this happen?!"Ryuu bellowed.

"I'll explain after you kill it!"Niku took a sharp turn toward Meru.

"Niku you idiot! Don't bring it near me!" Meru began to hide behind Ryuu.

"Where's Hana!?"

Niku looked back,"She was just behind me!"

"There!" Meru pointed at Hana,who was behind the Great Lynx was startled by Meru's shouting and went to go pounce on her. Until…

"Ryuu!"Meru's face was covered in a deeper red than Ryuu's scarf. Ryuu had gotten in the way of the blow Meru should have taken. After he gave an awkward smile he fell to the ground with the yellow cat atop of him. Dove and Niku gave Meru hopeless stares.

"W-what should we do?" Niku whispered.

"I have a 't worry."Meru replied.

"What is it?This thing is weak to fire ,and Hana is our only offense."Dove paused. An anxious expression came on her face,"And Hana can't use fire!"she barked.

"Hana! Do you know how to use elemental attacks yet?!"Meru exclaimed.

Hana seemed pretty worked up about this. "W-well. I only know how to use volt currently…"She stuttered

"Attack when I tell you to,okay?!"

"Fine."

Niku suddenly pushed the two females to the right. "Meru, do you not remember what just happened? When you shout you provoke the beast."

"One…Two…Three!"Meru roared, "Attack now, Hana!" she ordered.

Hana was still lurking behind the Lynx and spoke some,"You seem to be hungry,cat. Here, I'll let you have a taste if this!"

After her words echoed through the labyrinth she vanished and appeared beneath the cat. She quickly put her hand on its torso and mumbled,

"Volt Star.", The cat vaporized as she said so.

Everyone stopped panicking at the sight of that. Niku covered his mouth ,and Dove had some stupid look on her face. Meru stood with triumph like she did all of the work.

"I learned Attack Order. No need to praise me like this."

"Meru… We don't care about you! Did you see Hana!? she obliterated that thing with a single strike! And it wasn't even weak to volt!"Dove ran over Hana. She looked confused and stared at her left hand."How'd you do that Hana?!"

"I-I don't know…I…"She glanced to her side,"We have better things to worry about…" she stared at Ryuu, who was still unconscious on the flowered labyrinth floor."Like… Ryuu. How are we going to get him home? I'm pretty sure no one is strong enough to carry him."

"I am!" Meru ran over and easily picked him up. Hana nodded and made her way back to town.

* * *

"Your guild is so peculiar. You've only been here for a day and five hours, and you have already been arrested." Marin walked into a questioning room. Aoimi, Bare, Luna,Tanaku, Hanasaku,Yoshiko ,and Tsukiro were inside. "Would you mind explaining yourselves?"

"I just wanted to have some fun."Aoimi put her legs up on nearing table. "But, I doubt you know what that is."

"I don't think pushing the elderly is any fun."

"That was an accident."Aoimi crossed her arms.

Marin laughed, "You have quite the record. Did you seriously burn down half of a village and devour all of the iced treats in a burning ice-cream shop?"

"We didn't burn the city."Luna added,"Some brigands did. So we saved the ice-cream."

"Okay…? I assume you're waiting for your leader to come and save your skins."

"You mean Hana? She won't save us, Hanasaku will. Hana always follows what she says." Bare stated.

"Yes,but that does not mean I'll give you four a freebie. I only intend to stand up for Yoshiko , Tsukiro and myself. That means you have to find your own way out of this."

Marin had a generally blank look on her face,"You are acting like you are about to get a life sentence in prison. You only caused public disturbance ,and you only have to pay a small fee."

"Fee?"Tsukiro sat up,"How much, Miss?"

"Two hundred fifty en."

"Yep, you four are on your own."Tsukiro adjusted his glasses. Luna didn't care about what Hana would do,Aoimi seemed petrified, Bare fell straight on her face when she heard the word fee ,and Tanaku wasn't worried seemed happy about some thing.

"You guys don't need to freak out. My parents gave me ten times that amount. I'll pay it off now so Hana won't even know."Tanaku pulled out a large sack and handed Marin some en."Here."

"Thank you. Now shoo. You have no business here."

"Bye-bye Marebare!"Aoimi slammed the door."Hey,wanna head for that bistro down the road?"

"That's the only good idea you've had this entire trip…"Yoshiko whined.

 _ **Haha, change of plans! I'm sick and tired of this chapter so… Ryuu No Escape will be next chapter… Sad isn't it? But no need to fear the next chapters will be straightforward and make a lot more sense. Boy I'm so lazy, and this took me about two weekends to type this! Argh!**_


	4. Ryuuno Escape Pt 1

_**Age: 13 (Her birthday is coming soon)**_

 _ **Birthday:Dormouse 3rd**_

 _ **Class: Zodiac**_

 _ **Name: Hanasaku Juno Zaki (Hanasaku means something like "blooming flower")**_

 _ **Hometown: Tharsis**_

 _ **Eye color: Purple**_

 _ **Hair color: Purple**_

 _ **Notes:She's just a shy girl who wants follow Hana. Hana was with her ever since…Forever. It was her idea to go exploring and she was chosen to be leader. But she gave the right to give orders to Hana because she was afraid of hurting anyone's gave her specific order to give orders to everyone else…Hanasaku added only one exception to she ordered against what Hana ordered,the guild would have to follow her word, not Hana's. And Hana has forgotten about that rule. Hanasaku has an odd relationship with Ryuu;she hates him because she thinks he's trying to take Hana away from is unable to use voltage and is afraid of lightning and thunderstorms because she has a high probability of get shocked.(1 out 3 times). She is very talented with ice and Haruka praised her for it. Other than that, she is very cryophilic, and has a strange distaste for Luna.**_

 _ **Pros:She's very intelligent, can control herself and Hana,She is talented at using ice,everyone listens to her, She's cautious, unlike Hana.**_

 _ **Cons:She's very introverted and is afraid of strangers.**_

 _ **Hobbies:Playing the cello,reading, following Hana for no good reason,Stargazing and glaring at Ryuu.**_

 _ **Hey,I've come to realize that my names for each of my characters are weeaboo-ish. So I'll include the meaning of the name next to it. You might also notice that I changed the Notable Facts section into Notes. I did that so it made more sense for you guys. And I forgot to do that for Hana and Tanaku. Hana's name means "Flower" . Tanaku doesn't really mean anything.I just wanted to give her a similar name to her siblings(Tanaka,Tanako,and Tora).By the way one of them is going to visit. The ideas in this story might look stolen, but they aren't. I've worked on the plot for about a year ,and was afraid to post it until I found this merry little website ,and its authors. And if you see errors in my typing…You can tell me,but chances are I already know and I'm just too lazy to fix it. Yes, I know about last chapter's lack of commas ,and how horribly the first chapter was written. I am typing this to get better at if I choose a document to attach the story to(like I have been) it takes out some of the words for some reason! I'm just going to copy and paste my chapters from now on. Enough with this huge back story…Enjoy the story below.**_

Hanasaku found herself in side of a bustling bar with no one behind her. She was pretty sure she came in with the others, and now she had lost them. She searched bistro for Aoimi,but found noting except for Keiko. She needed to talk to Hana, and thought that Keiko might know where she was. As she moved toward the Wilding she heard bits and snippets of conversations.

"Did you see that flash in the labyrinth?"A red-haired girl asked a brown-haired Arbalist.

"Yeah, we were near the Yggdrasil when it happened. It's amazing… Do you actually think we will be able compare to that?"The Arbalist adjusted her hat.

"We will one day, Hari."The red-haired monk replied.

"Sure, Yugai."

Hanasaku had stopped to listen to the tiny conversation they were having. Until she realized they were staring at her. A sudden shock went through her body and she began to sweat. Were these strangers going to kill her? Maybe that was a bit too far-fetched.

"May I help you?"The redhead asked.

"Uh…"

"Hey! You were with those girls who were making a ruckus earlier!"The brunette shouted.

The redhead crossed her bandaged arms and narrowed her eyes at the brunette,"Stop shouting, you're frightening her…She looks like a chihuahua in front of Marin."

"Hm."Hanasaku sounded suddenly spoke,"My name is Hanasaku,and I belong to the RAGNAROK guild. You two appear to belong to a guild too. Would you mind telling me which one?"

The brunette seemed interested in Hanasaku after she didn't expect her to sound so intelligent."Oh, Ragnarok is the from the ancient Norse mythology,right?"

Hanasaku quickly nodded,"It is the Norse word for the 'twilight of the Gods'. So, technically RAGNAROK a war between Gods that ended the world."

The the redhead face-palmed,"That took a sick turn. Why the heck did you name your guild after the end of the world? That makes it look like that is your goal,and I am pretty sure it isn' ,that's what you were trying to do when you caused that disturbance ealier."Hanasaku went to respond ,but the red-haired girl spoke over her,"It's like that stupid guild Satan."

"What?"Hanasaku jolted backward. The brunette sighed.

"Satan means 'adversary'."She stated,"Oh! I forgot about our guild!"she exclaimed randomly.

"Does you guild have some hidden meaning in it?"Hanasaku inquired.

"No… Did you not just say 'would you mind telling me what guild your in?'"

"She said 'would you mind telling me which one',Hari."the red one combed back her bangs with her fingers,"I am the leader of guild Machaera, which means 'saber' in the ancient language of Latin. My name is Yugaina Feris ,or, you can just call me Yugai."

"And I am Hari, the best arbalist in this town."

"Pffht. Don't lie to her."Yugai snapped.

"I'm not!"

Hanasaku looked back at Keiko. He was talking to Ryuu for some reason."I'm sorry,but I should get going now…"she two acknowledged her, and she took a step to realize she had just stepped on someone's shoe, and worse it was a white boot. Hanasaku bowed and apologized.

"Watch it! These cost more than your life!"The girl hissed. She had a group of three behind her, and she glared at Hanasaku."You should think before you're lucky I didn't burn you to ashes, you newbie scum."her golden eyes were set on Hanasaku while she waited for her to people behind her were only smirking and whispering. Hanasaku knew these strangers were the ones that made her want to die. She glanced back at the other girls she had just met, and they were glaring right back at the brown-haired Zodiac who was over-reacting, it was just a tiny bit though.

"Hey, didn't she say sorry?"Ryuu asked. There were bandages on his chest now. He seemed annoyed about something.

" 'Sorry' doesn't cut it."She murmured.

The bistro became silent…

Ryuu walked over to Hanasaku's side and Keiko followed,"Why do you care?"Keiko asked.

"Yeah, those boots are ugly."Ryuu flipped his hair.

"So the boots don't get any worse!"she exclaimed, but her voice was still low.

Ryuu moved closer to the girl's face before some big smile appeared on his face."No matter how ugly the boots are,they will never be as hideous as your face."He whispered loudly

The bistro erupted with laughter and cheers. The girl scowled ,and the people behind her seemed frustrated. Yugai and Hari snickered at the girl's face. They didn't like her very much either.

"How quickly do you three want to die? If the hussy in your posse doesn't lick my boots clean…I'll end your lives just as swiftly as you insulted me!"She actually shouted this time,"Herald!"

"Oh, this isn't going to end well…"Hari said.

The buff guy behind the Zodiac came out,"Yes, Yakusoku?"Herald asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Get this trash out of my 're tainting me with their ignorance."Yakusoku sneered.

Ryuu was unimpressed by the brown-haired Gladiator in front of him. Hanasaku saw his expression and tried to stop him from doing any thing else incredibly reckless, like his comment above. Ryuu ignored her though and a look of disappointment came on his then stared at Hanasaku's face and the ridiculously big smile reappeared.

"No…"Hanasaku poked Keiko,"Can't you stop him before he gets hurt? He's never acted like this, sounds similar to Hana and when Hana talks she almost gets killed. Then Ryuu saves her…But now…Ryuu's talking."

Keiko glanced at her and went to speak until Ryuu said his next attack,I mean"comment''.

"Why are you sending Sir Steroids after me? I am pretty sure that drug has been illegal for more than one-thousand years." Yakusoku grunted after that one. Herald smirked.

"You want to fight kid?" He asked,"I can take this outside you know."

Ryuu crossed his arms ,"Outside? Steroids are you really that scared of me? I promise I won't send you flying that far."Ryuu clenched his fists,"I say we do this right here right now hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh,really? Who said you could set the standards?"

"Are you that afraid? If you are, we can end this pointless squabble the easy way."

"Why you!"Herald charged for Ryuu.

"Ryuu! Stop!"Hanasaku's cries didn't change what happened next.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Tanaku?"Hana was blindfolded and Tanaku was the one taking her some place. Hana was surprised that Tanaku was most likely going to give her something.

"You know how our birthday was the day before yesterday?"

"Yes…"

"Well, my awesome parents sent me a special present for my birthday, and I thought since you…"Tanaku paused for once,"Since you don't really have parents…That I'd share my present with you first!"

Hana heard her footsteps and she knew she was walking on a hollow surface, she guessed it was wood. She assumed that they were at the Inver port.

"Thank you for being so considerate,Tanaku."Hana replied.

"No problem, Hana. Speaking of which, we have arrived!"Tanaku pulled off the blindfold from Hana's eyes.

Hana squinted,"There's nothing here."

"Oops, other way."Tanaku turned Hana around.

"I love your parents more than I love mine!"Hana screeched in front of large ship, a large ship that was hers. It was Tanaku's ,but she pretended it was hers.

"I know. Usually there's a setback, but there's nothing wrong with this one!"Tanaku patted Hana's back,"What should we name it?"

Hana snapped her fingers,"I've got it! How about something corny or trite with a flare!"

"So, how about dream in all caps!?"

"What? Why?"

"You said it yourself,'something corny or trite with a flare!'"

"Why all caps? That makes us look like we are neglecting the language we are using."

Tanaku frowned,"Why are you so stupid?! Dream sounds trite, and if it were in all caps,like our guild name,that would make it feel cooler!"

"Fine,fine,let's go do the paperwork for this boat."

"This DREAM you mean?" Tanaku laughed slightly at her "poem."

Tanaku and Hana headed towards the harbormaster,and explained the situation. He was rather confused when they came though.

"Some one did the paperwork already… She looked just like her." He pointed at Tanaku. She grew an expression of anger and fear.

"Oh, great Gods! Did she have short hair or two long pigtails? Did her aura feel all glittery and huge and junk ,or did it feel smaller and sad and-"

Hana gave her a strange gaze before she cut her short,"Why are you acting like this? You've lost all of your cool…" Tanaku put her hands on her head as she began tremble.

The harbormaster thought for a second,"I think she had pigtails…" He finally answered.

"This is the worst setback ever!"Tanaku whined

"What?Why?"Hana asked once again.

"Would you stop asking me that?" Tanaku remarked. She lifted her head up to look at the cloudless sky above her."That's my cheerful sister Tanako. She's nice,but she's way too strong. She also produces glitter out of thin air. It almost suffocated me once."

Hana examined her surroundings,"I don't see her anywhere." Hana stated.

"You don't see her, you smell her."

Hana turned towards the harbormaster,"Did she write down the name of the ship? She couldn't have actually. Umm…"Hana felt her left nostril burning and harbormaster sneezed along with Hana.

"Oh,no! These are the signs!"Tanaku looked back and stepped forward. Into a Hoplite's armor at that.

"Little sister!"A blonde woman with pigtails was in front of Tanaku."What's with the long face?"she asked,"I did all of your paperwork ,little sister…I thought that might make you happy…"The woman sounded like a twelve year-old, but she was older and taller than one would be.

Tanaku stared at her older sister and shifted it to Hana hoping she would say something.

"How did you sign the name of the boat on the work?"

The woman smiled,"I knew that Tanaku would pick something weird like that, and I heard her shout something about it."

"How did you get here?"Tanaku frowned.

"How did the ship get here?"Tanako replied.

"What?"

"I sailed the ship across the ocean, and passed all those meanie pirates…And you still don't like me!"

"Hey, I never said that!"

"Why don't we go on the boat and sort this out?"Hana intruded.

"Fine, shortstack."

* * *

Ezra was walking down the street with fifteen thick books in his arms. His guild wasn't that far behind him, and they were all wondering why he had so many of the same book. Zero ran up to Ezra to ask the question and the rest of the guild followed.

"Hey~! Ezra~!"

"What is it?"The purple-haired man asked.

"Why do you have all of those books?"

"My parents gave them to me."Ezra put down the books on a bench and sat next to them.

"Ooooh! The Gods let you keep their special books? Can I have one?!"Zero placed her hand on the top book before Ezra slapped it.

"They also told me that no one, not even myself, could touch them. Let alone keep one and read it!"

Zero whimpered and staggered back,"No fair! Did Mother Nature say that? She was always unfair."

They seemed like psychos to everyone in Armoroad ,but Ezra was apparently the son of a blue Goddess and a red God. So,Ezra told everyone and not a single person believed him ,except for his guild, which he stayed very close with since childhood. He claimed to be the God of dark magic and thought, but still no one believed him. Although, this would explain how he knew what Hana and Ryuu were about to say and how he knew their names.

"No. Nature put up that rule with all the others agreeing."

"So, she did."

Ezra face palmed,"Whatever you say… Now, would you mind helping me with these books?"

Zero took eight of the books on the Isis leaned over the the seven remaining books on the had a fancy label that read Prophecy on the top cover and Isis turned her attention to Ezra. He was yelling at Zero because he thought he'd look weak if Zero took more books than he did. Isi then examined her other guildmates ,and they were looking at Zero and Ezra. Except for Kogageru, who was staring into space because he was blind. Isis examined the book again. She knew she needed to have that book. She flipped the book open.

The first page was blank until Isis blinked, and it was filled to the brim with turned back to see if her guild noticed her yet. Kogageru was sitting next to her. He had an upset look on his face. Isi knew that he knew she was touching the book. She closed the book.

"Ezra, I'll carry the rest of the books." Isi got up hoping Kogageru wouldn't spoil her plan.

"You can't hold the books! That would make me look like some lazy jerk!"

"Please?"

Zero gave Isis a dirty look,"Why the heck do you care? Do you want the book? You've never said please ,or even spoken this much!"

Himi cringed,"Zero, Stop being such a bigot. And Ezra you stop too. I don't know how you even managed to hold all of the books at first. Let the strong people in the guild hold them. I don't like watching you suffer."

"Fine Himi." Ezra and Zero said in unison.

The six walked passed the bistro ,which was erupting with cheers for some reason, and passed the Inver port ,which was awfully glittery that day.

They finally approached the inn and Ezra turned back to look at the port."I'll be right back. Isis make sure you take the books to my quarters."

"What? I thought that I was going to take the books up there."Zero pouted.

"Isis is the only one allowed in my bedroom."

"Hmp!"Zero stomped in the Aman's Inn. Everyone else,except Ezra, came in shortly after. Isis ran over to Ezra's room with all fifteen books in her arms and slammed the door. Zero and Kogageru watched the girl who was usually nonchalant and listless about things run into a room. She never ran and she always slept…

"Did you hear that?"Zero poked Kogageru. She said hear because Kogageru always got sarcastic when she said ''see''. That was because Kogageru hears everything; he didn't need to see. Matter a fact, he heard Isis flip the book open.

"Yes, I did."

"I think she wants the book."Zero whispered.

"That's obvious."

Isis walked out of the room slowly and she was half-lidded again."I am going to take a rest for now. Take care." She waltzed over to her room in a sluggish way. Then she grew a smirk as she opened the door to her room.

"She just smiled. Something's not right."Kogageru stated.

"Knew it." Zero gagged,"Ew! Does that mean you heard her mouth move into a smile?!"

"Hearing has downsides…"

Himi was paying close attention to their conversation and Mei Ling was too. It was their job to; they were the oldest two in the guild ,and Zero and Kogageru were the youngest.

"What are you two up to?"Mei Ling asked.

"Nothing."Kogageru replied.

Since Kogageru didn't speak much, the two believed his word eight times faster than they would have believed Zero's. The pair went off to their rooms after he said so.

"How did you get them off our trail like that?"Zero muttered.

"I'm just a trustworthy person."

"Meh… You're not trustworthy when you're talking to me."

"I'm just teasing you."

"Let's go see if Isi is plotting some sort of scheme."

Zero approached Ezra's door. Kogageru backed away from it.

"I'm not going in there!"

"Why not? It's not a slaughter house. Well, I hope it's not."She grabbed his arm and opened the door. The room was a lot more luxurious than their rooms. The walls were painted purple and everything else was too. Except for the black pile of books on the floor. They were neatly stacked on top of each other and nothing seemed odd. The pile appeared smaller than usual, but Zero and Kogageru assumed that was because the books were on the floor. Zero sat down and began to count. Kogageru shook his head.

"Let's get out of here before Ezra comes back."

Zero ignored him,"There are fifteen books here…"She sat still of a moment,"I guess there's nothing wrong. Let's go."

* * *

Isis sat in her room humming an extremely menacing song. Isis knew that Kogageru and Zero were watching her. She knew almost everything. She knew Zero didn't go to school ,and that she couldn't count right. Zero just guessed her numbers. That was the closest she had gotten to an actual number in a long time. There were only fourteen books in Ezra's studied the glistening book in front of her ,and she opened it once more. Isis presumed the title was true because the Gods had it as one of their possessions. The first page was blank. And Isis blinked and the book had filled the page with words. For the first time in several years, Isis was surprised. The text was directed at her.

Hello Isis. I guess you really couldn't see this coming. You were supposed to open this book ,even though Ezra told you not to. You want to read this book because you think it will give a clear look of the future, don't you? You should keep in mind that this is a forever changing prophecy. It may have a definite form now, but it will change based on what you do. It is easy to find a pattern in the changes. Well, that's only if you carefully look at everyone and predict their actions. There are things that you can change in here ,but there are some you cannot. If you turn the page from this point… You will become a very important role in this game… You should know that looking into the foreseeable future is torture.

Isis blinked again ,but she blinked out of surprise. This was the opportunity she had waited her entire life for. She eagerly went to flip the page.

"Hey, Isi." Ezra cracked the door open.

Isis swiftly moved the book underneath the frills of her dress. She yawned and slowly turned to Ezra."Yes?"

"Do you know what's going on at the bistro?"

Isis thought for a moment,"Judging by the cheers, it was most likely some sort of fight."

Ezra put his hand on his chin,"That's not good, but I guess it can't be helped."Ezra closed the door.

Isis realized she was tired now and she should actually go to sleep. She hid the book in a locked chest ,and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Ryuu stayed still as Herald went to punch him, and when he tried to land the actual punch Ryuu caught it with a blank look on his face. He maneuvered as if he knew what Herald was going to do. He dodged with skill ,and it was almost hard to recognize him. He defeated Herald in two minutes total. Yakusoku was standing still like a statue. She did not know whether she should scold Herald for losing to a kid or scream at Ryuu for being so disrespectful.

"You! How?! He was ten times your level!"

Ryuu turned to her,"I just don't care for people like him."

Yakusoku groaned and pulled out a book,"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Let's go."

A girl behind her pointed to Herald. He was knocked out on the floor."What are we going to do about that loser?" She wore a purple tribal outfit.

"If Herald can get his butt kicked around by a thirteen year-old; he can bring his butt back to the inn! Okay, Lamia?"

The girl nodded.

Meru was on the other side of the bistro and her face darkened,"Hey!"She stomped over to Yakusoku."Ryuu isn't your regular old teenager!"

Lamia made a perplexed face."Step aside Yakusoku." She gave Meru a look."Continue."

"Ryuu is the son of the Monk Obi!" Meru bragged. There was an awkward silence.

"Hm… I assume you're the RAGNAROK guild."Lamia crossed her arms,"Marin spoke of you, she said you were very rude. And for once, she was right."

Ryuu knew Meru very well, and he knew what she was going to say next was going to be stupid. He did not know what she was going to say ,but he did not think it was going to ruin his week.

Meru scowled,"How dare you say that about the guild that has the daughter of Hanami Zeus Zaki in it." Meru didn't raise her voice, yet everyone heard. Meru didn't want people to hear. She covered her mouth. Ryuu and Hanasaku were shocked.

"Oops…"

"Hanami?!"Lamia stepped back.

"A midget like that is related to her?!" An orange-haired man shouted.

"Flame, you've seen her?"Yakusoku asked him.

"Yes, I have!"

"I need to interrogate her, now!"

Yakusoku and the group of four rushed out one of the exits. Ryuu was flustered.

"Why the heck did you say that?! Did you not know that Hana hates that woman with all of her being?!"

"No. What woman?"

"Her mother."Ryuu turned to Hanasaku; she was talking to Yugai.

"Why? Didn't her mother die? Ooh, and remember how she said 'bye mom' in the first chapter?"

"First chapter…? You're saying that like someone's writing this. Anyway, You told everyone what she didn't want anyone to know!"

Meru rubbed her chin and beamed an innocent smile,"Why not hide it from her?."

Ryuu's face grew distant and cold."Why would I do that? I swore against that four years ago…"

"Why are you so stuck on your past with Hana? Can you do something logical for once?"

"I'm Hana's best friend. That's very far from logical."

 _''So, Ryuu. Do you want to come to explore this labyrinth me?''_

 _''Well, I heard it's very dangerous for people three times our age Hana. I don't think he'll come.''_

 _''Be quiet Hanasaku; I didn't ask you. Come on Ryuu, tell me.''_

 _''I… Don't know…''_

 _''See? I told you he wouldn't."_

 _"Please Ryuu?! I need someone to talk to and trust. I need some one that's dependable like you to always be there for me. I need someone who will tell me about something they think is wrong when Hanasaku won't. And didn't you swear to protect me six years ago? This would be your perfect opportunity!"_

Ryuu thought about Hana's words from four years ago, right before their extensive training.

Hanasaku turned toward the two,"Ryuu, please refrain from doing anything that reckless again. That means you should not tell Hana about her mother, at all. She'll get upset."

Ryuu tensed up,"Not you too."

Hanasaku ignored him and put her attention toward Hari and Yugai.

"Whoa, I guess I underestimated your guild." Hari stated," You don't have an Arablist better than me, do you?"

"We have the youngest daughter from the Lothair family."

"What?! No way. Do you know how strong the oldest daughter is?" Yugai said.

"No." Hanasaku shook her head.

"Marin openly said she tied with her."

"Dang. I guess I'm not the best here."

Hanasaku thought back to the events that just occurred. Ryuu, Meru and Keiko stood behind her silently, listening to her conversation. They seemed to be thinking too. Ryuu frowned and spoke quietly.

"Who were those people?"Ryuu asked.

Hari and Yugai stared at him before they began to laugh hysterically.

"What?"Meru squinted at them,"What's so funny?"

"Those people are the guild Fang." A black-haired female Zodiac spoke up,"They are called that because they really bite." she was sitting next to blue-haired princess girl. She didn't look above the age of ten. Beside her was a female Ninja with hazel hair.

"Hey, who brought you into this?"Hari inquired.

"I recall your long forgotten leader saying'It's like that stupid guild Satan.'"

Yugai scowled,"I am not going to be forgotten." She tried to stay calm,"I don't want to talk anymore. Let's go Hari." She left along with her gabby sidekick, Hari.

"Who were those two?"Keiko decided to talk.

"Yugaina and Hari." The woman spoke again." My name is Desiderata and I lead guild Satan." She pointed to the little girl beside her."This my sister, Lily, and the Ninja over there is Setsuna."

"Who's in guild Fang?"Hanasaku added.

Desiderata leaned back and gave her sister a strange glower. Lily gave a strange smirk to her big sister.

"The Hoplite with the orange hair was Akihito Flame. Everyone else calls him Flame. He has a little sister and an older brother. The brother's name is Amadeus Flame ,and his poor little sister is named after the both of the. Her name is Akiama Flame."

Lily's smile only grew wider as her sister began to talk about Flame. "Wow big sis. You really seem to like Flame."

Desiderata spoke over her,"You obviously know Yakusoku, Herald, and Lamia. That's all I have say about Fang; do you have any other questions?"

Meru raised her hand."Why did Yugaina get upset?"

Lily shouted out the answer,"She has athazagoraphobia! My big sister taught me that word!"

"Shut up Lily. I have a headache." Setsuna said through her teeth.

RAGNAROK stood there with confused ,but informed faces.

Meru turned to Hanasaku," What the heck did she just say?"

"She sounded like she tried to say auroraphobia."Keiko stared them down.

"She didn't."

"Then what did she say?" Ryuu barged in.

"You think I know?"

"Athazagoraphobia is the fear of being forgotten." Desiderata said.

"Oh. Well I'm going to forget that faster than I forget why I randomly walk in to rooms." Meru turned away. "Come on guys, I want to go to the inn."

Aoimi began to appear in Hanasaku's vision.

"Heyy~! Ryuu!"She began to lean on him,"Nice job out there buddy. I'm pretty sure Brac would be very proud of you! I would have done a lot better than you, but pretty nice job. Still."

"Where'd you go? If you had stayed next to me this never would have happened."Hanasaku murmured.

Aoimi rubbed her chin,"I was using my social skills…?"

"Shut up Aoimi."Hanasaku frowned,"It's time for us to go exploring. Get Bare, Tsukiro, and Yoshiko."

"Yeah. It's pretty early. Did Hana vaporize a cat or something?"Aoimi jeered.

Ryuu replied with the simple answer,"Yes, she vaporized a cat. I'm not kidding."

"What?!"Hanasaku screamed. Aoimi grabbed her arm, and began to move toward the outskirts of town. Hanasaku glared at Ryuu,"Remember what I said Ryuu."She muttered her last words before Aoimi carried her away.

Ryuu wore some guilty face ,but accepted the fact that he had to listen to her.

"How are they supposed to level up Luna if she's not going anywhere?" Keiko suddenly asked.

"She's already well trained. I believe she's on level twelve. If the author didn't put this it would have been a really big plot hole."Meru said.

"Why do you keep on talking like someone's writing this?" Ryuu seemed upset.

"I'm leaving now. Mom and dad are crying because I was gone for a few weeks."Tanako hopped off the DREAM. "See you later Tanaku. Keep up the good work you two."

"Bye!" Hana exclaimed.

Tanako and Tanaku made little eye contact while they said goodbye to each other, and Tanako was oddly quiet as she left the port. Tanaku had a blank look on her face and was silent. Hana smiled at Tanaku.

"Was that the Lothair look of approval?"

Tanaku nodded."Yeah… Do you know that's the first time she called me Tanaku."Her voice was low."She was the first to accept the fact that I became an explorer. She's proud of me."

"She must have been a great adventurer. She killed that bird the first time she hit it. I don't know why we didn't find that strange." Hana began to ramble on about things she found peculiar."Your family's pretty weird. Silence is respect?"

"Hana, that's the case with many families."

"Hana!" Meru ran over with a abnormally big smile plastered on her face. "You wonderful ladies should get some rest after fighting the same bird for several hours!"

"When you go on sea quests you come back with your health and mentality restored."Hana eyed the blonde before her."The best part about it is that if you survive the fight you get paid for getting your health back!"

"You produced a flash in the labyrinth when you vaporized that cat. You need to sleep."

"Meru, you never come up with reasonable things to do. What drug are you on?" Tanaku broke out of the respect phase she was having.

Meru frowned,"I was trying to be nice."

"No offense Meru,but you don't do that either." Hana mumbled. Hana tilted her head toward the sky."It's dark?"

"Yeah, it gets dark when the sun goes down."Tanaku and Meru said in unison.

"We should sleep."Hana muttered,"After today we're going to use sea quests to regenerate."

On the way back, Meru, Hana,and Tanaku walked through an almost empty market. No more than twenty people were at it. It was dark outside ,and that explained why no one was there. Hana was squinting to see what was in front of her, and Tanaku and Meru were leaving her behind.

"Will you two wait?"She cried out.

"It was your idea to sleep. Pick up your friggin' pace." Tanaku retorted.

Hana ran to catch up ,but ended up banging into a blond-haired girl wearing red eastern armor. They both collapsed on the ground. The girl was rather young and had a perplexed expression.

"What'd you do that for?!"She shouted.

"It's dark. I didn't see you."Hana apologized. She squinted at the girl. The girl had a dozen oranges in her arms ,and was paying more attention to them than she was to peered back at Hana with an intrigued face.

"Who are you?"

Hana grimaced,"What? I accidentally banged into you and you want to know my name?"

"Yup."She wore a smile was one pointy tooth that protruded from the rest. Hana found that odder than the girl's personality."My name's Kise." She shoved an orange halfway in her mouth and bit on it with the one tooth.

"Are you going to peel that?"Hana questioned.

Kise nodded ,and proceeded to gnaw on it with the lone tooth. She then put the orange all the way in her mouth, and stood up. Then she finally took a gulp and suddenly opened her mouth. She pulled out the orange peel ,but no orange.

"Impressive…?"Hana stared at the peel,"How did you do that?"

Kise poked Hana's nose,"It's a magic trick." She giggled.

"Please don't touch me." She looked to where Meru and Tanaku used to be and glared at it."Jerks."

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go now." Hana sprinted off.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name!"

"You seem down. What's wrong Kise?" A hoplite in blue armor asked.

Kise began to pout."That girl that ran off didn't tell me her name. I really wanted to know it, and now I'm sad. And not introducing yourself is rude!"

Marin glowered in Hana's direction."Oh, I know who she is." She laughed."It is rude not to introduce oneself, but that girl is rude. You shouldn't expect anything different from her."

"What's her name?"

"Hana Venus Zaki."

"Oh! Does that mean she related to Hanami Zaki?"

"Yes, and she's ashamed of it. I'm unsure why. Don't worry, I'll set things right."

Kise blinked,"There's nothing wrong."

"That girl needs to learn a lesson, and her guild needs to learn too."

"Why?"

"I've already told you."she began to walk off,"Ta-ta."

Kise turned to the side,"I hope she doesn't do anything too bad. I mean, it's all good until the Senatus gets involved, and it truly horrifying when she involves Kujura."

"Victor!" Pandora waltzed back into Victor's throne room,"It's confirmed dear, your daughter's in Armoroad! You should go and check on her. I've sent either all of my children or two of them to 'look after' her!"

The king winced from his throne,"Armoroad? That was the last place I wanted her to be in. It's cut off from most of the world, and it would be too trying to get there myself! I was also planning on sending two nobles! How did she even get there?"

Pandora winked,"I have no Idea on how Meru found her way there, but I have a way for you to get there."

"I would say that was impossible ,but you aren't an earthly creature."

"No,no,no! I know an earthly way!"

"How? By ship?"

"No, Armoroad has these things called geomagnetic poles. I can easily send you there from one of those, and I can send you back."

"When can we begin?"

"Tomorrow morning. That's when I need to go there for my personal reasons. Deal?"

"Deal."

Pandora clapped her hands and quickly hopped up to leave the room. She slammed the doors behind her, and bounded down the dark halls of the Jotunheim castle. She looked out a nearing window and smiled at the thunderous weather outside. "I've certainly caused a war between us Haruka, haven't I?" She caressed the window."Too bad no one will be able to escape my wrath. Not even your precious students can, but before them I must deal with _her_. Marin Yokuni."

 ** _I've proofread this several times. I'm so sorry for burning your eye sockets out. "With what?" you ask? Grammar errors. I was super excited about the entire "I get to type" stuff. This chapter was to reward those who survived the other chapters. Don't worry, I'll proofread those chapters too. For now enjoy this new section._**

 ** _Things I almost typed_**

"And I'm Hari, the best arby in this town."

"Arby?"Yugai asked.

"Do you have the meats?" Hanasaku inquired.

 ** _We all know what replaced this part._**

"Why did we name the guild RAGNAROK, Ragnarok in all caps?" Hana asked.

"It's obvious. We did it to neglect our language. I do it all the time." Tanaku stated.

"I should have figured."

 ** _So that's it, hope you enjoyed it. It's the last chapter you'll see of this in a long time. Well I think it is._**


	5. Aoimi Intermission

**_What?! Intermission?! Yes, my friends. We're going to have a little intermission on Aoimi,one of our three protagonists. I told you that Aoimi and Hana were the main characters,but I'd rather keep the last one a surprise. They aren't even truly introduced yet. For now look at this…_**

 ** _Age: 14?_**

 ** _Birthday: Phoenix 26th_**

 ** _Class: Gladiator (I personally like the Japanese title Warrior better.)_**

 ** _Name: Aoimi Midori ("Aoimi" means beautiful blue ,and Midori means green.)_**

 ** _Eye color: Green_**

 ** _Hair color: Green_**

 ** _Notes: She's a loud loving lass. She acts like this to gain friends ,but has one of the darkest pasts I have thought of. Literally! She woke up in a field and she was the same size as she is in this story. Aoimi used to lack a shadow ,and she was considered a messiah in her village. She had a sister named Midori, and everyone in the town hated Midori. Aoimi tried to love Midori with all of her heart, but Midori was a witch and the town wanted her dead. Aoimi tried to stand up for her sister, but they ended up killing Midori anyway. Midori muttered her last words to Aoimi. And they were… "Won't you kill them little sister?"_**

 ** _After that Midori possessed her and made her kill all the 18,000 people that lived there. That's what Aoimi thinks at least. She actually killed 17,998. She called the killing the "Green Massacre" and posed as a lone surviver. She was named "Aoimi" because she was found crying in the field of her so called "birth", and she made her last name "Midori" because she is one with Midori. Midori cursed her with a black scar on her left hand, and a shadow that appears when Midori is about to take over Aoimi, give Aoimi an illusion ,or if she just feels like bothering her little sister. There are still many times where Aoimi has no shadow. Aoimi hides the black scar on her hand ,and if she touches it she becomes more tainted and dark, but she also gets a burst of power. Midori hasn't bothered Aoimi in four years. Aoimi assumes that's she's 14 ,and only counted up the years ever since she woke up in the field. She had no memories when she awoke in the field. She doesn't know that she might be ridiculously older than she thinks. She hates people who let innocent people die for a selfish purpose. Other than that, Aoimi attempted to befriend Hana, but Hana rejected her because Aoimi named her extremely large breasts. She is still uneasy around Hana, and she thinks it is about time Hanasaku separated from Hana a bit. She thinks Hana's not a good role model. The left breast is Pablo and the right one is Carlos. She has a thing for beat-boxing and naming big green things. Since Midori used to do her hair, Aoimi has the strange belief that whomever touches her hair is going to betray her later in life._**

 ** _Height: 5'7"_**

 ** _Pros: She's smart in her own way, she's talented with maces, can manipulate shadows without becoming part ninja, kind at times._**

 ** _Cons: She's obnoxious and reckless. She uses maces, hammers, and war axes, and misses one-fourth of the time, She causes so many problems in the labyrinth she'll set you back two members of your party, She is afraid of her shadow and is very secretive, she holds on to ideas even if everyone else thinks it's wrong._**

 ** _Hobbies: Calling Hana cute or insulting Hana, making fun of Ryuu, beat-boxing, doing her own hair, insulting everyone she runs into, looking at attractive men ,and mystery solving._**

* * *

Aoimi walked behind everyone else in the first floor. Hanasaku and Bare were in front and Tsukiro and Yoshiko were in the center. Aoimi peered at the moon.

 _It's dark. The shadows can't bother me now._

Aoimi thought to herself. Hanasaku turned back to her allies and spoke.

"There are several different pathways ahead. I want to get this done quickly so we can go home and rest. Perhaps we should search these trails separately."

Bare began to shout in the moonlit maze,"Why don't you just rest now?! It'd be safer than splitting up!" she exclaimed.

Hanasaku replied bitterly."Quiet, Bare. If I rest you and Aoimi have to go ahead anyway; I don't want to wake up to your antics."

"Kay!" Aoimi and Bare dashed off with each other. They escaped a Lynx that was chasing them by going into a small 2-by-3 room.

"Hey, you think that thing would have killed us?"Bare asked.

"Nah, my macing skills are too awesome for that sucker."

Bare cringed," Well, your English skills aren't awesome at all." she retorted.

The two stood still ,until Aoimi saw five silhouettes in the room. She saw the redhead from earlier and then she heard her speak.

"Hey, weren't you…" Her voice suddenly warped to whispers. Aoimi turned to Bare who was unaffected by this. Aoimi placed her hands on her head. Bare glimpsed at Aoimi.

"Are you okay?" Bare put her hand on Aoimi's shoulder."You don't look great. Your pupils are dilating and your eyes seem clouded."

Aoimi smiled,"I'm fine. I guess I got a bit disoriented when we ran from the cat…" Aoimi gazed at the ground as Yugaina reintroduced herself and Hari. She had other guild mates too. There was a pale blue-haired princess, an orange-haired girl with eastern armor,and a farmer boy with light brown hair. The leader of guild Machaera proudly introduced them to Bare. Hari was staring at Bare the entire time and Bare was ogling right back at her.

"This…is Lady Caelum. She's the princess of a near by kingdom." She bragged about the the extremely pale girl wearing red glasses. Lady Caelum also had small scar looking line down her face. Yugai then brought up the farmer next to her,"He's Sai. His sheep is named Machaera, like our guild. We got the idea for our guild name from his black sheep." she then turned toward the orange-haired girl. She was giving Aoimi the stink eye. "This is Riko. Our shogun that we earned because we saved the old woman at the Senatus, Flowdia, five times in the same day."

Hari walked over to Bare grinning. She began to whisper in Bare's ear about something. Aoimi studied Riko because she had no idea why Riko was eyeballing her. Lady Caelum was surveying everyone around her with her calculating eyes. Sai was tending his sheep ,and Yugai was eating bread. Aoimi started to wonder why the shadows in the room stood out so well even though it was evening. Even her shadow did. She suddenly remembered that Midori hadn't bothered her in a long time. Or maybe…she didn't bother Midori in a long time.

 _Heey~… Dearest sister…_

Aoimi shivered,"No. Not now, not ever. Please stop. Stop before you ruin everything." she whispered to "herself".

 _Sister, why do you talk to me like this? You've haven't even played with me for four years… Don't you still love me?_

"I told you, stop!" Aoimi watched as everything around went monochrome. Everything was mute except for Midori. The shadows on the ground grew darker. She saw Bare move toward her,but everything around her started to shake and her real surroundings broke like glass. She was in a place between space and time. It was Midori's mind. Aoimi was mentally sent there.

"Stop it already!" Aoimi screeched.

 _Tell me…_

 _Please…_ _Aoimi,_

 _have you ever loved me…? Don't lie…_

"Midori…I used to love you," Aoimi inhaled sharply, _"but I don't anymore!_! _"_ her words made the abyss she was in tremble. There was quiet for a few moments… "And now," Aoimi continued."I have new friends ,and a new life! If you ruin this one… I'll hate you until the end of time!" Aoimi gritted her teeth as she waited for a shadow to respond.

 _So, that's how you feel…_

 _You cared…No… You still care more for others._

 _Then…_

 _You do hate me. I told you not to lie._

 _Don't worry…_

 _I'LL RAVAGE THROUGH ALL THE LIVES YOU LIVE…!_

 _You… YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE I DID!_

 _LIKE I DO! THE FEELING IS VERY HEAVILY REQUITED._

 _BECAUSE YOU ARE DISGUSTING!_

 _"No."_ Aoimi thought _._ "You wouldn't! Please, don't!" Aoimi suddenly began to pled. She felt warm tears stream down her face,

"What do you want from me?! I'll let you do it! Just don't…" Aoimi thought about all the time she spent with Hana and her friends. They were like family to her. She had just met them four years ago ,and she didn't want anyone else dead.

 _What I want? I-I want you…_

 _DEAD!_ _I want to make you suffer, just as you did to me!_

 _… Actually…. What is so special?_

 _"What's so special about this new life of yours…?"_ Midori appeared in her old form, she looked just like Aoimi just that her hair was out ,and she was in black and white. Midori sounded confused, _"That scar I gave you…_ _is it still there…?"_ Midori's voice faded. Aoimi didn't get to answer her older sister's question.

"Aoimi, wake up!"Bare was over top Aoimi shaking her. Yugai looked somewhat intrigued as Aoimi opened her eyes.

"Bare, she only had a brief seizure. She should be fine." Yugai said.

Riko had a revolted expression on her face as she watched Aoimi rise from the ground."She is the girl with no shadow… She's the one. She killed them…" Her words were only heard as a low growl.

"I had a seizure?"Aoimi inquired.

"Yep. Seizures are kind of like electric storms of the brain."

"Electric storms,huh?" Aoimi began to stretch as though she didn't have a "seizure". "Bare, we tell Hanasaku nothing about this."

"You don't say."

"Hanasaku… Ah, yes! She's that RAGNAROK girl, am I right?!" Hari shouted.

"That's her." Bare stated. "We'd better leave your 'brief seizure' lasted for like an hour and a half."

* * *

On the way back, Aoimi and Bare were quiet. Hanasaku ,Tsukiro ,and Yoshiko spoke more than they did. Hanasaku tried to ask them what took them so long,and Bare told her that they had ran into Machaera and she told Hanasaku about the other members. Aoimi pondered about her sister. She began to wonder why Midori showed herself and how her voice changed when she asked her that question. Midori sounded like she actually cared. Yoshiko was screeching and flailing around because there was a spider on her shoulder. Tsukiro refused to kill it and was observing her reaction to it. Yoshiko punched him in the face and he flew halfway to the inn.

When they arrived they saw Gears peering into the kitchen like a wolf staring a plump chicken. It smelt like fresh bread.

"Hana's making dinner."Hanasaku ran to the doorway."Do you have anything left over Hana?" Hana was talking to the "innkeeper boy". Hanasaku blinked,"Hana you're talking to the innkeeper's son?" she inquired.

Hana quickly turned around,"How rude ,Hanasaku!" she proceeded to admonish Hanasaku,"No, you brat! This is his sister! She works at the clinic!"

"I'm so sorry!" Hanasaku apologized to no one in particular.

"By the way, I am making dessert. I thought you would have eaten earlier… You'll have to skip dinner tonight."

"What? No fair!" Aoimi was starving after what had happened.

"No, Aoimi! I don't have anymore ingredients after I made dinner for everyone!"

Aoimi frowned and ran up to her room. She slammed the door before she turned on the bedside lamp. She did that so she would be able to see her shadow if it appeared. This was the first time she wanted to speak to Midori ever since the event…

"Ezra, we have no need to worry about RAGNAROK's travel speed. They should be finished within four days due to how they are venturing the labyrinth at such a quick pace." Isis stared at Ezra,"I hope they continue; I find them very interesting."

"They'll become very valuable assets to the project Marin has in mind…" Ezra replied.

"Yes, yes they will…"

 _ **Ta da~! Finished! That simple pals, only three pages long when I print it. When I said I wasn't stealing things I was kind of wrong. I stole Steele Rose's character profile thing. You should read their fanfiction ,it's great.**_

 _ **Magic Missile… I didn't know you'd find this.I'm kind , I've seen you on Steele Rose's fanfiction ,and read each of your reviews on there. I thought you were going to insult me in a caring way or something. Haruka is the oracle and she's very far from finishing. There are a lot of characters because they all do something to effect the plot,and it's really hard to include them sometimes. I did this to challenge myself after all. If you think my stories are okay… I guess you can keep on reading it. I'm way better at drawing though. I drawn so many pictures for this story,but I don't post them much. What I'm trying to say is thank you. Yeah, that's it. I should stop blabbering on about things… I can't help it.**_

 _ **Next chapter is Ryuu no escape part 2: Meru's stupid decisions. The name is self-explanatory and has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?**_


	6. Ryuuno Escape Pt 2

_**Name: "Ryuu" Ryuunosuke Signum ( "Ryuu" means "dragon" ,"Ryuunosuke" means "dragon of help" ,and "Signum" means "seal")**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Birthday: Summoner 1st ( His birthday is on new year's eve. This month only has one day in it.)**_

 _ **Class: Gladiator/Warrior**_

 _ **Eye colors: Ryuu covers his right eye with his hair ,and that eye is black. The one he shows is green.**_

 _ **Hair color: Red orange.**_

 _ **Hometown: "Tharsis"**_

 _ **Height: 5'7"**_

 _ **Notes: Ryuu is an orphan who is loyal to Hana at all costs. It is almost like obsession. He has always found Hanasaku cute ,and tries to stand up for her. I don't want to go too far with his parents. I spoke about them in the first chapter already. Ryuu almost loves his scarf more than he loves Hana and hasn't washed it in the ten years he's had it. Ryuu hasn't told Hana why he's so loyal yet,but Hana assumes that it's because she stood up for him when there were bullies picking on him. This is somewhat wrong. Ryuu's scarf is very close to him ,and he feels that's the closest he'll ever get to his deceased parents. He's kind of afraid to take it off. Brac and Rai didn't let him. He had always heard those two talking about his sealed power,and how it could possibly overwhelm him. They always gave Ryuu anger management classes ,and made sure he became the patient person he is today. I'll give you a hint… Ryuu Signum. You know what that means. Well, I hope you do. Ryuu is an awkward and sweaty teenager that is often confused for a sixteen year-old. Rai says this is because of his powers and he needs to be able to control his feelings. Ryuu is effected by his power in several make him look older and more average body temperature is 120 degrees and it is healthy for his body. When he's angry his body temperature rises tremendously. His highest was 141 degrees ,and he wasn't dying. He dislikes Niku,and Tsukiro. I told you why he hated Niku. He dislikes Tsukiro because Tsukiro looked through his underwear drawer the day Dove looked in Hana's. Ryuu knows that Meru likes him and he doesn't requite those feelings. He has feelings for Hanasaku and hasn't said anything.**_

 _ **Pros: He has mastered the usage of swords, he's good at hand-to-hand combat, loyal, is the son to the Monk Obi, He'd die for any of his comrades, and he's caring.**_

 _ **Cons: Has an obsession with protecting Hana and he beats up on himself if he feels like Hana got injured in any way, is a jerk when Hana's not there to be one, He doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings unless they hurt his, he shows off in front of Hanasaku, is disagreeable ,and defensive at times, inclined toward anger.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Cleaning Hana's room and purging it of yaoi (Because Hana reads romance books and yaoi in the labyrinth. She tries to trick everyone by putting book covers over them.), Ryuu likes to follow Hana and Hanasaku, he likes to clean anything, he corrects people in his free time, and he likes to think. He's also a great blacksmith.**_

* * *

It was about two in the morning. The Aman's Inn was dead silent, until an ear-piercing scream came from Yoshiko's room. This scream woke up most of RAGNAROK and they all knew it was Yoshiko. Hana, Ryuu, Hanasaku,and Luna were the first ones to make it to her room. Tsukiro was lying on the floor,and he seemed dead. Yoshiko had an extremely pale expression on her face.

"Oh my goodness. Is he dead?" Hanasaku was in her nightgown. She went to poke Tsukiro. She got a few mumbles in response. His face was crushed in; it had an imprint of a fist in it. "Is this why you screamed?"

"No! No, it isn't! I was the one who did that to him! He's not important!" Yoshiko was frantic. She pointed to her shoulder,"Look!" She was about to cry. That was the shoulder that used to have the spider on it. In the spider's place was a webbed ball.

"The spider… did it-" Luna cut Hanasaku off.

"That bug laid eggs on you? Cool~." She said nonchalantly. Her eyes were smaller than dimes."Okay. I'm going back to sleep." Luna fell on the floor.

"Take it off!"

"You didn't say please…" Luna began to taunt Yoshiko from the floor. Luna was not an early riser. "We could always burn it off." Luna sounded drunk. She usually acted like this when she was awake ,but she didn't speak with much emotion and she didn't slur her words or fall on the floor. "Oh, wait. That would burn you too~!" She began to laugh hysterically.

"Great, now she's baffled." Hana rubbed her eyes." Yoshiko, you're wearing rubber gloves. Why don't you stop over-reacting and take the egg sack off yourself?" Hana was agitated.

Yoshiko cringed,but her expression changed into a smile of complete malice. She took the eggs off of her shoulder and placed them on Hana's shoulder.

Hana took a long time to react. She stared at the eggs and blinked hard. She made a distressed face,"Ryuu, take it off~!" the inn shook as she cried out.

Ryuu, her "almighty protector", stood still with a blank expression." Ew, I'm not touching that."

"What?! I thought you! I hate you!"

"I love you too, Hana." Ryuu crossed his arms. Hana then threw the eggs at Ryuu ,and it landed on his scarf. Ryuu made several sounds and his voice cracked. the sounds he made were generally loud ,but not as loud as Hana.

Luna peered up from the floor," See? I told you Ryuu had a sexual attraction to spider eggs~…" she mumbled.

Ryuu kicked Luna." No, I don't!"

"Assault~!" Luna shouted sleepily."I didn't say that… Hanasaku did…"

Hanasaku had hoped no one would have noticed her. Ryuu turned to her.

"Can't you take them off?" Ryuu asked Hanasaku. Hana grew even angrier at Ryuu and uppercutted him. Since Hana was grumpy Ryuu flew up and the air and collapsed . The eggs flew up in the air and landed back on Hana. She screeched at the sight of a slight opening in it.

"They're hatching!" Everyone screamed when Hana exclaimed those words. Keiko, Meru ,and Niku raced into the room.

"Hana! Why on earth are you bellowing like this!?" Meru was yelling. She was wearing a towel and had a pink sleeping mask on her head.

"Meru, you sleep naked?" Luna was finally waking up all the way.

"No! I'm in my underclothes!"

"Because everyone needs to know that." Ryuu commented.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better… I sleep naked." Keiko said.

"What?! Why?!" Niku began to yell too.

"Don't know. I don't care either." Keiko adjusted his towel. "I'm surprised no one noticed that I was in towel."

"We always see you shirtless." Luna got up from the floor," Meru, glaze my dagger with that fire stuff you have." Luna pulled out her golden dagger.

Meru complied quietly for once. She put the oil she had on her at the time and coated Luna's knife in it. She then lit it on fire with a match on Yoshiko's bedside table.

"Don't cook me!" Hana hissed.

"Yeah, that'll kill her!" Yoshiko was frightened.

Keiko took the eggs off Hana and threw them in Luna's direction. Luna sliced the eggs with her knife and the pouch turned to ashes on the floor.

"I guess people who don't care can read each other's minds." Hana was sweating; she really thought that Luna was going to ignite her.

Niku sighed, "I need help carrying the lumber from last night to the firm. Can some help me with it?" he spoke.

Ryuu gave him a look."What lumber?"

Niku shrugged,"Oh, I forgot to tell you how that lynx ended up chasing us…" Niku seemed embarrassed. He left the room and slammed the door. Everyone stared at the door. Niku always got like this ,and when he did Meru tried to comfort him. Niku was nice to everyone he met except for Meru. No one knew why. Maybe it was because Meru called him cute and saw him as her little brother since they were so similar in appearance. Meru blankly stared at the door.

"I'll get him." She went for the door.

"Don't." Ryuu rubbed his head. "He's not going to accept your kindness."

"I'm the princess; don't tell me what to do." She walked out.

* * *

Aoimi heard the yelps and the emotional turmoil from the next room. So, she did the logical thing; she ignored the noises. She sat still and stared at where her shadow should have appeared. She didn't fall asleep for the entire night. She was waiting. Midori had to come. She wanted her to. Aoimi took off her black gloves that she never removed in front of the guild. She began to study her left hand. The black scar was small and only took up an inch of her hand. It was right in the center of her hand. She didn't know what would happen if she touched it. It had just spawned there after her massacre. Since the scar was mentioned in Midori's question Aoimi had the sudden urge to touch it. She gently rubbed the scar ,and when she did her head began to throb. The scar expanded and turned into a small black patch on her hand.

 _Aoimi?_

A shadow emerged. "Midori. What were you saying?"

 _Oh, I only changed because…_

 _A close friend told me something._

 _They said…_

"Midori, would you stop hesitating?"

 _I don't think you'd want to hear._

 _Right now…_

 _I just want to examine your friends._

 _The friends that have replaced me._

 _I want you to forgive me._

 _"Before you run out of time."_ Midori was a person again. Aoimi frowned at her.

"Why? So you can kill them too?"

Midori shook her head in response ,and took a glimpse out the open door. _"Your friend is coming…"_

Bare was about to come in the room. Midori touched Aoimi's scar and vanished. Aoimi sat up in her bed.

"Bare what do you need?" Aoimi didn't want to be bothered. Bare wore an upset expression on her face. She tried to cover it up with a grin.

"Aoimi. You know, when I was younger I used to think that commas and seizures connected the dead and the living." Bare was staring at the ground." I still think they do…."

Aoimi was growing flustered." What makes you think such an absurd thought?"

"When I was younger I used to be part of the Dominion. You know them, right?"

Aoimi didn't seem surprised,"The people in this guild have interesting backstories." she muttered to herself."Yeah, they're the pirates that are led by Blackbeard."

Bare nodded,"I ran away because I had a seizure." Bare's eyes began to dart around the room."My parents had died several years before I became a pirate,but when I had that seizure… they came back for me. They told me the truth."

Aoimi squinted at the ceiling. "Was that girl Hari a pirate too?"

"You're catching on quickly." Bare laughed quietly."We had code names. I was Darling and she was Brown Boots. I don't know why Hari came here. I'll have to ask her later."

There were a few more minutes of silence. Aoimi started to look for her gloves. She didn't want Bare to see the patch. She decided to converse with Bare some more.

"If your parents died… Who took care of you?"

Bare had her eyes locked on Aoimi."My cousin Scott. He's pretty close to Blackbeard. I have a brother too, but he was like Scott's lackey."

"Oh,okay." Aoimi lost her glove in the covers. Bare was wondering why Aoimi was being so strange.

"Aoimi, Who did you reconnect with?"

Aoimi was perturbed."We were always connected." Aoimi stated while she was still searching for her gloves. She began to daze out ,and found herself re-explaining her entire life story to Bare. She included the black scar in the tale. She knew that Midori wanted her to tell the story. Aoimi found one of her gloves and lifted it in triumph. She then realized that she was still in front of Bare ,and that she had only found the glove that was supposed to go on her right hand. Bare's blank expression and changed into disgusted one.

"Whoa!" She gasped."That can't be a scar! It looks like a black tattoo!"

Aoimi squinted at Bare and moved her hand in front of her face. She suddenly found her self screaming. The scar had expanded greatly.

"Aoimi, chill man,chill." Bare hopped up on Aoimi's bed,"Let me see it." she insisted.

"No!" Aoimi punched Bare in her gigantic forehead. Bare bounced back on the wall before she fell on the floor. Aoimi grew a dumbfounded look on her face and couldn't keep her mouth closed. "Bare? Did I kill you?"

"Nah…"

"Good."

* * *

Meru came back into Ryuu's room at eight fifty-five ,and saw that he was sleeping. She wanted him to wake up. She started to call his name,but only got half asleep responses like: "Hana, go die somewhere.","Rai, I'm not ready to die yet." and "Aoimi… No." She was upset and needed to apologize to Ryuu anyway. She went to her last resort and moved her hand toward his scarf. Ryuu grabbed her arm and almost broke it.

"Ow~!" Meru wrenched her arm back from Ryuu's grasp. "You nearly broke my arm!" Ryuu ignored Meru, and slowly rose from his bed. He yawned some. Meru found him so attractive when he was half-asleep. Then again, she found him attractive all of the time. Ryuu's hair was a little messier than usual, since he was just waking up. His hair over his right eye was moved behind his ear and his right eye was tightly shut. Ryuu was about to cover it when Meru questioned him about his eye.

"Ryuu, why do you cover your eye?" She flipped her hair after she rubbed her arm.

Ryuu gazed at her for a moment before he actually began to talk,"I'm blind in this eye. It's a different color than the one I show." he stated while pointing at it. He opened it ,and the iris was black along with the pupil. He closed the other eye to show Meru that he would be unable to see out of his right eye. The results were rather peculiar; Ryuu couldn't see Meru ,but could see other things. There was a white wispy thing that was where Meru was and some sort of aura behind it. He could not see his surroundings.

Ryuu closed his eye again and pretended that he didn't see what he had just seen."See? I'm blind out of it." He wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"Strange." Meru wasn't speaking much. She seemed to be rueful about something. She was playing with her hair and shifting her gaze. She swallowed,"Ryuu, I'm sorry. You were right about Niku." she was pale and Ryuu was surprised that he didn't notice that."You're probably right about that Hana stuff too. You should tell her before someone else does. If that happens, you two will get into one of those big arguments. Again." Ryuu and Hana had a tradition of bickering with one another. These mainly occurred when both of their mothers were brought up. Ryuu would defend both mothers ,but Hana always had a grudge against were other things they yelled at each other for, but none were brought up as often as their mothers. These squabbles, however, only improved their close bond. Ryuu and Hana took each other's words to heart during these disagreements and followed the advice they were giving to each other. They'd forgive each other or they'd forget the argument. This was the case for the mother/parent argument. That was an argument that had to be brought each time it left. Ryuu sat on his bed with a concerned expression.

"Niku… Where'd Niku go?" Ryuu asked.

Meru looked sickly and began to tremble,"He ran away from me." her voice was brittle.

"What? Where did he go?"

"I told you, I don't know… He just ran away."

"What? No,no. He just did that?"

"Yup." Meru looked off in the opposite direction of Ryuu."He's gone alrighty. He's gone like this guild's sanity."

* * *

Ryuu jolted from his bed and sprinted down the hall to Hana. Hana sighed before she sourly stated the words she did.

"I know ,Ryuu." She shook her head,"I thought that she might tell you why Niku even did that." she was in her exploring gear.

"Well, she didn't!" Ryuu began to hyperventilate. Hana watched him with an almost amused look on her face. Hanasaku came over and stood next to Hana. She the proceeded to pick up Aoimi's hammer that she had forgotten to pick up and whammed Ryuu in the stomach with it.

"You idiot. The more you worry, the more time wasted." She was also fully equipped and held a book in her right hand. "I say we get going now." Ryuu put his hand on his abdomen. "Ryuu, why do you sleep in your exploring equipment?" Hanasaku asked randomly.

Ryuu eyed his apparel,"I was tired." he sounded more than confused.

"Of course you were. After what you did last night I was exhausted just staring at you."

"What happened last night?" Hana muttered with a dissatisfied tone.

"Oh,um-"

"Nothing. Okay?"Hanasaku said scornfully. No one knew if that was pointed toward Ryuu or Hana.

Hana put her hands on her hips,"Yeah, Hanasaku's right! We need to find Niku as soon as possible! We'll take the entire guild to find our beloved farmer!" Hana's shrill voice made the inn shake once again.

Everyone else didn't take that well. They all added smart comments.

"Ha, beloved." Ryuu laughed dryly.

"I thought _I_ was your favorite farmer!" Yoshiko screeched.

"Entire guild? Look guys, I'm not coming!" Luna shouted while she was pretending to be optimistic.

"Hana Venus Flytrap! The whole guild went into the labyrinth. Only a bloody Hana returned!" Aoimi jeered from the other side of the inn.

"Are you trying to say that I'm some cannibal?!" Hana yelled back.

"Pretty much." Aoimi was standing next to Bare. Bare had bruise on her forehead and was caressing it.

"Whatever. If I were a cannibal… I'd eat people that actually looked tasty!"

"Hana, you know you want to eat Carlos and Pablo!"

"Ew! Aoimi!" The entire guild shouted back.

* * *

Hana stated her new plan and changed somethings. Instead of having everyone explore at once, she said that Aoimi's group had to come later than hers. Aoimi watched Hana's group leave. Hana had the same people from last time except for the fact that she had replaced Niku with Luna and Tanaku had to come along. Luna was great at fighting. She came from a famous family in the east, the Kakasei family. They were the strongest in the east and now they wanted to be strongest in the west too. Luna has two sisters, Hina and Mira. They were twins. Mira ran away several years ago and Hina and Luna tried finding her. When they did they were meet by suprise. Mira had joined the original guild RAGNAROK that was in Tharsis and had new friends. She then said she didn't love them. Because of that moment Hina and Luna went to overtake different labyrinths. They wanted to be better than Mira. Four years after the incident, Hina went to Etria and Luna ended up there in Armoroad. However, none of her sisters knew how painful this was for Luna, and Luna didn't want them to know. She finally hardened herself and now she seemed emotionless.

Hana's group had packed breakfast and lunch with them and Aoimi's group had to eat their breakfast at the inn. Hana said that they'd have to eat there and catch up later. Aoimi's group,Hanasaku, Bare, Tsukiro,and Yoshiko, had to go exploring with went off into the outskirts of the city with her group. They were mostly quiet as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Dove said as she attempted to look underneath Luna's yukata.

"Well, we were going to go into the stupid maze, but then… I thought to myself. What if Niku's not in there?" Hana concluded.

"I'm not sure about that." Meru had a solemn appearance,"Niku ran in the direction of the labyrinth." she added.

"Fine." Hana dashed ahead of them,"Hurry up ,you slowpokes!" she ran in the direction of the Yggdrasil.

"No one calls me a slowpoke." Luna was monotonous as she chased Hana down the stone roads. "Get back here." Tanaku, Ryuu ,and Meru took their time before they caught up. Dove was only trying to see what type of panties Luna wore, if she wore any at all. She did ,but Dove didn't know any better. Tanaku was studying Meru and wondering why she was acting funny.

"You two are quiet today. I haven't heard you speak since the incident, Meru. Is there something you aren't telling me?" She tugged at the sides of her hat.

Ryuu didn't want to seem odd, so he replied."She's not feeling well."

"I can tell." Tanaku snapped back.

Once the trio caught up to Hana, Luna, and Dove, they saw that Gears was at the entrance as well. Ezra was chatting with Hana, Isis was examining RAGNAROK, Zero was eating a chocolate bar, Kogageru was pondering about something, Himi was putting bug repellent on everyone while saying,"Thank me later!", and Mei Ling was giving Dove the evil eye. Ryuu didn't like Ezra much because of how fidgety he got when Ryuu asked him questions. Ryuu listened to Ezra's conversation with Hana.

"So, you're searching for that Niku kid?" Ezra was fixing his hat.

"Yeah, it would be great if you helped." Hana made herself sound friendly in front of her role models.

Ezra smirked,"Our guild doesn't open up much," he was thinking about how to word his next words."but your guild has potential. Do you want to become…allies?"

"Sure!"

Ryuu felt a surge of discomfort go up his spine. He pondered for a second before he remembered something. Ezra had a powerful aura. Ryuu gingerly placed his hand under his hair, and moved the bang in front of his right eye. He slowly opened it while his green eye was still open. Ezra's aura was huge and Hana's was even bigger. The most notable fact, however, was the glowing woman between the two. She had pigtails and looked ghostly,and closely resembled Hana. Ryuu took a few steps back. Ezra kept turning in the direction of the woman and smiling. Ryuu closed his right eye ,and the glittery woman was gone. Ryuu realized it then. He could see dead people and the woman that he had just seen was the legendary Hanami Zeus Zaki. Ryuu wasn't the only one who could see. Isis and Ezra were staring at the woman too. They seemed to know her already. Something wasn't right about those two. Ryuu had a feeling that they were stronger than the rest of their guild and that they knew more things that they shouldn't.

Isis was awfully giddy a that moment; she was predicting everyone's movements. It was like she knew what was going to happen. This was how she normally was ,but this was different. She was better at it than ever before. She was almost some type of prophet. She was far from it. She was the polar opposite. Ryuu pulled Hana away from the duo and recommended that they went to find Niku. Ryuu didn't like what he had just felt.

* * *

The group made their way to the forest, and spotted a green hat on the ground. Hana knew it was Niku's. She floated over to it and eagerly went to pick it up. Her forehead hit a red headband on another forehead. It was Kise. She was about to grab the hat too.

"You! Why were you about to take this? It's not yours!" Hana staggered back with the hat in her hands.

Kise was still ,and was trying to remember something. "It reminded me of someone. Sorry…" She wasn't in her usual stellar mood. She was concentrating on the hat. She gave Hana a glance and ran into the labyrinth.

"This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Hana pulled out her "spell book".

When guild RAGNANROK entered the labyrinth there was no sight of Kise. Hana was in the lead and the trip was quite boring. No one was speaking and no one knew why. They stopped by the stairs to the second floor and ate breakfast. Dove couldn't take the silence.

"You have some nice floral panties ,Luna."

Luna's features didn't change at all."Oh, thank you." Her voice wasn't as flat.

Dove sighed,"Why are you being so quiet? Say something!" she screamed."The silence is killing me!"

"I know!" Tanaku and Hana shouted in unison.

The three started to converse loudly. Luna removed her mask from the side of her head and stared at it gloomily. Ryuu took a few glimpses at Meru. Meru was stabbing a strawberry in her fruit salad several times.

* * *

They finished the food they had,and traveled to the second floor. Meru muttered a word or two.

"Death rates are high here." She said.

The second floor was no different from the first. There were plenty of flowers scattered around and some were moving. Luna quickly put her mask back on the side of her head.

"Keep your guard up." She pulled out her dagger."I sense a presence."

Dove and Hana were the closest together. The noises were coming from a bush near them,and a big green bird came out. Their allies were faced in the opposite direction,so they didn't notice. Dove went to scream ,but Hana had already let her mouth slip.

"That is one _ugly_ bird." Hana stated with a dumbstruck look on her face. This bird was different than the other largebills. It wore a scar across one of its eyes; this one was stronger than the others. It was aware of humans and their wants, and it was no stranger to combat. If only Hana saw that. The bird locked its eyes on her as if it were offended. The bird wobbled over to her with a curious look in its eyes. Well, that was before it ate Hana whole. Dove latched on to the nearest tree.

"Distract it!" She shouted as she scrambled up the trunk..

Hana's legs protruded from its mouth and she was still speaking from in its throat. Ryuu tensed up and seemed terrified , Tanaku began to yell insults at the beast, Meru fainted ,and Luna kept yelling at the bird to hit Ryuu. The bird waddled all over the place and nearly ran Luna over.

"Keep it still!"Dove was on top of the tree.

"I can't!"Luna slid to her side."Tanaku, Use that smoke bomb you have."

"Okay." Tanaku threw the bomb at the bird and nothing happened. It began to bird wheeze because of the smoke ,but it was able to see.

"You suck."Luna snapped. "Ryuu, do something cool with your sword."

Ryuu had a grimace on his face."What if I hit Hana?"

"Oh my goodness." The four girls left standing spoke at the same time.

Aoimi's group rushed down from the staircase.

"What's happening?"Hanasaku ran to Ryuu's side.

"The bird…it ate Hana."

"No,no,no. Stop lying."

"It's true."

The bird swallowed Hana's legs. The guild watched with shocked looks on their faces. Everyone was shocked ,except Aoimi of course. She was beaming; no one could tell if she liked Hana or not.

"I'll name you Ernesto!"She pointed at it triumphantly. "Get it? Er _nest_ o, and it's a bird!" Aoimi burst into hysterics.

"Aoimi, this is a serious situation. Any sort of mistake could get us critically injured."Tsukiro straightened his glasses.

Aoimi was still grinning,"Don't worry. I just saved us." The bird, Ernesto, charged at Aoimi because she had just provoked it.

"Aoimi, move!" Yoshiko tightened her grip on her knife.

Aoimi peered upward; she was underneath the tree Dove was in. The bird opened its mouth to chomp at Aoimi,but she gracefully evaded it and hopped to her left. The bird squawked and it sounded much more like a roar. While it was in the process of doing that Dove dove from the tree into Ernesto's back. Ernesto spat Hana out and she flew on the ground, while falling to the floor.

"D-Dove? How on earth did you…" Meru gave her a horrified stare.

Dove's ponytails began to move. They were odd,like her. Dove said that they were a part of her so she could move them. Dove was extremely happy right now.

"I'm like fifty pounds overweight." She bragged."I'm literally one hundred fifty-five pounds."

Luna sounded annoyed,"You're proud of that?"

"Course not."Dove said while being sarcastic.

"Hana!" Ryuu and Hanasaku raced to the guild's technical leader. The girl was resting on the floor and was covered in bird spit. Ryuu made it first and began to shake her until she woke up.

"Yo, you guys just plan on leaving Meru on the dirty ground?" Aoimi helped the princess up.

"Thanks." Meru took hold of Aoimi's hand.

Ryuu glared back.

"I-I…" Hana mumbled.

"She's talking now!" Hanasaku leaned over her. "Hana, are you okay?!"

Hana inhaled and it sounded like she was about to say something important,"I almost drowned in bird spit… Do you think I'm okay?" she began to whine.

Hanasaku punted her in the leg."Don't worry us like that!"

Ryuu began to cradle Hana in his arms. "Hana, that's why we don't call things ugly." He sounded like everyone's mother figure.

"But it was!" Hana pouted. She realized her guild was watching and shut up afterwards."What are you ogling at?"

"Shut up, your image is more than ruined." Luna muttered.

The group of twelve walked and turned a corner. They came into a narrow walkway. They were chatting in hushed whispers ,but they suddenly stopped at the start of the road.

"Why did we get quiet?" Aoimi broke the silent moment.

"Three o' clock." Bare uttered.

"Three o' clock?"

"Look!" Bare pointed down the path. The path was pretty clear, but at the end there was a humongous green lizard with purple fluid leaking from it mouth.

"That's gross." Yoshiko hid behind Ryuu. "I don't want to fight that."

A man clad in flashy red armor emerged from behind them; he closely resembled Kise. He had blond hair that appeared to be in a ponytail ,but it wasn't. It seemed as if he were about to speak, but then Aoimi shouted something.

"Oh~!," She yelled. "I'll name that one Diego!"

"Aoimi, be quiet." Hana gritted her teeth. She turned around to the man,"Can I help you?" she blinked because she saw the the striking similarities between the man and Kise.

"No," He paused,"but, it would be best if you heeded my advice." he kept on eyeing Luna. Luna was giving him a death stare. "Are you novices in this labyrinth?"

Hana glowered at him, "Who are you?" she snapped. She felt a bit hypocritical when she asked since she was thinking about Kise.

"Me?" He replied with an amused smile,"That isn't important at the moment, just as I do not need to know your names." he was still smiling. "You, however, are the talk of town, Hana Venus Zaki."

"What?" Hana didn't want anyone in town ,except for those that needed to know, to know her name. And somehow the entire town knew it. "How do you know that?"

Ryuu and Hanasaku froze in place when they heard those words. The man seemed to notice them.

"Ask those two. They are suspicious."

Hana slowly turned around."Ryuunosuke Signum…" She growled angrily.

Aoimi smiled," It looks like Ryuu no escape from this one." Aoimi joked.

Hana moved her head back toward the man. "What do you plan on telling us?" The man's smile slowly faded and he began to talk to Hana quietly. Hana walked away from the man after five minutes .

"What'd he say?" Keiko sounded like he cared.

Luna snorted,"Why do you care?" she inquired.

"Shut up." Keiko shifted his eyes.

Hana took a small breath,"It was hard to understand him; he spoke formal English…" she thought some."Um… Don't fight the lizard. The lizard killed everyone who challenged it…except…" Hana seemed upset."Guild Gears…" She stated in a defeated tone.

"Aw, Hana~! You look so cute~!" Aoimi gushed,"Don't worry, we'll destroy Gears!" Aoimi encouraged her. "And just so you know, I have no idea what you said before the Gears part."

"My word, Aoimi…" Hana facepalmed,"Don't fight the lizard. The lizard makes bad guilds go bye-bye." Hana stated slowly. Hana walked in front of Ryuu and Hanasaku. "You two are usually the smart ones. How do we avoid this thing?"

Ryuu muttered,"I'm not good at dodging things." while scratching the back of his head.

"Luna might know." Hanasaku suggested.

Luna was scrutinizing the man in the armor with some annoyed look.

"No way! I'm not asking miss 'Ryuu has a sexual attraction to spider eggs'!" A little bit of Hana's spit landed on Ryuu's face.

"I said that?" Luna almost exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Yoshiko peeked out from behind Ryuu.

Luna swiftly evaded the reptile and made sure everyone followed. They continued moving onward.

"Hey." Dove pointed out a shine coming from a bush."What if that's something useful?" Dove extended her hand to touch it,but then another hand to hold of hers. It was Kise again. Dove yelped. "What the?"

"Don't go poking everything strange here. I did that and Kujura and Marin yelled at me ,and the monsters came for me." The girl was wearing a slight frown.

"I know Marin, but who's Kujura?" Hana questioned.

"If you don't know him… it's none of your bee's wax!" Kise shouted obnoxiously. She ran in the direction of the lizard.

* * *

Hana was in a sullen mood and that didn't make Meru's sorrow any better. Aoimi peacefully bounded ahead with Hanasaku and Luna. Ryuu was talking to the other males in the guild. Dove was eating green tea flavored pocky. Yoshiko lagged behind with Tanaku. Tanaku was trying to have a decent conversation with Yoshiko ,but Tanaku was a tomboy and Yoshiko was pure innocence. ( Except for the time she crushed Tsukiro's face in, and when she put the eggs on Hana.) Tanaku only ended up scaring Yoshiko.

What they all heard was a roar-squeal from a near bush. The green bird Ernesto wasn't finished yet.

"AHHHHH~!" Yoshiko clung onto Tanaku. Tanaku ran like her sister, Tanako, was chasing her.

"Move, fools!" She forcefully shoved everyone out of her way with Yoshiko still screaming on her side. Everyone split up after that. Tanaku and Yoshiko dashed to the left, Tsukiro, Dove ,and Luna fell and Ernesto trampled them. Everyone else sprinted forward.

"I thought Dove killed it!" Hana was on Ryuu's back.

"I forgot to mention that I saw the bird slip away while you were whining." Keiko was holding his mask on his head."I might be able to steer it away from us."

"It'd be great if you did that!" Since Aoimi was ahead of the guild she had nothing to worry about. That was until she veered around a corner. "Oh, crap…" Aoimi stopped the others with her. "We're in quite the dilemma." Aoimi pointed down the floral path and another lizard was hopping around in search of food.

"What are you going to name that one?" Keiko sneered.

"Oh, let me guess… Dora!" Bare started giggling.

"No, I'm going to name it Antonio. Now shut up-" Ernesto hit Aoimi with his beak."Ouch!"

"Aoimi, your amigo is harming you!" Bare pulled out her guns and shot at the bird several dozen times. "I say we get passed the… um… Dora lizard! It shouldn't be that hard!"

"Well, the situation here is different than the others. We have to escape the rampaging bird that is behind us." Hanasaku explained.

"That means we go now; while Bare distracts it!" Ryuu scuttled in front of Aoimi and faced the lizard. It was standing right next to him.

"Ryuu, crawl between it's legs!" Meru followed him.

"Uh, Hana's still on my back!" Ryuu cried out.

"Forget Hana!" Aoimi barked. "I'll get her!" Aoimi and Bare were preoccupying Ernesto.

"Hana why can't you just move yourself?" Bare shot Ernesto in the back.

Hana was staying still on the flower covered earth."No, I'll get you Aoimi." she slowly rose from the ground,and electrocuted the green bird. "This thing is weak to voltage, and that just so happens to be my specialty." she said boastfully. "Ryuu, Hanasaku, Keiko, Meru… you four get passed Dora. We'll catch up."

"What? No!" Ryuu reached out for Hana,"I'm not leaving without you!" Ryuu held on to her shoulder.

"That's too bad." Hana smiled. "Aoimi, use the last resort."

"Okie dokie!" Aoimi hit Ryuu in the head with her mace and he went out.

"Take him somewhere safe!" Hana screeched.

Keiko held Ryuu in his arms, went off with the other two girls. Hana, Bare, and Aoimi were left standing there with no Monk around to heal them.

"What do we do now?" Bare inquired.

"I don't know. That attack I got earlier should have killed it. It was an attack of 343." Hana shivered.

"How'd you even get an attack that high?" Aoimi asked with an impressed grin.

"AHH!" Bare jumped to the side as Ernesto attempted to strike her down."It's mad now! What on earth should we do!?"

"RUN." Aoimi zoomed off toward the lizard. Hana and Bare followed behind her with the bird Ernesto flailing around after them. They were about to make it to a pathway that led them away from the reptile. Aoimi tripped and fell on a shellfish of some kind ,and she collided with Dora the lizard.

"Hi…?" Aoimi braced herself.

"Aoimi!"

* * *

"Kujura~! Kujura~!" Kise was glittering as she ran over to the man that trained her. She skipped over with her normal smile."They were weirdos!" She pointed out. "Like me!" She was blushing.

Kujura wasn't effected by this. He had trained her for about two years. Marin had helped him some ,but not much. Marin didn't want to deal with Kise unless it was a necessity. She did interact with Kise ,and seemed like her mother figure. Kujura was more like a brother to Kise. Kise had amnesia and Marin and Kujura were trying to recover her memories. Kise didn't know why ,but she knew it was the main reason she was there. To tell the truth, Kise didn't even care about about her past. She only cared for Marin and Kujura. The only thing Kise could ever remember about her childhood was her older brother. She knew his name and knew that she was seaching for him. Marin was only so close to Kujura because she was forced (more like bribed) to train him and they worked together very often. Marin trained him for ten years.

"I'm pretty sure they were weirder than Gears…" Marin came from behind Kujura, "Don't you think?" she asked with an unnecessary giggle or two. Marin began to recall the first time she and Kujura had met Gears. Zero and said something cocky to Kujura. So he, being the brat he was, began to mock them. Zero didn't see through the sarcasm. Ezra and Isis were analyzing the lizard.(Now known as Diego.) Mei Ling was had a shameful look on her face while she stared at Zero and Himi suddenly began to screech at the lizard. She shouted,"This isn't on my contract! Ezra, I'm going to kill you!". It was awkward enough, but then Kogageru grew a creepy grin before stating,"Don't worry, Himi we'll kill it for you.".

After that Isis proceeded to call out all the weaknesses and features of the the beast ,and all of Gears ,except for Himi, charged at it and almost killed it. Ezra was about to end its life ,but then Marin stopped him. Ezra didn't like her much after that.

"No one can be more peculiar than Gears." Kujura finally spoke.

"Excuse me, but did you not hear the green one call the largebill Ernesto? That was awesome…"Kise sighed wistfully.

"They didn't act strange then kill one of the strongest creatures in the stratum, did they?" Kujura examined the twelve year-old girl beside him.

"Not yet!" Kise threw her arms up in the air.

Marin stood by idly before she asked,"Speaking of RAGNAROK, have you seen them?" she seemed perplexed.

"What why?" Kise was nearly vibrating.

"The princess of their party, Meru I think it was… she's the missing princess of Jotunheim. Her father, being the tyrant he is, came to find her. Without informing Armoroad's superiors, at all. I have to find her and take her into questioning."

"Oh, cool~!" Kise said as cheerful as ever."I think that Peru girl looked like me!"

"It's Meru. You know, like that mountain a few countries away." Marin faced Kujura. "Do you know which direction they went in?"

"That way."

* * *

"Ow! I think that thing broke my back!" Dove got up.

Tsukiro's glasses were slightly cracked,"Dove, if it had broken your back you'd be in a critical condition." Tsukiro spoke to his cousin.

"I wish it did break her back." Luna said while wiping dirt from her yukata.

The trio began to take their time while they shortly recuperated. They thought that they should go after Yoshiko and Tanaku first because they had no monk and their defenses were lower than Hanasaku's self-esteem. They turned to the left and heard faint voices.

"We should hurry."Tsukiro quickened his pace. Dove and Luna walked slower. They came into a small room filled to the brim with flowers.

"Ooh, this is a take spot…" Dove picked one flower.

In the flowers were Tanaku, Yoshiko ,and Niku. Niku was red and apologizing. Yoshiko kept on repeating, "What you did was quite silly, Niku.".

"Hey!" Dove moved through the room."Any of you need healing?"

"Nah."Tanaku blew a small flower and its pollen flew everywhere. "We should probably go and get Hana and them. I heard 'em scream 'Aoimi' a while ago."

"That isn't good."Luna muttered. "They're probably dead by now."

* * *

Ryuu found himself gasping for air on Meru's lap. They were in a small closed in room that was housed with tents. Hana was nowhere to be seen and Keiko and Hanasaku were talking to another guild. It was guild Fang ,and that was shocking to Ryuu.

"Where's Hana?" Ryuu had risen so quickly that he had gotten lightheaded.

"Relax. She should be here at any minute."Meru appeared to be getting over the Niku thing. She was still sad and it was easy to tell. "Ryuu, can I tell you about earlier?" She pleaded.

Ryuu held his head,"Sure, go ahead…" he murmured wishing that he hadn't risen so fast.

Meru swallowed. "You have to promise me something." She began to play with her earrings. "You can't get mad at Niku for this."

"Fine. Just speak already." Ryuu put his head back on Meru's lap.

Meru took a breath before she spoke. "I helped Niku with the lumber and he told me how he ran into the lynx. He said that he had a bad feeling while chopping wood with Hana and after that it just popped out." Meru eyed everyone to make sure that no one was listening, "I tried to make him feel better about it and I accidentally placed my hand on his. He was livid out of nowhere. I just saw a side of him that no one had had ever seen. He was so loathing and scornful. He slapped my hand and told me that I ruined his life and should stop trying to be nice. Then he just ran off…" Meru's voice was only a soft whisper. "I think he knows who I really am…" She said to herself.

Ryuu didn't know what to do when Meru said that. It had so much affect on him he forgot all about Hana, Aoimi, and Bare. He didn't want to be angry at Niku or Meru. He felt incredibly bad for the both of them. He realized how lonely Niku was. Niku did tell everyone he was an outcast and a runaway. Niku didn't have anything but them. And for some reason it all had to do with Meru. Ryuu didn't understand then. It would take most of RAGNAROK four months to get a clue. Ryuu hopelessly stared at Meru.

"Don't know if I want to be angry with you or Niku." Ryuu was still trying to comprehend the problem.

Meru blushed, "You'll probably get mad at Niku when he comes back. So, I'll help you." Meru bent over Ryuu's face.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu had a strange apprehension building in his chest.

Meru turned red. "I'm going to get you upset with me." She kissed him. In front of the other guilds and _Hanasaku_.

* * *

"Easy lizard, easy lizard. I don't want to fight you, you don't want to fight me." Aoimi could have snuck away then ,but she realized that this lizard was an herbivore and her green hair made her look similar to a plant. The lizard pranced over to her with a greedy gluttonous gleam in its eyes. Hana froze out of nowhere and Bare tried to help Aoimi.

Bare shot a storm of bullets at Ernesto and that caused him to flee. Bare spun over to Aoimi and Hana. Hana was pale and Aoimi was unsure on what to do.

"Do something!"

Aoimi looked back at Bare, then Hana. "It's gonna chase me if I run."

"It seems to move slow! You can run Aoimi, and Hana can too!"

Aoimi went to take off ,but she saw that Hana was lacking pupils. She had a bad feeling a really bad one. She shouted Hana's name, but got no response. She knew if she left Hana Ryuu would kill her. She began to feel sweat going down her forehead. She turned to Bare and saw the bruise from earlier. Aoimi thought for less than a second. She was desperate. So she assumed that the black scar was a seal on her strength and when had contact with the scar it let some out. She guessed this all from the time she had punched Bare. Aoimi didn't remember punching Bare as hard as she could ,but somehow Bare flew across the room and got a bruise on her head. Aoimi thought that theory might make things straight. She devised a plan at her top speed to save Hana. The plan was simple: hit the lizard with all of her might after touching the scar.

Bare understood for some reason,"Don't do it!" Bare warned Aoimi.

She launched herself in the direction of the gluttonous fiend that had killed several other explorers, and moved her fingers underneath her left hand's glove. After that she finally swung at the beast. She hit it so hard her right arm slightly bent the other way. She collapsed on the floor in front of the now mortally injured lizard. The lizard could still move its legs and edged for Aoimi.

She looked up with a fearful face,"That should have killed it." she was quiet now. The lizard was directly over her and Aoimi could feel the purple venom dripping on her. "I never thought I'd end up as lizard feed."

Bare screamed Hana's name so loud it could be heard from the camping spot down the road, and it snapped her out of her daze. Her eyes were yellow and they still didn't have pupils. She vanished and reappeared in the lizard's face.

"Tell that lynx that I said 'how's hell'!" Hana electrocuted the lizard until it was a pile of ashes. After she did that her pupils returned and she smirked at Bare. "Is there something wrong?" she asked as her grin widened.

"Holy cow! Hana what's up with you?!" Bare exclaimed as the five guild members that were left behind appeared from the corner. Dove examined the area.

"No way!"Dove gasped. "Hana, you did it again?!" She swiftly ran down the path with the others trailing."What did you kill?"

Tsukiro didn't pay Dove any mind. He immediately began to treat Aoimi. He noticed the purple bacteria fluid that could only come from one of the greedy lizards. "Hana, you defeated one of the lizards by yourself?" Tsukiro grew alarmed,"That would mean that you were…" Tsukiro stopped mid-sentence.

Hana looked down at Tsukiro while he wiped the poison off Aoimi. "Aoimi did the work. She nearly broke her arm doing it though." Hana stated.

Tsukiro placed his hand on Aoimi's right elbow. Aoimi grunted. "She sprained her elbow. She's pretty tough… I think she'll have to stay at the inn to recover for only a week."

Aoimi furrowed her brow,"A week! I'll miss so much!" she swore at Tsukiro.

"You'll miss twice as much if you continue." Tsukiro said."I'll make sure you get home after we find the others."

"No! Can't you heal it!?" Aoimi threw a fit.

"I don't think so. Dove might be able to."

Dove was admiring Hana. Dove felt Luna staring at her.

'What do you want?" She put her hands together.

"Heal Aoimi."

"Not right now. Let's wait until we find everyone else."

The group began to walk along the path.

Hana glared at Niku, "Thanks a lot ,Niku." she snarled. "This is your fault. You should brace yourself for Ryuu's reaction. You sprained Aoimi's elbow in an indirect way."

Niku shook his head,"I know what I did was stupid. I'm so sorry." he sounded as if he was about to cry.

That made Hana feel bad,"I didn't mean it that way! Don't cry about it." she tried to comfort Niku.

They walked to another pathway that lead to a door. They entered to see Ryuu enraged and backing away from Meru. Lamia of guild Fang blew a wolf whistle ,and went off in hysterics. Ryuu was the same color as his scarf and shouting so loud and fast that his words were illegible.

"What are you doing?" Hana bounded over.

Hanasaku seemed a bit disappointed, "Meru kissed Ryuu." she sighed.

Aoimi smiled,"I saw it coming." she said while sliding a few of her fingers under her glove to touch her scar. She rubbed her arm and proceeded to flex it without hurting her elbow. Dove went to heal her when that happened and was surprised to see that her qi had no effect on Aoimi's arm. Dove did nothing else, but glare at Aoimi.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Dove frowned,"Well you did something alright. Your sprain is completely healed!"

"It's a miracle." Aoimi walked toward Keiko. Keiko wore a bland expression that screamed "I don't care".

"What?" He said while he kicked a stone.

"Fill me in."

"What?" Keiko looked like he had felt something. He was confused.

"How'd you get here? Why are there tents everywhere? Do you have a tent?" Aoimi inquired.

Keiko picked s flower from a bush next him and examined it,"There's a woman over there. Her name is Olympia. She gave us a tent to use, and we figured that we should wait before we rested." he gave Aoimi the tent. "Set that up with Hana."

Aoimi shrugged and went on her merry way. She peered at Olympia ,and thought that she was awfully pale. She reminded Aoimi of Lady Caelum. Both had a calculating gaze and an identical mark over the same eye. Caelum was there at the time and was making eye contact with Olympia.

"Creepy…" Aoimi mumbled to herself. Hana was next to Ryuu and bragging about the entire story to the guild and guild Fang.(Herald and Amadeus were not there. They were resting in Fang's tent that was decorated with, you guessed it, shark fangs!) Yakusoku seemed like another person. She was so quiet and respectful compared to last night. Lamia faced the opposite direction and muttered a few things to herself.

"Finally," She said. "a guild that might be stronger than Gears…"

Aoimi called out to Hana. "Hey, Hana help me set up this nifty tent!"

"Okay."The girl rose,"I'll save the rest for later." she spoke to her miniature crowd.

Lady Caelum had listened in on the story Hana was telling, and Olympia did too. Lady Caelum stared at the ground.

"Olympia, I am more than sure now. Hana Venus Zaki is the one the Yggdrasil mentioned in the prophecy." Lady Caelum straightened her glasses.

"That can only mean that the world will soon be in her hands." Olympia replied to the blue-haired girl. "Let's hope that she knows what to do with it."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was based on character interaction. The chapter after the next will be too. That chapter will be the finale of "Ryuu no Escape". I think I'm adding a little too much to each chapter. Next chapter will be named "Suspicion" or "Suspense". This chapter isn't for everyone. It is a chapter that shows you everything that happened in town while RAGNAROK was in the labyrinth. I'm warning you now because next chapter has cannibalism in it. Isis is the main character in this chapter. The chapter will tell you why she is inclined toward insanity and what happens after she flips the page in the Prophecy. I hope that chapter doesn't ward you away.**_


	7. Suspense

_**Name: Isis Pompadour "Isi" (Isis means "The Throne". The name is oddly fitting.)  
**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Birthday: Stallion 17th**_

 _ **Class: Princess/Sovereign**_

 _ **Eye color: Her eyes are a blood red ,but when others that are around her get super negative or something her eyes glisten with yellow. So pretty much, the whites of her eyes turn a yellowish color.**_

 _ **Hair color: Tan blondish**_

 _ **Hometown: Atlantis. Atlantis is a big country/city that is quite legendary. Isis is next in line to reign over it. Anyway legend states that Atlantis was a sunken city. The legend also states that a mermaid race helped the queen at the time rise the city. The queen had to give their creator her virginity. She birthed a half-bred child ,and that child mated with a human and the chain continued.**_

 _ **Height: 5'6" not including her five inch heels.**_

 _ **Notes: Isis is part mermaid and her mother was too. Her mother was assassinated by a hate group. Isis is betrothed to Ezra and loves him passionately. She can't wait to marry him next year. She is not yandere ,but would do anything for Ezra. She knows that Ezra can like others too. So, if he does she leaves them alone because they make Ezra happy. She is a master strategist and does even better under pressure. She can easily predict what's going to happen for an entire day. She is tired of knowing everything ,but has the urge to know more. So, she sleeps a lot. She is sick of everything repeating its self. She doesn't know that she could go insane if her life continues to flow in the same pattern. The only thing that has kept her from becoming bonkers is Gears and how they are all so intimate with one another.**_

 _ **Pros: Isis is a master strategist, she is very intelligent and wise, she is kind.**_

 _ **Cons: Inclined toward insanity, she is quite selfish, I said she wasn't yandere ,but she would kill complete strangers for Ezra. Has a fear of the unknown.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Predicting the future and quenching her Ezra fetish.**_

 _ **This is it. I hate this website . The website requites that feeling too. I can tell. It takes out words in my stories or jumbles them up, and it doesn't let me upload pictures anymore. I only have one picture! That's the Marin picture I have. I think Marin wants to be some sort of lone picture wolf. Anyway… Um, yeah. I warned you last chapter. There's also depression in this. Read if you dare!**_

It was two in the morning ,and Isis sat at her desk. She flipped the page to _Prophecy_ and held her head. It was rather strange. As she flipped the page she heard two voices echo in her head _ **.**_ She had not heard them ever before. She didn't predict them either. She sat still and decided to listen to them. One was hoarse and sounded like it belonged to a small boy. The other was vaguely familiar to Isis. It was a female's voice for sure.

" _Isis?"_ The female's voice called out. " _It is I. Your mother."_

Isis examined her room closely, "Ezra, this isn't funny…" she muttered. The woman's voice laughed in response, and the hoarse one began to speak.

 _"That boy Ezra… Is he truly a god?"_ It inquired. Isis held her head and fearfully looked around.

"I must be going daft. I must be." She quivered."My mother died ten years ago."

There was a shrill scream from the main part of the inn. Isis had known that the spider laid eggs on Yoshiko.

 _"Answer my question little one."_ The hoarse voice demanded.

Isis teared up for a moment."No."She murmured. "This is a lie." Isis was growing frightened. She did not expect this to happen. So, she was shaking and trying to anticipate a force that she hadn't even heard of.

Isi's apparent mother made a dissatisfied noise. _" I guess you were right Eldest One… A mere mortal like her will never become worthy enough to marry off a god like Ezra."_ She hissed.

Isis looked up,"I am worthy." she snapped back.

 _"Not in that form."_ The woman said. _"You need to unlock your true form."_

Isis grimaced. "What form?" Isi clenched her fist. Maybe the book was doing this to her… She regretted opening it for spilt second until she realized what the voices were trying to do. "Are you saying that there is a way for me to become immortal?"

 _"Ah… So now she gets it almighty Eldest One…"_ The woman took a breath. _"You must complete the ritual."_ She giggled.

Isi looked down. "What that might that be?" She was sure if she could trust the woman or the Eldest One. She had just thought that she was going insane because she never truly accepted her mother's death. She was only seven. Matter of fact, it was her seventh birthday. She was with her mother and father. She remembered that her father had left them alone and her mother began to talk to her. Her mother suddenly turned toward the window and gasped. She covered Isi as the window broke. A duo , a man and a woman, had broken the window and stabbed Isi's mother to death in front of her. Ezra was there and he was about the same age. He still had basic knowledge of magic and he warded them off. Isis and Ezra had been betrothed ever since they were three. These two were the only ones who knew the faces of the couple that had killed Atlantis's queen. Isis knew that they escaped off to a foreign land because they were never executed for treason. She went off with Ezra for her own safety and to make new friends.

 _"You must become one of us."_ The woman giggled more. _"In order to do that… You must eat several human beings."_ Those words thundered through Isi's head.

"Eat another person? That's-!" She gagged. "That is revolting!" Her shout could not be heard by the other members of Gears; RAGNAROK was screaming loudly.

 _"Do you not wish to save your own kind?"_ The woman appeared next to Isi in a ghostly form, _"Do you not want to avenge your very own mother?"_ she was smiling at Isi ,but her eyes were cold and had hatred built up inside. Her eyes were the same color as Isi's and her hair was white with green and pink at the ends. Isis teared up and turned toward her.

"Mother…?" Isi covered her eyes; this was the first time she had cried in ages. She didn't know what to do. She knew her mother died, but she was there talking to her right then. Her mother embraced her.

 _"Isis, you can trust me. You must do this for my sake."_ The woman sighed happily at the sight of her daughter. _"I already arranged this. Isis, you will devour the carcasses of the two who murdered me._ "

"How? Are they here?"

Isi's mother's smile turned into a smirk. _"They sought refuge here in Armoroad. They are very distantly related to the princess here, and can apparently hear what the Yggdrasil can say."_ She laughed some. _"No one believed the last part. They have been living in poverty with a ten year-old daughter and a five year-old son."_ She still held her daughter close. _"You must give them two priceless items for their children and take away the only priceless thing they have to return…"_

Isis sighed,"Their lives." she finished the sentence. She took a short breath and pulled away form her mother. "I cannot bring myself to commit cannibalism."

Her mother was just so giggly at the time. She went on a giggling frenzy. _"Isis, do not be silly. It is not cannibalism, for you are not human. Start your awakening at seven o' six."_

Isi gave a wry smile,"So, I must devour them at seven o' six… That's six hours and sixty-six minutes. Is that for humor?"

 _"Sure Isis. Now get to your bed. You must rest before you start your trial."_

 _"_ Yes,mother."

* * *

Haruka was in the living room of her house with Magnum ,Rai, and Brac. She invited them over so they could give her advice on the situation she was dealing with. Haruka's green eyes were teary and her blond hair was glistening in the dim light of a mere candle. Magnum lived with Haruka. They were married for more than twenty years. Magnum had purple hair and eyes. He was trying to comfort his wife. Rai lounged on one of the couches with a displeased expression on her face. She had purple eyes that were covered by her huge Harry Potter sized glasses, and her hair was in a sleek brown ponytail. Brac rested next to his wife, he was was very built and had red hair and brown eyes.

Haruka had been having all sorts of dreams of RAGNAROK dying and felt the need to do something about it.

"I should have thought this would happen." Rai kicked one of Haruka's footrests. "Haruka, how many times must I bring this up?" Rai was irritated. She got up from the couch and locked her eyes on Haruka. She moved in her face and glared at her. "Haruka, you aren't mentally stable." She placed her hands on Haruka's. Magnum glanced to the side and didn't speak. Brac frowned at Rai.

"If telling her doesn't work… Why do you keep on doing it?" Brac asked angrily.

Rai stared at her husband in complete silence. They all stopped. They all were thinking about what had happened five years ago. Haruka had a daughter. Her name was Hinata. Magnum and Haruka were so proud of her. Pandora and Haruka used to be close friends, but Pandora had cut off contact with her after a major incident. Pandora had a daughter too. Her name was Pangaea. Pandora's daughter was the only child she was allowed to give birth to. If she tried to birth any other they would be a stillbirth or miscarry. In the incident, Pangaea had sacrificed herself for Haruka. Since Pandora was insane, she blamed it all on Haruka and vowed to take revenge on her. So she killed Hinata when she was fifteen. The entire event had hurt Haruka so badly she went into a full-blown depression. Before her daughter had died she had nightmares of the occurrence. She knew she was an oracle ,but thought her dreams were sometimes made by her brain in the rapid eye movement process. She was proven wrong when her daughter died.

A year later Hana came out of nowhere. Haruka had been trained by Hana's mother and heard of her death. When she saw Hana and Hanasaku she thought she could start all over. You know, she didn't have a daughter and both Hana and Hanasaku lacked mothers. Hana saw her as her mother figure and Hanasaku did too. Rai disapproved the relationship ,and claimed that it was going to make her depression worse once they left. She said that it was't even normal for something like that to happen and that Hana had a mother that promised to always protect her.

Rai took a breath and began her small speech. "Hanami would not approve of your actions. Haruka… You should know that." Rai loosened up. "And you should know that all your visions are true. They cannot be stopped."

Rai had moved away from Haruka when she said that. She examined her face and noticed that she had begun to weep. "I don't want to lose Hana and Hanasaku too." She muttered. "What if this one was just one of Pandora's mind games? Or what if this one can be stopped?!" Haruka tears went down her face in perfect lines. Rai began to sweat. She sat back down on the couch.

She turned to Brac, "You got something to say wise guy?" she retorted.

Brac muttered something to Rai and she half laughed. Brac turned to Haruka. "I dunno."

Rai cursed at him, "What do you mean I don't know?" she yelled.

Brac sighed. "I feel bad when I see girls cry. I have no idea how to deal with them."

Magnum was giving them the death stare. Brac laughed at him.

"Haruka, Hana and Hanasaku already have mothers," Brac was still staring at Magnum. "and they have fathers too. You shouldn't try to replace what they have. They'll become spoiled."

Magnum studied his crying wife and glowered back at Brac. "You can't deal with crying girls? Then I see why you can't control yourself."

Haruka rubbed her eyes before she spoke in a quavering voice. "He gets mad at us for trying to take care of our students when he babies Aoimi." she sniffled. "Can't I at least go to Armoroad?" She asked as she stopped sobbing.

Brac turned away once Haruka had brought up Aoimi ,and Rai's face went into a cringe.

"You're not over the fact that our daughter went missing."Rai didn't seem to care about her family issues. She was cold and heartless. (Unless Ryuu is brought up. she is very hypocritical.) "You have a daughter, don't let Aoimi replace her." Rai said.

Brac was sort of-kind of blushing. "Aoimi doesn't have parents."

Aoimi wasn't an orphan ,she just didn't have parents. Midori didn't mention them ,and if she did she said that they didn't have parents. Brac had a daughter with Rai but she had gone missing quite a while ago.

Rai fixed her glasses," Fine Haruka.", she stated. "You can go if we go with you."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Pandora met up with Victor at the Jotunheim's square. It was large and the songs of many different birds could be heard. It was six thirty in the morning. Pandora was wearing clothes and she stood with two of her guild mates. She called them her children. I said that Pangaea was the only child she could birth. Pandora had adopted these ones. She had adopted four ,but sent two of them to the nearing town of Etria. There was a black-haired girl that wore a red bow in her hair and a blueish black-haired boy wearing a red scarf. I told you that Pandora was mad. She is. She taught her children many things, but the thing that she wanted all of them to learn was to kill.

Victor walked over with a group of four trailing behind him. His wife, Elizabeth, was dressed in red armor. She did not have royal blood in her veins, but she was a knight that had saved Victor. She had a special name and it was the "Red knight". She had mastered every way of fighting. Well, she had multi personality disorder. Each personality did their best to protect Elizabeth's body. She had main personality that called on each personality. She had brown hair and red eyes and was wearing her famous red armor that changed into several other different kinds of armor.

Behind Elizabeth was Meru's mentor/friend Magnolia Vargas. She was the youngest daughter to a nearby dukedom. She had purple ringlets that went down to her chest and lower back. She had a very curvy figure and was very elegant. She was supposed to teach Meru how to be elegant, but her attempts never worked unless they had to do with dancing. Magnolia's dukedom was very close to Jotunheim's. Her dukedom had lost its duke a long time ago. What I am trying to say is that Magnolia's big brother went missing before she was born and her father had to become the duke until Magnolia's twin sister, Maggie, was eighteen.

Trailing behind Magnolia was Maki Larouge. He was betrothed to Meru, and was a future duke. He was very experienced with rapiers and would do nearly anything to get Meru back. He had a slick blue-black ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. He was with his diminutive companion, Miki. Miki could communicate with animals and felt like they were family to her. She was a tiny ten year-old. She had a savage look in her eye and had brown hair. She was wearing tribal clothes ,but always tried to strip because she thought that clothes were for civilized people.

"You brought two of your children Pandora?" Victor called out.

Pandora was wearing a slight frown on her face ,but it quickly turned into a big grin. "Yep!" She pointed to the boy, "His name is Ace." she boasted. She turned over to the girl, "Her name is Inki." She did not sound as cheerful when she introduced the squinty eyed girl with twin katanas on her back. "They'll be the ones that'll end the lives of everyone who took your daughter away from you!" She cheered. Inki made a weird sound and tried to smile. and Ace's face could not be seen from underneath his scarf. Pandora muttered a few illegible words and they were all consumed by a fuchsia flash of light and vanished from the Jotunheim square.

When they reappeared they were at the tropical island of Armoroad. Pandora was smiling still.

"You just were witnesses to some of my tremendous power. Be grateful I showed it." She pointed to the largest building in town,"You nobles head there and report to the old woman. Say everything ,but do not include me or my children in the description." she stated.

"What? Do you fear that you are wanted, assassin?" Elizabeth slurred. Victor slapped her and she winced. Miki sighed and looked at Maki with look of sorrow. _I hope Maki doesn't end up that way._ She thought to herself. She made a slight grunting noise and hid behind Maki. Magnolia pretended that the entire thing was invisible to her.

Inki turned to Ace. "If we kill tyrants… Why haven't we killed him yet?" She whispered. Ace shrugged. Pandora was still beaming.

"Victor, you're overreacting. That is the reason why I am sending you." She glared at Elizabeth as if she were jealous. "Go nobles!" She stopped glaring and cheered once again. "We're headed to the labyrinth." Pandora walked away with her kids. The five nobles walked toward the Via Senatus building.

* * *

It was nearly seven in the morning when Isis had woken up to go find the ones who killed her mother. She had slipped away from the inn and was standing by the market. She saw her mother's ghost by her side and acknowledged it with nod of her head. She saw two members of Machaera. They were Caelum and Hari. They were shopping for food. Isi sighed. She hated Caelum ,and Caelum didn't like her very much either. Caelum had seemed so suspicious to Isi. She never brought up her homeland or even talked to her own guild about it. Isis had seen the resemblance between Caelum and Olympia too. She found the both of them very strange. Hari seemed like she was in hurry.

"Find something fast!" She exclaimed while tapping her foot,"I'm gonna be late to my meeting!" she was red and appeared to be sweating.

Caelum pulled out breadsticks and put butter all over them. "Take these." She stated. "I don't think Yugai would like you bellowing at me like that."

Hari quickly snatched the food and ran to the Inver Port. Isi looked over to her mother who was peacefully floating next her.

"Where is the Eldest One? I haven't heard from him yet."

"He is resting; He does not have much power."

Isis nodded,"You know where I might find the murderers?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that they are near."

Caelum had a static expression on her face and stood so still that she looked like a statue. She was completely motionless. She wasn't even moving slightly. A couple banged into Caelum. She she got out of her stupor when they apologized. She said she was sorry a few times. They had dropped their belongings on the ground. Isis was in the corner of the market and at that moment she remembered that they were the ones who killed her mother. She sprinted over while trying to ignore the clanking sounds her high heels were making. She skidded to them and began to pick up their items. Caelum's blank expression turned into a cold one as she watched Isis suddenly pick up each and every single of the items. The woman began to gape at her because she recognized her. Caelum made a noise and marched over to her left to an alleyway.

"Thank you." The man stated. He began to ogle at her too.

Isis smirked. "You two look no different." She was filled with contempt ,but pretended she was somewhat glad. "I've finally found you." She giggled. "I'd like to speak to you in private."

The woman backed away. "You are the Isis, princess of Atlantis!" The woman screeched.

The man frowned. "Our lackeys should have killed you!"

Isis grinned. "It is time for me to give you your sentences."

The couple shamefully turned to the side. So they had even felt bad about killing Lady Persephone. Isis felt almost ecstatic as they guided her to their house. The house was a little shabby. It seemed like a shack and was completely wooden. They opened the door and led Isi to a small room and locked the door. She pulled out two precious diamonds and laid them on a table. She took a seat in a wooden chair and the couple took a seat on the other side of the table. The man had lit a fire in the fireplace next to them.

"So you are aware of the crimes you have committed?" Isis inquired. She felt so giddy, and she didn't know why. Staring at their fearful looks made her feel marvelous. She trembled at the thought of eating them. She wasn't sure if it was fear, hunger, or excitement. Maybe it was all of those feelings.

The woman's voice sounded shaky. "Yes, Lady Isis. You have my condolences…"

Isis felt a new feeling rising. Anger. "You have my condolences? Are you kidding me?! You killed her! How are you sorry?! You killed her! What did she do to you? Ruin your lives?! Correction, you ruined your lives when you killed her! And now you will suffer!" She screamed. "You ruined everything!" she got to her feet and kicked the chair she was once sitting in into a wall. She hit it so hard it broke into smithereens. She took a few quivering breaths while thinking about Ezra. She stared at them once more. "I…" She sighed. "I lost myself for second." She held on to her arm. She pointed to the gems on the table. "Make sure your children get ahold of those gems. They are priceless and will get them out of poverty."

The man turned to her."Why are you doing this for us if we hurt you?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She lied. She just didn't want their children to be like her. "I've come up with your sentences. Death by fire."

The two gasped and suddenly (well, not really.) went into tears. Isis let them cry and found that she was smiling at them. She had no idea why. What was she becoming? They cried for about forty minutes before they said they were ready to say goodbye to their children. The woman gave her son one of the gems ,and the father gave the daughter one after saying that they should give them to a rich shopkeeper. This reminded Isi of the greedy shopkeeper of the Napier's Firm. Her name was Edie. Isis took the couple outside and headed to the Inver Port. She saw Caelum waiting for Hari ,and Caelum gave her a harsh look.

Isis found a deserted island that wasn't very far from Armoroad, and burned them at the stake until they smelt ready. She didn't feel remorse. Her emotions just left her body. She pulled out her scepter and cut the bodies to small bits before she almost vomited. She wanted to cry. She just killed two people ,and was about to eat them? She went to throw the bits into the ocean, but her mother's spirit grabbed her arm.

"You don't understand Isis!" She cried out. "You must! And when you do, you the only thing you will not know is ignorance!"

Isis fell to the ground and held her head, "No…" she sobbed a little bit. She had this weird feeling. She didn't know what was going on. She hated the unknown ,and her mother was saying that if she ate these people that she would be able to tell the future almost perfectly. She felt one last "normal" feeling ,and that was the feeling of her sanity leaving her head. She choked down the meat and passed out from noxiousness.

* * *

When she woke up she was back in her bed with her dead mother's ghost, Persephone, beside her. She had this rush and felt her head pulsing.

 _Ezra is going to open your door in five seconds._ Isis thought to herself. She ran over to her mirror and saw that her eyes had light yellow glow to them as Ezra opened the door.

"Come on. RAGNAROK is going to leave soon. We need to ask them if we can become allies when Hana is in a good mood."

"Oh, she is ,Ezra. I can tell."

Isi's day went on like this. She had no idea what was going to happen weeks later.

* * *

"Victor, you just can't come busting into a different country without planning it first!" Marin was in front of the doors of the Via Senatus with Kise silently waiting behind her. Victor made a face.

"Why not? I have nothing to fear. Matter of fact, your country should fear mine." He snapped.

Marin was in full body armor and was holding her spear. She really felt like impaling Victor. She realized that Elizabeth was staring at her. "You're still a brat." She exhaled. "What are you doing here in the first place?" She began to eye Elizabeth back. "You brought the entire family."

Elizabeth's eyes moved from Marin to Kise. Kise was standing around aimlessly and kicked a rock. Elizabeth held her heart for a few seconds before Marin realized. Marin saw the hurt look in her eyes and thought to address it ,but knew that Victor would slap Elizabeth if she spoke the truth. She tried it to test Victor's patience.

"Do you know her?" She didn't say that at anyone directly, but Elizabeth replied.

"No." It sounded like she lied. Kise peered back at Elizabeth before she grabbed her own head like she was trying to remember something. Marin turned her attention to Victor. Victor looked charming when he had nothing to do with a conversation. He didn't speak and seemed sad about something. For once, it seemed like he did not want to talk. He was in deep thought as her tried to answer the first question Marin had asked. Elizabeth stood next to Marin with a dark expression on her face. "Four years ago, Victor and I lost our daughter. We were told by a close someone that she is exploring the Yggdrasil labyrinth here." She straightened her posture.

Marin looked down at Kise for a second. "I'll tell senator Flowdia of the news, but first answer me this."

"Yes?"

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Meru Tori."

Marin nodded and told Victor to follow her. She went in the huge building and left Kise with the remaining four people. Kise stared back at Elizabeth. Miki was holding Maki and peered at Kise.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

Kise looked around for Miki before Maki pointed to his side. "She's here, doofus." He said.

Magnolia frowned ever so slightly. "Now, Maki we don't call people doofuses." Her sing-songy voice made everyone smile. Her elegant nature (not to mention her figure) made people confuse her age. Magnolia seemed to be in her early adult years, but she was truly only sixteen years of age.

Kise put her hands on her hips,"My name is Kise!" she pointed out. Magnolia laughed ,and Elizabeth turned away.

Miki showed herself for once. It was because she had met someone around her age. "I am Mika." She stated slowly.

"It's Miki." Maki crossed his arms. "That's what I named you."

"It doesn't matter." She said boldly. "The animals named me Mika. That's my name."

"Sure, Miki."

After ten minutes, Marin came back to the front of the building with Victor. "The senator told me to find Meru and bring her into questioning." She sighed and adjusted parts of her armor. "It shouldn't take me longer than five hours to find her." She stated as she motioned for Kise to head the labyrinth. Kise went to run to the forest ,but Elizabeth stopped her for a moment.

"For my youngest daughter." She said in a voice that was so low that Kise had hard time understanding it, and they were only three inches away from each other. Elizabeth handed Kise a katana that was in a gold and red case. "It's for you Kise." She said. Kise gazed at her for a second.

"Thank you…" She paused, "Mom." Kise muttered back. She ran off into the city.

* * *

Hari made it to port and went to leave the ship she was on. She turned back to the people behind her. These weren't normal people. These were pirates. Scott was there and he was the one escorting Hari off the boat.

"One last thing." She said.

"What might that be?" The man with caramel colored hair asked.

"Your cousin, Darling, is at Armoroad. She's in the the guild RAGNAROK. We should try to get her back."

"I'll do that when I have time to." He replied.

* * *

 _ **Yeah,**_ _**sorry 'bout the cannibalism stuff. Hey, at least I finished the chapter!**_


	8. Hana no Escape

_**Ryuu no Escape Finale: Hana no Escape.**_

 _ **Name: Meru Tori. (Meru means something along the lines of "Sprout" or "Seedling". I named her that and found out that the creators named a mountain Meru too. It was funny.)  
**_

 _ **Blood type: -O ( O negative.)**_

 _ **Birthday: Aquarius 20th. (I'm pretty sure I saw Aquarius on the month thing, but I might be wrong.)**_

 _ **Class: Princess/ Sovereign**_

 _ **Hair color: Blond**_

 _ **Eye color: Bright blue.**_

 _ **Hometown: Jotunheim**_

 _ **Height: She's 5'3'' without her five inch heels on.**_

 _ **Notes: Meru's the runaway princess of Jotunheim. She's close to Dove who helped her get out of that town. Dove had a friend with her at the time. Anyway, Dove and Meru became buddies and escaped to the island they were trained on. Meru saw Ryuu and instantly fell for him. She ran away from home to see how the world was going to be. She wanted to earn something. She found out that Magnum had run away too and wanted to be like him. Magnum always looked sad while he was training Meru. Meru had no clue why. Another reason why Meru ran away was because she had found out that her father abused her mother. She felt like she was next. Meru doesn't know that she's the only thing that Victor finds very dear to him. Victor would never hurt her and did many unforgivable things for her.**_

 _ **Pros: She's considerate and thinks of everyone, she is friends with everyone, she has lots of willpower.**_

 _ **Cons: She's stupid, she's quite the gossiper, she'll get jealous of anyone close to Ryuu, she's really spoiled.**_

 _ **So, I have a question for you people. Could you please tell me your favorite characters? I'll tell you why. I'm going to write a series of extra chapters after the Narmer fight. I have a few favorite characters. Luna, Maki, Hana, and Aoimi. Don't forget Dove! I thought it might be nice if I went with the reader's favorite characters. Instead of mine… It'll be a bit of a challenge ,but I'm all for it! And it would be really great if someone told if the second stratum was underwater or not. Until then I'll assume it is underwater. Here's the chapter!**_

* * *

"Come on, Aoimi!" Hana was shouting. "You look oh-so strong until you're asked to put together a friggn' tent!" Aoimi and Hana were trying to complete the task Keiko had given them. Aoimi kept on letting go of one of the bendy pillar things and it kept on hitting Hana's nose. Whenever something hit her nose she sneezed. Her sneezes were "kitten sneezes" as Hanasaku called them. Aoimi was smiling ,but didn't mean to let go of the pillar. Aoimi made a noise.

"It's sad that the daughter of Hanami Zeus Zaki can't even build a tent." She retorted. She was pissed and knew that would get Hana to shut up for a time. Hana's expression darkened shortly after Aoimi spoke. She had had enough of her mother's name. Hana _hated_ her, and the fact that everyone wouldn't stop comparing her to her mom didn't make it any better. Hana came to Armoroad to show everyone that she was better. She came to prove everyone wrong. Even Ryuu and Hanasaku compared Hana to Hanami. Hana was trying to ignore what had happened earlier, but Aoimi made it harder. Aoimi made everything hard. Even certain guys. Hana couldn't believe that Ryuu and Hanasaku didn't tell her that Armoroad already knew her name. She didn't want anyone to know she was related to her mother. Ryuu and Hanasaku still wouldn't tell her what had happened last night. Hana snatched the pillar from Aoimi and dug it in another part of the ground. Aoimi saw Hana redden and she regretted the choice she had made earlier.

"Hana, look, I was just kidding…" She moved toward her, "Can't you laugh at a joke?" the green-haired warrior flashed a few teeth.

Hana flew into laughter before she picked up another pillar. She quickly fell silent as she moved it in her hands some. She then whacked Aoimi in the face with it, and started laughing again.

Aoimi felt her face. "Ow!" She exclaimed. "Hey, why did you do that?!"

Hana covered her mouth. "You blended in with the plants." She answered.

"Do you want to die?"

Hana gave her a sardonic smirk. "'Can't you laugh at a joke?'"

"I'll take that as a yes!"Aoimi and Hana were like titans clashing. They threw parts of the tent at each other. Aoimi cheated and made Midori trip Hana. Hana whipped a bottle of super glue at Aoimi's face. Lamia sat still and watched with Flame and Yakusoku.

"I guess you have to think like Gears to become better than them, huh?" Lamia heaved a loud sigh. "This guild is weird."

Yakusoku squinted at Hana. "I thought the daughter of Hanami Zeus Zaki would be more calm and collected." She turned to Lamia and Flame. "I guess this works too."

Yakusoku didn't notice Hana listening in on her conversation. She scowled and began to rummage through the guild's things. She shoved some of the things in her pockets for an unknown reason, and threw the rest at Aoimi. One bottle of wet sand that Hana had collected from the beaches at their old training facility opened and all of the sand poured on to Aomi's head. Aoimi screamed something involving her hair before she collapsed. Hana went over because she knew that Aoimi loved her hair almost more than she did.

"Oops, I didn't mean to Aoimi." She put her hand in the direction of Aoimi's hair.

Aoimi forcefully held onto Hana's left wrist. "Don't touch my hair." She demanded.

Hana shivered for a brief moment. She could see Ryuu with a concerned look on his face. "The heck is wrong with you?! It's just sand! I can get it out!"

Aoimi furrowed her brow. "That's not it…" She was speaking in a low voice for once. "My older sister used to do my hair, and she betrayed me. I have a feeling that you'll do the same. You act a lot like her."

Hana was still red and angry. "You're weirder than I thought. This is why we can't become friends." She hissed. She stormed away with the items in her pockets. She stood next to Ryuu, Hanasaku ,and Meru. They were all staring at her like she had committed a sin.

"Why did you say that?! Aoimi's sister is a sensitive topic!" Meru yelled.

"My mom's one too. I tried to be nice. Now, you guys are getting me angry."

Ryuu and Hanasaku turned away. "Thank you for last night ,Ryuu." Hanasaku blushed. "I don't know what I would have done if you and Keiko weren't there."

Ryuu was was the same color as his scarf again. "You're welcome."

Hana gawked at them and walked toward Aoimi. "Screw this tent. We're sleeping in the fabric used to make it." Hana threw some fabric over herself. RAGNAROK followed Hana's order. They didn't want to upset her any more.

* * *

Keiko and Luna were the only ones who weren't sleep. Hana was half-asleep on a rock. I'm not sure if she counts. Keiko and Luna were friends since they looked at the world in a similar way. Luna was bored and tried to bring up conversation.

"So, Keiko. Why did you want to know what _Raging Lion_ said to Hana?"

"Who?" Keiko asked.

"The man from earlier." Luna sounded annoyed.

"I'll tell you after you tell me why you were shooting daggers at him."

Luna reclined on a stone. "Raging Lion is merely one of his false titles. I'm not going to call him by his actual name. I'd shame my family for five generations." Luna stared at Keiko. "His family used to rival mine while his family still lived in the east. Then they moved to Armoroad while we were still in our little competition. So we, the Kakaseis won the eastern lands and we were deemed the strongest. We're called the _Cursed Children_ because we have demon blood in our veins. His family came out of nowhere ,and had the _Cursed Sword_ , or the Youtou Nihiru. How very original. That's what everyone thought. So we moved them here. My grandmother sent me here to beat them,once and for all." Luna began to scoff all sorts of insults about them. "Anyway… Why were you concerned about that trash's words?" Luna was frustrated.

Keiko gave Luna a confused gaze. "You have a very strong grudge against this man. You don't even know him."

"Stop stalling, you loser!" Luna's shout was still very flat.

Keiko's facial expression changed from his normal nonchalant one to an embarrassed one. He covered his cheeks. "Well, I think that we're close enough." He sighed a deep sigh. He stared at Hana. She was standing up and rubbing her eyes in a weird way. "Is the fact that I think Hana's cute a bad fact?"

 _What? No! I like you!_

Luna choked on her spit as she thought that. She did like Keiko. Keiko was the only one who understood her, but now he had a thing for Hana. The irritating short Hana. Luna went to glare at her, but saw Hana with an infuriated look on her face. She was moving toward the door of the camp room. Keiko was blushing too hard to notice, and Luna was so aggravated that she was only thinking about one thing.

 _If she want's to kill herself, so be it. She's only in my way._

* * *

Hana stepped out of that room and felt relieved. No more of her secretive guild members holding her back. She had this nagging and reoccurring voice in her head that wouldn't stop saying things about her mother. So she decided to prove that voice, and everyone else at that, very wrong. She thought that she could take on this floor without any of her guild members. Not even Ryuu, or Hanasaku. She held on to the things in her pockets. She pulled out the map. It was her map anyway. If they annoyed her on purpose they didn't deserve it. She walked across the floral woods. She saw a door with a star shape floating on it. Hana's niece, Hanasaki, had told her about the labyrinth. Hanasaki said that there were special doors that couldn't be opened without a key. Hana assumed that that door was one of the special ones. She decided not to waste her time on it. She power-walked down a narrow pathway until she saw a patch of very thick mud. She did not want to step in it. It would ruin her boots. Her boots had costed ten thousand en. Haruka had gotten them for her on her eleventh birthday. She inhaled before she submerged her feet in it. She felt the warmth of it through her shoes. She tried hard to pull her feet out, and she flew a few feet ahead when she did. She peered upward and saw another lizard in front of her, but it was prancing in another direction. The mud was having no effect on its movement.

"This'll be hard." Hana said to herself. She had to elude the lizard while being slowed down due to the mud. She saw the lizard go into yet another pathway, and knew this was her chance. She sprinted and was happy that no one slow like Aoimi, or Tanaku were there. The mud slowed her down significantly. By the time she made it out the lizard was behind her. She tripped out of the way. She heard a rustle in the foliage and turned her attention to it. She had forgotten about the smaller monsters lurking in the shadows. It was past noon. Hana heard the murmurs of people, and the growling of beasts. She really wanted to eat her lunch, but she realized how much danger she was in. Was she ready to fight? She hated her mind. It always made her doubt herself.

"So… That's our pray?" A girl with a black ponytail inquired. It was Inki with her "brother", Ace. She saw Hana staring at them. "I shouldn't have spoken that loudly." She whispered.

"What's your prey?" Hana was indignant. She didn't like meeting new people. Especially people who called her their pray.

Inki looked as if she were going to slash at Hana. She flew in her direction before she throughly minced a Titan Arum that was lurking behind Hana. She just proceeded to cover up her mistake. She turned over to Hana after she put her katanas on her back. She stared at the girl.

"That was our prey." She frowned deeply. "What's a young girl like you doing in this place by yourself?"

Hana sighed; she did not want to answer. Inki had just saved her life; so she had to. "I lead a guild. Guild RAGNAROK." She was prepared to hear Ace or Inki compare her to her mother.

"Weren't you the one who scored that attack of six hundred seventy on a Lynx?"Ace asked. "We've been looking for you, Hana."

"Introduce yourselves. You're scaring the crap out of me right now." Hana pulled out a wipe from her pocket, and began to wipe off the mud on her shoes before it dried.

Inki smiled. "I'm Inki; he's Ace." She leaned down to Hana's height. "Would you mind if we joined your guild?" This was progressing quickly.

Hana gazed at them with distaste. She had met them three minutes , _no_ , three seconds ago. She had a bad feeling around them. They were strong enough to waltz in that place by themselves. Hana thought that she had it in her before ,but at the time she was angry. She realized she only made it that far because she hadn't gotten engaged in battle.

"I'll let you join if you guide me through this floor, and make sure that I don't go unconscious." Hana proposed her plan.

"Sounds easy enough." Ace's monotonous voice was muffled because of his scarf and his mask. Inki pulled Hana off the ground. The three began to walk down some more paths. They then ran into another astrologer. She wore a nervous expression and was frequently rubbing her temples. She asked if they had seen the leader of her guild, guild Murotsumi. Her leader was around Hana's age and he was an excited blue ball of energy. The girl, Hypatia, asked them if they could help her find him. Hana accepted with a guilty look on her face. She realized that she was exactly like Murotsumi's leader, Agata. She went off by herself thinking she could take on a labyrinth that no one else took on. She left Hypatia with her head pulsing and with a qualm. She'd go back after she tested Inki and Ace. They went down a path to the left because Ace told Hana that it was the quickest way to the stairs. Inki peered down at the girl.

"You did what guild Murotsumi's leader did, didn't you?" Inki saw the guilt on Hana's face. "It's a good thing that we're here now. You could have gotten hurt."

Hana woefully glanced at her feet. "Yeah…"

Ace pointed to another lizard. "There's mud everywhere down that path, but it's the closest path to the stairs." Ace's hair blew in a breeze. "We should go right behind this thing so we can make it. We're pretty fast. This shouldn't be a challenge." Ace, Hana, and Inki waited for the reptile to approach them. When it was right in front of them it turned away.

"We go right now." Inki took the lead. Hana had a hard time keeping up with the two. They were fast and agile, like Luna. They were about to turn into the hall that held the stairs down when they saw that the reptile had been provoked by the sound of the bells Inki wore.

"Stupid." That was the last thing Hana heard Ace say before they got engaged in battle with the "Greedy Lizard" as everyone called it. It hit Inki first and she flew a few feet away into a wall. Ace threw some daggers at it and it twitched _slightly_. The lizard whipped its tail in Ace's direction and Ace swiftly dodged it. He turned over to Hana before the reptile hit him into another wall. Inki got off the wall and quickly began to speak to Hana.

"You're an astrologer, right?" She swung one of her katanas at the beast. It went to bite her ,but she cut off part of its tongue. It began to writhe some. It slammed its tail in Inki's direction. Inki jumped her to side and slid on the ground. Ace had gotten up and threw sharper daggers at the fiend's back. Inki hopped back toward Hana, and she was nearly out of breath. "You're a Zodiac, and that thing is cold-blooded…" She inhaled. She shoved Hana out of the lizard's attack range.

"Are you saying that it lives in warm weather because it isn't good with cold?" Hana felt a smile on her face and didn't know why. She was so close to death she could kiss him. Maybe, it was just the rush of energy she had when she fought? She didn't even know. Hana put her hand up to the sky and began to chant a spell. Hana was so good a using voltage that she did not need to say a spell; all she needed to say was Volt Star. For Ice Star she had to say her spell and Ice Star, and she was currently unable to use fire for some reason. Inki and Ace began to distract it for Hana.

Inki didn't realize that her bells were still annoying it. The lizard was still aiming at her with virtually all of its attacks. Inki was very flexible and evaded most of them. Ace was helping Inki by putting poisons on his dagger and intoxicating it. Hana finished her spell and shards of ice rained over top of the reptile. The lizard struck Hana with its tail and she bounced into a nearing puddle of mud,and began to cough up blood. That thing hit hard. Hana wondered why its attacks didn't hurt Ace or Inki that much. She thought she was going to pass out cold, until a scream rang out. It wasn't too loud ,but scared Hana up. She rose to see the creature with its jaw tightly clenched over Inki's left shoulder. It had bitten her with its poisonous fangs.

Ace's voice was a little shaky. "Inki…" That was the loudest Hana had heard him speak. Inki collapsed and began to hold the two puncture wounds on her shoulder , and for wounds they were very deep. They were complete holes in her shoulder. She was wincing and looked as if she were going to tear up. Hana stared with the zest she had earlier finally disappearing. She became angry at the reptile. She sucked at using ice. Hanasaku was good at that. She thought that voltage would work better. She knew that there was a chance of her getting one of those erratic bursts of power. She ad come to realize that whenever she felt nervous about something she had always gotten a burst of power. Whenever she did she couldn't control what she was doing. She could only see what she was doing, She couldn't even speak, but when she did, she did could not choose what to say. She just heard herself say it. She felt like it was something subliminal. Something that was mental that she could not see. As she was thinking she picked up the surge she usually got when a burst of strength came. She stopped for a moment. She saw her guild run down one of the passages with Hypatia. Hana suddenly felt like she was being embraced. Ace gave her an awestruck look. She just let the magic happen after that. She flew up at the scaled creature and put her hand to the sky. There was the loud sound of thunder and flash of lightning. Hana came crashing back down ,and turned to the throng of teenagers that made her guild. Ryuu's eyes were opened and Aoimi was paralyzed from fear. Hanasaku moved her hand toward Hana's shoulder before she forcefully slapped her in her face.

"Ouch…" Hana stood there with a bewildered expression as she began to rub her face. "What did you do that for?"

"Are you stupid?!" Tanaku shouted out. "You scared _everyone_!" She inhaled sharply."And what you just did… did not make it any better!" Hana looked around to see that there was no sign of Meru, Dove, or even Luna.

Aoimi and Ryuu were still speechless. Ryuu had his "blind' eye opened widely. One might say that they were overreacting, but they had seen something important. When Hana did that, Ryuu and Aoimi saw the spirit of Hana's mother embrace her, and vanish into her.(Of course Aoimi can see the dead! How do you think she sees her sister?) Those two finally saw why Rai didn't like Haruka's relationship with Hana, and Hana's belief about her mother. Hana's mother was _always_ there protecting her, like she had promised before she died. When Hana had those random outbursts of power her mother took control of her body and let her power out. Hana didn't know any of this. She hated her mother.

Ryuu had told Aoimi about his ability at the campsite, and Aoimi had explained hers. They learned plenty of news at that site. Fang wasn't so bad. They told them that Machaera was not trustworthy, and spread rumors faster than wildfire. That was why everyone found out about Hana so quickly. Fang told them about guild Blue Sky. Marin took Meru into questioning at the Via Senatus. When Marin went to leave Dove got nervous and shouted that she was "Misaou Himeko". Marin then took her into interrogation too. When they had found out that Luna did not say anything about Hana's disappearance, they sent her back home. Hanasaku also said that she couldn't leave her room until the day after tomorrow, Thursday.

Hana asked about Meru, Dove, and Luna. Hanasaku told her what had happened and then told Hypatia that they would return her favor. Hanasaku grew enraged after that when she had glared at Hana.

"Hana,no exploring until Thursday." She commanded. Hana's mouth dropped open. Hanasaku heard Hana about to shout before she heard Inki yelp loudly. Hana looked back at her faster than lightning. She had forgotten about her. Hana ran over to her with a worried look. She didn't want her to die because of her recklessness. Ace had already extracted the poison, but the holes in her shoulder made it an excruciating task to move her arm. Tsukiro peered down at Inki.

"So, you found new recruits? Well, Dove can heal almost anything. She should be back from questioning. Go to the inn for treatment." He said blandly while fixing his glasses. "Hypatia will go with you to make sure you don't go alone. We, on the other hand, have to go find the leader of her guild."

"Fine." Hana obeyed.

* * *

 _ **P.S.? Oh, I have this new sketch pad now. It's 18 by 12 inches! The joy! My math teacher let me have it since I have a 100% in her class. I'm drawing a picture in it now. Maybe I'll post it later…**_


	9. Cause This is Filler!

_**Chapter 9: 'Cause This is Filler!**_

 _ **Name: Marin Yokuni ( Marin is a female version of Marinus. And that means "of the sea".)  
**_

 _ **Blood type: -AB ( AB negative)**_

 _ **Birthday: Lapin 14th**_

 _ **Class: Hoplite, but she has the abilities of a Shogun. No one around her knows why.**_

 _ **Hair color: light blond**_

 _ **Eye Color: Seriously...? You know how many times I've told you readers.**_

 _ **Age: 44 ( Scary ,right?)**_

 _ **Hometown: Also Tharsis.**_

 _ **Height: 5'9" with her boots on. She rarely takes them off.**_

 _ **Notes: Marin is the protector of Armoroad. She is called the city's "Citadel",and others call her "The Woman Who Basks in Secrets". Ezra and Yakusoku have done research on her because they know of her Shogun abilities. They believe that she once found the Deep City ,but kept it a secret. They think that because the Deep City has an apparent power called subclassing. It would explain her two classes. Marin also knows many secrets about her underlings, Kise and Kujura. She knows that Kujura's sword is driving him crazy, but chooses not to do anything. When he asks her about it she claims that he doesn't get enough sleep. She knows about Kise's past.(Keep in mind that not even Kise knows about her past.) She also likes to keep the things she tells about herself to a minimum. She has a close bond to the Guild -master, whom she has known ever since she was twelve. They are about the same age. Marin tells him nearly everything because he had helped her with traumatizing situation she had. She doesn't know that the Guild-master tends to spill certain things about her. She calls him Zefora because her childhood frenemy ,Hanasaki (Also Hana's niece!), called him that before he could introduce himself. She's lived in Armoroad for 22 years trying to get revenge on a certain someone… Marin knows plenty of things about the Dominion.  
**_

 _ **(Fun Facts: Marin has a younger half sister that ran away from home. Marin also played a crucial role in Hana's childhood, but Hana doesn't remember her. Hana's muscle memory still does. Marin has younger brother named Sen. And her mother is a very strong woman that shares the name "Sapphire" with Marin's half sister.)**_

 _ **Pros: She very strong and wise. Matter of fact, she even found out the she was controlled by contempt. She's agile, kind, and brave.**_

 _ **Cons: Is controlled mainly by vengeance. She's not the most sane person in the world. Her temper is shorter than her hair. Abuses people (mainly Ezra) with her meter stick.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Lambasting Ezra, harassing Kujura, admonishing Kise, talking to the Guild-master, picking fights with weaklings.**_

 _ **I forgot a few things for Meru….**_

 _ **Hobbies: Flirting with Ryuu, talking to Dove, singing, dancing.**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter…**_

Ace lifted Inki in his arms and she began to groan. Aoimi stared at Hanasaku for a split second before Hanasaku told her to get out of her sight. Aoimi had gotten in trouble too. Aoimi ran over to Hana with a concerned expression. She went to put her hand on her shoulder. She went to speak ,but then Hypatia began.

"Hana, what were you thinking?" She asked nervously. That was an odd question. Or that's what Hana thought.

"Adrenaline… it overwhelmed me, I guess…" Hana swallowed, "Why'd you ask?" she finished.

Hypatia shrugged and then sighed. "I just thought since you did the same thing Agata did… That your reason would resemble his a bit."

"You don't know why he ran?" Hana turned back to check on the others that were trailing behind her. Ace was silently walking with Inki still wrapped around in his arms. Aoimi was quietly waiting her turn. Hypatia rubbed her temples before she closed her eyes.

"He just left. He was gone." She replied. She did not want to talk anymore.

Hana fixed a few things on her map. "Maybe, you could stay with us for the day, you know, until they find Agata." Hana suggested with a jovial tone. "If you stayed by yourself, you'd probably explode!" Hana joked.

Hypatia laughed with a shake in her voice. "I guess…"

A dead silence fell between the two astrologers. Aoimi needed to tell Hana about what had happened to guild Blue Sky.

"Hana!" She called out to her. Hana frowned back at her ,and did not respond. Of course, she was still angry. Aoimi thought she had always been a baby about things. Why didn't she ever accept the truth? "Hana, it's about our relationship with Gears." She stated irately. Hypatia froze for a moment, and that caused Hana's attention to shift to Aoimi.

"Gears?" Hypatia's voice boomed. "They spoke to you?" She nearly interrogated.

"Yes… We're allies actually." Hana spoke back. Aoimi grumbled angrily to herself. Why was Hypatia so buddy-buddy with Hana? She needed to tell Hana. She thought that it would clear her bad relationship with Hana. Aoimi felt a weird pit at the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know what it was.

"Have you heard about guild Blue Sky?" Hypatia asked. Aoimi cringed. She was supposed to inform Hana about this. She found it unfair.

"What?" Hana kept walking. "No."

"Well…" Hypatia looked down wearily. "You should know…"

Hana had a uneasy expression on her face. "Some one really should tell me then, huh?" She pointed her sharp comment at Aoimi. Aoimi felt the weird feeling from earlier leaving her body.

"Gears teamed up with another guild… Before ours." Aoimi firmly began," That guild was guild Blue Sky. Blue Sky was a guild with a lot of potential. So, Gears teamed up with them. Everyone in these parts knows that Gears is a hermit guild, and likes to keep contact with other guilds to a bare minimum. Blue Sky was different. They eagerly went to team up with them, and shortly started exploring with one another. Gears and Blue Sky went missing for three days, and all the members of Gears were fine, but no sight of Blue Sky. Lamia's younger sister was in that guild. Marin was told to search for them, and found…" Aoimi stopped and stared at Hana. "Marin only found their carcasses, and Gears was the last set of people seen with them." She finally finished with a brittle voice.

Hana stood there and clenched her fists. She glared at the two girls that were talking to her. Gears wouldn't do anything like that. Would they? Hana gritted her teeth. Ezra and the rest of Gears were too kind to do that to anyone. Hana teared up for some reason unknown to her. She felt like she should try to protect Ezra.

"Are you saying that Gears used Blue Sky?" She asked harshly.

Aoimi furrowed her brow. "Yes, Hana. I'm saying that they killed them too." They were nearing the staircase to the first floor. Hana's expression changed drastically. It went to a uneasy one to furious one. Gears wouldn't do anything like that. Hana knew that.

"Do you have any of that Ariadne Thread?" Hypatia could sense the tension rising. Hana dug through her left pocket and pulled out the fuchsia thread. She used it and they teleported out with a purplish flash. They were back in town. The streets were busy ,and they could see Dove and Meru forcefully pushing through the crowd around the Via Senatus as they left the building. A large majority of the throng of people began to follow them. Dove shouted something at them and they stopped. They stormed to the Aman's Inn. A group of what seemed to be nobles followed them to the inn. Meru said a few cruel statements at them. They, however, did not stop. Marin came out afterwards,but she did not follow anyone. She merely made the crowd of people leave. She stood at the doors after that. Hana groaned.

"What just happened?"

Aoimi shrugged. "I dunno, I know that Meru doesn't have a clean mouth."

"The more you know." Hypatia yawned.

Ace decided to speak for once. "Your inn is that way?" He pointed at it with his head.

"Yeah… You can go if you want." Hana acknowledged him.

"I'm fine. We should ask Marin about what went on." He added.

The group walked over to Marin who was sweating. She looked at them coldly. Hana took the lead in talking to her, When she heard Hana's voice her stare wasn't as cold.

"Excuse me, but what just occurred?" Hana inquired with complete innocence.

Marin had relaxed a bit. "The girl Meru that's in your guild… She's the lost princess of Jotunheim."

"WHAT _?!_ " Aoimi and Hana yelled in unison. This didn't make sense to any of them.

Marin laughed at them and her eyes regained the creepy cold they had always carried. "Yes, and now her father has found her. He's pretty beat up about it."

"Oh, dear… What do we do?!" Aoimi shouted. "Meru's like my only friend here!"

Marin combed her hair with her fingers. "You could always say that Meru's a crucial part to your party." Marin answered her opinion.

Aoimi suddenly sprinted off with Hypatia, Ace ,and Inki. ( She was still in Ace's arms.) Aoimi shouted one more thing.

"Thanks, Marebear !" Her voice echoed.

Hana stayed and examined Marin for a time. She honestly wanted to know how Marin had met her mother. Marin didn't have a big reaction to Hana's presence. She peered down to the girl.

"Your niece, Hanasaki, have you heard from her?" Hana was shocked by her question.

"Well, not really. She sent me a letter last year, but that was the last from her."

Marin smiled as if she were getting nostalgic. "I used to explore this labyrinth with her. We made it all the way to the second stratum." She appeared to be cheery for once, but then it faded. "Next time you send her something, you should tell her that you've met me." She kept her pose in front of the doors.

"Okay." Hana went off after Aoimi. Marin watched her run before she ruefully began to talk to herself.

"She's too much like me for her own good…" She winced. "I guess I'll have to stop her before she messes up." She stood in the afternoon's light. She went off into a weird stupor of sorts. She had a strange tingling sensation as she began to daze out. She heard a lot of things she didn't want to remember. She shook her head and looked at the ocean shore. In the distance she saw a small boat. It was near the shores of Batavia. Marin was pretty sure there was a pirate ship in that area. She hoped that the ship in the distance wouldn't collide with that pirate ship. While she was thinking, she saw Caelum with two children. One appeared to be a ten year-old girl, and the other was a boy that was only five years of age. Marin realized that Caelum had started conversation with her. Caelum wore her normal bland expression.

"Marin, have you heard of that missing couple?" She asked, her voice was monotone. Marin nodded at this. She had heard from a set of locals. She knew that the poor in Armoroad were easy targets to, well, everyone. Lady Caelum grimaced a bit as she proceeded to explain everything she had seen and heard. At first, Marin had a hard time believing her, for she knew about her relationship with Isis. She pondered for a moment.

"It's true…" The ten-year old girl spoke with teary eyes. "Isis took my mommy, and daddy…" She almost cried ,but she began to comfort herself. The boy ,who seemed to be her brother, was standing there with a befuddled face. He didn't know what was happening. Marin felt bad for a moment, until she had an idea.

"How about this…" She suddenly began to dig in her armor, and she pulled out a packet of papers. Caelum asked why she had those in there, but got no response. Marin pulled a pen out of thin air. She handed both to Caelum. "How would you like to become their legal guardian?" Caelum's mouth dropped opened.

"Children? But I'm only nineteen years of age!" Her glasses fell off her face. The children ,that were latching onto her at the time, saddened. Caelum looked at Marin's face, and the children's. She then took the papers and began to skim and sign them.

"While you sign those, I'll do my research, and question Isis Pompadour."

"Yes ma'am." Caelum put her glasses back on.

When Hana got to the inn , Bare was there. She didn't know why. She didn't see Bare before. She asked Bare ,and she said that Hanasaku sent her to make sure they were safe. Bare was next to the guild. Meru was constantly shaking her head. Could that day get any worse? Hana sat down next to Meru with an inquisitive look in her eye. Meru was talking to Dove so quickly that her words were gibberish. They could all tell that Dove wasn't listening. Hana got up and went to the Innkeeper Boy. She told him that she was going to her room, and he pulled out two letters out of nowhere. One read _Hanasaki Zaki_ , and the other read _Lazasia Zaki._ Hana thanked the boy ,and ran up to her room. She removed her glasses and used one of the arms as a letter opener. She opened Lazasia's first, since she was the one who paid for her training. Hanasaki paid for Hana to go to school, but Hana hated school. Hana carefully took the letter out and read it.

 _Dear Hana, are you dead?_

Hana's expression was unexplainable. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, and happiness. She was so weirded out by it she wrote a letter back to her. She sat at her desk and moved her papers on science to the side. She had her pencil in hand and simply wrote back: _Yes, I'm dead, Lazasia_ with a smug look on herface.

' _Just wait until Lazasia sees this!'_ She thought while still wearing that expression. She sealed it in an envelope that she found between her papers on Mercury's rotation and a paper on why she thought Betelgeuse didn't die yet. She opened Hanasaki's. It was longer than Lazasia's.

 _Dear Hana,_

 _how's life in Armoroad? I heard that pirates are crazy there, but it's not like that's new to me. I think you can handle them. You're smart. This probably won't get to you until after your birthday, and that's because I sent it on your birthday. Lazasia had to remind me. Oh, wait I'm getting way off topic… Anyway, why did you become an explorer again? It is hard to see why, no offense. Your mother was a great person, you know that. She raised me when my mother left me to die. I don't get you at all. You're different. Hanasaku, and Solly are quiet and introverted, but you're loud and you you're smart. But at the same time… You don't get anything.I bet you'll make your mark at Armoroad. It's a nice place. I hope that maze will help you understand everything that's going on._

 _Your niece, Hanasaki._

Hana stared at the letter. How could she be smart, but not know anything at all? She turned away. She had to stay in her room for a day and a half. She tapped the pencil on the paper. Hanasaki always had to write her mind. Hana moved her pencil across the paper, and found herself writing a response. She was unaware of if she was angry or not.

 _Dear Hanasaki,_

 _you know why I became an adventurer. You just don't want to accept it. I don't even understand what you just wrote to me. How can I be smart ,but not know anything? I know you wanted me to go to college, but here's the news… I didn't. I have to make sure Hanasaku turns out okay. You know that's she sensitive, and you know that Ryuu will protect me. You said exploring wasn't a steady pay job, and ,frankly, it isn't. I can still be an astrologer here… Could you give me some tips? The guild's has been acting strange and won't tell me anything. It's has only been,what, three days since our arrival? And from that point I've learned that Meru's Jotunheim's lost heir, Tanaku is a rich kid, Aoimi had sister who betrayed her, and that Hanasaku and Ryuu have been keeping things from me. It's hard. We've allied ourselves with another guild that has been accused of murder, and I know that they're good people. Then after we met them, we met one of your apparent old allies, Marin. She's the strongest person here. She's kind of scary. She looks like she detests everything._

 _Your short aunt, Hana Venus Zaki._

Hana scrambled for another envelope. She heard her door open, and turned back. Aoimi leaned on Hana's doorway and was staring at her. She was wearing a slight cringe. She was moving her head back and forth as if she were making sure no one was in the area. She was quiet and actually seemed cool. Her arms were crossed, and she hadn't changed out her armor yet. She inhaled and she was about to say something, but Hana beat her to it.

"I didn't mean what I said, Aoimi." Aoimi walked in after that. Her hair was over her eyes. Hana never said sorry. She always used another phrase. I guess she thought the word sorry would make her look sensitive. "I was angry, and didn't want to take it out on Hanasaku or Ryuu. I just needed to get it out." She finished. Aoimi walked over to Hana's side. She looked down at her letter to Hanasaki and the letter Hanasaki had sent. She said something that seemed to be aimed at herself. She shook her head before she attempted to start conversation.

"You have two nieces, Hana? Doesn't that mean you have a sister or a brother?" She asked. She knew that she didn't say anything like "it's okay" to Hana. That was because she wasn't okay with what Hana did. Hana always put her feelings before everyone else's. Therefore, Aoimi thought if she had put Hana's feelings first she would have become worse.

Hana looked up at her. "I have an older sister, Hanawa, and an older brother, Hermes. Hanasaki and Lazasia are Hanawa's children."

Aoimi placed her fingers on Hanasaki's letter to Hana. "You don't know what she meant by that, do you?" Hana nodded. She thought this was awkward. "What Hanasaki meant was that you're smart Hana, but you aren't mature. You still think like a child." Hana began to move her feet around under her desk.

"Makes sense." She said back. "If you didn't come in here for an apology… What did you come in here for?"

Aoimi had her normal smirk crawling back on her face. "Well, aren't cha bored?" Her mood had brightened up. "Hanasaku said no more exploring the labyrinth, she didn't mention anything about the seas." She sounded like she was dealing something illegal. It was bad to go against Hanasaku's words….

But she didn't anything about sea questing.


	10. An Adventure at Sea

_**Name: Darling "Bare" ?**_

 _ **Blood type: B+ ( B positive)**_

 _ **Birthday:Demiugue ? Bare wasn't told much as a child. Maybe the pirates did that on purpose.  
**_

 _ **Class: Bare is a gunslinger Buccaneer. She sometimes uses rapiers.**_

 _ **Hair color: Honey blond**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Hometown: Unknown. She's kinda a nomad.**_

 _ **Height: 5'3"**_

 _ **Notes: Bare is a runaway (That's not new.) ex-pirate. She has an older brother and a cousin. She is deathly afraid of pirates now. She has a kazoo that she named Katzuo and she plays it while she is alone. She knows Hari, who "was" also a pirate. She takes pride in her large forehead. Bare has met Pandora several times because Pandora is very close to pirates. Bare loves the sea just as much as Hana loves stars. Bare is Aoimi's best friend, and Bare also finds Hana to be annoying. One thing she loves more than the ocean is her life.  
**_

 _ **Pros: She has a wide variety of weapons, she's a good thinker, has good fashion sense, she is great at playing woodwind and brass instruments. And Bare is occasionally nice.**_

 _ **Cons: Bare is the most selfish person in RAGNAROK. She will literally risk other peoples lives if hers is at stake. Bare has the fear of dying and pirates. She is bigoted ,and only tells most things to Aoimi.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Playing Katzuo, talking to Aoimi, cleaning her guns, being nosy ,and being precautious.**_

 _ **Oh! Sorry. This chapter is a build-up chapter that will have one other part. (Another one? Yes.) I've rehearsed these two chapters over and over in my head. In these chapters, there will be a pirate fight! And unfortunately for Bare, she'll be there to witness it. There are going to be some OCs in this since I am using a lot of the buccaneer portraits from the game. I already have some in the story such as Lily, Desiderata, and Setsuna. The leader of guild Brawn is also an OC and that's because I drew a picture with him in it and saw that he didn't resemble any of the portraits in the game. So, I just went with it. The only pirate OCs you'll see this chapter are Rogue and Blackbeard. Also, the sea quest characters are going to be OCs.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: An Adventure at Sea  
**_

Hana and Aoimi came out of the room to hear Luna screaming at Ace. That was a strange occurrence. Luna never even raised her voice. Ace was wearing a big smile they could tell by his cheekbones. They couldn't tell by his mouth, for he covered it with his scarf. Luna was redder than blood.

"Hey, Luna!" Aoimi approached her. "What's the fuss about?"

"Oh, the fuss?! Haha! I'm going to kill him that's what!" She screamed.

"W-Why?" Hana was trembling. Situations like these always made Hana anxious.

"She has very nice floral panties." Ace said. "There are hyacinths and poppies on them."

"This idiot flipped up my yukata!" Luna pointed at him.

Aoimi laughed loudly. "Then wear more clothes."

"Like you're one to talk!"

"I do that on purpose. So when a guy does flip my shirt over he'll totally like it." Aoimi hugged herself.

"Gross." Hana hissed. "Not like any one but Dove would do that." Dove walked over with Meru and another blue-haired boy after Hana said that. Meru was not her normal self and she was angry and embarrassed. The blue-haired boy, Maki, was eyeing everyone. Dove immediately jumped on the "Luna's Underwear Train" as Aoimi called it.

Ace and Dove were talking about Luna's underwear very loudly when Bare decided that she would come over to see problem. Maki grew agitated and spoke.

"That's not an appropriate way to treat a lady." He stated sharply.

Ace gave him a glare before he quieted down.

"I'm a lady too!" Dove shouted out.

"You see," Maki walked toward Luna. "this is Luna Kakasei. She is considered royalty in the Eastern Continent. She is composed and doesn't promote foul behavior." Luna was frowning still and there was an awkward blush on her face.

"You heard that, right Aoimi?" Hana was giggling. " 'Doesn't promote foul behavior'..." Hana was laughing with Aoimi.

"Shut up, Hana!" Luna threw a dagger at Hana.

" She's very composed isn't she?" Aoimi commented.

"Hey, I didn't finish." Maki crossed his arms. "Why are you friends with these disrespectful people, Meru?"

Meru sounded offended. "Because they let me be myself!"

Meru walked away after that.

"That girl always vexes me." Maki sighed. " Listen, Misaou Himeko, or should I say 'Dove'? Most of the ladies here have a cleaner history than you will ever have. You became a drug lord at age ten, you helped Meru escape Jotunheim, and you gambled for eighteen million en and you actually won it."

Dove smiled. "Those were the good old days, man."

Bare's mouth dropped open. "That's why you looked so familiar. You're the Misaou Himeko!" She accidentally let those words slip out of her mouth. Bare had seen "Dove" a few times while she was still a pirate. She didn't tell anyone that she was a pirate yet. Well, she did tell Aoimi earlier, but Aoimi understood. She feared that the guild would find out because of that sentence.

Dove looked confused. "How would you know what I looked like if you didn't see me until training?" She asked. Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to Bare.

"Um... Uh... I saw a wanted poster of you! That's how!" Bare plastered a toothy grin on her face.

"Oh, okay." Dove thought for a moment. "My name is Misaou, but I'd prefer it if you called me Dove still."

"That's fine." Aoimi stared at Bare. "Anyway, I'm going to sea with Hana. Anyone else wanna come?"

Dove shrugged," Maki, you should totally come. You know a lot about the sea." Dove poked him.

Maki backed away with a revolted look on his face. "Fine, but some one should check if Meru wants to come." Dove nodded and looked at Bare.

"You want to get her?" Dove asked. Dove inquired that for a reason. Misaou Himeko knew a little too much about Bare. She did hear what Bare said to Aoimi earlier that day. She didn't go to kill the spider with most of the guild; she was at Aoimi's doorway. She wasn't stupid, she recognized Bare too. She just had to make sure that Bare knew her. Dove thought that Meru would learn from Bare. Dove thought that they were alike.

"Oh... Sure." Bare scrambled away.

"We should get the boat ready while we wait for Meru. We will have to assign jobs for everyone since I am not hiring a crew for the ship." Hana commanded.

"Okay. That's decent enough." Luna was calm again.

"I'm not going." Ace's muffled voice rang out. "I'm going to see if Inki's recovering well." Ace began to walk away ,and glared at Maki before he vanished into the hall.

* * *

Meru was sulking in her room. She was folding clothes, and cleaning up the dust bunnies under her bed. She noticed that the door had opened ,and she peered up at the light. It was Magnolia. She sat down on Meru's bed.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to point out every single one of my flaws again?" Meru asked with a venomous tone.

"No." Magnolia shook her head. "I want to ask you something."

Meru wasn't facing Magnolia when she spoke back. "Go ahead, speak your mind. Oh, wait, you aren't allowed to do that if you're an elegant lady!" She slammed her fist on one of the dressers.

Magnolia looked down. "Do you know how worried your father was when you left?"

Meru made a noise, "No, I don't, and I obviously don't care." she sniffled. "He always took it out on mother... She never even did anything. I... Only care about how mother feels!" Magnolia could tell that Meru was weeping. She was bad at trying to cover it up.

"You are still are not good at lying, Meru... You care for your father. You just do not want to admit it to yourself." Magnolia took a breath. "You haven't changed at all."

"I know."

"Your father nearly went insane after your disappearance. He fired all of the guards and hired better ones, and he made your mother control the kingdom until last year."

"That's why there were no threats of war?" Meru whispered to herself.

Magnolia nodded. "Speaking of war threats... Your father threatened Marin earlier. He was lucky that your mother was there." She tried to laugh. Her smile slowly faded away. "Meru, why did you leave?"

Meru actually turned to face Magnolia. "It was so sheltered in my room. I didn't want to know how to be elegant. I wanted to see the real world, but in that castle all they did was glamorize the world. They spoke like there were no problems. No death, no hunger, no sacrifice, no war. How am I supposed to know what's best for my kingdom if they don't teach me the truth? They didn't teach father the truth. I can tell. He spent all of our profit on the castle and the military. That's why the poor people hate him. And the fact that my life was already set out for me did not make it any better. And there's he fact that my father disrespects my mother. Even though she saved him and his brother. There was too much on my plate Magnolia. I was afraid that he would hurt me next. The people I am with now, they're free. I want to be like them. I want to be able to make my own choices." Meru caught her breath.

Magnolia's shoulders sunk. "Your father would never hurt you."

Meru slammed her hands down on Magnolia's shoulders. "He has already hurt me, Magnolia!"

"But... Meru!"

"Magnolia, I am being pretty clear right now. I told you _I am not going back home_."

* * *

Bare was going to get Meru from her room, but heard her deep in speech as she came to the door. Bare chose to wait for Meru and listened for a bit. She had heard Meru say something. Meru said that the guild was free. Bare scoffed very loudly at that. Them free? Most of them were orphans or Runaways. How on earth would they be free? They had to live with the burden of working for themselves, and dealing with so many different problems. Bare assumed that Meru was only saying that because of her sheltered nature. She didn't know the issues that the guild had to deal with. Bare thought those words over to herself, and decided not to ask Meru. She seemed busy. Meru said something about not going home and opened the door when Bare was about to leave. She looked at Bare before she tried to speak.

"Were you listening to me?" She asked with a frightened stare.

Bare ran off after that. She wasn't dealing with that spoiled brat of a future queen. She ran to the port without looking back. Hana was there waiting for her.

"Did Meru want to come?" She asked.

"No. Let's hurry up and leave."

"Okay. Then... Let's go!

Meru came around the corner. "I'm going too." She said with her mascara still dripping down her face. "I need to talk to Bare about something."

"Why don't you talk now?" Dove appeared out of thin air. "You two sure have almost the same backstory after all." She was smirking.

 _'How would Dove know about my past?!'_ Bare thought.

* * *

"So, we need to come up with a game plan? That shouldn't be too hard." Magnum reclined in his chair. They were on a boat to Armoroad. They were passing Batavia, and Haruka had just pointed out the fact that they needed a plan.

"You know the deal." She started. "Pandora is a corrupt goddess of nature. She was put into a rare category. She is called the cursed Diabolix. She is a cursed tree spirit now. She is also known as a demon. She likes it when people are in a negative mood. We must make sure that we do not let our feelings get in the way of our mission."

"Not to be rude, but... What was a Diabolix again?" Brac asked.

Rai pulled out a map. She moved her finger to the east side of the sheet. "A Diabolix is an old tree spirit that is common in the land of Etria." Her finger rested on Etria. "Pandora just so happens to be the oldest of them all. She appeared on this earth aeons ago. Legend says that she was created by gods. A Diabolix can bind and ail before they can even move. Pandora can do that at nearly light's speed. Pandora doesn't wear clothes unless she wants a higher defense against something. She usually doesn't wear clothes because her evasion rate and attack increase tremendously without them."

"You do realize that Pandora isn't our only threat? We still would have to identify her other guild members after that." Magnum was even losing his goofy nature while talking about the dire dilemma.

"You're right." Brac added.

They all sat there and got along for once as they planned to protect their pupils. The boat they were in suddenly started to quake. All of the mentors grew alarmed.

"What the?" Magnum fell out of his chair. "Oh,no. I just realized something."

"What, Magnum!?" Rai slowly got up.

"The city of Batavia is guarded by pirates!"

"So does that mean we are getting attacked?!" Haruka shouted back.

"Yes, you dope!" Rai screeched.

* * *

"Marin, you look nice in just a towel!" Pandora opened a window into Marin's house. "I see that you have just gotten out of the shower." She crawled on to the ceiling and looked down at Marin.

"Well, I still see that you have no idea what knocking is!" Marin grabbed her towel. "Why are all of these burdens suddenly appearing?!" She shouted.

"Hehe! I wouldn't call it that!" Pandora cried out with a smile. "I am more like your demise ,Marin." Marin's face darkened. Pandora came in right then on purpose. That was the period of time where Marin was almost defenseless. Marin didn't even have clothes on. Even Pandora had clothes on, at the time. Pandora fell from the ceiling and landed on her feet.

"My demise? What do you mean by that?" Marin clenched her fists.

"You know exactly what I mean, Marin." She grinned widely. "I have a plan all set up here. If you interfere with it... I will end you." She stated her intentions. "Any objections?"

"I don't know what you're intending to do Pandora, but I will not allow it to happen. Your kind is never up to any good! And I bet that you're working with Victor too!"

Pandora grew an incredulous look. " No. I am not doing this because of Victor!" Pandora screeched.

"Maybe it's because he lost his daughter just like you did. That, and he's a lot like you." Marin laughed. "I think you like him."

"Ohoho, you little..." Pandora picked up an apple. "Don't talk to me like that when you really have it for the Guild-master here!"

"What?! No! And even if I do like him, at least he isn't a tyrant!" Marin shouted back.

"You just really pushed it! You are already ruining things! And if you ruin anymore... I'm going to posses you and make you run around this city naked!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare! And if you still continue to mess with things..." Pandora exhaled.

"What?" Marin inquired.

"This will be your fate." Pandora put the apple she had on the table and merely poked it. The apple blew into smithereens after that. Pandora regained her usual expression. "Let me just remind you of one thing ,Marin..." She cackled. "Now, that I have arrived... You are not the strongest person in Armoroad anymore. Understood?"

Marin's head sunk in defeat. She knew that that city was very, very doomed. Unless, she tried to stop Pandora in her tracks. That was her last hope.

"Oh, by the way, there are rumors that the Guild-master was a prince in a different land. You should ask him about that."

"Get out of my house!"

* * *

"Dove, I don't want to sit around and listen to them talk." Hana began to tap her foot against the harbor. "I want to go without them."

"Sure, go ahead." Dove smiled at Bare as she walked away with Hana.

Bare stared at Meru's face and cringed. Meru looked like some sort of clown. Bare was slightly irritated about what Meru had said.

"Meru, you don't understand how wrong you are." Bare crossed her arms. "You think that we're free as commoners, right?"

Meru frowned. "You were listening!" She sighed deeply. "Yes, I think that you have more freedom than I do. What's wrong with that?"

Bare looked at Meru's chest plate rather than her face. "Everyone in this guild isn't free. All of us, except for you, are either bastards or orphans! We had to take care of ourselves and work to get here. You... You came here because you were ungrateful for what you had. And all you had to do was bribe Misaou to do it."

"What? Do you really think that being a princess is all rainbows and sprinkles! It's not! If you haven't realized, my father is not even ruling like a king. He is a dictator! He's evil. He tried to make me into someone that wasn't me. And he arranged nearly all of my life ,Bare!" There was a chilling silence. The two stood still and they saw Hypatia run over to the DREAM. They both looked down.

"Life's rough all over, isn't it?" Bare sat down.

Meru nodded with a baffled look on her face. "Why are you sitting? Hana's about to leave."

Bare beamed at Meru from he wooden dock. "We should get to know each other. If we're both going to prove ourselves, we need to."

Meru squatted down to Bare. "Well, actually. My dad said that if my guild proved itself worth of my help that I could stay with Maki and Magnolia."

"When did he say that?"

"During the interrogation."

"Okay."

Both of the girls waved to Hana as the boat left the shore. They had a whole lot to admit to each other. Dove smiled from the ship's deck. She knew that they would get along. The only thing that was separating them was the money gap, and since they had joined a guild their funds were the same.

* * *

"Dove, why are you smiling like that?" Luna asked as she steered the ship.

"It's nothing." She turned to Hana. "What time should we be at Batavia?"

"Approximately, two hours."

Maki was telling Luna where to go and had a map. "That doesn't make sense. Doesn't sea travel take days?" Maki asked.

Hana grew a twisted grin. We earned a foremast recently. So, we can move twice as fast." Hana explained. "And I have an idea!" Hana dashed away before anyone could inquire what her idea was. She went to Hypatia and skid to a stop. "Hey, Hypatia!"

Hypatia nearly fell off the boat due to surprise. "Uh... Yes?"

"Can you use fire?" Hana's jovial mood had returned.

"...Yes... Why do you ask? Shouldn't all Zodiacs be able to use fire?"

Hana's joy vanished. "Well," She grew embarrassed. "I can't use fire."

"Oh, okay. What do you need me for?"

"Follow me!" Hana went to the center of the ship with Hypatia, and pointed to the crow's nest of the boat. "If you use fire near the ship's sail the cold air will move toward the sail and make us move faster!"

Hypatia acknowledged Hana's words. She froze before she went to climb up to the crow's nest. "Before I forget about this..." Hypatia handed Hana a letter that was labeled "Solly". "It's for you Hana. The Innkeeper boy told me to give it to you."

Hana felt a small grin on her face. "Thank you, Hypatia." Hana began to walk away. She went to the bottom of the ship, the living quarters,and peeled the letter open. Solly was Hana's great niece. Solly was Hanasaki's daughter that went to Etria to become a Dark Hunter.

 _Dear Hana,_

 _Hi, it's Solly. I made it to Etria safe and sound. I mean, we did have an incident with the Dominion._

Hana glared at the letter and then face palmed. Solly knew about the Dominion before she did? Hana sighed. Maybe Solly had learned about it while she was in training.

 _I got involved in a big mission with one of the Kakaseis too. I think she was the head of her family. She told me not to tell you what the mission was about. I feel really bad about it though. I know how you don't like keeping secrets and all. We were supposed to join the RAGNAROK there, but Hai ruined our chances. The only way we can get in now is if we destroy some big monster. Anyway, how's your adventure going? I hope it's better than mine. Oh, wait! I forgot to say that the Kakasei girl's name was Hai! Oh,no. I wrote this in pen. Why am I so clumsy!?  
_

Hana couldn't have felt better. She was so happy that Solly didn't change. Solly still didn't end her letters properly, but Hana ignored that. She looked down at it again, and detected a few more sentences.

 _P.S.: You should know that I have always looked up to you. Keep that in mind before you do anything._

 _P.P.S.: Did Ryuu and Hanasaku finally get together? I've been shipping it for seven years!_

Hana laughed at the end. She didn't have any papers near her that weren't going to be written on, and she knew that she would never find an envelope. She folded the letter before she placed it under her hat. She had no purpose there. She returned to the deck.

* * *

"So, may I ask a few questions about explorers, Miss Kakasei?" Maki was drawing out the map on top of a crate.

Luna looked back at him. "It's just Luna. You can ask what ever you want about explorers."

"What's the purpose of becoming an adventurer?"

Luna pondered for a second. "The reasons are different, but we adventurers all have the same goal."

Maki seemed intrigued. "What's their goal?"

"Each adventurer strives to find the deep city, a drowned city. It is deep underwater due to a tragic incident that occurred one hundred years ago." Luna turned her gaze to the ocean ahead. "They call it the Calamity. During the Calamity, nearly half of Armoroad sank into the ocean. That half of Armoroad had all of the technology that the city was known for. The Calamity also changed the geography of the southern seas, and that is why we are here now. We have to remake all of the trade routes." Maki was paying close attention to Luna. "The weirdest thing about the entire thing is that ever since the Calamity struck... The princess of Armoroad was always named Gutrune." Luna glanced at Maki. "I'm sorry. I started to ramble on."

"It's fine. So, explorers want to conquer the Yggdrasil labyrinth? How would they be able to do that?"

Luna took a few breaths. "The more experience an explorer gets, the more likely you are to succeed. An explorer also needs proper armor or weapons to do well. Experience is measured in levels. After one gains a certain amount of information they can 'level up'. Once they have leveled up they can use the information they have to learn a skill. If you use the the information in order to learn a skill it is known as a skill point. When you first become an adventurer you get paperwork, and that automatically brings you three skill points of information. We did not need to fill out that paperwork because we trained beforehand. You can determine a level by counting the skill points of an adventurer and subtracting three."

"Sounds systematic. What level do you think you're on?"

"I level up quickly, so, I'd say around level fifteen." Luna squinted. "Wait a second. Are these currents?" Luna pointed to the ocean.

"Yes. They should help us move faster if we move in the same direction as them." Maki marked their presence down on the map. "How do you level up so fast?"

"The more training one has, the more they will level up. I have been training for nearly twelve years, and I'm only thirteen." She sounded as if she were bragging ,but her voice remained bland. "When one levels up they get to choose a skill from a very complex skill tree. One skill may lead to another in that skill tree so they'll have to choose wisely."

"I'm experienced in the usage of rapiers. What level do you think I would be on?"

Luna looked back since the currents were controlling the ship. "How long have you trained?"

"Ever since I was six. I'm also thirteen."

"If you became an explorer, you would be on level thirteen." Luna began to stretch. "If that does happen you should join our guild. Then you can go exploring with me." Maki looked up at Luna again, and saw a very strange sight. Luna had just smiled at him. "I have the highest level in this guild, I'm not the strongest though. Keiko ,and Bare are both on level twelve, and Tsukiro's on level eleven." Maki tapped the marker he was using on the map against the crate. Maki didn't know who Luna was talking about but he had assumed that they were other guild members.

"I'll consider it."

"Oh, yeah. There are more skills than just the ones on the skill tree. Each class has the skill tree,but there is another set of skill that all classes can use. These are called Common skills. I have a skill that enables me to level up quickly. I only have it because I don't explore much."

Maki glimpsed at Luna's smiling face for about five minutes. Aoimi walked near them with a big crate of cheese. She had a blank face that turned into a big toothy grin.

"Royalty cracks me up." She put the box down, and went to pick up a crowbar. She held it in her hands and forcefully threw it at a wall.

"Aoimi, what are you doing?!" Dove was almost hit by the piece of metal.

Aoimi chuckled. "Witness the power of Aoi... Me! Get it because Aoimi is pronounced like that!" Aoimi exclaimed loudly. She wanted to get everyone's attention. (Aoimi is pronounced like Owie Me. Just a little heads up.)

"You idiot." Hana said from the other side of the boat.

Aoimi ignored Hana. "I ,Aoimi, will open this box with my _bare_ hands! Get it because Bare and bare."

"Please stop talking." Luna called out.

Aoimi proceeded to open the crate with her hands. No one clapped ,but they stared at her. Hana gave her a disapproving glare.

"You're really weird." Hana began to walk to the front of the boat. They were off the currents. Hana stared at a ship that was some distance away. It seemed to be a merchant ship of some kind. She then stared at the city of Batavia. It had a windmill right in the center. Hana saw another ship, but that one was red. She strained her eyes a bit and saw a skull and cross bones.

 _"I heard that pirates were crazy there..."_

The words written in Hanasaki's letter echoed in Hana's head. She went into a sudden shock. That would mean that those pirates were about to raid the merchant ship. That wasn't going to happen. Or Hana hoped that it wouldn't. She ran back over to Luna at her top speed.

"Luna, we need to get to Batavia's shores as soon as possible!" Hana screeched.

Luna gawked at Hana. "Why?"

Hana began to pant. "Because... There's a pirate ship over there!" Hana spoke between breaths. "If we don't make it in time, they'll raid the merchant ship in the area!"

"What?" Luna even felt alarmed when she heard that. "Do you really think we would stand a chance against the Dominion?!" She exclaimed.

"No, I don't, but we need to do something!" Hana screeched back. Luna began to maneuver the boat. She turned roughly ,and Dove vomited at a certain point, but Dove refreshed herself afterwards. No one was even speaking during this. They were all nervous ,and the southern sun burning on their backs did not prevent them from sweating. What would the pirates do to a merchant ship? They knew that an explorer's boat would get rammed, but merchants were different. Luna stopped the boat right in front of the two ships. They had made it just in time...

Just in time to see the pirates take the rest of the people and loot from the boat. The merchant ship was on fire. And after they watched it burn for a few moments, the pirates proceeded to shoot it down. RAGNAROK (and Hypatia) watched with shock and defeat.

"Why would anyone do this?" Hypatia came down from the crow's nest.

"I don't know..." Aoimi shrugged. "Such is life." She said gloomily.

For the first time in their entire journey, RAGNAROK felt defeated and fallen. They had let that happen. What would have happened if they noticed it earlier? Would that change the results? They were just letting it soak in. They were upset until they had noticed that the pirate ship was headed toward them.

"Not this ship. Not the DREAM." Hana bumped Luna away from the steering wheel, and moved the ship toward the pirates.

"Hana, what are you doing?! They're going to crash into us!"

"Not on my watch!" Hana yelled back. She stopped directly in front of the pirate ship, and walked away from the steering wheel. She strutted to the front of her ship. Luna was still angry and took off after her. The pirate ship wasn't moving toward them. Matter of fact, their leader went to the front of their ship too. Hana glowered at him. Their leader had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a buccaneer. He wasn't focused on Hana and was paying Dove close attention. Dove looked up with fearful eyes, and walked to the front.

"Hi... Um... Scott." She grew an awkward "Ryuu smile" as the guild called it.

The pirate smirked. "The rumors were true. You are in RAGNAROK." He said back. "Misaou, what did you do to our money?"

Everyone glared at Dove, even RAGNAROK. Was that how she earned her eighteen million en? "Well, here's the story. I _did_ have it. I'm not sure why you're so upset ,Scottie. I won it fair and square."

"What?! No you didn't!" A pink-haired woman with blue eyes and white attire shouted out. "You made a bet with us, and it sounded like you were kidding. Then when you won the bet you stole the money from us!" Everyone on the DREAM face-palmed after the girl said that.

"I was only taking what was mine, Hineji!" Dove was entertained by this.

"You know what, Misaou?" Scott spoke again. "I know the perfect way for you to pay off your debt."

"What might that be?" Dove beamed.

"I see that you have the children of many legendary people on your boat there. I see the head of the Larouge family, the daughter of Hanami Zeus Zaki, and even one of the Kakaseis. If I sold everyone on your boat, and the hostages on this one, I would have approximately eighteen million! You know, I would get most of it from how much you are worth. I heard you were wanted for _two million_ in the Eastern Continent."

Dove's face molded itself into a cringe. "Two million!? I didn't think that burning down their only government buildin-"

"Dove!" Aoimi shouted for her to stop joking at a time like that.

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know that I am the leader of this guild. If you want to make any sort of deal like that you'll have to arrange it with me." Hana's voice was loud and clear. That was the first time that anyone had seen her be assertive instead of aggressive.

"A little girl?" The woman, Hineji, laughed. "What is she going to do about this?"

"I don't know. Seems pretty interesting to me." A orange-haired man with green eyes came out from the shadows. He looked as if he was in his early twenties. "Scott, you should continue."

Scott did as he was told. "Oh, okay then. What do you say, Hana?"

Hana thought that the fact that Scott knew her name was creepy. She knew that it couldn't be helped. Her mother was very powerful. She just wished that she wasn't so popular. "I am happily declining your offer ,and I'm bringing my own to the table."

"Okay, spit it out." Hineji commanded.

"You can sell us and the hostages if you win against us in battle. But if we win we can bring _all of the hostages_ back to safety." Hana seemed a bit cocky when she spoke.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Aoimi whispered to herself. "What will we do when we lose?" Aoimi couldn't even be cocky at the moment.

There was a dreadful silence between both sides. There was only hushed chatter. "What do we do, Rogue?" Hineji asked the man with the orange hair.

"I say that we accept." He leaned back. "This battle should end in mere minutes. We have a large crew,and they only have six people total."

"But Scott said that they were the children of legendary people. You can never know what they will have up their sleeves." Hineji mumbled to Rogue.

"I don't see anything special about them. They're just a bunch of poor little kids."

Scott laughed. "You sound just like your father, Rogue."

Hineji put her hands on her hips. "Blackbeard said that?" Rogue was Blackbeard's son.

"Something like it."

Meanwhile, Hana had her guild move to her to discuss their plan. "Luna, make plenty of clones of yourself and distract the enemy. Aoimi, I recommend that you go after one of the most powerful pirates after Luna binds their legs. You'll have a better hit rate then. Dove, Avoid any pirates and heal from behind the scenes. Hypatia,you can help me. Since you can explore the labyrinth on your own, I'd assume that you had attacks that hit several enemies. Maki, you should follow up on any sort of attack." Hana looked up at them. "This should hold them off."

"Hold 'em off until what? A miracle?" Aoimi said.

"Well, Batavia's troops should be able to-" Aoimi cut Hana off.

"Hana, Batavia's troops couldn't even defend their own country from the pirates."

Hana fell quiet. Dove came up with an idea. "Oh, wait!" She grinned again. "Bare would never miss an opportunity to go to sea. She'll definitely come with help if she sees us."

"I accept your deal!" Rogue shouted out.

"And the struggle begins!" Hana cried out. They could at least try, and if they failed... That was another story. A story that they didn't care to think about anymore. As long as they had some sort of hope, they could make it. And lucky for them they had it

* * *

 _ **This was part of my next chapter. I didn't want to burn your eye sockets out. (Or did I not want to burn out my eyes out?) This isn't my best chapter. I guess that means next chapter will be. I'm as tired as a someone who just drank Benadryl. So next chapter will be"An Adventure at Sea part two: What's With All of These Secrets?". Hana's intense distrust for her guild will make her do stupid things. As always. The next character profile will be Ezra's. And if you'll excuse me, I need to proofread this.  
**_


	11. What's With All of These Secrets?

_**Name: Ezra ? ( Ezra means "Help" I think that's funny and kinda fitting.)  
**_

 _ **Blood Type: AB+**_

 _ **Age: Around Isi's age. (16-17 Closer to seventeen. I tend to put up the age they'll turn after their birthdays. So that would mean that Isis is 16 going on 17. Same for Ezra. Sorry. This doesn't apply to RAGNAROK, but it does to Marin. She is 43. I'm great, aren't I?)**_

 _ **Birthday: Uroboros 15th**_

 _ **Class: Zodiac**_

 _ **Hair color: Purple**_

 _ **Eye Color: Dark Purple**_

 _ **Hometown: Olympus (Olympus is a country that is full of rich people and mountains. Rumor has it that the gods live atop the highest mountain's tip.)**_

 _ **Height: 5'5" and a half. Ezra hates the fact that he is short. He hopes that he'll get taller one day.**_

 _ **Notes: Ezra is a young man who has mysterious powers. He is a god ,but no one will believe him. Gears is the only set of people that believe him. Ezra has been with the members of Gears for a long time. They are very close, and Ezra actually found them and helped them. Gears clings to Ezra and they love him like an older brother. Except Isis. Isis sees him as her husband. Ezra has the power to read minds, alter what people are thinking about, change someone's personality, and change or even erase people's memories. He tried to erase Isi's memory after she saw her mother die, but it never worked. This is because Isis is not a full human, and Ezra's powers work most efficiently on humans or gods. In order to use any of his powers on a demi-human or a non-human Ezra would have to focus on that person completely. And that would give him away to Isi. Ezra tends to get frustrated when people insult his guild ,or if they bring up guild Blue Sky. Ezra also knows a great deal about Hana, Hanasaku ,and Ryuu.  
**_

 _ **Pros: He is also a master strategist, Ezra looks nice in dresses, Ezra is advanced at using magic, Ezra has mysterious powers and slight knowledge of psychokinesis, Ezra is sympathetic, and Ezra cares for others. Also Ezra can see certain dead people.**_

 _ **Cons: He complains a lot, he's a hermit, he hates Marin, he doesn't get along with many guilds,he talks to the Pale Horse guild, and he abuses his powers.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Reading people's minds, stargazing, critiquing others, complaining ,and writing. Ezra also has a soft spot for theater, plays,and works of art.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven:**_ _ **What's With All of These Secrets?  
**_

"Aw, man. How am I supposed to sail the seas now?" Bare whined.

"Pffth. That's what you're worried about? Talk about jumbled up priorities." Meru crossed her arms. "You have to make sure Hana doesn't screw up. And I think that you just let her."

Bare shivered for a moment. "I wasn't supposed to let them go exploring, was I?" Bare put a hand to her face. "I'm so stupid."

"You don't have to say that again."

"Shut it, Meru." Bare looked to the side. "Anyway, where are your parents?"

"Eh... They got upset after questioning and disappeared into town."

"Dang. What did you say to them?"

Meru smiled. "What were you saying about the ocean?"

"Nice subject change, you spoiled brat." Bare replied."Maybe we could get a ride from someone." She went with the change of subject.

"From who?"

"Whom."

"Whom?"

"From whom, not from who."

"Oh, yay, English lessons from the buccaneer." Meru snapped back.

Suddenly, a small group of five passed the girls. Four of them were built men and one was a young woman. She had a manly aura. The group eyed them and they stared back. It seemed like they had heard part of the girls' conversation. The man in the front had long blond hair and green eyes. He muttered something under his breath.

"And this is why we don't accept girls into our guild."

"Excuse me?" Meru heard him speak. "What did you say?" She said with an agitated expression creeping on her face.

"Nothing." The woman said from behind him. She had reddish black hair and her eyes were brown. She appeared to be a shinobi. Meru glared at the man. The woman sighed. "You two seem new." She held out her hand. "My name's Akakuri." She had a small grin on her face. Meru shook her hand.

"I'm Meru of guild RAGNAROK, and this is Bare."

Akakuri looked back. "Well, we're guild Brawn. The strongest guild in Armoroad." She bragged.

"No, you aren't!" A familiar voice called out. It was Ezra and the rest of Gears. "We are."

"Oh, look. It's the hermit guild." The blonde man stated.

"Oh, I'll totally take that from the sexists." Himi responded sharply.

"Okay, germaphobe. Whatever you say." Akakuri called out.

"Don't point her out like you aren't a cross-dresser." Isis spoke bitterly.

"Hey, hey, relax!" Bare stood between the two guilds. "Calm down, okay?"

"Can any of you give us a lift to Batavia?" Meru asked while taking the best of the situation.

"I can." Ezra answered.

"No, he can't. I can." The blonde nudged Ezra.

Bare gave Meru a look before she spoke. "Sorry, Ezra... We were told to avoid you by Hanasaku." Meru seemed baffled as Bare said that, and she gave her a stare that cried out "why not?".

Ezra gazed at Bare and a small grimace appeared on his face. "Hanasaku told you to avoid me?" He sounded offended.

"Well, yeah... It's because-" Bare was cut off by Ezra.

"You learned about Blue Sky, didn't you?" Ezra seemed heart broken after that. "There's no proof of that." Ezra's voice was nearly silent.

"There's plenty of evidence, you idiot." Lamia yelled.

"Oh, great. Fang's here." Akakuri glared at them.

Lamia grinned widely. "Look, it's guild sexist and guild hermit." Lamia was with Flame and Yakusoku.

"Let's not forget guild BRAGNAROK." Flame laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Everyone that wasn't in Fang spoke.

"We're just going to remind you of something." Yakusoku sneered.

"We're the strongest guild in Armoroad." Lamia bragged.

"I'm leaving. If you two want a ride, you're going to have to come with us." Ezra began to walk toward his boat.

"We'll gladly take you ladies." Akakuri grabbed Meru's arm as she went to leave.

"Take them where?" Lamia asked with her snobby voice. "To where you cross-dress?"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up." Akakuri held her kunai up to Lamia's throat.

"Bare, please help me." Meru whined.

"We're going with Brawn. Now quit it before Marin shows up!" Bare shouted.

"Fine, be that way." Zero pouted. The two girls went with Akakuri.

"Are we gonna follow them?" Himi inquired.

"Of course we are!" Isis cheered.

"Isi, are you okay? You've been acting really funny." Kogageru rubbed his ears.

"I'm more than fine." Isi replied with a large smile. Isi's wide eyes suddenly became half-lidded again, and she just fell over.

"Did she..." Mei Ling poked her.

"We should go back to the inn anyway." Ezra said. "We'll follow them some other day."

"Aw..." Zero complied sullenly. "I wanted to teach them a lesson."

* * *

"So we're looking for a boy that's our age?" Ryuu asked Hanasaku as they walked through third floor.

"That's what I presume." Hanasaku looked down. "If he's stupid enough to do what Hana did, he'll definitely be our age."

Hanasaku, Keiko, Tsukiro, Tanaku, Ryuu, Niku, and Yoshiko were in the labyrinth. They approached a large door, and Keiko froze as he went to open it.

"What's the matter, Keiko?" Yoshiko looked concerned.

Keiko shrugged."I dunno. Something just feels wrong." Keiko went in first and everyone followed him. "Hey, I know what's wrong now."

"What?" Tanaku peered passed Keiko. "Nevermind." There was a large red hippo in the center of the room. It seemed to be glowering at them.

"H-how are we going to get passed that!?" Niku and Yoshiko cried out.

Ryuu shushed them because they had just provoked it even more. "Be quiet. It seems to be territorial and hostile. What do we do ,Keiko?"

"I don't know."

Niku sighed. "Since I'm the one who technically started this, I'll distract it. There's also a mining spot behind one of those doors. I can smell it."

Hanasaku shook her head in disapproval. "Niku, it would be to dangerous to send you off by yourself, and you'd have no way to get back home if you separated from us." Hanasaku almost glared at him. "Again."

"I'm going with him!" Yoshiko raised her hand. "I have a skill that lets me go back to town!"

"Fine, but don't strain yourselves." Hanasaku finally agreed.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Yoshiko exclaimed. Ryuu shushed her again.

"Run to the left ,you two its a farther distance away from the hippo. You should be able to distract it ,and it will go after you." Keiko stated.

After that, Yoshiko and Niku ran off to their left. The Hippo yawned and moved toward them. Perplexed, Yoshiko looked back at it. Keiko made eye contact with her.

"Hippos don't yawn because they're tired. Their yawns are meant to be threats." Keiko groaned. "You two Farmers have no knowledge of animals." Keiko said the last part to himself.

"It's not moving though!" Yoshiko shouted back. Hanasaku slammed her palm on her face.

"That means that it's charging! Move!" Hanasaku cried out.

"Wait, Hanasaku!" Yoshiko ignored what Hanasaku said. "Behind you!"

Hanasaku turned around quickly to see two Largebills. One was obviously Ernesto and the other was merely a Largebill. Ernesto went to strike Hanasaku, and Hanasaku suddenly felt Ryuu tug her to the side. Tanaku gasped and Keiko took some sort of stance.

"We've been blindsided!" Tsukiro pointed out the situation.

The other Largebill wadded toward Tanaku and nearly ate her. She kicked it away from her and scooted back. It went to hit her ,but she shot it in it's mouth. Keiko did a sort of signal and another bird appeared, but this one seemed to be an ally. It pecked at Ernesto's head at a ridiculous pace. Ernesto yelped before he chomped on the bird and ate it whole. The other Largebill seemed offended for about two seconds before it whacked Tsukiro with its beak.

"I can't use voltage so we have to escape!" Hanasaku yelled. Hanasaku ran like the wind and the group of four that was with her ran behind her. The birds sprinted after them.

Yoshiko was still staring at the Hippo, and she suddenly screamed for Niku to move. Niku ran for a second and stopped because of a loud crashing sound. He looked back at where he was standing and saw a huge dent in the ground. The hippo's used it front legs to crush that part of the ground. If Niku had stayed there he would have been crushed to death. He anxiously checked if Yoshiko was okay, and she gave him a thumbs up. She then jumped over the creature's leg and began to dash for the door with Niku at her side. The hippo, or Raging Tyrant, chased after them with surprising speed. It attempted to hit Niku again ,but Yoshiko parried the attack with her fists. She seemed shocked that it worked before Niku told her that they needed to get in the door. Niku ran in, pulled Yoshiko in ,and forcefully slammed the door.

Hanasaku was almost at the door that she thought was the exit. She swiftly went to open it ,but she felt odd. She realized that she was so focused on that door that she wasn't even considering her balance. She stumbled before she fell to the ground with a loud thump. And sadly for her, Tanaku tripped on her then Tsukiro tripped on Tanaku, and Ryuu and Keiko froze right in front of their people pile.

"We're going to have to fight these things now!" Ryuu called out to Hanasaku. "If we don't, that hippo is sure to catch up to us!"

"It's going to get us either way. Even if we try to run again." Keiko tightened his grip on his spear. He seemed completely serious. "Fetch!" Keiko threw his spear and everyone watched with dumbstruck faces. They were even more surprised when the both of the Largebills and the Raging Tyrant ran to fetch the spear. Keiko turned to face his allies. "Run, you useless pieces of scum!" He exclaimed. "That tyrant isn't far behind you!"

Hanasaku , Ryuu , Tanaku , and Tsukiro nodded and opened the door. They shoved each other to get through first and ended up falling to the ground behind the door. Keiko was still out there and the Largebills and the hippo dashed back toward him. The others looked through the still ajar door to see Keiko embrace Ernesto and say "who's a good boy". Ernesto dropped Keiko's spear form his mouth. Keiko picked it up and walked in the door and closed it.

"The heck was that, Keiko?" Tanaku spoke from the floor.

"Shut up." Keiko had the slightest blush on his face.

"I guess you aren't heartless like Luna. You really like animals." Hanasaku smiled at Keiko.

"Luna likes ice cream, doesn't she?" Tsukiro got up and helped Hanasaku up. He looked at her as he felt her hand. "Hanasaku, you're awfully warm."

"No, I'm fine. I-" Hanasaku was cut short by Ryuu.

"Oh,no. Hanasaku, you know you that you get sick easily. Even stress gives you fevers. Did you worry about Hana too much?"

Hanasaku peered down with a shameful expression on her face. "It's that, and the fact that we almost died earlier." She sighed. "I-I just didn't want to be useless."

"You already are." Tanaku stuck her tongue out. Ryuu punted her, and she responded. "All these Zodiacs are useless, okay? They get in my way. Hanasaku, you're less useless than most Zodiacs."

"Tanaku, take it back." Ryuu glared at her.

"Oh, okay _mom_. I take it back!"

Ryuu went to say something before Tsukiro suggested that they discontinue their search for Murotsumi's leader and tend to Hanasaku.

* * *

"That was Hana's voice." Haruka began to break her shackles off.

"Oh, brother." Rai muttered. "Did you dream about this last night?"

Haruka grinned. "Why do you think I picked this ship and pretended to be taken down by pirates?"

"I knew it. Let's go save them." Rai stood up.

"After we get our husbands. They separated us."

The two women went to get up before they realized there were other hostages that they should probably set free. Among them was a build silver-haired girl who wore Hoplite armor. Her eyes were a burning orange. They stared at the girl.

"You're Asuka Himeko." Rai looked rather impressed. "You might be helpful."

Asuka peered up at the women with a skeptical expression. "Helpful? Who are you exactly?"

"We are very close to your 'parents'." Rai knelled down and broke the girl's shackles. "If you want to come out of this as a free person, I highly recommend that you follow us."

"What about the others?" Asuka got to her feet.

"They'll be safer here." Haruka stated.

* * *

"Why don't you get along with the other guilds?" Meru spoke to Leo,the blonde. He was the leader of Brawn.

Leo looked down at Meru with disdain."We point out each of the other guild's weaknesses." Leo leaned back. "And when one guild talks about the other they try to hurt each other more."

Meru squinted at Leo. "Being sexist is a weakness to them?"

Leo glared at Meru. "We aren't sexist. We let Akakuri join and she's female."

"That's one girl." Meru put both hands on her hips.

"Your guild has ten girls and three boys." Leo retorted.

"Well, fine." Meru rubbed her head. "Why did you let Akakuri join?"

"That's personal."

"No, Leo. It's fine to tell them." The shinobi appeared next them with Bare at her side. Leo went to reply something ,but Bare fell over and startled them.

"Ninja's can teleport, eh?" She said as she wheezed. "I think that I'm teleportation sick."

Akakuri laughed. "Well, don't worry. It's more common than you think."

"Anyway~!" Meru called out. "Why did Akakuri join Brawn?"

Leo stared at the woman before he sighed ,and suggested that Akakuri should tell instead. Akakuri's grin slowly vanished from her face. The reason why Brawn had let her join was not something she wanted to remember.

"It was about something that happened about five years ago."Akakuri was speaking ruefully. "There were two girls; they were twins actually. They were not human. The eldest twin had the ability to control shadow and witchcraft, and they younger twin had the ability to control light and miracles." Bare thought to herself as Akakuri explained ,and she knew that this sounded a lot like Aoimi and Midori. "The younger sister always lacked a shadow, and the oldest always had multiple shadows. One day the twins stumbled upon my hometown. Well, I just found the younger twin lying in a field of grass. The older sister saw me and vanished. The younger twin began to complain and cry ,and desperately begged me to tell her where her sister was." Akakuri turned to the side. "I took the younger twin to the town, and saw her sister. But she was plaguing the harvest and ailing people. That village had a heavy grudge against witches and magic. So, I called down the royal guard ,and the older twin was put into prison. The younger twin began to plead, but no one cared. That was until she cured the entire village from the terror her sister brought. Then she was considered our savior."

"What does this have to do with anything?"Meru shouted out impatiently.

"Be quiet, you'll see." Leo mouth was in such a big cringe that it looked like an upper case "C" turned around.

Akakuri's body language began to change. "She was always so kind. She still went to see her sister everyday." Akakuri teared up. "The nobles insisted that they killed the older twin, but the younger refused. The nobles planned to kill her as the younger twin went to sleep. They did succeed ,but..." Akakuri's shoulders sank. "After a while the younger twin noticed her sister was gone ,and she arrived to her sister's aid right after they killed her." Akakuri grimaced before she spoke again, "Then the younger twin suddenly went berserk. She killed everyone in that town. She spared me. I don't know why. She didn't even leave another trace of that town... Or that's what I thought... I found the town's eight year-old princess in the rubble." Bare looked up at Akakuri and gasped.

 _'Didn't Aoimi say that there were no survivors!'_ Bare put her hand over her mouth.

"The princess of that town is actually Riko in guild Machaera. When I told Brawn what happened, they let me join,but they didn't let Riko join."

"Why not?" Meru asked.

"Unlike most guilds, Brawn doesn't like endangering children, and you can only join if you're above age eighteen." Leo responded.

"Oh, well... Your guild is a lot nicer than it seems." Meru muttered. "Why does your guild look so bad?"

"Gears, Fang, Machaera,and Satan. They're all idiots."

"They think that you're the idiots. You know, if you and the other guilds interacted more you'll be able to understand each other's purposes." Bare spoke from experience. That was how she saw through Meru's snobby side and saw her determined side that cared about her kingdom.

"Yeah, you're right." Akakuri agreed. "What was your guild name?"

"RAGNAROK." Bare and Meru spoke in unison.

"RAGNAROK? We'll remember that name. Won't we ,Leo?"

"Yes, we will."

* * *

After Rogue accepted the deal, Hineji and Scott leaped off the boat and landed on the DREAM. It seemed as if they had already picked their opponents. Hineji was in front of Aoimi, and Scott was nearly Luna. Rogue proceeded to jump off and land in front of Hana.

"Oh, great. We're screwed now." Aoimi shook her head. She stared at the woman's face before she looked down at her breasts. "Are they bigger than Carlos and Pablo?" She mumbled to herself. "No way!" Aoimi suddenly charged at Hineji and tackled her.

Hana eyed her opponent, Rogue, and stood still. What was she supposed to do? He wasn't doing anything. He was just staring at her. He held on to his golden Rapier and was completely idle. He had a sad look in his eyes ,and it appeared as if he didn't want to be there.

Scott was already in full combat with Luna. And Luna was doing a very good job. Even though she was on the wooden floor of the DREAM, it seemed as if she was winning.

The weirdest thing was that no one else was coming off the ship. The other guild members (Maki and Hypatia) watched with confusion. Dove watched with a satisfied expression.

"Hey, at least we have nothing to deal with." Dove commented.

"This looks like a test." Hypatia spoke. "They want to see if we're worthy enough to face them at full force."

"That makes sense." Maki replied. "Why don't we take advantage of that?"

"You mean, like steal more money from them!" Dove shouted.

"No!"

"He meant... Uh... What did you mean by that?" Hypatia inquired.

"There are only three on board currently. They seemed to be the leaders of that ship. If we took them down now, their crew would most likely be rendered useless." Maki whispered.

"You're right." Hypatia nodded. "Who should we fight then?"

"Hey, Scott! I'm gonna call you Scottie because I'm going to wipe my butt with you!" Dove ran to Luna's aid.

Maki shrugged. "You help Hana. She can't use fire."

"Okay."

Maki went to help Aoimi, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He merely stood still and watched. Aoimi was very good at handling herself. She was winning, but the thing that bothered Maki the most was the fact that she kept touching her left hand. He found it to be quite odd. Aoimi appeared to have three shadows. Even though there was only one light source, the sun. Hineji and Aoimi were fighting in a strange way. They were rolling around on the floor, and when they stopped they person on top would try to hit the other. And after a while they would roll again.

Surprisingly, Luna and Dove worked well together. They had perfect synergy and they were both very swift, but Scott wasn't a slow person. Scott was mainly after Dove. And that was because she took his money, and insulted him afterwards. Scott seemed to be winning when Dove showed up. At that time, however, they were in a deadlock. The two girls would hit, Scott would dodge and hit back, and they would dodge. Maki pulled out a gun that he had hidden next to the belt he was wearing and shot Scott three times. Dove looked back to see where the gunshots came from.

"Maki, you use guns?" Dove asked.

Maki glared at her. "Of course. Now focus on your enemy!"

Dove turned back to Scott and Luna. Luna was on the floor and Scott had a sword to her head. Dove swore for a moment.

"Scott. You don't need to be so... Hasty. Let's sort this out." Dove felt a little bad for involving these other people in her problem.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her." Scott moved his sword to Dove's neck. "I'm trying to kill you."

"What? You can't cash in a bounty if... Wait. It said dead or alive. Shoot!" Dove jumped back some as Scott lunged the sword at her neck.

"Nice move ,Misaou." Scott laughed. Dove fell to her knees. She was overwhelmed by a sudden exhaustion.

Aoimi noticed that from across the boat and called out to her. "Dove! What are you doing? Get away from him!" Aoimi looked down at Hineji and expected her to roll, but she was shocked to see Hineji's gun pointed at her throat. She felt another aura from behind,and she glimpsed back to see another Hineji. And she was also pointing a gun at Aoimi, but her gun was pointed at the back of Aoimi's head. Aoimi made a pained noise and closed her eyes. This was her second time being so close to death.

 _'They won't kill me. They're going to sell me. They won't kill merchandise.'_

"You're worth a lot more if you're dead." The Hineji that was behind her spoke.

"How...?" Aoimi randomly asked.

"Oh, you're wondering how there is one more me? I guess you haven't heard of sub-classing, have you?"

"I have, but that's legendary. It's fake!"

"Whatever, sweet pea. As I said before you're worth a hand full more if you're returned dead."

"What?"

"Don't talk like there isn't a bounty on your head."

"How would anyone know that?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Hineji went to pull the trigger, but she stopped and fell to the floor. There was a sword lodged into her stomach area. The other Hineji grew frightened.

"What just happened?!"

Aoimi looked back to see the purple-haired man, Magnum. And at his side was Aoimi's teacher, Brac.

"You kids know how to get yourselves in some trouble, don't you?" Magnum smiled.

"Holy crap! How did you get here?" Aoimi felt relieved. She looked down at the other Hineji and saw that she had fainted. Aoimi stood up. "Wait. This means we can help the others!"

"No, it doesn't." Brac muttered. "We're going to have to take you aboard their ship."

"What? Why?!" Aoimi cried out.

"Oh,no you don't." Brac grabbed her by her arm. "You've already forgotten my first rule."

Aoimi felt strange. She was unaware on if she was happy or worried. "Oh, yeah. I did forget. The rule was no resistance to a master's orders."

"Don't worry about them, Aoimi. If they can't handle themselves... Who am I kidding? They are handling themselves!" Magnum hopped over to the pirate ship with the other two behind him. Aoimi looked back, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling perturbed. What if they couldn't handle themselves?

* * *

"Hello, my child!" Pandora came in through a window. She was in the room that Inki was recovering in. "How's the mission going?"

"So far, we're doing pretty well." Inki rose from her bed. "Ace isn't here right now. He went to apply us into the guild."

Pandora pinched Inki's cheek. "I heard that my baby girl has gotten a boo-boo!"

"Mom, I'm fine now."

Pandora wasn't smiling for once. She seemed a little upset. "When do you plan on killing them?" She was speaking casually.

Inki looked down. "I dunno. I'm okay with killing tyrants, but these people didn't do anything." Inki stopped and examined the Diabolix. She was glaring at her.

"You don't want to kill them?" Pandora laughed.

"I'm just saying that we don't need to. It's wrong."

"Oh, okay. I see. You don't want to listen to your mother. You know, the mother who saved you from the green death. The mother who found you siblings because you were lonely."

"It's not that... But... I don't want to kill anyone that is innocent."

"All I have to say about that is you got adopted by the wrong person, didn't you?" Pandora sounded hurt while saying that. Inki couldn't take the look on her green mother's face. Her sadness shifted to annoyance after a while. "Let me ask you this again. When do you plan on killing them?"

"I would have to say after they are finished with the first stratum. I can blame the deaths on the newer stratum's beasts."

"That's my girl." Pandora walked toward the window. "And if anything gets in your way, contact me. I'll get rid of it."

"Yes, mother. I understand."

* * *

"You and I have a lot in common." Rogue spoke softly.

"Ha!" Hana glared at him. "What would we have in common?"

"I don't know. It's not like we are both compared to our parents often." Rogue smirked.

"How would you know that?" Hana frowned. She guessed that Rogue was compared to Blackbeard a lot, and he did not like it.

"When Scott mentioned your mother, you began to make the same face that you are making now. You don't like her very much, do you?"

"That's a pretty good hypothesis. For a pirate." Hana pretended to be unaffected by Rogue's words. "What are you getting at?"

"If you are trying to get out of your mother's footsteps... Why are you following them?"

Hana thought for a second, and suddenly became a bit pained. She was doing everything that her mother had done. She was trying to beat her at her own game. How could she not expect anyone to compare them?

"I-I am unaware." Hana gritted her teeth. "Why are you a pirate if you don't like being compared to your father?" Hana retorted.

Rogue rubbed his hair gently. "You're saying that as if I had a choice." Rogue sheathed his rapier. "You, however, have the opportunity to choose."

Hana's expression darkened. "Is that why you aren't attacking?" Hana clenched her fists. "You want me to become a pirate? Like you?"

"Oh, sure, you can say that. It's about time you stopped envying your mother. If you become a pirate you will easily _surpass_ her."

Hana began to twitch; she didn't know how to respond to that. Become a pirate? That was absurd. She was reckless, but not that reckless. Pirates were horrible people who had nothing. So, they decided to steal everything from everyone else. Hana was far from losing everything, and she still had one thing she refused to give up. Her integrity. She didn't want to lose that when she became a pirate. Hana could voice her opinion because Rogue said he was giving her a choice. But Hana had a feeling that he wasn't. His hand was still on the hilt of his rapier, and he appeared to be ready to strike if she refused. Hypatia rushed to Hana's side, and Rogue grew a ridiculously large grin on his face.

"Oh, I get it!" He went into hysterics. "You don't want to ,do you?!" Instead of pulling out that rapier of his, he clasped his right hand on Hypatia's neck, and lifted her above Hana's reach. "I should have known! Hana Venus Zaki wants to be the hero! The one who pities the weak!" He looked up at Hypatia. "Then how does this make you feel, hero!?"

Hana was stunned and felt like she was suffocating more than Hypatia. "Stop it! You'll kill her!"

"But those might be my intentions!"

Hana couldn't bear to watch Hypatia struggle and gasp. She felt utterly hopeless. She couldn't move. She felt like she was the one suffering. She remembered something like that happening before, but it wasn't her. When she had met Ryuu he was like that. Someone that had more power than he did was ruining something precious to him. Hana helped him even though she wasn't even three feet. Hana held her heart. No one was going to help her. She looked back at her peers. They weren't doing so well either. Dove and Luna seemed to be unconscious and Maki was fighting Scott. She thought of what Solly wrote to her. Solly had always looked up to her...

Hana closed her eyes and realized that she was the one who saved Ryuu. So, why couldn't she save herself? She felt herself charge at Rogue. She had found out that she could save herself just as easily. The next thing she knew, she was hanging on Rogue's arm because she was biting him.

Rogue screeched before he dropped Hypatia. Rogue then pulled Hana off his arm. He was bleeding where Hana bit him. Hana had some victorious smile on her face.

"How does that make you feel, Rogue?" She let out a snarky comment.

Rogue held his bite mark. "You bite pretty hard for a little girl." Rogue replied. "It's a shame. I really liked you." Rogue moved his left hand to pull out a gun. Hana frowned. She was so close ,but so far at the same time.

"I suggest that you don't shoot her." Hana gasped as she saw her teacher suddenly appear before her eyes.

"Sensei? I thought that I-" Haruka stopped Hana mid-sentence.

"Be quiet. This is for your own good."

Rogue pointed his gun at the blonde woman. "Oh, what's stopping me then?"

"See that your gun there is forged so it is able to use fire." Haruka grew a smug look on her face. "I have a skill that reflects fire with my own fire. It's called 'Fire Prophecy'. I mastered it eleven years ago. So if I use it, you will be burnt to a crisp."

"Well then." Rogue lowered his gun."I guess that I won't be able to shoot her, will I?" Even though Rogue's weapon was not pointed at them, they heard a gunshot.

"Don't move, Hana." Haruka dictated.

Hana stayed still. She knew that the bullet was headed toward her, but she also knew that her teacher was an Oracle. Haruka was the world's strongest Zodiac that was still living. Hana was hit by a breeze ,which was actually another person spawning in front of her. She had grey hair and orange eyes, and we all know her as Asuka. Asuka pulled out her spear and deflected the bullet with it. Hana squinted to see where the bullet came from. Hineji had finally gotten back up. She seemed a little shell-shocked, but she was standing up.

"This is so much fun!" She cried out. "All the others fell almost instantly!"

"I've had enough of your sick games." A sharp voice called out. Rai appeared with her purple sword in hand. "This stops now."Hineji stared at Rai as if she had seen her before. Rai gestured for her to quit it.

"Well, we'll see if that happens after Scott finishes of Larouge over there."

Haruka glanced over at Maki. He was doing well, but struggling at certain times. "No, we'll see if that happens in about ten seconds." She had a smile that went ear to ear. Maki tripped while fighting Scott ,and Scott didn't hesitate to to aim his sword for Maki's neck.

"Scott! Stop!" An obnoxious voice called out. That voice belonged to Bare. She stood next to Akakuri, and held her head since they had just teleported up to the ship.

Scott froze ,and turned back to look at Bare. "Darling?"

Bare was trembling violently. "Scott, stop it... Please..."

Scott looked down. "Retreat, and give them the hostages." Hineji and Rogue gaped at him.

"But... Scott." Hineji whined.

"I said retreat." He replied.

"Fine. Let's go, Hine." Rogue took Hineji by the hand and leaped up the to their ship.

* * *

"What was the point of taking me into the pirate ship? You knew that they were going to win soon." Aoimi asked Brac.

Magnum closed his eyes. "Brac, it's a great time to tell her what you did. You know, while Rai isn't here..." He was smiling as he said those words suspiciously.

Brac pulled out a small packet of papers, and held them in front of Aoimi's face. Aoimi stared at them with a disinterested face. She read them some ,and began to blush before she hugged Brac.

"Adoption papers?! I knew you were planning on doing that!" Aoimi exclaimed. "Now that you have, I can have a real parent!"

"Um... There's one thing you have to promise me." Brac looked down.

"What?"

"You can't tell Rai about any of this."

Aoimi frowned. "Oh, she... She didn't approve of this, did she?"

"No, no she didn't." Magnum butted in. "You should thank me because I was the one who convinced him to adopt you!"

Aoimi opened her eyes widely. "Really?!" She stared at Brac.

"Yes, Aoimi..."

"Let's head back to your ship before they start getting suspicious!" Magnum spoke with his song like voice.

* * *

Brawn used the rest of their provisions to help RAGNAROK reach Batavia. They did that because RAGNAROK technically saved that town. Bare and Meru thanked them, and soon after they went back to Armoroad. They got a bonus from the Harbormaster because of their deeds.

It was dusk when they made it back to the inn. Hana seemed a bit happy and a bit annoyed. She tried to ignore how irritated she was by talking to Hypatia. Haruka wasn't telling her why she decided to come to Armoroad, and Bare wouldn't speak about the event that she caused earlier. As they entered the inn, Hana expected to see Gears waiting, but to her surprise she saw no sign of them. Inki was sitting in a chair on the far side of the lobby, and Ryuu was sitting next to the door.

"Where have you been?" Ryuu stared at the wall in front of him.

Hana went to talk, but all of the mentors spoke in unison. "Typical Ryuu." They all laughed at Ryuu's confused expression.

Everyone began to laugh except for Bare and Hana. Bare walked away from them, and Hana thought for a moment before she followed Bare. Bare looked back at Hana ,and she ran to her room. Hana went after her and stopped at Bare's door. She tried to open it ,but it was locked.

"Bare, open the door." Hana knocked on the door.

"No." It sounded like Bare said that between sobs.

Hana sighed. "Please, Bare. I'm trying to help..." Hana leaned against the door.

"No means no, Hana! You wouldn't understand... And I doubt that you ever will!"

Hana laughed. "Oh, you must see me as the inconsiderate jerk, huh?" Hana played in her hair before she spoke again. "How about this...? You tell me what's wrong ,and I'll tell you what I haven't told the guild yet..."

"There are things you haven't told us yet?"

Hana felt herself begin to sweat. "Yeah..."

"I'm not opening the door until you tell me. You have to go first."

Hana took a deep breath. "I graduated school when I was ten..." Hana voice was filled with sorrow. "I was supposed to go to a college because I had a scholarship, but Hanasaku said that she wanted to explore this maze..." Hana laughed more. "I got a little worried, and I wanted to make sure she was safe... So, I rejected my scholarship ,and came all the way here. Just to make sure that she would be safe..." Hana heard a noise. She looked around and saw a familiar bell lying on the ground. She ignored it, and continued speaking. "And even though I sound sad... I don't regret it." Hana leaned on the door as Bare opened it, and she fell in her room.

Bare cracked the door after she let Hana in. "That man... Scott. He's my cousin, and I used to be a pirate. But I ran away from the Dominion... I thought that you would get angry if you found out... After you told me what you did for Hanasaku... I can see that you only act like a jerk."

Hana got up. "Hey, I'm nice. I act like that so people won't come up to me with all of their problems."

Bare had a weird look in her eyes. Hana could tell that she was wondering why Hana did that. Hana smiled before she said, "You'll find out soon enough." and left.

As Bare closed her door, Hana made her way to her room. She opened her door to see Hanasaku lying in her bed, and she was sound asleep. Hana closed the door. Once she closed it she saw that Ryuu was behind it with his arms crossed.

"She said she was going to scold you when you got back, but she ended up falling asleep." He stated.

Hana nodded. "Did she catch a cold?"

"Fever."

"Oh, great. She's sweated all over my bed then, hasn't she?"

Ryuu grinned. "Karma."

Hana yawned. "I've had a long day... " She plopped down on her bed. She patted a spot. "Come sit next to me, Ryuu." Ryuu looked back, closed the door, and finally sat next to Hana. Hana had a smile on her face. "Thank you, Ryuu."

Ryuu looked down at her. "Are you thanking me because I sat down?"

Hana shook her head. "No, you came all the way here. Just for me and Hanasaku..."

"Oh, you're welcome..." Ryuu began to stroke the girl's hair. He was surprised that Hana didn't say anything about it. She was asleep on him. Ryuu stared before he found that he was tired too. And before he knew it he had fallen asleep next to his two "best" friends.

* * *

"Marin, did you hear about what RAGNAROK did to the Dominion?" The Harbormaster spoke to Marin. The sun had finally set by then. Marin was at the port for an unknown reason.

"Yes, I did." Marin shook her head. "Now, someone else is trying to stand up to the Dominion. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Maybe the bravery to do so comes with the guild name RAGNAROK. You were in that guild thirty years ago, right?" The Harbormaster asked.

"Yeah. I was in RAGNAROK. I was with Hanasaki, Hanami Zaki, and a few other people. And we were the only people who would even dare to mess with the Dominion." Marin muttered. "But we ended up regretting it."

"I think that you're wrong there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If it weren't for them you wouldn't be here. And Blackbeard wouldn't have scurvy."

Marin made a face. "I guess that's good." Marin turned around. "I have to take my leave now." Marin walked toward the Via Senatus. She had a serious job, but the old woman Flowdia took advantage of that. Marin was headed there because Flowdia was making her watch the dog she had. (If you look really hard you can see it behind Flowdia. I have the art book. I know.)

Marin walked in the building, and went to open the door to senator Flowdia's office. She had her hand set on the doorknob, but suddenly ceased to move. She heard Flowdia talking to someone in there. She put her ear to the door.

"Marin is keeping too many secrets for us to even trust her. I need you two to watch her to see what she's up to."

"But wouldn't that just make her not trust us?" Marin heard a voice that was definitely Kise's. There was a long silence.

"No, it wouldn't. She already doesn't trust the Senatus." Marin cringed. She knew that was Kujura's voice.

"Do you think that because she's not telling us anything?" Kise sounded baffled.

"Oh, Kise... He knows that it's because she's not telling us anything, but that's not important. Just make sure that Marin is doing her job."

"What if she isn't doing her job?" Kise sounded alarmed.

"Her job as the Citadel of Armoroad will be given to either the Guild-master or Kujura. I will most likely give the job to Kujura since the Guild-master has to deal with explorers for much of the day."

Marin felt even worse. She didn't know if Kujura wanted to become Citadel, but she knew that his father once had that title. She looked at the door once more, and left the building. She hoped that those two didn't run in when she screwed up or when someone stronger than her was around. She felt like that was going to be hard because she had just felt the auras of people that were probably stronger than she than she could ever be. She guessed that she she would have to deal with it and find a way.

* * *

 _ **Second longest chapter!**_ _ **Woohoo! This only took me so long because the office I have to type in (I'm on vacation and I'm at an inn) isn't always opened, and on certain occasions someone else would be on the computer. Don't look at me like that, okay? Fine. Those weren't the only reasons. I've been playing EO3. I had to kill the Anemone. It took me forever. I had to spend some of my 700,000 en on three Smart Earrings for Hana, and at the end only Tsukiro and Hana survived. (Aoimi, Akakuri, and Magnolia died.) I also have been listening to music on YouTube. The channel that produces the songs is called FAKE TYPE. I love the channel so much!**_

 _ **Next**_ _ **time :**_ _ **Meru must prove herself worthy of staying in Armoroad. Will Aoimi convince Hana to not listen to Hanasaku and Ryuu?(Again) Will Bare, Hana, Aoimi, Meru, and Dove find a certain someone? Will they get Hanasaku enraged? This Might all happen next time in "The Unexpected Tyrants"!**_


	12. The Unexpected Tyrants

**_Name: Kise ? (Kise means dress, dressing , clothing or cloth. Pronounced: Key - Say.)_**

 ** _Blood type: -O (O negative)_**

 ** _Age: 12_**

 ** _Birthday: Khrysaor 9th (Second to last month of the year.)_**

 ** _Class: Shogun_**

 ** _Hair color: Blond_**

 ** _Eye color: Bright blue_**

 ** _Hometown: Kise is suffering from a serious case of amnesia and can only remember a few things. Her hometown is not one of them._**

 ** _Height: 5'1"_**

 ** _Notes: Kise is Kujura's apprentice. Kise is not considered Marin's apprentice because Marin didn't train her much. There's nothing much to say about her since she is a rather important character. She lost ten years of her memory, and only has two years that she remembers. And those were the years when she met Kujura and Marin. Kise is a fast learner, and pretends to be stupid in order to gain attention. She is very wise. She is apparently Meru's sister. She doesn't even know if that's true. Kise fights in a unique style. She interprets her enemy's movements by seeing which muscles they are moving , and guessing what they are going to do next. Kise is rather annoying ,and the only person who can deal with her is Kujura. Kise tends to laugh like "Kisekisekise". So she technically laughs her name. Kise loves oranges because they remind her of her older brother. He was the one of the only things she could remember. He suddenly vanished one day. Kise remembers him and named the red headband that she wears after him. Marin does research on why Kise lost her memories, and she knows that Kise is also suffering from multi-personality disorder. Kise has grown quite fond to Marin and Kujura. She sees Marin as her motherly figure, and she openly pointed out that if she didn't find her relatives that she might start calling Kujura her older brother._**

 ** _Pros: She is a great leader, and good at planning. She is good at hand-to-hand combat, and she's a master at using katanas. She's able to use both of her hands well. She can also juggle.  
_**

 ** _Cons: She's really annoying and she can be oblivious. She pretends to be stupid in order to get attention when she's smart. She doesn't know that she might have dangerous personalities. She's also very forgetful. She never stops talking and if she does she vibrates. She doesn't stop moving._**

 ** _Hobbies: Eating oranges, following Kujura and Marin, studying the human body,being a pain, and drawing with her left hand._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve: The Unexpected Tyrants_**

"Marin." Marin heard the high pitched voice call out to her. "Marin, wake up." It was Kise. Marin squinted at Kise before she turned away from her. "Kujura, she's not getting up."

"Do something."

"But... What if she hurts me?" Kise slowly pulled Marin's pillow away from her. Marin snatched the pillow from Kise and Kise fell on the bed.

"What do you two want?" Marin rubbed her head.

"W-we made you breakfast." Kise got up from the bed.

Marin sat up on her bed and glared at the duo. "What did you do that for?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Well, I got a little worried when you didn't show up last night... You were supposed to watch Flowdia's dog." Kise started to think about the time where she was supposed to watch that dog. Ever since then, she was banned from doing so.

Marin stood up. "Then why did you bring Kujura?" Marin began to make her bed. "It's not like he was worried."

Kise fell silent. "Uh... He was just following me." She spoke.

"Liars." Marin murmured to herself. Marin walked over to a book shelf in her room and pulled out a book that was labeled "Specimens".

"Marin, why is your house so big?" Kise asked when they were at the dining room. Marin wasn't touching her food at all. Instead she was staring at Kujura. Marin didn't reply to Kise's question for sometime.

"I'm the second richest person in Armoroad." Marin muttered as she poked the pancake on her plate. "That old man Elval is the richest person here currently." Marin looked out the window, and saw Pandora's face on it. She was laughing at her. Marin stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kise asked.

"I'm not hungry." Marin left the two in her house.

"She heard us." Kujura suddenly spoke.

Kise frowned. "How are we going to keep an eye on her if she's already watching us?"

Kujura shrugged in response. "I have something to do on the fourth floor ,Kise. It would be best if you stayed here."

"Okay!" Kise shouted. Kise felt a bit lonely when Kujura left. She realized that Marin had left that book she had earlier on the table. Kise peered out the window, and went toward the book. She flipped through a few pages, and stopped at the twenty fifth page. That page was labeled "Third specimen: Kise". Kise stared at the page and there seemed to be a little report on the page. There were also pictures. She narrowed her eyes , and proceeded to read it.

 _Third Specimen: Kise_

 _Kise... She's a very unique girl. I guess. She has severe amnesia, and I worry that she erased her own memories. All of the proof led up to that. Especially when she speaks of her brother. She only remembers him, and only likes thing that remind her of him. It seems like something terrible happened to her and her brother._

 _Kise also seems to have more than one personality. This is only a theory since it can only be supported by small pieces of evidence. There were a few times where Kise would go out of character, and completely forget about it later. And that is a symptom of the multi-personality disorder. (Kise tends to sat we, us, and Kises. She also references to "the voices".) This could also be a reason for her memory loss._

 _Kise seems to be very dependent on Kujura and myself. I've come to the conclusion that Kise is afraid of being left alone. If she is she doesn't panic, but she'll do something to bring some else's attention toward her. (E.G.: There was a time where I left Kise in a room alone once. And by the time I came back she was wearing a vase on her head.) This makes me assume that she was left alone ,and was without her brother. Kise also dazes out when she isn't mentioned, when she sees something that reminds her of her past, or when she is alone._

Kise gazed at the book and tore that page out. She wasn't aware of what she was feeling. She wasn't feeling herself. Marin wrote reports on her? That report reminded her of when Marin used to despise her. Kise really wished that she knew how she met Kujura and Marin. Kise closed the book and took Marin's plate of pancakes. She sat down on the floor and began to eat them. She felt a burning heat in her head. She ignored it.

 _See, Kise? I told you._

"Leave me alone." Kise spoke with her mouth full.

 _If you had just let me protect you this wouldn't have happened._

"I'm not going to get angry... I want to go find Kujura." Kise said to herself. That heat from before wasn't leaving, and the voice kept on nagging her.

* * *

"Do you want to get me fired?" Marin whispered to Pandora.

Pandora's facial expression saddened. "What? No. They are considering that?"

"Yes." Marin put her palm to her face.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure that it doesn't happen!" Pandora smiled. "I want to kill you while you're still the Citadel. So, I can inflict fear in everyone's hearts!" Pandora exclaimed happily.

"Pandora, don't forget your real objective." Elizabeth walked over with her red armor on. She carried multiple weapons on her back.

Pandora glared at her. "I take orders from Victor, not you."

Marin grinned. "So you are working for Victor..."

"Be quiet." Pandora wasn't wearing clothes so she checked to see if her hair was covering everything. "Why are you dressed up to fight, Lizzy?"

"Victor spoke with Meru, and said that he might let her associates live... She must prove herself worthy before anything is done."

Marin laughed, "Victor was going to have Pandora kill RAGNAROK?!" she blurted out.

"Yeah. Victor wants to accompany Meru to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, and since I am his wife and body guard... I must protect him until the end."

Pandora frowned. "So if Meru proves herself worthy, what about our deal?"

Elizabeth smirked. "It will be revoked ,and you will only take the original payment."

Pandora glared at the Red Knight and turned away. "I will not allow that to happen..." She said to herself.

"What was that?" Marin asked.

"Nothing." Pandora hopped away.

Marin looked back at Elizabeth. "I recommend that you keep a heavy watch on Pandora. It seems like she does not want to see them succeed."

Elizabeth gave Marin a look. "I know she doesn't." She looked jealous.

Marin went to ask her why she did that, but as she opened her mouth, Kujura left. Marin crossed her arms, and went to talk after she was sure that he was gone. She looked at Elizabeth again. This time when she went to speak, Kise left the house too. Kise had something in her hand. Marin stopped her , and addressed her about it.

"Kise. What's that in your hand?"

Kise looked a bit guilty. "A napkin."

Marin looked skeptical for a moment. "Why would you be carrying a napkin around, Kise?"

"To clean Niku!" She appeared to be in a sullen mood.

"Why on earth did you name your headband? You named it after meat." Marin looked back at Elizabeth. She was motionless, and appeared to be grimacing.

"No, I named it after _him_!" Before Marin could say anything else, Kise walked away.

"Typical Kise..." Elizabeth turned away from Marin. "If you want to make her feel any better... go after her." Elizabeth unsheathed one of her swords, and began to head for the labyrinth.

Marin stared at her before she went back inside her house. She looked at the table and realized that her Specimen book was closed. She had it opened when she was at the table. She realized that Kise had read it, and that why she was acting so strange. She shook her head,

"I can't wait for the day I move back to Tharsis."

* * *

"Hana... Hana. Wake up."

"Huh?" Hana woke up and squinted at Aoimi. "What do you want?" Hana's voice was softer than usual.

"I need to see you for a second." Aoimi spoke back.

"Wait... You'll wake up the others..."

Aoimi looked down at them. " Aw~... How cute..." Aoimi lifted Hana off the bed.

"Stop..." Hana yawned as she said that. "What are you doing?"

Aoimi took Hana into Meru's room and put her down on the bed. Hana looked around and saw Dove, Bare, and Meru waiting for her to get up. Hana went back to sleep in Meru's bed anyway. Aoimi came over with a bucket of ice water in her hands.

"Hey, don't pour that on her. She looks so cute." Meru spoke quietly.

"Not as cute as her panties."

"Shut up, Dove." Bare cringed.

Aoimi looked around for two seconds before she heartlessly dumped the bucket on Hana. Hana screamed, and rolled off the bed.

"What, Aoimi!?" She began to shiver.

"Um... It's not me. It's Meru."

Meru smiled at Hana. "I brought you here because my father wants to test us. So, I brought the people in the guild that I agree with the most."

Hana got up and squeezed some water out of her hair. "I don't think that this is a good idea. We agree sometimes, but we aren't very respectful."

Meru looked down. "I was going to take Ryuu instead of Aoimi,but he's mad at me. And I was going to take Hanasaku, but she's sick. And I definitely cannot take Tanaku, and Niku."

"Why can't you take Niku?" Bare asked while she adjusted her hat on her head.

Meru sighed. "It's to test our bravery..."

"Oh..." The girls said simultaneously.

"But I had to get you two up early because you're in trouble ,aren't you?" Meru spoke to Hana and Aoimi.

"Yeah." Aoimi replied. "When are we leaving?"

"Now."

"My clothes are still wet." Hana stated.

"It's your fault. You should have woken up." Aoimi said back.

* * *

"You scared me yesterday ,Isi!" Zero laughed. "You suddenly passed out cold."

"So you slept next to me?" Isis sounded disturbed.

"Nah... That's not all. I made sure your room was clean and stuff." A smug look appeared on Zero's face. "And I found this." She pulled out the book labeled "Prophecy".

Isi's face molded itself into a deep, deep frown. "How did you find that?"

"It was in that chest that you usually keep opened. I knew something was up when it was locked."

"So you broke the lock off?" Isi felt a little violated.

"Yup." Zero giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not telling Ezra. You're like an older sister to me Isi. I don't want him to get upset with you."

Isi began to blush. "You really see me like that?" She asked as she rubbed her cheeks.

Zero looked around. "You, and the rest of Gears are family to me... You and Ezra stopped my older brother from killing me and selling my organs... Remember?"

Isi nodded. Zero came from a very poor family. They were so poor that they wanted Zero to get a job, and she was only seven. When she didn't get a job, her mother insulted her and called her garbage. Zero did nothing about it. She had met Ezra and Isi at a market when she stole food once. They gave her food too. And before Zero knew what was going on, her brother was trying to kill her. Isi seemed depressed when she thought about that. That was because she killed Zero's brother. That was her first time committing murder.

"Are you still thinking about that?" Zero looked Isi in her eyes. "I told you, it's okay. He tried to kill us first."

Isi shook her head. "It's not just that." She rose from her bed. "Hide that book. I'm going to see Ezra." Isis walked away.

"Oh... That's okay..." Zero closed the door behind Isis. She took a glimpse at the book in her hands, and put it in Isi's underwear drawer.

* * *

 _"Ezra? Are you okay?"_ The glowing woman with twin pigtails (If you want a clearer image ... I should probably say drills, locks, or ringlets) had appeared next to Ezra.

Ezra was sitting on his bed with his hands on his face. "Yes, Hanami. I'm fine."

 _"Don't start lying to me."_ She floated closer to him. _"Is it because she is avoiding you?"_

"There's that, and what happened to Blue Sky..." Ezra shook his head. "Why do they have to blame it on us? We didn't do anything..."

 _"They just want a scapegoat ,Ezra. Humans never change."_

Ezra sighed. "And Blue... The leader of Blue Sky... She was..." Ezra paused. "Blue was the love of my life."

 _"Well, you must protect them. You will not do it for nothing. Hana still believes in you."_

"I know. I read her mind. It just hurts me because Hanasaku's..."

 _"I know that Hanasaku's the nice one..."_

Ezra looked at her. "That's not what I'm saying."

 _"Oh... I'll give you sometime to think then..."_ She began to vanish. _"Remember, RAGNAROK's fate is in your hands."_

She disappeared.

Ezra sat for a moment. He heard a knock at his door. He waited for it to knock again. He did that to make sure that it wasn't Kogageru banging into his door. Again. He waited for it to knock a third time in order to make sure that it wasn't the sound of Mei Ling throwing chopsticks at his door. And he waited for someone to call his name. Just to make sure that it wasn't Himi. She was crazy sometimes.

"Ezra?" Ezra heard Isi's voice. Ezra opened to door for the princess. She looked to her side. "Ezra, there's something I need to tell you." Ezra seemed confused. Isis opened her mouth to speak, but there was a sudden loud knock on the door. Ezra looked at the door for a second.

"It's Marin." He walked to the door. "I'll get it." Ezra opened the door slightly, and he didn't let Marin in. "May I help you?" He asked.

Marin was in her full armor for once. It was very intimidating. She her eyes seemed to lack most of the scorn within them. She was thinking about something else. "I have a few questions for you and Isis."

"Okay." Ezra opened the door. "What is it?"

Marin snapped back into reality. "I heard news yesterday. There was a couple that went missing, and they were apparently killed. Lady Isis was the last person seen with them."

"So you're accusing her of the crime?" Ezra crossed his arms.

"I'm not doing this blindly, Ezra. Lady Caelum was a witness. She told me everything she saw."

Ezra glared at her. "You know how Caelum's relationship with Isis is. She could just be blaming her."

"Ezra. I would like to ask Isis some questions without you interfering!" She bellowed. Ezra fell silent, and kept his eyes on her. "Thank you." Marin appeared to be in hurry. She even seemed worried.

"How could I be the killer if I do not even know their real names?" Isis spoke calmly.

"Well, Isis." Marin began to pace. "I asked their children some questions some time ago. The couple seemed to be the couple that killed your parents."

Isis furrowed her brow. "How would you know that?"

"On the day of your mother's death, the killers' names were shared with several officials. I just so happen to be one of them. The children shared the last name of the killers."

"I did no such thing!"

"What evidence do you have to prove so?"

"I-I just didn't do it! All I know is that whoever killed them was avenging my mother! They were supposed to die anyway! What difference does this murder make?!"

Marin made a noise, and she calmed down some. She looked Isis in the eyes. "Isis... Revenge is like a disease... Please... Don't let that take advantage of you..." Marin whispered to Isis and slowly left the room. She closed the door behind herself.

Ezra stared at Isis with disappointment. "You killed them, didn't you?"

Isis glanced at Ezra before she sunk her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ezra... I know that you're upset about being accused for the killing of Blue Sky... No one has to know this time."

"We'll speak about this when I return from the labyrinth. You stay here. Hanami should appear. You need to talk to her." Ezra left.

* * *

Meru, Hana, Aoimi, Bare ,and Dove were nearing the staircase that led to the third floor. They didn't have to avoid the the lizard because Hana killed it. When they made it to the staircase they saw Victor, and Elizabeth standing next to it.

Meru went to tell her companions to bow, but they were already doing so. "Father, mother, these are some of my companions from my guild." She introduced her guildmates to her father.

"So, they are Hanna, Anemone, Miso, and Ursula?" Meru face palmed.

"Sure, dad." Meru stated. They began to walk down the stairs.

"How did he confuse my name for Ursula?" Bare inquired.

"I don't know, Bare."

"He called me a type of soup!" Dove yelled.

"Shut up." Meru shushed her.

They finished walking down the flight of stairs. Elizabeth pulled out a red bladed battle axe. Aoimi broke into a wide smile.

"Oh my goodness. You're the Red Knight! I'm a really big fan. I heard that you have over thirty different personalities and fighting styles!" Aoimi gushed.

Elizabeth looked back at her. "It's not as fun as it seems."

Victor peered back at Aoimi. "So, you're a fan of psychos ,Anemone?"

Aoimi shrugged, "I wouldn't say that." she sort of lied.

"I sense something beyond this door." Elizabeth stopped in front of it. "Proceed with caution."

"Thanks ,mom." Meru walked in front of her parents and opened the door. In the center was the hippo from before. Meru suddenly spoke to Hana. "How are we going to get past that?"

Hana didn't hear Meru at first. She was looking at the large gap that was to her right. She was glaring at it.

"Oh, I see that you aren't a big fan of your mother." Elizabeth said.

"Mom. Did your personality switch or something? That was completely irrelevant."

"No, it isn't." Hana turned to the group in front of her. " That gap over there is actually a crater that my mother caused. She was fighting some 'evil one'. Persephone was its name."

"Oh dang. Your mother destroyed half of this floor?" Dove said, shocked.

"Yes, 'Miso'!" Hana shouted back.

"Well, how do we get around it?" Meru inquired again.

Hana pulled out a map. "You see those three doors? I say that we run down to them ,and check to see if any of them are the door that leads to a path forward."

"Got it!" The group of seven dashed away from the hippo. They had to keep running until they reached the third door because Aoimi said that there was nothing important behind the other doors. Once they made it, Elizabeth spoke.

"Pretend that I'm not here." She said.

"Okay, mom. That's fine."

They continued walking, and got into a few new encounters. Luckily for them, most of the monsters were weak to voltage and ice. Hana could easily eliminate them. There were a few things, like the orange mushrooms they encountered, that were weak to fire. But Aoimi could defeat them when Meru used Attack Order.

Elizabeth watched them fight with an impressed look on her face. They were very talented for a bunch of kids who were misfits. She turned back when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She saw nothing behind her. She knelled down and saw a very thin purple strand of hair that had blue on the end.

"Pandora is trying to make this challenge rigged... We must stop her." She spoke to herself.

They made it to another door, and Hana stopped. "I think there's another hippo behind this door."

Aoimi opened the door this time, and everyone followed her in. There was mud scattered around the ground and a hippo resided in the center of the room. Hana groaned.

"More mud?" She complained.

"Crap. That mud slows us down, but doesn't slow down the enemy." Bare added.

"You're right, Ursula." Victor replied.

"I can't wait until this is over."

"Bare, be quiet!" Meru admonished her.

"You six, go down that path that points to the north. I'll go to the northeast." Elizabeth looked down at the mud pointing to the northeast, and saw footprints. There was only one person who was stupid enough to walk in a place barefoot.

Pandora.

"Well, bye." Meru waved to her mother.

"Why do we have to walk this way? It's covered in mud!" Hana cried out. "It might ruin my boots!"

"It doesn't matter. Run!" Aoimi grabbed Hana's wrist. They made it to the door ,and the tyrant was right behind them. Aoimi slammed the door behind her.

"That was a close call. And it was all because 'Hanna' didn't run fast enough!" Dove exclaimed. Victor was far ahead of them so he did not hear them.

"Will you quit it?" Meru yelled. "Don't talk to each other like this in front of the world's most powerful king!"

"Fine." Hana rolled her eyes.

"Meru, you can't get mad at me. I wasn't complaining. I was grateful that Jotunheim's king called me Anemone." Aoimi batted her eyelashes.

Meru ignored her and ran up to her father's side. The remaining girls trailed behind them.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the hippo that near the door her daughter just left out of. The hippo was banging on the door and trying to break it down. The Raging Tyrant seemed desperate.

"Pandora, I know that this is your work." Elizabeth stated.

"I say that it is just the Yggdrasil's doing with a little more emphasis." Pandora came out of a set of bushes. "The Yggdrasil here warped these innocent creatures into demons of this labyrinth. A normal hippo's diet would consist of berries and fish, but the tree turned this race of hippos into man-eating carnivores. It usually has a craving for humans, but since the explorers who made it his far are cautious... These things barely get to eat. I've used my siren song to make its actions for food more savage."

Elizabeth scowled. "Why didn't you do this to the first one?"

"I dunno. I didn't feel like it. But I did it to the hippo after this one. I've also increased their strength, but that's temporary." She rubbed her hands together. "These things have become so berserk that they are even out to eat their own offspring."

Elizabeth unsheathed her red bladed sword. "You're such a sick woman."

"I know, but what are you going to do about it, human? You cannot kill me by yourself."

"You are right about that, but I am not alone!" Elizabeth's personality switched. There was a wide smirk on her face. "Feel the wrath of Ecstasy!"

Pandora pulled out her whip. "Oh, this seems promising!"

* * *

The group of six reached another door, but this time they were stopped by a small boy. The girls turned their attention toward him while Victor looked behind them.

"Yes! I've finally found someone!" The boy spoke enthusiastically.

"What?" Bare scrutinized him.

"Are you explorers?" He asked. Hana stared at him ,and went to reply. Aoimi tugged Hana by her hair.

"Hana, I think that's the kid that we are supposed to be looking for."

"At least let me answer his question." Hana spoke back.

"No. Tell him to go home." Bare barged in.

Hana flipped her hair ,and ignored them. "Yes, we are explorers." She said.

"Well, you know about those big hippos. I've gotten past the first two, but this one won't let up. Could you help me get past it, and show me how it's done?" He was smiling at Hana. Hana didn't want to disappoint him. She saw Bare shaking her head.

"Uh... Sure." Hana gave in to that smile. She wondered if she was that convincing.

"Really? Thanks!" He stood behind Meru.

Hana opened the door and waited for everyone to pass her. There were two waterfalls and there were some scattered patches of mud and water. Dove's jaw dropped opened.

"How are we going to get over to the door!? The hippos can just walk through the water! It'll catch up to us in no time!" Dove screeched.

"Keep your voices down. If we complain, we'll only provoke it more." Hana stated.

"Says Ms.'More Mud'!"

"Dove..." Meru growled at her.

"Fine." Dove looked at Hana. "How do we get past it, genius?"

"Follow my lead." Hana walked toward the hippo, and stared into its eyes. It did not seem to be provoked by that.

"Hana, you aren't scary enough." Aoimi smiled. "Lemme handle this." She bragged. Hana took a step to the side ,and let Aoimi take the lead. Meru was surprised that Hana and Aoimi were getting along.

"I'm going to make a leather jacket with your hide!" Aoimi yelled out of nowhere. The hippo yawned before it began to run after them at full speed.

"That worked a little too well, Anemone." Victor said.

"I haven't run this fast in three years! And that was when we robbed those ice cream shops, but Luna just had to stop us. Right, Bare?"

"Now's not the time ,Dove!" Bare cried back.

They had to dash around the waterfalls and avoid the mud that was on the path. Hana banged into the door at first before Aoimi peeled her off the door, and Bare opened it swiftly. They all squeezed in the door, and Meru closed it behind them.

"Forget Ms. 'More Mud'! From now on you're Ms. Door Banger!" Dove laughed.

"I was nervous, okay?" Hana rubbed her face. "That really hurt..." Hana looked back at the boy.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have made it past that thing if it weren't for you!" He exclaimed. "Oh, wait! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Agata, and I lead guild Murotsumi."

Hana crossed her arms. "Well, I have news for you, Agata." Hana sighed. "Hypatia's looking for you."

"Oh, Hypatia... Sometimes she's pathetic."

Hana raised an eyebrow. Hana stayed with Hypatia because Hypatia reminded her of Hanasaku. They were very similar. So, Hana took that as an insult to Hanasaku.

"Excuse me?" Hana's light and innocent look vanished. "She sent us to look for you. And if we didn't show up, that Tyrant would have eaten you alive." Hana hissed.

Everyone fell silent. There was no sound at all. They couldn't hear any monsters lurking either.

 _Aoimi,_ Aoimi heard Midori's voice. _if you want to make it out of this place alive... You better run for that staircase._ Aoimi looked down at her shadow. She wasn't sure if she could trust her sister. There was a loud banging noise coming form the door they had just closed.

"Run!" Aoimi sped away from the door. And turned down a path. She heard panting beside her ,and looked down to see Hana running beside her. The stopped in front of a creek. It took a minute or two for anyone else to catch up.

"The door... It fell down..." Bare said between deep breaths. "That thing... It's still after us!"

 _Aoimi, get away from that creek!_ Aoimi took a few steps back. And looked at the other door across the creek. There was banging noise resounding from that door too. Her allies were already running from one beast, but if there was another behind that door... They would probably be goners. The other hippo could just cross the creek.

She turned around to see that her guildmates already ran away from that area. And she felt something breathing heavily on her shoulders.

"Why am I always the one in near death situations?" Aoimi touched her scar and punched the Raging Tyrant. It winced, and Aoimi took that as her chance. She dashed down the pathway, and she caught up to Dove. "Run faster, Miso!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm overweight, Anemone!" The two began to argue while running. They both tripped on a Great Lynx's tail. "I guess you're not the only person that's about to die." Dove frowned.

* * *

"You were a lot stronger than I thought you'd be..." Pandora still wore her cliché smile. "But in the end you lost the true battle, didn't you?"

Elizabeth held her torso. "Yes, I did. I forgot about that tyrant in the room, and I think that you forgot about a tyrant too."

Pandora's face turned into a blank expression. "What?"

Elizabeth smiled. "My husband's with them. He's a bloody tyrant too, you know. If he finds out that you set his daughter up for failure, he will bring your end upon you."

"I guess this is a tie then." Pandora stated. "But if we're talking about the physical battle, you've lost."

"I know that. I've lost so much blood that my vision is blurry..." Elizabeth still wore a prideful expression. "I know that I'll win the war, Pandora." The Red Knight pulled out a ball of fuchsia thread. "And next time, I won't be alone."

"Oh, I look forward to that."

* * *

Hana was already on the last stair. She suddenly lost her balance and somehow landed on her back. She took a few deep breaths, and went to rise from the floor. She was almost up when Meru flew down the staircase, and landed on Hana's stomach.

"Meru get up!" Hana wheezed.

"Fine." Meru got up.

Hana tried to get off the ground again, but Victor landed on her. "Sorry, Hanna. You're a very comfortable cushion."

Hana coughed. "If one more person lands on me, I'm going to shock them to death!" Hana didn't move from the floor.

"Why don't you get off the floor then?" Victor asked.

"Because you two are friggn' fatter than fat!" She whined. Bare and Agata ran down the stairs.

"Where's Aoimi?" Meru asked Bare.

"Probably in a near death situation. I doesn't matter, something always saves her." Bare fanned herself with her hat.

Hana began to get up ,and stopped when she heard a loud noise. It turned out to be the sound of Aoimi running down the stairs. On the third to last stair, Aoimi jumped and landed on Hana's stomach. Hana made a sound to express her anguish. And it sounded like a dying pig. Aoimi cackled at it, and looked back up at the stairs. She saw that Dove was about to jump, and quickly rolled off of Hana. When Dove landed on Hana, Hana screamed very loudly. There were a few cracking sounds too. Dove got up.

"S-sorry ,Hana." Dove rubbed her head.

"S-sorry doesn't make up for this." Hana did not stutter on purpose.

"Hana, are you crying?" Bare leaned over her.

"N-no. My eyes are just producing water for the fun of it." Hana spoke with sarcasm. "I never thought that I would become a cushion."

"I know! You don't even have boobs!" Aoimi joked.

"Aoimi..." Meru gestured at her father.

"Whoops... Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's true." Victor replied.

"Dad...!"

They stood there for a moment. "Hey, greens. How'd you get that thing of your trail?" Agata asked Aoimi.

"Welp... I ran into a Lynx, and I... I threw it and the hippos... The hippos ate it."

"Ew..." Hana finally rose from the ground. "How'd you throw a Lynx that big anyway?"

"She grabbed its tail and touched her left hand for some reason. When she threw it, those things went crazy over it."

"Why are you saying that like there was more than one hippo after us?" Meru asked.

"There was another one that was coming after us. You ran to the stairs faster than light." Aoimi peered down at the ground. She found herself grinning at her shadow. "Thank you, Midori..."

"What was that?" Bare inquired.

"Nothing."

The group walked forward a few steps before they were stopped by a familiar blonde man. He seemed to be glaring at them until he saw Hana and Aoimi. Once he saw them, he began to smile.

"Oh, it's you. Was it guild RAGNAROK?" It did not seem like he wanted them to answer that part. "You seem to be one of the luckier guilds."

"Lucky?" Hana murmured to herself as she glared at Aoimi and Dove. Hana stared at them ,and they actually appeared to be listening. She wasn't listening. She was going to kill those two girls. Her stomach felt like a deflated balloon. When she finally stopped her daze, she started to pay a little attention to the man's words.

"Trespassing farther into this labyrinth is forbidden." He said. Hana always knew when to stop dazing out. Hana gave the man a certain look that asked him why. "It is just too dangerous. Only people of higher callings can proceed." Hana made a face. She felt a little let down.

"Hey, Hana. There's always High Lagaard!" Aoimi exclaimed.

"Or we could go to Etria, and beat the crap out of everything. _And_ steal all of their money!" Dove cried out.

"High Lagaard's cold. And no Dove."

"What about Aslarga? That place is pretty heated if you ask me." Bare suggested.

"No, my younger sister's going there!" Dove frowned.

"You have a sister?" Meru asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Tei. She's a total bimbo."

"Or you could ask for a higher calling." A low voice added. It was Hanasaku. She was with Ryuu, Inki, Tsukiro, and Yoshiko. She did not look like herself. She looked beyond livid.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Aoimi shouted before she looked back at Hanasaku.

"That is if you strive for greater than to see the labyrinth's sights... Then return to the Senatus and petition them for a letter of Marque. If you wish. " The man finished.

"Thank you _._ " Hanasaku grabbed Hana, and Aoimi by their hair. "I told you two to stay at the inn!" Hanasaku spoke when she tugged them back to the staircase. "I let it go when you went on the DREAM , but that was only because you saved our teachers, and got us a new guild member!"

"Hanasaku, calm down some. We were helping Meru." Aoimi tried to coax her.

"Don't talk back to me!" Hanasaku threw the book that she had in her hands at Aoimi's head. "I'll give you a small exception..."

"Well, aren't I the leader here?" Hana sounded as if she were boasting.

"No. You're the representative of the guild. I lead this guild, Hana." Hanasaku snapped back.

"What proof do you have?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll have your head!"

"Fine, fine. What's the exception then?"

"You an explore the labyrinth, and take side quests, but you cannot partake in the mission that we have to complete in order to get a higher calling."

"Fair enough." Hana pouted.

"And you have to walk home." Hanasaku added.

"Fine, just go already." Hana looked at the four that came to the labyrinth with Hanasaku. Yoshiko was poking a beetle that was on a rock, and Inki and Tsukiro were watching closely. Ryuu was walking toward Hana.

"Hanasaku, can I walk back with Hana?"

"Go ahead Ryuu." Hanasaku called out to Meru. "Meru, your coming with us. Bring your father too."

"Okay." Meru responded. Hanasaku kicked the rock the beetle was on, and pulled out some Ariadne Thread. They vanished soon afterwards. Hana turned around and headed up the stairs.

The man stood still for a brief period of time.

"Somebody has a new favorite guild." A voice called out from behind him. It was Marin. "I thought that you liked guild Brawn, and guild Gears."

"Marin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Have you seen Kise?"

"Why?"

"I may or may not have hurt her feelings."

"No, I haven't seen Kise."

Marin combed through her hair with her fingers. "I'll have to find her tomorrow... Today's one of the busiest days I've had in a long time."

* * *

It was noon when Hana returned from the labyrinth. She was confused because Ryuu asked to come with her, but didn't say anything the entire trip.

"Hana, never do that again." Ryuu finally said. "Hanasaku was boiling like a teapot. I've never seen her like that."

Hana smiled. "I have. We were one year-olds."

"How do you remember that?"

"I dunno. I threw my pacifier in the garbage, and I took hers. She slapped me really hard after that."

"So, she always slapped you?"

"Yup. Hanasaki told me about the first time Hanasaku slapped me. I was twenty one days old, and Hanasaku was five hours old. They put us in the same cradle,and she slapped me in my face." Hana stated. "She did since day one."

They were walking in the Armoroad square. Ryuu began to walk faster for some reason. Hana didn't stop him. He probably just saw Meru in the crowd. He was not a fan of teenage relationships. Hana looked around, and realized that she was separated from her guild.

"Hey." Agata was still with her. "I never caught your name."

Hana stared at him. "My name is Hana." She left out her middle name ,and last name on purpose. "I'm in charge of the guild RAGNAROK." Hana glared at nothing. She was a little uncomfortable about what Hanasaku said.

"Oh... I thought about what you said earlier, and you were right. So... Thanks."

"No problem." Hana began to head to the inn, but Agata stopped her again.

"Do you have any free time tomorrow?"

Hana knew that she would have more than enough free time on that day. "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah... That's fine."

"Okay then, bye." Agata was gone in two seconds flat. Hana felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was Aoimi, and Bare.

"Hana, did he just ask you out?" Bare asked.

"No."

"Sure, he didn't..." Aoimi put her arm around Hana's shoulder. "Stop being so modest, Hana! He technically did."

"No, he didn't!"

"Don't worry, we won't tell Ryuu!" Aoimi and Bare spoke in unison.

"Get away from me."

"D'aww~!" Aoimi giggled.

* * *

 _ **Yay. Another long chapter!**_

 _ **Let me be honest here. I only made Hana daze out because I'm forgetting what the characters are saying. I remember the important stuff though.**_

 _ **Next time:**_ **_Next time is a chapter that certain people might have waited for. What? The Narmer fight? Nah. It's RAGNAROK V.S. Gears! This is probably going to be a really, really long chapter... But it's happening!  
_**

 ** _P.S.: I think it's funny that it's happening in chapter 13._**


	13. A Foul Exercise

**_Name:_** ** _Inki ? (Inki means blue.)  
_**

 ** _Class:_** ** _Shogun_**

 ** _Eye color: R_** ** _ed_** **_orange_**

 ** _Hair color: Black_**

 ** _Blood type: A Positive_**

 ** _Birthday: Dormouse 17th  
_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Hometown: She was raised in several different towns. Her favorite one is Etria_**

 ** _Notes: Inki is Pandora's second oldest daughter. Pandora adopted her, and cured her of a disease called the "Green Death". Inki gets ill easily, and she is lactose intolerant. She works as an assassin. She has killed many tyrants of the world,but has qualms about killing innocent people. Inki has three siblings that were also adopted. They are Rojo, Ace, and Suno. (They were put oldest to youngest.) Inki also wears a stern expression all of the time. Underneath her hard outside she's very sweet._**

 ** _Height: 5'4" and 3/4_**

 ** _Pros: Very talented and agile. She is a master at using katanas and the art of Ninpo. She can be very kind when she feels like it. She also has an oddly funny sense of humor. She's also quite obedient ._**

 ** _Cons: She is very secretive, she can be indecisive, she plans to kill most of RAGNAROK, she isn't cooperative with certain other people, and she gets hurt and sick easily._**

 ** _Hobbies: Training, going shopping, and talking to others._**

 ** _So... I was playing around with buttons when I was typing this. And I found the traffic stats. I found out that... You people are up to date on this story. I was freaking out. I have people from Germany, Denmark, Slovenia, and Malaysia. And majority of you are American... But places don't matter._**

 ** _I am seriously begging you people. Please review this story so it can become better! I know that the grammar sucks. (That's not all my fault...) I don't care what you put. Honestly! You can tell me anything that's wrong or right with this story. Character development, dialog, descriptions... Just tell me to do something. I don't know what's wrong until you tell me. And if you don't think that anything's wrong... Good for you!_**

 ** _(It would also be pretty decent if you told me your favorite characters. They could have their own chapter coming up!)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirteen: A Foul Exercise_**

"Since Hana caused us to get six new guild members, it would be best if we had them introduce themselves." Hanasaku spoke to the guild that was gathered up in the lobby. Their mentors were there too, but Haruka was nowhere to be seen. "Who wants to go first?" Hanasaku inquired.

Magnolia offered to go first, and the other five did not mind. She was doing her usual formal introductions. She looked around as she did so. She stared at the mentors and suddenly began to stutter. She did that until she saw Magnum. She stopped then.

"Brother?" She asked quietly.

Rai and Brac glared at him. "Whoops..." Magnum rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot to tell you that." He smiled at Meru. "Magnolia's my little sister."

"So, you were the runaway duke." Rai sighed. "What's with you people and running away from your lives?"

"Is that why you always looked sad when you trained me?" Meru was sitting next to Ryuu. He was not very comfortable in that spot. Everyone could tell by his expression. Magnum nodded. After they all spoke for a long while, Asuka went next to introduce herself.

"My name is Asuka Himeko, and I'm just a Hoplite." Asuka stated. Meru shrugged. Wasn't Himeko Dove's last name?

"Hey! That's my last name!" Dove cried out.

"Oh, it is?" Asuka asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I thought that all of my family members died because my aunt killed them!" Dove exclaimed. "How old are you?!"

"Sixteen..." Asuka seemed to be slightly alarmed. " Are you saying I'm your sister?"

"Yeah! I had three sisters and two brothers!"

"Today is just full of family reunions, huh?" Hanasaku was reading a book. "I wonder if we'll find any family here..." She spoke to Hana.

"Maybe. It would be rare though." Hana replied. After Hana finished her sentence, she saw that Ezra was watching them from behind. Ezra seemed to be really upset about something. Hana convinced herself to go talk to him. When she began to rise from her seat, Hanasaku gave her a glare of complete disapproval.

"Hana, it would be best if we avoided Gears until we find out the truth about Blue Sky." She held onto Hana's sleeve.

"Haven't you given me enough orders?" She asked. "I was the one who became allies with them. So, let me speak with him." Hana tried to hold back her anger. The rest of the guild was asking Dove weird questions. Hana figured that she would not miss much.

Ezra saw that Hana was coming toward him and peered down at the floor. "What do you want?" He asked solemnly.

"You don't look like yourself." Hana replied. "If we're allies, aren't we supposed to help each other?"

Ezra gave Hana a look. "I guess you aren't leaving until you find out what's wrong. Right?" Hana nodded. He took the words right out of her mouth. "Are you willing to believe me?" Hana nodded again. Ezra told her nearly everything in a shortened form. Hana stared at him, and then she blinked really hard.

"You can read minds?" She did not sound skeptical. She sounded more intrigued. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "That makes so much sense!"

"Oh." Ezra realized that he was smiling. "You really figured me out."

"Yeah, it would explain how you knew what Ryuu and I were going to say! And why you lied to us at the port!"

"You knew that I lied?"

"Well, yeah. I lie all the time. I can tell if someone else has lied."

Ezra turned away for a second. "You act just like her..." He spoke about Hana with a very quiet voice. "Thank you for talking to me." Ezra walked away. Hana looked back at her guild. Maki was introducing himself right then. Hana sat down next to Hanasaku, and watched Maki.

Maki didn't say much more than he did when he was on the boat. And during his entire introduction he kept on glaring at Ryuu. Next, Miki introduced herself, and after she went Ace and Inki introduced themselves.

* * *

It was three thirty seven when Hanasaku left to go request a letter of marque. She came back at three fifty six with a rolled up scroll and a small paper. She handed the scroll to Ryuu, and placed the letter in Hana's hand.

"Since I'm still sick, Ryuu can deal with the mission that we have to take in order to proceed into the second stratum. Hana, I want him to get there with ease. So, you can explore that floor up until you get to the boss's room. I gave you the letter of marque."

Ryuu unraveled the scroll and read it to himself. "We have to kill a catfish?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes. I say that you should train before you go up and fight it." Hanasaku began to walk to her room. "And Hana, I recommend that you buy some knew equipment. I heard that the enemies were strong on the last floor."

Hana nodded. "Okay. Are you sure? Before you didn't let me go to the firm."

Hanasaku walked back over to Hana. "Take this with you. I found it while we were looking for you yesterday." She gave Hana a tiny sheet of paper.

"A coupon? Why would I need this?"

"Oh, you'll see." Hanasaku held her head. "Pick a party to take with you." Hanasaku finally left.

* * *

Ezra walked into his room to see all of Gears waiting for him. Zero was eating gum, Mei Ling was sitting on Ezra's bed, Himi was using anti-bacterial spray, Kogageru was staring directly at Ezra for once. They all seemed to be around Isi's side. Isis seemed to be in a very deep stupor.

"Hi, Ezra." Kogageru spoke first.

"What are you fools doing in here?"

"You should not be calling us fools, fool!" Mei Ling shouted. "How come you didn't tell us?" She asked.

"You found out that quickly?"

"Yeah, we've known you for ten years ,Ezra. We also grown used to seeing Isi's 'Oh,no. I Killed Something' face. " Himi sprayed a gust of a the spray at Ezra's boots.

"I remember that time when she killed that ant, and began to cry. But now she's moved on to real people, and still cries over them." Zero blew a bubble.

"We have to do something about her, Ezra." Himi said.

"No, you don't understand. They were the couple that killed her parents." Ezra responded. "She's also talking to Hanami."

"Oh, the ones that killed her parents?" Zero crossed her legs.

"Then they deserved it." Everyone in Gears except for Ezra and Isis spoke in unison.

Ezra shook his head. "Mere humans do not get to choose whether another dies or not."

"Well, Isis isn't human, now is she?" Himi remarked.

Ezra shrugged. "I don't think what she did was right."

"Yeah, she should have given me the bodies." Mei Ling added. "What did she do to them anyway?" She murmured to herself.

"Ew, no!" Himi screeched.

Kogageru's facial expression darkened. "I don't think that she is talking to Hanami, Ezra." His ear twitched. "Her voice... It's different."

Ezra gave Kogageru a blank gaze. "Koga, did you eat breakfast yet? Your thoughts are very jumbled right now."

"No, I didn't. Maybe that's what wrong... And Ezra... Don't read my mind."

"Ezra, could we please bring Isis to the labyrinth!" Zero begged. "I know that you said that she had to stay here, but she's really useful."

"Fine. We have to go talk to the Oracle of Stars anyway."

"Ooh... She's here?" Himi asked. "Maybe I'll ask her if we conquer this labyrinth!"

"Please don't. We'll figure that out ourselves."

* * *

 _"So, Isis... How did it feel?"_ Isis heard her mother's voice in her head. _  
_

"It was..." She felt a wide smirk on her face. "Wonderful..." Isi was in a realm of thought. This place was where spirits roamed. It was a private place where humans could sometimes contact the dead. "I knew everything." Isis clenched her fists. "H-how could I feel that way again?"

 _"Feed on more humans, Isis. It's the only way..."_

Isis's face saddened. "I don't want to commit murder again mother... Ezra will not be pleased. I'm am doing this for him. So, what's the point if doesn't like it?"

Persephone sighed. _"Then you can either be a coward and feed off the dead bodies of novices, or you could hear me out."_

"What is it?" Isis looked a bit hopeful. "I hope it doesn't involve eating more people. The taste reminds me of chicken."

 _"Ohohoho... This does not involve humans at all..."_ Persephone smiled. _"I think you could manage to eat a more divine creature now..."  
_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _"If you devoured a god, you will be able to feel that way forever."_

"A god?!" Isis screeched. "I can't do that ,mother! They developed the very world I live in! And I only really know Ezra!

 _"Did I ever tell you about the tale of the Orange Goddess? Hanami Zeus Zaki...?"_

"No..."

 _"She was a very berserk woman actually. She claimed that she ruled over everything in this world. That was her only reason for trying to conquer the labyrinth. She wanted to prove to everyone that this world was hers. I thought that her ways were corrupt. So, I attempted to stop her. All that did was make her have her granddaughter, Hanasaki, and her friend Marin kill my son."_ Isis stopped her mother there.

"I had an older brother?"

 _"Yes, you HAD one. Hanami also destroyed half of the third floor in order to stop me, but her efforts were futile. We had a brief respite... And twenty years later she sent those assassins to kill me. And they succeeded. As you can see."_

Isis filled up with wrath. "Hanami, had you killed?" She asked a rhetorical question. "How...? Why? She's so close to Ezra!"

 _"Hanami had a daughter with another god... And you know the rest..."_ Persephone couldn't hold back her laughter. _"If you want to fully avenge me... You'll have to kill one of the only things that Hanami has left on this earth... Hana Venus Zaki."_

"No... I am not that powerful yet... I will kill more people... And I will eat the novices who die in that labyrinth... And when the time is right... I'll make Hana wish that she was never born!"

* * *

"Stupid shopkeeper." Hana was walking to the Labyrinth with Meru, Bare, Dove, and Aoimi. "Why did she have to kick us out?"

"Hana, you threatened to kill her... I would have kicked you out." Meru scowled.

"She's a hag of a skinflint! Those prices were just unfair. And we have to pay for forging! You don't have to pay for forging in Tharsis!" Hana complained.

"Who's prepared to die thanks to our cheap equipment?!" Dove asked.

"Me..." Aoimi sighed. "At least I have this club..." Aoimi held her new spiked club close to her. "I forged it with poison."

"Lucky you." Bare fanned herself with her hat. "It's so hot today..."

"It's ninety degrees and it's still winter." Meru looked around. "Once we get in the labyrinth the Yggdrasil will give us lots of shade."

"You're right." Dove bounded in front of Meru. "Let's hurry up!"

* * *

"Oh, it took you long enough..." Haruka sat in a room that she rented. "I thought that you wouldn't come, Ezra."

"We're here now. What do you want?" Zero walked in first. She was chewing on her gum loudly.

"RAGNAROK is going to fight that fish... The Narmer..." Haruka started. "I have no worries about the group that is going to fight it. But Hana is not going to fight it. It would be hard to tell if she's ready to go onto the second stratum."

"You want us to test them. That's fine." Ezra read her mind.

"That's not it. You'll have to fight Hana's group. It'll be like a training exercise."

"That's one foul exercise... We are the strongest guild in this town." Zero boasted while smacking on her gum as loud as ever.

"Do you accept?"

"We'll do it. I'm excited to see what Hana can do anyway." Ezra answered with a smile.

"I could expect nothing less from one of my finest students..." Haruka pranced over to her knapsack and pulled out a clear orb. She she chanted something and it began to glow. It did so until a sharp picture of Hana and her comrades popped up. "They have just gotten permission to pass they should not be far from the entrance." Haruka muttered a few words to herself before she spoke again. "Oh, and... Be sure to bring Isis with you."

Ezra nodded. "She should be done talking to Hanami by now." Ezra turned toward the door. "Sensei, would you like to speak to Hanami?"

"No. Not currently. I will speak to her later."

"Fine."

* * *

"That's one big deer..." Bare stared at it. They group of five had just gotten permission to pass the man. They found out that his name was Kujura , and that the name Narmer meant "raging catfish" in ancient tongue. The man had also given them medicine and called it a parting gift. He threw it to them and it just so happened to hit Hana in her head.

Right then, they were observing a large blue deer that was in front of them. It had a beautiful golden mane. There were also swirls of a lighter blue color on it. They couldn't take their eyes of it's glistening horns.

"Let's kill it!" Aoimi shouted out. "I've always wanted to kill a Furyhorn! I heard that the meat was divine!"

"Isn't it a Ragelope?" Bare inquired.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't supposed to face that thing. It looks way stronger than any of us!" Meru cried out. "I can't die until I marry Ryuu!"

"It seems like your going to be immortal." Hana commented back.

"Fine, you have a point... But shouldn't we avoid this thing, Hana?"

"No. I want deer meat." Hana replied.

"I don't. I am a vegetarian!" Dove screeched. "I would be a vegan if I didn't wear my precious leather boots!"

"I'll give you something special on the way back." Aoimi tried to persuade her.

"Can I flip up your shirt and look at Carlos and Pablo?" Dove asked while groping the air in front of her.

"I told you." Hana nudged Aoimi.

"NO." Aoimi almost yelled.

"Fine, fine. I want tofu for dinner."

"That's better." Hana nodded. "But now let's think of a way to kill this thing."

"A guard order would be a necessity for this battle. And we should make Dove defend if she's not healing others." Meru examined the beast. "And this thing looks as if it is weak to fire or volt. It's mane covers up to much for it to be weak to ice."

"Okay then, let's go!" Hana charged toward it. Bare shot three bullets at the deer at almost the same time. Meru then proceeded to say somethings that made the girls want to protect themselves more. Dove did nothing more than defend herself from damage. Hana began to charge her voltage spells. Aoimi did some wolf howling battle cry. The deer didn't do anything for sometime. Until it roared back at Aoimi. And for a deer, it was loud. It thundered through the labyrinth. Aoimi suddenly began to laugh just as loudly, Bare began to bark, and Meru began singing a song she did not know the words to.

"What the...?" Hana stared at them. "What are they doing?"

"They're baffled! They won't listen to us anymore!" Bare shot Dove in her arm, and began to twirl around in circles while chanting "Lalala". "Oww! It just so happened to get our offense! This is just great!" Dove whined.

"Because Ryuu always liked Hana instead! I'm going to kill her 'till she's dead!" Meru sang out. Hana dodged her attack.

"Wow, you look absolutely scrumptious." Aoimi was rubbing her club. "I really want to eat you, but would society accept us after that?" Aoimi shrugged. "What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" Aoimi's face got a little red. "How dare you!" She slapped her _spiked_ club, and got a spike lodged in her hand. She screamed. "You... Romantic devil!"

Hana jumped up to the deer's height and used Volt Star. It wriggled around some before it used that muddle roar in front of Hana. Hana fell over. She thought that the fall really hurt, but something inside of her wanted to laugh. Dove came over to her aid. Hana thought that she looked like such a hairless pear. She was such a bag of dirty laundry. Hana giggled after thinking that.

"Era ouy yako?!" Hana heard her say. She cackled. That wasn't right... Why did Dove have five pigtails all of a sudden? Hana pondered.

"Whhhaaattt?" Hana laughed until she fell again. "Vous parlez à l'envers!" Hana spoke in French. "Vous êtes tellement stupide!"

Dove shook Hana. "Stop speaking French!" Dove shook Hana violently. "I told you that you would regret learning French from Haruka!" Dove turned around when she felt a liquid drip on her shoulder. Meru was drooling on her. Dove tried to walk forward , but banged into Bare.

"Bad kitty!" Bare shot Dove once again. "I will feed you to the banana now!"

"What? Guys, stop!" Dove pleaded. Meru jumped on Dove's back and bit her. "Oh my goodness! I would refresh you ,but I have to keep healing myself! So, stop attacking me!"

"Ce qui était que vous sac sale du linge et des poires glabres?!" Hana screeched while she was still speaking fluent French.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Hana hit Dove with her expensive yaoi manga in a book cover. It gave Dove a paper cut. "Can I read that later, Hana?"

"Non, vous pervertissent poire. Jamais!" Hana backed away, and caressed her manga. She looked at Aoimi with her club, and frowned. "Aoimi?" Hana pointed at her. "Cela est forgé avec du poison ..." Hana mumbled to Dove.

Dove thought for a second. she heard Hana say poison and Aoimi... She was talking about Aoimi and her club! Dove saw that Aoimi was about to put it in her mouth. That would poison her for sure.

"Don't eat it ,Aoimi!" Aoimi stopped after hearing Dove's words.

"Society is already judging us. Then there is no difference!" Aoimi licked her club as if it were a lollipop. She had a few cuts on her tongue afterwards. She blinked very hard, and pulled the club away from her mouth. "What did I just do?" Aoimi sounded scared. "My tongue hurts..." She turned the same color as her hair. " Think I'm gonna hurl." Aoimi covered her mouth, ran to a bush, and vomited so hard, she fainted. At least the poison mad her less confused. The deer kicked Bare in her face. Dove looked at the conditions she was in, and decided to flee from that battle. She didn't eat meat anyway.

* * *

Dove ran past the deer and found a small field that was next to a door with a moon shape on it. Her allies still seemed to be dazed out some. So, she kicked Aoimi in her face, and Aoimi gasped and woke up from her slumber. When Aoimi finally woke up, Hana, Bare, and Meru rose too.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Hana asked. She cleared her throat. "I-I mean... What happened?" Hana held her head. "That was really weird..."

Meru looked at Hana. "Pretend that you didn't hear anything I sang out there." She dictated.

"Okay, fine."

"I was barking... And I called Meru a banana... That's all I can remember..." Bare looked at her hands. "Well, Meru is _bananas_." Bare joked.

"We _barely_ made it out of that one!" Aoimi added. "I licked my club for crying out loud! That entire experience was like taking crack mixed with weed!" Aoimi pulled out a canteen and began to chug it.

"Let's get going." Hana trotted forward.

They entered a hall where there were three doors lined up in front of them. Aoimi suggested that the went to the door on their upper right because she felt like that was the door to proceed without fighting anymore deer. But that was what she thought. They encountered a bear , and found some medication in a stream next to the bear. They ran into a purple demon fish, and a purple snake of some sort. They viewed some of the waterfalls they walked by and stopped afterwards.

"Okay, no more fighting deer." Bare looked at the one that near them. "There are two of them. Be on your guard."

Aoimi attempted to take a step forward, but Hana put her arm in the way. "Wait. They are moving in a pattern. If you were to go now, you would end up licking you club again."

"It tasted like caramel." Aoimi muttered. The five annoying girls waited until they felt the presences of the deer cross each other. They ran for it after that. Hana's plan worked so well that they didn't have to worry about the deer catching them. And that was a lot to say since there were mud patches everywhere. They ran across a bridge and stopped to rest quickly. While they were resting, they felt a familiar aura.

"I feel like Gears is nearby." Aoimi pulled out a fruit salad and began to scoop it all down her throat.

"Me too." Hana looked around. "They are southwest." Hana stated. She looked back at Aoimi. "Aren't you going to save any of that for later?"

Aoimi handed the bowl to Meru. "I saved all of your relatives for you." Meru seemed confused by Aoimi's comment. That was until Meru looked into the bowl. There were only banana slices left.

"I don't like bananas." She refused politely.

"Fine. More for me!" Aoimi ate the remaining fruit. "Sho, Hama. Are we gonna shee Gears?" Aoimi spoke as she gobbled the rest of her food.

"Yeah. They shouldn't be that far."

"Even though Hanasaku said not to?" Bare eyed Hana.

"What do you think?" Hana asked.

"Hana wants all the boys, doesn't she?" Aoimi joked as she gestured for everyone to get going again.

"What? No." Hana crossed her arms.

"First, you have Ryuu wrapped around your finger. Then, you get Agata to ask you out. Now, you want to get super buddy- buddy with Ezra!" Aoimi put her arm around Hana's small shoulders.

"And she was acting all cutesy around that Kujura guy too." Bare added with a smile.

"No. I know I have Ryuu wrapped around my finger, but that's it!" Hana yelled back.

"Sure." Meru laughed. "You guys are the best."

"We know." The remaining four girls spoke at the same time. They approached a door and froze. They felt something they had never felt before.

"Gears is beyond here..." Hana whispered.

"Are they really this powerful?" Bare murmured to herself.

"Okay. Why are we talking like they're the bosses of the floor?" Pulled out green tea flavored pocky and munched on the end of one of the sticks.

"Their auras don't feel as gentle as they used to. It probably means that they are either distressed or... They've come here for another reason." Aoimi glared at Hana. "You know, Blue Sky died around the time they finished the Narmer." She spoke to Hana.

Hana furrowed her brow. She felt so close to Ezra when they had spoken earlier. He wouldn't try to do anything to them after that... Would he? Hana pushed the doors open. And just as they thought, Gears sat there waiting for them. They had their weapons out, but they didn't look very serious. Himi was chopping down tree branches while she was on them. Zero was playing with a yo-yo, Isis was napping on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra was grinning at RAGNAROK as they entered. Kogageru was trying to tell Himi to chop the branches while she wasn't on them, and Mei Ling was eating rice and curry with some fish.

"Hi, Hana!" Ezra greeted her. "I guess you found us."

Hana grew a ridiculously large smirk. "I told you so, Aoimi." She whispered. "They are completely harmless."

"Actually..." Ezra trailed off. "Your master, Haruka... She wanted me to gauge your strength." Ezra stood up.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hana asked a question, but she already knew the answer.

"It means they aren't completely harmless." Aoimi said with a smug look.

It was a very serious moment. Isis even woke up due to the tension. Zero dropped her yo-yo and picked up her sword, And Kogageru stopped his yelling. Himi and Mei Ling ruined part of the moment. Himi lost her grip and fell out of the tree she was in, and Mei Ling wouldn't stop eating her curry.

"It would be a little unfair if we fought with six against five. So, Mei Ling won't be joining our little 'exercise'. " Ezra stated.

"You're going to fight us without a Monk? What a stupid choice." Bare insulted them.

"If we're talking about Gears, a Monk is not their most valued player." Hana mumbled again.

"Then what who is?" Aoimi asked.

"Isis is. Isi and Ezra."

Ezra turned to his side and helped Himi up. "And now, you may begin, RAGNAROK."

* * *

Marin sighed as she went to open her front door. She hoped that nothing else would make her day worse. She opened it to see that Kise was sitting on the floor. Kise had the specimen book on her lap. It appeared as if she had just closed it.

"Do you write reports on everything, Marin?" Kise stood up.

"Maybe." Marin took the book back. "The senator and the princess want me to write reports on you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Kise lightened up slightly. "But do they really want you to write reports on Kujura too?"

Marin glowered at the book. "How far did you get in that book?"

"I got to the report on the Guild-master." Kise shook her head. "Is his sword really making him go crazy?" Kise suddenly began to talk about Kujura again. "Why haven't you told him?"

Marin fell silent. "It's a family tradition. I'd hate to get in the way of it." Marin walked closer to Kise. "And that means you can't tell him either." Kise hesitated before she nodded.

"C-can I have a hug?" Kise put her arms out.

"What? Why?"

"Because... I really like seeing you!" Kise hugged Marin anyway. Marin hugged her back. Kise stopped after a while and left Marin's house. After Kise left, Marin realized that there was a presence in the room. She turned toward one of her red sofas, and saw the one and only Red Knight lounging on it. She seemed to be a little injured.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect for you to be such a sweetheart." Elizabeth clapped her hands.

"Why are you in here?" Marin asked her. "And what happened to you?"

"I tried to stop Pandora's gimmicks. I didn't try hard enough." Elizabeth replied. "I figured that I could just stay here for a time."

"What about Victor, and how did you get healed so quickly?"

Elizabeth looked at Marin's ceiling. "I told Victor about Pandora's doing. And he wants her assassinated. He is going back to Jotunheim, and he said that I could kill her. He knew I could not do it alone... So, he called another loyal servant to help me." Marin looked around and saw a white haired woman on her chandelier. The woman hopped down. She had red eyes and her arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Obi?" Marin became shocked. "You died nearly eleven years ago."

"No, she didn't." Elizabeth rose from the sofa. "She barely survived. And was saved by Victor and I. In return, she swore her loyalty to us."

"I see." Marin looked down. "She was the one who healed your wounds...?"

"Yes, I did." Obi's voice was loud and stern.

Marin looked back and forth. "Your son, Ryuunosuke, he's here in Armoroad."

Obi tensed up. "I faked my death for a reason. That child is cursed, and want nothing to do with him." Obi twirled some of her long white hair. "It would be best if he didn't find out about me. "

Elizabeth walked to Marin's side. "And since we're speaking about lost children..." Elizabeth pulled out a picture of a small blonde child. "I'm Kise's mother."

"That would explain why it seems as if she has multiple personalities." Marin said. "Anymore secrets you want to tell me?"

"It's no wonder why they call you 'The Woman Who Basks in Secrets'... " Obi spoke.

"I'm honestly a little jealous of you, Marin. Kise sees you as her mother." Elizabeth admitted.

"We didn't come here to become your friends Marin. We want to know if you want to kill Pandora." Elizabeth held out her hand. "You want to make a deal?"

Marin stared at Elizabeth's hand. "I will subdue her, but I will not kill her."

"Good enough..." Elizabeth shook Marin's hand.

"And we would like to use your extremely large house as our living quarters." Obi added.

"Just don't leave the house unless it's about Pandora." Marin mumbled. "Even if it is about Pandora, leave through the window."

"Okay." Elizabeth and Obi complied.

* * *

Haruka sat in her room in front of the crystal ball she had brought out. This had to be interesting. Both of her finest pupils fighting against each other... That was if they didn't include Hinata. She looked at the image of Gears and RAGNAROK. She sighed quietly. Rai walked in the room.

"Haruka, aren't you going to train Hanasaku?" She was eying the orb Haruka had.

"She can wait. She's very experienced. Her level has already risen above Hana's."

"She does level up quickly. I would have to say Luna levels up the fastest. She's already approaching level twenty." Rai sat down next to Haruka. "Are you watching Hana's progress?"

"Yes."

Rai looked at the orb. "Aoimi's there. Can I watch?"

"Sure." Haruka touched the orb and the image of the guilds became even clearer than before, and their voices could be heard. It was as if they were there.

The first turn of the battle was pretty boring. Such was the case for most battles. First turns were mainly used to prepare for the next turn. Hana and Aoimi charged, Meru used a Guard Order on the front line, Bare used Eagle eye on Himi, and Dove defended herself. Ezra charged, Isis used Attack Order, Zero used Wolf Howl, Kogageru defended himself, and Himi pretended to curl up and die.

"Gears just removed all of RAGNAROK's buffs. How did they even know which buffs they were going to use?" Rai said.

"If RAGNAROK wants to win that battle, they'll have to take Isi down first." Haruka gazed into the orb.

"Well, do they win?" Rai inquired. "You're the oracle here."

"That would ruin the fun."

Meru put a hand out in front of her,and Bare placed her hand on top of hers. The entire party was suddenly engulfed in a orange light that eventually vanished. Isis frowned.

"You have Guard Tactic? I'm surprised that you could even master a limit skill." Isis giggled. "I guess that it's all part of the plan." Isi right hand began to glow as she muttered illegible words. A golden ball flew in Meru's direction. "Ad Nihilo." Isis stated with an expression that didn't seem right on her face. The ball hit Meru in her stomach and she bounced a few feet away.

"Aw, man. I can tell that my buffs are gone..." Meru got up slowly.

"Ad Nihilo is Latin for 'To Nothing'." Kogageru opened a bottle of Volt Mist.

Bare shot at Ezra three times in a row, and he retaliated with a fireball that nearly killed Bare. Dove healed the front line afterwards. Zero swung her sword in front of everyone, and Himi hit Dove with her rake. Hana surprisingly used ice instead of voltage and she aimed for Isis. Isis dodged it by stepping to her side. Aoimi hit Zero in her arms with her club, and managed to sprain Zero's wrist.

"We're losing by a landslide ,Hana." Aoimi stated the obvious.

Hana narrowed her eyes. "Well, you managed to bind Zero's arms; so she can't do that with her sword anymore..." Hana pointed to Isis. "She should be our first priority. She can predict our movements. Aoimi and Meru... You deal with her, and take Zero down too. Dove go after Himi. I'll go after Kogageru, and Bare can take on Ezra."

"Ahem, Ezra almost killed me a second ago. How am I supposed to take him down?" Bare glared at him.

Hana stood still for a second. "I made this for you." She pulled out a fancy looking rapier. "Ryuu made it actually..."

Bare snatched it from her. "I can use Hanging with this thing!"

"Good. Bind Ezra's head, and go for Isis next."

Bare was lucky enough to move before everyone else, and she almost managed to hit Ezra's head. She still managed to hit his shoulder. Hana used more ice spells on Kogageru , and avoided each one of them. Even though he was as blind as a bat. He moved his hands in a strange way and whistled loudly. When he finished doing that spoke in a low voice.

"Show yourself, Plague God." A huge elephant came out of the bushes.

"An elephant?" Aoimi asked. "That's so funny!" She held her club close to her face. "Where did we leave off?"

"No, no, no!" Dove looked around. Everyone was baffled again. "Not again!"

"Nous allons tous mourir!" Hana cried out.

Dove looked back at Gears. They had started laughing at RAGNAROK. They were all laughing except for Isis. She stared at them, perplexed. Dove realized it then. Isis could not predict baffled people! If she could find a way to control them, she could defeat Isis at the very least.

"Hey, Meru!"

"Mary, had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb; its heart as black as coal~!" Dove listened to Meru's song with a perturbed expression. That song did not go that way.

"And when she went to bed that night, bed that night, bed that night... It took her forsaken soul!" Dove pointed at Isis as she said forsaken soul. She had made the ending up, but she hoped that it would make Meru attack Isis. Meru's eyes widened.

"Mary~!" She gasped. She ran toward Isis and tackled her.

"Ezra!" Isis screeched very loudly. The rest of Gears turned and face them.

"What the? How could we get taken off guard so quickly?" Zero muttered.

"I thought that Plague God baffled all of them!" Kogageru muttered as he pulled out his spear. "It seems like we'll have to knock out this one." He was talking about Dove.

"Aoimi! Zero wants to ruin your relationship with your club!" Dove yelled to Aoimi.

"No way! Never!" Aoimi hit Zero in her face with her club. Zero turned a bit green and scrambled to the nearest bush. Everyone could hear her vomiting. "No loves you like I love you, club!" Aoimi exclaimed. And she finally put the mace in her mouth. After that she collapsed and passed out.

"Ezra, how are we losing to a bunch of baffled kids?!" Himi interrogated.

"Isis can't predict their movements as easily." Ezra fixed the hat he was wearing. "Don't worry, we won't lose. Isis is still conscious." He whispered. "And Koga, dismiss that elephant."

"I'm on it." Kogageru answered. He stomped his foot and clapped twice, and the elephant dashed away from that place. Kogageru looked at where the elephant once was, and saw that Bare was smiling at him.

"Somebody hasn't been a grateful blueberry!" She punched him in his face and he went unconscious.

Rai and Haruka were making disgusted faces at the battle. "They're winning because of Dove?" Haruka blurted out. "Hana should have taken the lead!"

"No! Aoimi should have!" Rai shouted back.

"So you do like her!" Haruka shouted out.

"Of course I do!" Rai covered her mouth.

"Somebody's a hypocrite..." Haruka beamed.

"Be quiet!"

Himi crossed her arms and stared at Ezra with a very dissatisfied expression. Ezra looked down because he was somewhat ashamed. Isis was still on the floor with Meru hugging her.

"Welp, it looks like it's my turn!" Dove began to sprint to Ezra and Himi. Ezra used an ice spell, but Dove jumped to the side. Dove ran past Ezra and stopped at Himi's side. Himi whacked Dove with her rake and Dove stumbled slightly. She got back up, and proceeded to lick Himi's face. Himi turned red ,and screamed at the top of her lungs. She yelled at Ezra and ran out of the room.

Ezra grimaced. His guild was the arguably the strongest guild in Armoroad's history. He couldn't lose to baffled novices. Could he? While he was thinking he felt a sharp pain in his side. He swiftly looked down at his side. Hana was biting him. He tensed up. He heard a banging noise and saw that Isis had gotten Meru off of her. Meru began to sing another song.

Ezra glimpsed at Isi before he nodded. It was about time that they used their limit skill. Ezra clasped his hand together, and Isis did the same. Dove noticed that they were preparing for something and looked at Hana.

"If they were to defeat Hana... It wouldn't make much of a difference... But I can't just let my baffled comrade get hit." Dove looked at Meru. "I don't care if she gets hurt. She deserves it."

Meru glared at her. "Hey!" She wasn't baffled anymore. "I can hear, you know!"

Ezra charged for some reason. Dove pondered about it, and she wondered why his limit skill did not activate yet.

"Hellfire." Isis and Ezra spoke in unison. After they spoke, flames spewed from the ground, and Meru fainted from heat exhaustion, and Dove passed out due to the carbon monoxide. Ezra was surprised to see that Hana had survived a fire attack. He looked at her, and she backed away from him. She did not look confused anymore.

"How did she withstand that attack?" Isis murmured. "It should have been impossible for someone weak to fire to survive that..."

Hana grew a wide smirk. "I have a limit skill too, you know." She flipped her hair. "Unlike any of the buff skills or the attack skill,it is undetectable. It's called being indomitable." Hana spoke pridefully. "I used it in the beginning of the battle. When you were preparing for the second turn."

"Just because you made it past that attack doesn't mean that you have passed this test." Isis pulled out her rapier. "You only have a one percent chance of making it."

Hana's hair began to float. "Oh, really?" The air around her began to crackle, and Ezra and Isis could feel static electricity emitting from her. "I think that Volt Mist has worn off by now." There was an yellow ball of voltage in her left hand. She threw it at Ezra, but he evaded it. There was a thunderous noise. Ezra looked around and noticed that the ball of energy had badly burned his arm. And he fell to his knees. He wouldn't be able to fight in a condition like that. Isis gawked at Hana.

"How dare you..." She hissed. She lunged for Hana and managed to cut her arm. Hana was thrown off guard by that. Isis took advantage of that and tripped her. Hana then fell on her behind, and Isis pointed her sword at her neck. "It seems like this is checkmate, Hana." Isi had a feeling built up inside of her. She wanted to kill Hana right then. But she knew that she couldn't do so in front of Ezra. She covered up her feelings with a fake complement. "Congratulations, Hana. Your strong enough to go to the next stratum..."

Hana looked up at Isis. "Really?" Hana sounded a bit surprised. She had a small piece of relief mixed in as well.

"Your guild contains unique thinkers. You have more than enough strength to venture forward."

Hana moved Isi's rapier away from her neck. "We should heal everyone now." Hana took a deep breath.

"Mei Ling." Isis called out to the Monk. "Please tend to everyone's wounds."

Mei Ling frowned. "Fine, I have lost my appetite anyway. That was disappointing." She put down her plate of food and began to heal the members of RAGNAROK and Gears.

Haruka and Rai looked at each other with shocked faces. "That erratic burst of power..." Haruka whispered.

"Is she unsealing her power in the same fashion her mother did?" Rai uttered. "Minus the eye bleeding thing her mom did. That was terrifying."

 _"Actually, I am the one who unsealed it for her."_ A familiar voice spoke.

"Hanami... I thought that you would be near." Haruka crossed her arms. "It's been a long time since was have talked, teacher. Why are you unsealing her powers?"

 _"The sooner they are unleashed... The better. And her eyes won't bleed like mine did."_

"Thank the gods for that." Rai jeered. "I'm leaving." She left.

 _"Anyway, Haruka... I hope that you'll train Hana the same way I trained you."_ The woman vanished.

"I'll try." Haruka said to no one.

* * *

Gears and RAGNAROK walked to the campsite together. They found Himi cradling herself in one of the corners of the room. Hana didn't enter the room with them. She had stopped to speak to guild Murotsumi's leader. The rest of RAGNAROK was waiting for her to come back. They opened a passage way that Gears had shown them too. Mei Ling wouldn't stop glaring at Dove. Dove asked her why, and she got the response she did not want to hear.

"You... Are wanted in my home country." Mei Ling stated. "You are worth two million en."

"What~? No way. My guild members wouldn't let me get arrested. Right guys?" Dove asked.

"She deserves it." Meru glared at her.

"I want half the profits." Aoimi added.

"She licked my face!" Himi yelped. Bare nodded in agreement.

"Okay then..." Ezra pulled out some Ariadne Thread. He grabbed Dove's arm. "We'll be back soon."

"No! Wait! You jerks!" Dove vanished with Gears.

Hana walked in. "Hey, where did Gears go?"

"They arrested Dove." Aoimi dished it out.

Hana grew a dumbfounded look on her face. "Well..."

"She deserves it." The four girls spoke at the same time.

* * *

Once they warped back to the Aman's Inn, Hana began to speak in a low voice. "Guild Murotsumi wants us to help them defeat the Narmer,and they said they would help us fight it."

"Ooh, that's cool. I guess you couldn't resist that Agata kid's smile, huh?" Aoimi twirled around.

"Stop saying that!"

* * *

 _ **Long chapters. Woohoo.  
**_

 _ **Next**_ _ **Time:**_ _ **Ryuu figures out that he might not be the nicest person in RAGNAROK. And he sees that not all of his new guildmates like him. And Brac is making them do a training exercise together. Maybe Ryuunosuke will find no escape from this challenge! Find out in chapter fourteen, "Torture! I mean Training..."!**_

 _ **P.S.: Is it bad that I made this chapter just so I could disappoint you people a little? RAGNAROK and Gears have no real reason to fight. YET.**_


	14. Torture! I Mean Training!

**Name:** _ **Misaou Himeko "Dove" (Misaou means "Fidelity" in Japanese.)  
**_

 _ **Class: Monk**_

 _ **Eye color: Dark blue**_

 _ **Hair color: Black**_

 _ **Blood type: B- (B negative)**_

 _ **Birthday: Dormouse 18th**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Hometown: Serpentine (Serpentine is a town that is located near Olympus. The people who live there worship snake statues and they worship demons like Pandora. Dove's family was considered royalty there.)**_

 _ **Notes: Dove's an ex-convict. Her family was killed in a fire that her aunt, Isamu, caused on purpose. Her aunt was considered a demon. A demon of fear at that. Dove has snake blood in her veins, and some say that is why her pigtails move like snakes when she's happy. Dove has a twin sister named Tei. Tei lost her memories after she lost her family. Dove said that it was best for them to separate. Dove has also found out that Asuka was her older sister who was adopted by another family. And the family that adopted her just so happened to be related to Rai. Dove is a pervert ,and most girls are uncomfortable around her. She shares that trait with her cousin, Tsukiro. Dove also broke Meru out of Jotunheim with her friend Kokoro. Dove is considered a saint because she can revive that dead, but Kokoro helped her find out that she could not revive people who have run out of "Time" as Dove called it. When someone's Time is approaching they grow a cloudy look in their eyes. Dove found out what Time was when Kokoro started acting funny, and had that lifeless look in her eyes. Soon after she gained that, she committed suicide. Dove tried to revive her over and over again, but Meru stopped her.  
**_

 _ **"It was her time..." Meru's words helped Dove come up with the phrase "Time". Dove knows that someone's time runs out when they lack a purpose. She hopes that nothing like Kokoro's death will happen before her eyes again.**_

 _ **Height: 5'2" and 7.6/8**_

 _ **Pros: Can heal any sort of injury. Even death. She is very good at hand-to-hand combat.**_

 _ **Cons: Perverted, doesn't shut up, won't sit her full sentence in prison, and she has been stalking everyone for the past four years.**_

 _ **Hobbies: Looking through people's underwear, peeping at nearly everyone, stealing things, and going to shrines to honor the dead.**_

 _ ***Psychotic laughter* So... I found out that I had my guest comments disabled! Now everyone can review! I'm so ridiculous...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Torture! I mean... Training!**_

Ryuu woke up to the sound of drums playing in his room. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder by the second. He sat up and saw that Aoimi was playing them. But the worst part was that Brac and Rai stood next to Aoimi. Ryuu wished that he did not sit up.

"Good morning, Ryuu!" Aoimi beamed. "You have to go train now!"

"What?" Ryuu squinted at her. "But... I haven't eaten yet!" He came up with a decent excuse.

"Oh... You'll be able to eat my fists." Brac bragged. Rai laughed at him.

"No... I would prefer something with more flavor!" Ryuu dashed for the door to his room, but Rai grabbed him by his scarf.

"Nice try, Ryuunosuke." She flashed a few teeth at Ryuu.

"I thought that this was over with!" Ryuu whined.

"You were very wrong about that!" Rai did her signature dry laugh.

Rai dragged Ryuu out the room and Brac and Aoimi trailed after her. They walked out into the town's square and walked behind the Explorer's guild. There was a wide open space before them. Luna was there and she was doing push-ups beside Keiko. Tanaku was eating a piece of a bagel, Tsukiro was reading a small book, Niku and Yoshiko were looking at an insect, and the new recruits were there too.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping beauty's finally up." Tanaku finished her food. She pulled out another bagel and gave it to Ryuu. "Here, you idiot." Ryuu took it and began to eat it very slowly. Aoimi began to watch him eat with and her usual big goofy smile appeared on her face.

"Procrastinating again, Ryuu?" Aoimi shrugged. "Oh well, too bad for you. You'll be stuck here all day. Even when Hana's on her little date that you won't be able to stop." Aoimi tapped her foot as she waited for Ryuu to respond.

"Date? What date?" Ryuu sounded relatively calm. Everyone stared at him, but looked away when he continued. "With who? Why? How did Hana even get herself hooked up? I told her not to. Teenage relationships never end well. They never do! What is she thinking?" Rai kicked Ryuu in his side.

"Shut up! You remind me of my mother-in-law!" She seemed flustered when she said that.

"Isn't that Brac's mom?" Aoimi looked confused.

"Yes, and if you think Brac is scary, think again."

Aoimi made a frightened face. "Well, I'm off now." She began to tread away from them.

"Off to where?" Rai straitened her glasses.

"To stalk Hana."

"Are you sure that..." Rai moved closer to Aoimi and held her shoulder. "Are you sure that Midori isn't doing so already?" She whispered. Aoimi's teachers had always known about her secret. Rai took her in promised not to tell anyone else except for Brac. Aoimi had no clear idea on why Rai took in a possessed murder girl, but she gladly accepted it..

"Well, why would she do that?" She inquired quietly.

"She's jealous, Aoimi. And she does plan to ruin this life for you."

"How do you know?" Rai laughed at Aoimi's comeback and pointed to the ground. Aoimi looked down to see that there was no shadow beneath her. She made a rather offended noise and stomped away.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked while she was in the middle of her one hundred fifth push-up.

"Nothing." Brac replied.

"Let's get started." Rai said. She looked at the newer recruits of RAGNAROK and smiled. "Since you have gotten new guild members, I say that we do a sort of... Trust test."

"What do you mean by that...?" Ryuu began to tremble.

"We are going to put a group of you in a certain part of the labyrinth, while the others watch and learn from the group's mistakes." Rai looked at Ryuu's frightened face. "And just because we are your teachers does not mean we will pick you, Ryuu."

"We're going to have a raffle!" Rai pulled out a bucket from midair. "Now, I'll pick three people!"

"Three? Isn't it dangerous to have a small amount of people go into the labyrinth?" Inki spoke.

"All the more reasons to trust each other." Brac added.

"And just because you said that, we'll add in another group of three into a different part of the labyrinth." Rai dug her hand into the bucket, and everyone waited for her to pick out a name. "Ooh... The first group has, Inki, Miki, and... Luna." Rai seemed a little more than disappointed as she read the names. She put the shreds of paper on the ground beside her. She stuck her hand in the bucket again, and it seemed as if she looked down in it. The results proved that she did. "And the second group contains, Ryuu, Asuka, and Maki!"

"You cheated!" Ryuu shouted. "I saw you look in there..."

"Says the blind boy." Rai smiled. "Okay. It's time for the blindfolds."

"What, blindfolds?" Luna asked. "I don't see any."

Rai walked over to Luna and pulled Luna's purple scarf over her eyes. Luna did nothing in response. She tugged Ryuu's scarf over his eyes, she pulled Inki's headband down over her eyes, she also took out Asuka's hair ties and tied them over her face, she put her hand over Maki's eyes, and told Miki to close her eyes.

"Follow me." Rai motioned to the other children.

* * *

"Hey, Hana." Aoimi knocked on Hana's door. Hana opened the door slightly.

"What?" She sounded quite annoyed.

"Um..." Aoimi blandly stared at Hana. She didn't want to tell anyone else about Midori. She realized that she couldn't just ask Hana if she had seen a shadow creeping around. She needed an excuse, but she lost her train of thought after thinking about Midori.

Hana peered up at her with a surprised look on her face. "Aoimi, are you okay? You never stop talking." She was hiding a small grin she had on her face.

"Yeah." Aoimi suddenly cheered up. She looked at what Hana was wearing. "Are you seriously going to wear that?" She pointed at Hana's pink nightgown.

"No." Hana spoke with an irritated expression. "I woke up five minutes ago." Hana glowered at Aoimi again. "What do you want me to wear anyway?" She asked quietly.

Aoimi began to squeal. "Oh my goodness! Let's go shopping with Meru and Yoshiko!"

Hana hushed Aoimi's screaming. "I don't think that's necessary."

"But... You'd look cute in a dress. And you know who's great with dresses? Magnum and Haruka!" Aoimi could not stop getting excited.

"No. No one needs to buy me new clothes." Hana rubbed her eyes. "I have enough clothes. If I buy more, Dove's gonna look through them anyway."

"Dove's in prison. Did you forget about that?"

Hana nodded slowly. "Yeah. Bye." Hana slammed the door.

Aoimi frowned. "Fine. I guess she hasn't heard of a gift." She sat down in front to the door. She skimmed her surroundings. She saw Niku's sheep, Niwa, wandering throughout the inn. She heard a panting from somewhere, and a voice screamed from the same direction. She examined that area, and it was another long hallway. She saw another sheep run down from there. It was a black sheep.

"Machaera?" Aoimi called out to it. She recalled Yugai's introductions. She said that their sheep was named Machaera. The sheep seemed to be after Niwa. So, Aoimi called out to Niwa instead. As she did so Sai, Yugai, Hari, Caelum, Riko, and Caelum's two new children came from the hallway. By the time they looked around, both sheep were on Aoimi's lap.

"Hey, look. It's seizure girl." Hari pointed at her.

Aoimi held up Machaera. "I believe that this sheep belongs to ewe." Aoimi pulled off a really bad pun. No one in Machaera got it except for Sai.

"He's not a ewe. Ewe are female sheep. He's a ram, to be precise. Rams are male." Sai took the sheep. "He's been looking for a mate, and your sheep appears to be female. Sorry..."

"That's fine." Aoimi petted Niwa.

"Our guild has interns now!" Yugai showed off the two children.

"They are not interns, Yugai. They are my children." Caelum spat out those words with an unhappy tone.

"Same thing." Yugai half shrugged. "The boy is Alexandros, and the little lady here is Jacinth." Yugai looked at Aoimi's face. "You don't look so happy."

Aoimi gave them a weak grin. "It's nothing." She saw that Riko was still eying her.

"If it's bothering you, then it's something." Yugai knelled down. "What is it?" It was hard for Aoimi to take her seriously. Her guild had some issues. Hari and Riko were tossing Machaera around like he was ball, and Sai was trying to stop them. Caelum was observing her children and they were staring at her. Aoimi tried to smile wider.

"No... I'm really fine." She got up.

"Aw, stop it. You're acting like Gears now!" She punched Aoimi's shoulder.

That really wanted to make Aoimi tell her, but she was pretty sure that she had told enough people about Hana's and Agata's outing. She thought back to when she spoke to Lamia at the campsite.

 _"If you want to keep something secret, make sure that you never tell Machaera."_

Aoimi encouraged herself. Fang was full of jerks anyway. Why should she believe them? She sighed; if that was her reason, she'd have to forget about Blue Sky.

"Ah, hello?" Yugai seemed flustered. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

Aoimi thought that Yugai was trying too hard to get the information. "No. I'm fine." She turned Yugai down. Yugai's friendliness vanished.

"Oh, okay then." She sounded really frustrated. "That's fine. Let's go Machaera." They began to walk away. Guild Fang came out of another hallway, and proceeded to pick on Machaera. Those popular guilds were jerks. Aoimi shook her head. And put her ear up to Hana's door.

"Should I take that offer...?" Aoimi heard Hana speak through the door. Aoimi looked back at Fang and Machaera bickering. She felt like she should do something. She looked at Niwa in her arms. Niwa seemed as if she were angry too. Aoimi placed the sheep down. Niwa ran over and looked back at Aoimi. It was like she wanted Aoimi to come with her. Aoimi followed Niku's sheep.

The two guilds seemed to be arguing about how Yugai wasn't the real leader of Machaera. And Fang seemed to be winning the argument. And Lamia was the main person talking. She was so two faced. Why was she so nice to Aoimi the other day? Maybe it was because she heard Meru say that her sister betrayed her. Aoimi didn't know. Aoimi walked between the two guilds.

"Top of the morning to you, guild Buzzkill." She jeered.

"Look, it's that string bean from BRAGNAROK." Herald commented.

"You can't call me a string bean. You lost to a thirteen year old boy. Remember, Herald?" Aoimi spoke with a sly sound to her voice. "And if you can lose to Ryuu in two minutes, I'll have you up and over within the first thirty seconds."

Yugai gestured for Aoimi to stop. "This isn't your argument. It would be best if you didn't get involved."

"Do you really think that I care for the best? No. I want to set things straight here."

"You don't have the power to do that." Yakusoku retorted.

"We do." Isis and Ezra came down from the same pathway as Machaera did.

"Says the guild that almost lost to a bunch of baffled novices." Flame crossed his arms.

"How did you find out about that?" Ezra mumbled. When he finished Hari and Yugai began to whistle loudly. Isis frowned.

"Imbeciles, can't you do something other than point out other's mistakes." Isis directed that at Machaera.

"Of course they can't." Herald spoke again.

"Hey! Why can't we get along for once!?" Aoimi yelled at everyone. "It's really annoying! You should at least try to communicate with other guilds and be friendly to them! You're all so selfish!" Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Selfish?" Lamia broke the silence with laughter. "Let's go Fang." And with that all the guilds separated. Yugai stayed next to Aoimi, Isis did not move from her spot. Yugai thanked Aoimi and sat next to her in silence. Isis appeared to be saying something.

"Ezra's not selfish... If anything you are. You caused the Green Massacre." Her words were barely heard.

Aoimi walked back to Hana's door, and saw that it was ajar. She looked in the crack and saw Hana's eyes peering out.

"I'll go shopping with you Aoimi. It is a date after all." Hana muttered.

"A date? With who?" Yugai's mood came back. Aoimi and Hana had a feeling that they were going to regret the next few hours. Fortunately, they were slightly incorrect.

* * *

Ryuu regained his sight after Rai pulled his scarf away from his eyes. Rai was standing in front of a door with a star on it. That door was located on the second floor. Ryuu made a note to himself. Ryuu studied the door and realized that they were on the other side of it.

"Your mission is to find the other group and exit through a passage on the first floor. Happy travels!" Rai opened the door and slammed it before Ryuu could say anything in response. Ryuu wondered how she made the door open even though it was locked.

He turned back to Maki and Asuka. Asuka was staring at the ground, and Maki was glaring at Ryuu. Ryuu thought it would be best if they figured out what they were going to do, and if they told each other their strengths and weaknesses. He took a deep breath before he went to talk.

"I don't need your advice, peasant." Maki turned away. "Let us get this over with."

Ryuu had a certain look on his face. He felt interrupted. He felt like he did when he was with Niku. He had to hold in his anger because his teacher was probably still watching him.

"We won't get this done if we don't figure out how to work together." Ryuu began to walk away from the glowing door. He turned his attention to Asuka. Asuka was way ahead of the two boys. She was skimming the pathway in front of them. Ryuu hoped that she would be more agreeable.

"Do you see anything?" He asked her.

She turned back to face Ryuu. "There are a couple of doors down there. I say that we should check each of them before we continue through the one that proceeds farther into the labyrinth." Ryuu sighed. At least she knew what she was doing. Asuka went to check the doors by herself, and wouldn't let the other two accompany her. That left Ryuu alone with Maki. Ryuu glued his eyes on to Maki. Maki seemed to be waiting for Asuka to return.

"Um... Hey. Maki, don't you think it would be best if we shared our abilities before we started exploring?" Ryuu asked with a cautious tone.

Maki acknowledged Ryuu's comment. "I assume that you're smarter than I thought." Maki took a glimpse forward. "Why would Meru want to court someone of your likes?"

"I dunno." Ryuu scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes, I wish she didn't like me," Ryuu saw Maki's facial expression change and switched the topic. "but that's not important! We need to figure out our skills!"

"Why didn't you ask Asuka?"

"Asuka has an defensive role, and defensive roles almost never interact with offensive roles. I have a main physical offense, and you have a supporting offense role. If you helped me, our attacks would be much higher."

Maki appeared to be slightly awestruck after Ryuu said that. Why would anyone know that much about battle roles anyway? Maki blinked before he heard Asuka approaching.

"The first door and the fourth door lead to a golden statue that moves. Those are the only doors that could lead to the first floor..."

"I'm surprised that a lady could have searched this place so thoroughly." Maki began to walk down the trail. Ryuu trailed behind him and Asuka lagged behind. She was muttering things to herself.

"What should we do?" Ryuu asked Asuka.

"Enter through the first door and provoke it. It'll chase after us until we reach the first door again." Asuka pointed to the door. "After it reaches that door, we run for the fourth door. Then we'll see if there is a staircase. It won't be able to catch up to us. Its movements are slow. The only thing that should worry us are the enemy encounters, but I recall that woman saying something about warding the monsters away while we were headed here."

The three peaked in the first door, and slowly entered the room. They took some steps and saw a beautiful golden statue. The problem was that it was hostile. It began to move toward them at a steady pace. It was so sluggish that they had to run toward it and provoke it. They even had to make sure that it didn't stop following them too soon. After they finally got it behind them, they closed the first door in its face. They began to head to the fourth door. There wasn't much of a challenge after that. They just walked away from the intricate giant hunk of stone. They found a staircase that went up to the next floor.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Ryuu sounded alleviated.

"It's all in the roles." Asuka smiled.

Ryuu squinted at her. "Wait. You think roles are the most important thing?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Asuka was suddenly frustrated.

"Yes... The most important thing about it was that we worked together."

"You need roles in order to do that."

"No. You don't." Ryuu laughed in a mocking manner.

"Is that something you live by? Because if it is, I see why you haven't accomplished a thing yet."

"Can you two please be quiet?" Maki barged in.

"No, pretty boy. I'm trying to prove him wrong!"

The three began to argue very loudly as they walked through the labyrinth. But then they realized that they hadn't thought about something. If there was only one statue on the second floor, shouldn't there be more on the first floor? They stopped when they saw one. Without even thinking about any of their comrades, they dashed forward.

"This is all your fault, Ryuu!" Asuka ran the fastest even though she wore an abundance of armor.

"Don't use the peasant as a scapegoat, it's all your fault!" Maki retorted.

"No, it's clearly your fault ,Maki!" The three still found time to bicker even when they were running for their lives. They ran into five or six of the statues and the statues chased after them. The trio found a long pathway ,and sprinted down there a light's speed. After they managed to run down there, the statues lost interest in them and fled.

"Where the heck is Luna's group?" Ryuu plummeted down on the flowery soil.

"Right here." The three looked up to the tree Luna lounged in. Inki and Miki were beside her. "I'm surprised you made it this far without Hana, Ryuu." Luna showered Ryuu in offensive praise. "You were pretty loud. I heard you from all the way over here."

Ryuu glowered up at her. "You're awfully gabby today, Luna."

"I speak when it's needed." She leaped out of the tree, and her team followed her action. Luna pointed to the blue flowers behind Ryuu. "Those flowers are a passage, but it seems as if it was deliberately clogged up." She muttered. "I am aware that there was another passage to the west, but I do not know what lies in wait for us." She sighed. "And that's the only reason why I waited for you."

"I... Think that there are more things over there..." Miki spoke in a slow whisper. "Six more until we reach that passage..."

"Good." Luna acknowledged Miki's hypothesis. "The sooner we go the better."

Ryuu gazed at Luna. He didn't know that she had leadership in her. She was so dull and blunt when she was with him. Luna was also rude, but she didn't know. That intrigued Ryuu the most. Weren't children forced to be polite in the east? He shrugged; he'd ask her about it later.

Inki crossed her arms and addressed the party. "These statues are stronger than any of beast on the first or second stratum. It would be best if we avoided any contact with them. Be sure to keep your distance too. They have the ability to turn living objects into stone." Inki removed a large sheet of paper from her pocket. "And since we lack a map, it would be extremely useful if someone would navigate. It would be easier to elude becoming the prey of such beasts."

"I will navigate." Miki agreed

Ryuu, Maki, and Asuka couldn't contain their envy. Why did they get along so well? Why didn't they?

"Why so green, blind boy?"Luna taunted Ryuu. "I thought that you were all for a little teamwork." She strutted forward with the other two quiet girls.

"Are we seriously less cooperative than the girl who belongs to a family that killed people for fun?" Asuka asked.

"How about we work together to beat them at this?" Ryuu and Asuka fit together like puzzle pieces right then.

"Wouldn't that defeat the point of this trust test?" Maki inquired.

"Well..." Ryuu had that ridiculous smile from the day he fought Herald. "Rai said that we find the group... She never said that we had to work with them."

"Are you going to overtake Kakasei, Pretty boy?" Asuka put her hand out in front of Maki's.

"You have a deal." Maki shook her hand.

* * *

"I told you, Brac. Ryuu is my smartest pupil, and he had knowledge of what I was planning." Brac rolled his eyes after Rai finished.

"Aoimi would have found out earlier."

"Sure, Brac."

Yoshiko took a deep breath and began to talk. "But doesn't a goal like that ruin the teamwork?" She was shaking.

"No, not really." Keiko spoke. "It's like a competition. Whichever team makes it out first wins. Rai didn't say that because they would ruin the purpose by themselves if they had known at first."

"That's right, Keiko." Rai nodded.

"What would happen if any of them got injured?" Niku asked ,worried.

"They will prevent that before it happens. And if they don't we'll interfere." Brac said back.

* * *

Hana came out of a dressing room with a small frilly dress on. She didn't seem to be pleased at all. She also wore a small frown.

"I don't like this dress." Hana examined it more.

"Hana, you don't like any of these dresses." Aoimi scrutinized a massive pile of dresses behind them. "I thought that you would act all cutesy about this." Aoimi whined.

Yugai glimpsed at Hana. "Agata doesn't care about what you're going to wear. Just wear something that describes you." Yugaina tied the laces to her boots.

"How do you know?" Aoimi grabbed her hair and began to stroke it.

"Agata and I used hang out before, but we were friends. Just friends." Yugai spoke like she was trying to make herself sure about something. "Our guilds are close allies, but we haven't spoken much because we just defeated the Narmer. We're actually in the second stratum now, and Machaera is one of the most popular guilds in Armoroad."

"Oh." Hana played in the dress more. "Which guilds do you think are the most popular?"

"Oi..." Yugai thought. "Gears is the talk of the town. I'd have to say Fang and Brawn are tied for second..."

"Oi?" Aoimi laughed at Yugai.

"It's what I say!" Yugai elbowed her. "Anyway, your guild's popularity has skyrocketed to third. My guild used to be third, but now we're fourth. Guild Satan has made their mark as fifth. That's only because they are the first guild that defeated the Narmer without a Monk, and with only three members. And Murotsumi's the sixth most popular."

"Okay." Hana walked back over to the dressing rooms. "I didn't know we were popular at all." Yugai grinned. She waited until Hana came back before she responded.

"The way that Ryuu kid in your guild stood up to Fang just for Hanasaku... It was just amazing!" Yugai patted Hana's head. "You're lucky that you have such loyal companions!"

"What?" Hana screwed up her face. "That's what they did the day before yesterday?"

"Yeah. Ryuu fought Herald and beat the living crap outta him. And that Meru girl came over and pointed out that he was Obi's son. She was also the one who told everyone about you." Yugai spoke again. Aoimi turned over to Hana to see her face.

"Are you happy now?" She asked.

"I was upset with Ryuu and Hanasaku because of Meru's mistake!?" Hana fell over into the pile of dresses and screamed.

"Yeah, you were. And you took it all out on me." Aoimi rose from her chair.

"Sorry about that." Hana pulled out a dress and began to fold it for once.

"No, you aren't..." Aoimi mumbled. She took the dress out of Hana's hands. "This one is cute. I didn't see you put it on." Aoimi glistened each time she stared at the tiny blue dress with frills at the ends. "This compliments your eyes and your hair. How come you didn't wear it?"

Hana picked up another dress. "It was too expensive. It's eleven thousand en."

Aoimi thought and snapped her fingers. "Get someone to buy it for you!"

"No." Hana studied the dress in her hands. It was white and pink. It was long and curvy, and the sleeves were decorated with lacy flowers. She began to fold it, but Aoimi snatched that dress from her too.

"Ooh! I want this one!" She lifted one of the sleeves and saw the price tag. Her mouth dropped open. "Fifty two thousand en!" She sounded very hurt. "These are like the shopkeeper's prices!"

"We can't buy it, Aoimi." Hana muttered.

"Actually..." Yugai trailed off. "My mom can buy it. She works for a very popular restaurant that has a store." Yugai seemed glum. "The problem is that she'll force me to buy one too."

"What's wrong with that?" Aoimi was eying the dress she had.

"I'm a tomboy."

"I'm one too." Aoimi pointed to her outfit.

"And my mom's a creepy person. She used to be an innkeeper, but now she technically leads Machaera. She looks just like me too. People confuse me for her."

"It doesn't matter." Aoimi turned to her side and saw a large shadow that wasn't fit to be in that spot. That was Midori. It had to be. Upon noticing Aoimi had spotted her, she fled from that area.

"I'll be back." Yugai walked away. "If I find a dress, I'll go get my mom..." She began to vanish from their line of sight. "I really don't hope I find one."

Hana gazed at a grand piano they had in that store. It was large and golden. Next to it was classic black grand piano that was decorated with orange emblems. Hana peered back at Aoimi. Aoimi wasn't there and her dress wasn't either. She probably followed Yugai or changed into the dress. Hana saw the dress that Aoimi said would look good on her. Should she wear that? She quietly walked over to it.

She examined it. She didn't like how it would make her look like a child, but she could not resist the frills on it. She eagerly went to change into it. She came out of the dressing room and twirled around some before she went to the piano. She sat down on the bench in front of the piano. She was surprised to see that there were sheets of music that came with piano. She looked through some, and decided that she would play the "Für Elise". It was a bit complex for her taste ,but it was the easiest one there.

She began playing it, it was easier than it seemed. She almost messed up when it got faster, but caught herself in the act. She felt like there was someone watching her, but she doubted it. She finished the piece and her hands were aching. She shrugged. That was the price at choosing piano instead of a violin. But the violin would hurt her hands and her chin. She wanted to play another piece, but she heard clapping behind her.

Someone was watching, but it wasn't Aoimi or Yugai. It was Marin with the little girl known as Kise. She felt a bit embarrassed as she stood up and turned toward them. Kise was the one who started clapping. Marin just watched with a lollipop in her mouth. It was one of the large and swirly ones that tasted like apples.

"You're really good at playing that piano!" Kise praised her. "I want to learn how to hit keys like that!"

Marin removed her lollipop from her mouth. "You should have gone to a music academy instead of becoming an adventurer. It pays more, and it's a lot more satisfying." She was wearing a black dress with red flowers on it. Hana assumed that she shopped there.

"Nah. Playing this piano hurts my fingers."

"How come you look like you want that piano then?"

Marin's question took away Hana's guard. "Uh. I play for fun. I guess having a piano would be nice, but..." Hana shook her head. "I don't have enough en for it." Hana pointed to a label on the side. The piano was a hundred thousand en.

"Whoa." Kise stared at the label. "Marin, do you have that much money?"

Marin glared at the girl. "I have much more than that." Marin waltzed over to Hana's side. "I came here because I have proposition."

"What would that be?" Hana took a stance.

"You might want to take a seat." Hana sat down after that. "You are aware that you're headed to the second stratum soon, right?" Hana nodded. "Well, no guild has ever surpassed that stratum." Marin shook her head as if she wasn't approving of what she said. "But..." She pulled out a letter. "If you are willing to take this letter, and see what I have to say about the entire thing. You may make it." Hana eyed the letter.

"If so many people have died there... Why haven't you done anything?"

"She's doing something now." Kise said from behind the woman. Kise had a dress in her arms. It was a yellow dress that was rather short. It had a red ribbon on the waistline. Yugai and Aoimi came back. Kise smiled at Yugai and proceeded to hand her another letter.

"If you want any other details, you'll have to wait until Dormouse first. That is the day this meeting shall take place." Marin stopped talking after that.

"Yugai didn't find a dress, Hana. We'll have to leave them here." Aoimi sighed.

Hana scowled. "There was no point in buying them in the first place. We have nothing formal coming up in the future-" Marin put her hand over Hana's mouth.

"I'll buy them for you, Hana." Marin's voice sounded bland. Yugai's face scrunched up, and Aoimi lit up with delight.

"Really!?"

Marin had her hand out in a certain fashion. She was going to slap Aoimi. "I swear if you call me Marebear one more time."

Aoimi backed away. "I wasn't going to do that..." She lied.

Yugai walked over to Hana's side. "I think she wants something from your guild specifically." She whispered in Hana's ear. "She expects something big out of you. I can tell. Just make sure to keep your guard up." Yugai trailed away from the rest of the herd. "I have to check on Machaera. Machaera the sheep." She left the store.

"What was that all about?" Aoimi asked Hana.

"Nothing."

* * *

Ryuu, Maki, and Asuka had just finished telling the others about about their skills. They felt a lot more accomplished after they did so. They had a new problem.

"How the heck are we going to win this competition now?" Asuka complained. "The other group was filled with quiet girls that move really fast. There's no way we can find them. Or even catch up to them by now!"

"There might be a way." Maki rubbed his chin.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we work together we technically win." Ryuu was still sitting on the floor.

"Okay, now you sound too much like Magnolia." Maki stated. "She's so obsessed with stuff like that." Maki closed his eyes. "Anyway, on Tuesday, Luna seemed to either really happy or she was being nice to me for no good reason."

"Are you sure she wasn't acting nice because you're royalty? She's nice around Meru too..."

Maki opened his eyes slightly. "She smiled at me."

Ryuu made a disgusted face. "Okay then! Maki since you can run fast, you can distract Luna!" He was suddenly standing.

"See? I told you that roles were needed for teamwork." Asuka had smug smile on her face. "I'll distract the statues! And Ryuu. Your job is to outwit all of Luna's teammates!" The three got up and continued the race they thought they were in. There were two statues waiting beyond that point. They were still alarmed from Luna's team invading their territory. "You boys wait until I distract these things. Run when they're far enough." Asuka seemed to be entertained with the situation they were in.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Ryuu was speaking with a hushed tone.

Asuka smirked. "This is something I don't tell others, but I used to be a dancer. And dancers never fail, they prevail." She dashed away into a passage. Maki and Ryuu waited for her to come back. She sprinted back with both statues behind her. The two males hid in a flower bush to make sure the idols would keep on going after Asuka.

Ryuu and Maki sped down the path and took a turn and made it into a lone hallway. Asuka reunited with them seconds after. She was still running and forced Maki and Ryuu to move farther away from the statues. They stopped moving just a few minutes afterwards. Ryuu walked ahead of the other two and peeked around the nearest corner. There were three pathways. Ryuu thought that they would have to use the same strategy as before. He heard a few noises, and decided that it would be best if he didn't look anymore. He turned back to Maki and Asuka. Asuka was panting and she was using a tree for support. Maki was staring straight ahead.

"What did you see?" Maki appeared to be nonchalant about the dilemma.

"Nothing that important. I think there are more of those Golden Idols in the next room. I can tell based on the room's format."

"More?" Asuka choked on her next breath. "Ryuu, you're going to help me this time. It's really hard to bring both of them in the same place if there's only one person doing it..."

"Fine. Maki, stay here." Ryuu trotted away with Asuka.

"Ryuu, go to the hall that's to the north." Ryuu followed Asuka's bidding. When Ryuu made it to that point, Asuka told Maki to stand in the center of the middle path. Asuka then proceeded to head down the path to the south. Maki stood in his place until both Asuka and Ryuu dashed past him. He walked behind them.

"Why are you two running? These things aren't even that fast." Maki even stopped to pick quite a few flowers while the others were in such a rush.

"You see, there's this thing that I value. It's called my life! And you seem to be lacking one!" Asuka turned into another hallway. Ryuu didn't hesitate to do so nearly right after she did. Maki looked back. Those things weren't even behind him. He saw a kunai lodged into the ground. He knew that Luna's group wasn't that far ahead. He pulled it out of the ground, and peered behind him. The idols were right behind him. He backed away and knew that he probably should run very far away. But instead, he moved at a moderate pace. He didn't want to provoke the statues. The first one was falling for the bait, but the second was moving in a strange fashion. It seemed as if it was breathing. Maki saw that and , without a thought, put the kunai in front of himself. Surprisingly, it shielded him because the second idol was behind the first one. Maki examined the kunai once again and saw that it was turned to stone. Just as Inki said.

He stopped his daze and got out of that area. There was one thing that was still on his mind. How did Inki know that when no one else knew? He shook off the question, and held the kunai in his hand close to his chest.

"What took you so long, Pretty Boy?" Asuka and Ryuu were stretching when Maki arrived. She turned back to face him when she didn't get a response. "Are you okay, Maki?" Maki nodded and dropped the kunai in his hand. Ryuu watched it as it fell to the ground.

"It's stone..." He muttered. "What Inki said was true?" Ryuu asked the question knowing that no one was supposed to answer it. Maki nodded once again. His arm was becoming hard for him to move, and he felt oddly cold.

Asuka gasped loudly. "Maki! Your hand!" She cried out. Maki gaped at his hand. It was pure stone. Maki returned his gaze to the kunai he dropped. He found that it was golden by then.

"There's only such an abundance in these idols because they turn other living creatures into more idols." Maki muttered.

"Petrifaction. It's the only ailment that still hurts explorers after battle." Ryuu spoke. "That's why you should have came with us."

"We need to hurry..." Asuka spoke to herself anxiously. "The Monk you have... Can he heal Maki's hand?"

"Probably..." Ryuu started walking. "Let's go."

The three continued their search for the passage Luna had brought up. They found another room where there should have been more idols lurking around, but they were no where to be seen. Ryuu grew concerned for Luna's group. His worries were proven to be correct when he found Luna's scarf on the floor. The problem was that it was turning into stone. Ryuu led the other two people behind him to the path that went to the passage.

"Go ahead without me." Ryuu's voice was very low.

Asuka's eyes widened. "What? No!" She shook her head rapidly. "It's a Hoplite's duty to stay with their companions no matter the problem!"

"But you're a dancer today, are you not?" He retorted.

"Shut up, Signum!" She slapped him. "Maki and I are not leaving!"

"I would leave, but I just lost all feeling in my legs. So, it's pretty impossible." Maki chimed in.

"Asuka, take Maki to the crevice. You can't handle this." Asuka hesitated, but eventually complied. She lifted up Maki and held him like he was her wife.

Ryuu turned away from the two and walked into another path. There were two Golden Idols around Luna's group. Ryuu muttered something to himself, and joined their battle. Luna was okay, but Inki was unconscious and Miki was lying on the ground. She was clearly turning into stone.

"Took you long enough, Ryuunosuke!" Luna was bleeding from her mouth, and she was in a mood that Ryuu had never seen her in. She was amused. "Your teacher knows how to pick a challenge..." She was smiling widely.

"What happened?" Ryuu pulled out his sword.

"These idols surrounded us, if you can't tell. They hit pretty hard, they haven't used their breath to turn things to stone... But there was an incident..." She gestured to Miki.

"Stay behind me." Ryuu stood in front of the Kakasei.

"No." She wiped the blood off with her hand. "I have an idea."

Ryuu tightened his grip on his sword. "What is it?"

"That fiend is completely resistant to physical attacks. Your sword will deal no damage whatsoever. But... I'm willing to let you have a gift. Or see a gift to be correct." Luna had a berserk aura. Ryuu had heard that her family got like that when fighting. Luna stared at Ryuu's curious face and gently removed her mask from the side of her head. "This mask, the 'Ryuketsu no Kitsune', has the ability to enhance anyone's skill level to it's maximum potential." Luna put it on her face. "Nothing that has faced my family has lived to see it on a Kakasei's face twice." She cackled. "Now, you have a small chance of seeing it twice!" Luna disappeared into the scenery like a phantom.

Ryuu heard the first Golden Idol collapse shortly afterwards. It's body was deformed into small pebbles. Luna reappeared in front of Ryuu. She was being really cocky. So cocky, that it was hard to see her as Luna. Ryuu realized that the statue was about to breathe and he immediately covered the girl. Luna seemed shocked for a second before she saw that Ryuu was perfectly fine.

Luna's mask popped off her face and she caught it. She fell to her knees. "You managed to learn 'White Flame' in such little time." She clenched her chest and her breathing was ragged. Ryuu nodded. "Don't worry me like that... If the Ryuketsu no Kitsune comes off... It will inflict damage to the body because it is still sucking out power... And when it is disconnected from its source it takes all of the user's energy away..." Her sentences were spaced since she was running out of breath. "And that leads to serious exhaustion... That is why I am like this..."

Ryuu glimpsed back at the statue. It didn't look like it was going to spare them... There was a sudden loud cracking noise from behind the beast. It shattered before their eyes. Beyond the rubble was a white haired woman. More commonly known as Obi.

Ryuu had intense rush of déjà vu. Where did he see that woman from? The woman walked over unhurriedly, and revived Inki and refreshed Miki. She shot a look at Ryuu before she went to leave.

"Wait..." Ryuu was nearly silent. "Where have I seen you before?"

The woman's gaze became a little more sincere. "It does not matter... I doubt that we'll ever meet again." She sounded heartbroken, but she left anyway. Ryuu had his arm stretched out, but he moved it back to the hilt of his blade. Inki and Miki rose from the ground, and suggested that they found the crevice.

* * *

"You idiot!" Asuka began to shake Ryuu. She saw that he wasn't reacting and placed him down. "Know your place, Gladiator!" She shouted. "You act like you're the only thing that can protect others. That's a Hoplite's job! And even Hoplites know that they can rely on others!" They were on their way back to Armoroad.

"You don't seem to..." There was a low mumble from Niku.

"Well, yeah you're kids! I have to defend you!"

Niku face was blank. "You say you're sixteen, when really your still fifteen, if I am correct. I turn sixteen before you do. I was the oldest person in this guild. That was until Magnolia joined." Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"You aren't ten?" Rai covered her mouth. "Ew! I sounded stupid like Brac."

"I knew that he wasn't ten. And I know when his birthday is." Brac eyed his wife. "I guess you're the stupid one today, Rai." Everyone laughed except for Ryuu. Rai began to glare at Ryuu. He always laughed at insults that were directed at her. Out of nowhere, Niku froze again. Yoshiko realized, and called out his name.

No response.

Yoshiko turned around and walked over to him. "Niku~?"

Niku blinked. "What? Oh, sorry. I must have dazed again."

"Huh?" Yoshiko looked to see how far away the others are.

"I daze out a lot..." Niku seemed bashful.

"Why?" Yoshiko moved closer to his face.

Niku's bashfulness quickly changed to complete shame. "I-I have multi-personality disorder..."

Yoshiko put her hand on the boy's shoulders. "Oh, well. I don't care about it! We're still best pals ,right?"

"Right." Niku and Yoshiko scampered up to where everyone else was.

* * *

It was dark when everyone returned from the labyrinth. Everyone scattered about after they made it to town. Ryuu stood at the forest's entrance. He had nothing better to do. He did not want to go back to the inn. Meru was probably waiting for his arrival. He leaned back and used his sword for support.

He had a feeling that he was missing out on everything. That woman didn't make him feel any better. He felt terrible. Maybe he felt like he made people miss out on life. He couldn't even describe the belittling mood he was in.

At another patch, of grass he heard giggling. He looked toward it to see Hana with Murotsumi's leader. Hana seemed to be genuinely happy. Ryuu hadn't seen her like that in ages. He thought that he could talk to them, but quickly retracted the thought. She was having fun in the one moment she _wasn't_ with him. And it was a date anyway. He had no right to mess with it. He had always messed with Hana's business before, but that was because...

 _He felt like he had no place in that world._

* * *

 _ **That took a depressing turn. I seriously did not plan that. It's strange because I relate to Ryuu and Hanasaku the most.**_

 _ **New section time!**_

 _ **Songs that oddly fit the characters**_

 _ **Isis: "Jinsei Game" by Hatsune Miku (Look for English subs... You'll see what I secretly plan for Isi to become. You'll also see the weird music I listen to.)  
**_

 _ **Hanasaku: "Tokyo Teddy Bear" By Rib. (Look for those subs... Buds. *Gets slapped*)**_

 _ **Meru: "World Is Mine" by... Anything female? Anyone sounds good singing it. I never listen to English music.**_

 _ **Next Time:**_ _**A big fishy problem awaits Ryuu, Magnolia, Asuka, Tsukiro, and Tanaku. Ryuu's self esteem goes down the drain ,but can a green eyed demon fix it before it becomes an issue? A third time convict breaks out of prison! Hanasaku recovers! This all happens next time in Chapter Fifteen: Big Fishy Problems!**_


	15. Big Fishy Problems

_Is this the end...?_

 _Tanaku, Tsukiro, and Magnolia are clearly unconscious. Asuka is dying. Ryuu lies on the ground as if he is giving up. The Narmer basks in the mud._ _People watch from a distance. Some are disappointed, others still hope that RAGNAROK can make it. There's a white haired woman in the trees looking down upon the guild. She is very dissatisfied. This is her fault. She must fix it._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Fifteen : Big Fishy Problems_**

Ryuu sat in his bed and peered out the window. The sun was rising. He had woken up due to a dream he had. In the dream, he was speaking to the white haired woman and a man that had the same appearance as he did. He felt oddly small in the dream. He had the view of a small child. He was pretty sure it was his brain trying to remind him of something. The two suddenly left and they didn't return.

Ryuu wasn't sure about what scared him. He woke up in cold sweat. He narrowed his eyes at the light the sun was emitting. The curtains that were next to his window turned the reddish light into a deeper shade of scarlet.

That feeling from yesterday was still there. Ryuu wondered how he should spend his time until everyone else rose from their slumber. Should he meditate? Ryuu didn't want to do that. He worried that the dream would invade his mind. He began to move out of his bed. Maybe a walk would help him clear his mind. He stared at his bedside table. His scarf was laying there. He did didn't want to wear it. His mother had made the scarf, and his father was the only one who had worn it. He ignored the temptation to go on without wearing it. He finally got out of his bed.

"Hey there." Ryuu heard a voice. Definitely Luna's. Ryuu looked down between his legs. Luna spawned from under the bed.

"What are you doing here, Luna?"

Luna's eyed Ryuu. She seemed upset. "You didn't seem like you felt well after we left the labyrinth yesterday."

Ryuu glared at her. "You were watching me. I should have known."

"What can I say? You saved me yesterday. I want to return the favor. " Luna stood up.

"How do you expect to do that?"

Luna rubbed her purple scarf. "I can relate to what you are feeling, Ryuunosuke. I feel it very often. The feeling that you are worth nothing... I came to tell you that..." She paused. "You have much more purpose than me."

Ryuu's eyes widened. Luna appeared to be holding back tears. Ryuu wondered what her thoughts were like. He knew that her story was a bit tragic, but she never would reveal it to him. Ryuu didn't want to see Luna cry. So, he asked her a silly question.

"Hey, Luna. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Luna wiped her eyes. "C-can we get ice cream? Or popsicles..?"

"Of course." Ryuu grabbed his scarf and put on his head.

"Okay." The two left Ryuu's room in their night clothes. It wasn't that bad because their clothes didn't appear to be that different from their usual clothing.

* * *

"We managed to lose control of Batavia on Tuesday, father." Rogue walked into Blackbeard's quarters. "There were explorers." There was a moment of silence. The bed in the room moved.

"Those explorers are such a pain." Blackbeard sat up in the bed. "It was that cunning Marin who caused all of this."

"The guild that defeated us... They also carry the name RAGNAROK."

"What?" Blackbeard was disturbed. "That guild gets in the way of everything!"

"Calm down, father. We'll make plans to destroy them and take over Armoroad."

"Who's in charge of that guild anyway?! We need to end them personally. "

"It isn't surprising. Hanami Zeus Zaki's daughter has taken the lead. And the head of the Larouge family was there. That could only mean that Victor's little girl Meru is there too."

Blackbeard had a grin on his face. "If they have taken back Batavia... They are obviously after Ayutthaya next... Get in contact with Brownboots and Setsuna. And have them spy on this new RAGNAROK. Be sure to send Drake to Ayutthaya ,and do not allow him to be detected."

"Yes, father." Rogue bowed before he left. He was on a corsair near Aeaea. He walked over to Hineji.

"Good morning, Rogue!" She saluted him. "What did Blackbeard say?"

"He said that Setsuna and Brownboots need to keep an eye on RAGNAROK. And he has quite the plan for Drake."

"Heh! I can't wait to fight them again! They were so strong!" Hineji smile was broad.

"We aren't fighting them. I can tell what father is planning. If his plan works correctly, there will be no fighting."

"Kay..." Hineji spoke. "Pandora can use that geomagnetic energy spell to transport us to Armoroad, and we'll find Brownboots or Setsuna. I can use my camouflage skills. No one will see us."

"Should we take some citrus fruits for father's scurvy?"

Hineji lit up like a candle. "That idea is wonderful!"

* * *

Obi came back into Marin's house through the front door. The room was a bit dark. Obi tiptoed in. She almost made it up the stairs without being noticed. It was all blown when the door opened again. It was a lone person. She had a high ponytail and a red headband. It was Kise.

Kise stood at the doorway for a second before she began to walk around in the dark. Obi dashed up the stairs and skid into another long hallway. There was a couch that Marin was sitting on. She had a candle in her hand and was eating animal crackers with peppermint tea. She glowered at Obi. She went to address Obi about her disappearance, but Obi put her hand over her mouth.

Marin heard the sound of Kise coming up the stairs, and followed her instinct. She shoved Obi inside of a closet. Kise finally made it up when Marin was still standing in front of the closet. Kise seemed shocked.

"Marin, you're up?!" She tried to make herself sound happy. "It's six 'o clock... In the morning..."

Marin nodded and didn't move from in front of the closet. "Yup... And you're at my house..." Marin wore a big smile. She was sweating.

"Yeah, you should really lock your doors..." Kise watched Marin sweat. She also heard a disturbance from the closet. "What's in the closet? " Kise edged toward Marin.

"Uh... Nothing!" Marin blocked the closet.

"Come on! Lemme see! " Kise attempted to pull Marin away from the closet. Marin was only in a nightgown. So, Kise managed to push her out of the way.

"Kise, don't open it." Marin sounded betrayed. Kise faced Marin for two seconds, but opened the door anyway. Obi fell out ,but she was wearing a maid outfit that Marin had seen at the dress shop. Kise cringed.

"Ah, I am sorry. For I am Marin's new maid. Uh... Sushi-chan!" Obi pretended sound young and girly. Marin almost facepalmed. Sushi-chan? Kise was gullible, but not that gullible.

"Sushi-chan? Like fish..? That's weird." She turned back to Marin. "How long have you been hiding this?"

Marin laughed. "Not long... Lady Elizabeth brought her here. Elizabeth is staying here for a while... And Sushi is just a sobriquet... I hid her because she makes it look like I a thing for maids..."

Kise nodded. "Oh... Sorry. I guess I can leave. Sushi-chan is probably going to make breakfast." Kise jogged back down the stairs. They made sure they heard the door slam shut. Marin even checked to see if Kise was gone. They saw Kise walking down a path. Marin took Obi back upstairs and stood next to the couch.

"You idiot, Obi! No one is supposed to know about you being here!" She dug her hand into the bag of animal crackers and ate the handful. "And of all the the fake names you could have chosen, you chose the one that means fish!"

"Sorry, Marin." She sighed. "I left because of my son..."

Marin stopped admonishing her. Her eyes softened. "You spoke to him?"

"I saved him. He hasn't really changed much. He did grow a lot, but then again, I haven't seen him for ten years..."

Marin picked up her tea cup. She took a sip. "According to my hypothesis, Ryuunosuke should be fighting the stratum boss this afternoon. I'm going to observe his battle. You can come you if like to. He is your son." Obi gave her a stare. Marin knew that she wanted to come to the battle. "Anyway, Sushi-chan... Make me breakfast."

Obi's frown was so large it almost leaked from her face. "Okay, Marin." She went down the stairs and headed to the right.

"Sushi! The kitchen is to the left!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So, Luna... Aren't children forced to be polite in you home country?" Ryuu had a cone of ice cream and Luna had a popsicle dangling from her mouth.

"Yes, they are. I do not have to. I'll get married one way or another. In my family, the last name Kakasei is carried on no matter what. If there are only females born, their spouses will have to change their last names."

"Oh." Ryuu concentrated on his ice cream. It was vanilla with chocolate shreds sprinkled at the top. There was one piece that was slowly falling due to the melting ice cream. "Luna, why did you say that?"

"Whut?" She pulled her popsicle away from her mouth. "Oh, that..." She bit off a part of the flavored ice. "You seem to be the last male of your family. You have to get married, Ryuu. I am the youngest Kakasei at the moment. I don't need to get married, and the only reason I am still living is because my family wants to spread their pride." She licked the popsicle. "I have two older sisters. One defeated a titan, the other accepted an important mission that the world depends on. And me... I'm just here because I want to become just as great as them. My grandma forced me to."

Ryuu gave Luna a skeptical stare. "You have another reason." Luna gazed at him with a confused expression. "In the four years you've known us... Haven't you grown a bit attached to us?"

Luna covered her face. "Maybe a little..."

"A little?" Ryuu questioned. "Then why are you telling me this much about yourself?"

Luna remained silent. She suddenly punched Ryuu's arm. "You're a good friend. The best one I've seen actually." They both began to laugh at nothing. Luna stopped. "Ryuu, I know what happened to your parents and all, but you have to realize that you aren't alone anymore." Ryuu looked down at his ice cream. He had lost his appetite. He peered at Luna with his green eye.

"I understand... I guess." He handed his ice cream to Luna. "I didn't lick it. I don't want it anymore."

Luna took it faster than she could blink. "Your loss." She bit off the rest of the popsicle and began to feast on the other frozen treat. Ryuu watched with an overly satisfied expression. Luna closed her eyes. "Hey, Ryuu... Are you worried about that fish you're supposed to kill today?"

"What is there to worry about?" Ryuu turned to his side and paused. The sun was almost done rising. Luna stopped beside him. "Didn't guild Satan kill it without a Monk?"

"Yes, but they were on extremely high levels. They were level thirty six. And Desiderata is strong enough to fight on the front lines. Their princess, Lily, also had Protect Order maxed out. And their shinobi poisoned the beast."

"Didn't Gears manage to defeat it with only Kogageru?"

"They did. Kogageru summoned high level creatures to his aid, and won the rare item from the beast. The Trembling Fin. It makes the second most powerful war hammer in the land. Yagrush is its name. They were the first guild to achieve that feat."

"Oh..." They fell silent and examined the sun while it was rising. The light exposed the fish in the ocean. "This city is beautiful, don't you think?"

The waves created an ocean breeze. "Yeah..." Luna finished eating the waffle cone. "I wonder if anyone is watching the same sun rise..."

Ryuu and Luna absorbed their surroundings. "You feel better now, Luna?"

"Much better." Luna grabbed Ryuu's hand. "Let's go back to the inn. You need to rest before your fight."

"It's quarter to seven. I doubt I can sleep for fifteen minutes." Ryuu saw a bench in the area, and sat in it. Luna followed him. Ryuu thought that it was odd that she stopped talking. He looked at her. She was sleep. Did he just make girls do that? He shrugged, but then proceeded to smile.

* * *

Hanasaku slid out of her bed like butter. She didn't like having fevers. She was already a sweaty person to begin with. Her sheets were soaked. She frowned. That was all because of Hana. She tugged the sheets off her bed and hung them out of the window.

That day was the day that RAGNAROK would have to defeat the Narmer. She was uneasy because Luna had told her that Ryuu didn't look well. She took a shower ,and changed her clothes.

She headed to Ryuu's room. She didn't want him to fight if he wasn't feeling good. She would make Aoimi go in his stead. Aoimi only provoked Hana, and that wasn't exactly a bad trait. She was strolling through the hallway and saw Niwa the sheep out and about. Niku needed to take better care of that ewe. She reached out for Niwa, and Niwa bit her hand. Hanasaku pulled it back with a frustrated expression.

"You stupid sheep!" She exclaimed quietly. Niwa baaed and ran away. It was like she understood Hanasaku. Hanasaku was so upset that she figured that Ryuu could wait. "Get back here!" She chased the white sheep down the halls.

As she was running, she saw that she had recovered from her illness. She quietly praised herself. She glowered back at where Niwa should have been, but she was gone. The sheep could have only turned around a corner. She peaked around it. She heard Niwa baaing with delight. She walked into that hall to see Kogageru with Niwa in his arms. Gears was behind him.

Ezra noticed Hanasaku. "Hanasaku?" He seemed baffled about her arrival. "Are you after this sheep?"

She began to perspire. She was avoiding that guild entirely, but they had Niwa. She immediately went to lie, but Niwa began baaing at her and Kogageru. "It's not my sheep." She told a half-truth.

"That isn't what Ezra asked." Isis replied.

"I'm _not_ after that sheep." She turned red.

"The sheep isn't saying that." Himi and Kogageru spoke in unison.

"I'm not after it anymore." She was still red. She turned back, but banged into Zero and Mei Ling.

"Why are you lying to me?" Ezra's voice wasn't like it usually was. It was pained. Hanasaku's expression darkened. She did not respond. "Hanasaku, I thought that we were allies. Is that not the case?" The rest of Gears was dead quiet.

Hanasaku grimaced. "I don't see why you care so much, Ezra. Is it because of Hana and Ryuu? You were following those two from the start, you creep." She spat those words out with hatred she had never shown before. "My teacher is here because she is worried... She worries that someone is out to kill our guild. She's an oracle actually. She had a dream about it. I touched her, and saw what she was dreaming. I left and heard what she was talking about... I know that someone is after us... You spoke to Hana and Ryuu when they first arrived, and the rest of your guild spoke to the people remaining in our guild. And suddenly, you become our allies. And I've come to notice that your guild tends to watch ours. Then I heard about Blue Sky..."

"You think that we're out to kill you?" Ezra was more than offended. His voice was even brittle. "I would never even..."

"Then why are you so concerned about us!?" Hanasaku yelled. "Why would a famous guild reach its hands out to a random group of kids!?"

"To help them, you idiot!" Zero couldn't hold her anger back anymore. "Your guild has guild members that are younger than most!"

"Did you do that to Machaera!?" Hanasaku retaliated.

"No, they are led by Yugaina's mother!" Zero bellowed.

"Stop, Zero." Ezra spoke with a soft voice. "We have no business here." Ezra began to walk away.

"You didn't answer my question!" Hanasaku boiled over with wrath.

"I doubt that you would understand." Ezra continued walking and did not face Hanasaku.

Zero and Mei Ling lagged behind. Zero even seemed sad as she walked away.

Hanasaku's eyes moved to where they were once standing. Hana was there with Aoimi, Inki and Haruka. Everyone seemed shocked ,but Hana seemed devastated. They had all just seen an explosive side of Hanasaku. Hanasaku reached out for Hana's shoulder, but Hana slapped her hand.

"Don't touch me." Hana looked very ashamed. She backed away and went back to her room. Aoimi and Inki trailed after her.

Haruka gave her a beady stare, and patted her head. "Hanasaku, I know that you're worried, but Gears has feelings too." Haruka wondered how Hanasaku saw her dream. "There is nothing that you can do about this matter. And that attempt has shown me that you don't seem like a worthy leader for RAGNAROK."

Hanasaku's eyes lost all life within them. "Sensei, you can't do that! This entire thing was my idea!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that..." Haruka said. "Hana is now the official leader of RAGNAROK."

Hanasaku whimpered. She walked away. She was defeated. Niwa tried to cuddle her leg, but Hanasaku shook her off. Isis watched from around the corner.

"Now, she gets a taste of her medicine..." Isi laughed.

* * *

Ryuu came back to the lobby of the inn at seven fifteen. Luna was resting on his back. Most of the guild was waiting for him to return. Aoimi, Hana ,and Hanasaku were nowhere to be seen.

"You're such a lady-killer, Ryuu." Tanaku walked over to him. "Who are you going to choose to fight the Narmer?"

Ryuu adjusted Luna. She was mumbling in her sleep, and it wasn't in English. Ryuu made an unsure face. "We need an elemental offense, but Hana can't come. I'm not sure if Hanasaku fully recovered either. So I guess you would make a good asset, Tanaku." He glared at Tsukiro. "Dove's not here... So, I have to pick you, Tsukiro." Tsukiro began to smile after that. Ryuu uttered a few other things. "I need either a supporting class or an offense supporting class..."

Bare shouted out. "Pick me! I'm an offense supporting class!"

Tanaku snapped her fingers. "Aha! There's only one Narmer. Two offense roles would be more than enough, Ryuu." Bare flipped Tanaku off. Tanaku ignored Bare's finger.

"So, we would need a Sovereign or a Shogun." Ryuu peered at Meru, Inki , and Magnolia. "A Shogun would be nice since they have both support skills and offense support skills, but those skills tend to sacrifice other valuable things..." He gawked at Meru and picked Magnolia.

"Who's going to have the last role? If I see your plan correctly, you should choose a defensive role." Tsukiro straitened his glasses. Ryuu nodded. Asuka stood up and trotted to Ryuu's side.

"I'm going to take Luna to her room. I'll be back." Ryuu stated.

"Okay then. We're going to get prepared at the Napier's Firm." Tsukiro took the lead.

They walked out the Aman's Inn and headed to the Napier's Firm. The Shopkeeper, Edie, was waiting for them. Tsukiro approached her.

"Oh, RAGNAROK. I heard you were going up against the Narmer today." She reminded everyone of a fox.

"Yes, we are. We want the best mace you have." Tsukiro replied.

"The best mace?" She asked. "That would be the Yagrush. That is worth two hundred fifty seven thousand en."

"Not the Yagrush. You know what he meant." Tanaku rolled her eyes.

"That would be the Spiked Club."

"Aoimi already has that." Tanaku whispered. "Use hers."

"No, she licked it." Tsukiro turned to face Tanaku. "Do you still have some of that birthday money?"

"No..." She gestured to her crossbow. It was brand new.

"Did your parents give you anymore money?"

Tanaku pouted as she pulled out a large sack of money. "It has five thousand en."

Tsukiro smirked when he took the bag and distributed some of the en in it with Edie. He took his new club. Tanaku made a weird noise with the back of her throat and tried to take her money back, but Tsukiro slapped her hands away.

"I would also like for it to be forged. Make sure it's in both slots." He passed it to Edie. Her smile was comparable to the Cheshire Cat's. She came back with it after a minute or two.

"I really need a new blacksmith." She said to herself. "Even if I hired one, I'd have to pay them."

Tsukiro's mood brightened. "Ryuu's good at crafting swords and such. You can hire him, and he'll be so satisfied... You won't need to pay him." Tanaku groaned very loudly after that.

"Ryuu? As in that boy that stays around that annoying little girl?"

"Yes."

"That will do. He will attract more guilds here. Especially the ladies..." Her smirk faded. "Just make sure he doesn't bring that brat with him."

"Okay." Tsukiro complied. The fraction of RAGNAROK walked out of the Napier's Firm. Tanaku began to strangle Tsukiro.

"Are you trying to promote her?! You used all of my money!"

Tsukiro had a weird expression on his face. "She reminds me of my missing father."

Tanaku took a long breath. "Fine. Your father must have been terrible."

"He was a horrific salesman. He's very famous for it." Tanaku actually saw emotions in Tsukiro's eyes.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Tanaku asked.

"No, I think I hurt my feelings..." Tsukiro sighed. They waited for Ryuu to approach them. He was apparently taking his time. After that, they traveled to the labyrinth.

The journey to the Narmer was a mediocre one. They didn't run into the evil Largebill Ernesto. They found treasure on the third floor. They got along pretty well. They made it to the fourth floor's campsite at nine thirty seven. They also proceeded to rest there. Magnolia didn't sleep because Tanaku snored the entire time they were there. She claimed that it was very "inelegant". It was one in the afternoon when they moved on to face the Narmer. They had to face one more random encounter before they entered the fish's lair. There was a demon fish and a purple snake. Everyone took their battle stances. Everyone except for Asuka. She scrambled behind Ryuu.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Tanaku's nose scrunched up.

"It's a s-snake!" She screeched. "I hate those things!"

"But how are you going to defend us?" Ryuu sounded like he was making fun of her.

"You guys are on your own!" She jumped into the bushes.

"She must be afraid due to childhood trauma. Dove's family can control snakes. I guess Asuka remembers why my mother went crazy and killed mostly everyone." Tsukiro pointed to the purple fish. "Kill the demon fish first."

Magnolia and Ryuu charged at the fish and had it dead by the first turn's end. Tanaku hit the purple snake with a shot from her crossbow, and it slithered toward her. She shivered for a second and and realized that it was around her neck she threw it off. It left a red mark on her neck.

"Why did that bind my arms? Shouldn't it have bound my head?"

"The labyrinth's too brutal for that." Magnolia grazed the reptile's scaly skin with her sword.

"No... Snakes are too brutal for that!" Asuka peeked from the bushes.

Ryuu finished of the snake with with a slash to its head. "No, not really."

Asuka stepped out of the bushes. "I'll say that when you're put up against your fear, idiot."

They walked toward the door in complete silence. They knew that the catfish known as the Narmer would be in the next room. Asuka opened the door. They filed into the room one by one. It was a unmistakable sight. In the center of the room, there was a large catfish sitting lazily in the mud.

Hypatia was suddenly at their side. She gave them a few words of advice that Tsukiro could have figured out within seconds. They were glad with it anyway. Hypatia wished them luck and they began to head for the fish. The fish grew startled and ran away from them.

"Use the these passages to our advantage." Tsukiro stated. They separated and checked all of the passages. Most of them connected, but the one that was detached from the others contained a treasure chest. Tanaku was the one who had found it. Inside was an Amrita. Tanaku presented it with a big smile on her face. Tsukiro snatched it from her straight after. That was only to be expected.

They chased the Narmer around for five minutes before they encountered it. They had the advantage because they attacked from behind.

"Ryuu, use Break. Tanaku, conserve your energy. Asuka... I'd say attack for this turn, and Magnolia, do what you feel is best for the moment." Tsukiro commanded.

"Tsukiro , that's the nicest you've ever been to a girl." Tanaku chuckled.

"That isn't what you should be worried about."

Magnolia stared at the ground with a puzzled face. "If it moves in the mud, the mud will go everywhere... And probably get into our eyes." Magnolia chanted something ,and a yellow wall appeared between the front line and the enemy.

"Whoa... What's that?" Tanaku glittered at the sight.

"It's a spell called 'Prevent Order'. It's going to prevent any ailment from hurting us." Magnolia flipped one of her ringlets. "It's very elegant."

Ryuu and Asuka hit the the giant catfish and it flinched some. Magnolia used Protect Order, Tsukiro protected himself, Tanaku shot a dozen arrows into the sky, Ryuu used Break, and Asuka guarded the front line from major damage. The fish attempted to blind them by slashing mud at them, but Magnolia's spell prevented it and Asuka lessened the damage the beast dealt.

Tsukiro healed the first line, and Magnolia put up another prevention spell. Asuka shoved her lance into the Narmer's right eye and it smacked her with its fin. She flew into the labyrinth wall and slid down it. Ryuu was a little bored with the fight since he had to keep using Break. Tanaku used Volt Barrage, and shortly after her arrows rained from the sky.

The fish splashed more mud at the front line, but once again the yellow barrier blocked most of it. Asuka decided to defend that turn because she felt weakened. Tanaku proceeded to use her voltage arrows again. Ryuu yawned before he used Break again. Magnolia used a Guard Order because she had nothing better to use.

"Tanaku, make sure you save some of your voltage arrows for later." Tsukiro spoke to the blonde.

"I will, I will. Just stop rubbing it in."

Tsukiro healed the front line again, and the Narmer used its fins to make mud splash everywhere. And just like Magnolia predicted, it went straight into their eyes.

"Great. I'm blind in both of my eyes now." Ryuu held his left eye. He realized that couldn't he see auras and souls with his right eye. He moved his bang from in front of his left eye and slowly opened his eye. "Good enough." He said quietly.

"Hey, aren't you blind in that eye, Ryuu?" Tsukiro asked.

"How would you know? I've only told Hana, Hanasaku, and Meru about that."

"You didn't tell Luna either and she knew." Ryuu cringed at Tsukiro's response. Those two weirdos were most likely watching Ryuu when he told Meru.

Magnolia used another enchantment ,but this time she used it on Tanaku's crossbow. "Your crossbow can use voltage now."

"Sweet!" Tanaku shot an arrow at it and was surprised to see how much damage it did. "It works!"

Ryuu could still manage to hit the Narmer because of his left eye. Magnolia used her protection spell again. Asuka shrugged off her blindness, and Tsukiro refreshed the front line. The fish seemed annoyed and whacked Tsukiro in his face.

Magnolia used the voltage enchantment on Ryuu's sword next, and Ryuu did not use Break for once. He sighed with relief. He attacked it and it flailed around until it smacked Ryuu and Tanaku with its fins. Ryuu fell into a patch of mud so he was fine. Tanaku shot at the fiend again and it made a terribly loud screeching noise. Asuka saw that and stabbed it in its stomach area and that seemed to be its weak point. It cried out once again. Tsukiro healed everyone in the party.

"We're near the halfway point everyone!" Tsukiro had a big smile on his face.

The fish slashed more mud at the party and the front line dodged it. It naturally landed on Tanaku and Tsukiro. Tanaku shouted something related to how hard it would be to remove that from her light color hair. Magnolia used another spell, but this one seemed to be for offense purposes. She touched Tanaku's weapon and it began to glow. A beam of light hit the Narmer and it trembled. Tsukiro healed Tanaku and himself.

"We've made it to the halfway point!" Magnolia pointed to the beast, and it was bleeding out. It ran away from RAGNAROK again. "My, why was I so elated that I decided to rudely point at it? I scared it off..."

"That's not what scared it, Magnolia..." Ryuu sheathed his long sword. "That thing is dying..."

"Oh... I did do that? How inelegant of me!" She covered her cheeks. "How will father react when I tell him I have been destroying animals for the sake of it?"

"Don't tell 'em." Tanaku reclined on her crossbow. Ryuu frowned at her. That was probably why her parents didn't freak out when she went to become an adventurer. Tanaku didn't tell them that she would be killing monsters.

"That thing's going to regenerate anyway. The Yggdrasil revives them. That's what the other guilds think."

"How do you know?" Tanaku spoke up.

"I was once in guild Machaera. But... I had to go back home... They've probably forgotten about me."

Tanaku looked to her side. Tsukiro wasn't joining in the conversation. "Hey, loser. Why aren't you saying anything?"

Tsukiro pointed to the north. There were insects at every corner. And the Narmer had crept to the opposite side of the room.

"Tsukiro, it is very inelegant to point."

"Magnolia!" The other three shouted.

"Should we go to the campsite ,and fight these bugs when we return?" Asuka muttered.

"No. The Narmer recovers health for each turn we leave it here. We have enough energy to finish it right now."

"Yeah. I have a lot of energy left because Magnolia's skills!" Tanaku praised the purple haired girl.

"Magnolia, do you have enough energy?"

"I have plenty."

"Good." Tsukiro took the jar of Amrita and drank its contents. "I didn't have much energy left. You guys are quite the handful..."

Tsukiro lead the group back into the crevice that they had attacked the fish from. The Narmer had itself planted at the northwest corner. They rushed down the path to the fish and won the preemptive attack. Magnolia used Guard Order, Ryuu charged, Asuka stabbed the Narmer in its head, Tanaku used her volt arrows ,and Tsukiro defended himself.

The fish suddenly whacked Asuka,and Magnolia with its tail several times. Asuka parried one of its attacks with her lance. Ryuu used Break again ,but his attack was much higher that time because he charged. Tanaku attacked after Magnolia enchanted her crossbow. Tsukiro remained idle. The fish seemed frightened and hid within the mud.

"What the...?" Tanaku stared at the patch of mud. "Where'd it go?"

"This is why I told you to save your energy, Tanaku." Tsukiro straightened his glasses again. "If you want to find that thing, use Volt Barrage."

Tanaku followed the black haired Monk's orders. She used her crossbow to shoot out a flurry of arrows and the fish rose out of the wet soil. It managed to get more mud on everyone's clothes. Ryuu charged and Magnolia used that offense spell, Regal Radiance. Asuka managed hit the Narmer's back. The Narmer hid in the mud again, and Tanaku exposed it with her arrows. Magnolia used the Volt Arms spell on Ryuu's sword. And Ryuu was even _shocked_ to see how high his attack was on the beast. It cowered and jumped back into the mud.

"Hey, Ryuu." Tanaku spoke as she shot an army of arrows at the ground. "Do you think I'm better than Hana now?"

"No." Ryuu was honest. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously smarter that Hana Venus Zaki!" Tanaku bragged. "I can do anything she can do, but I do it better!"

Ryuu concentrated for his next attack while he listened to Tanaku boast. Magnolia used Attack Order, and Asuka hit the Narmer. The Narmer hit Tanaku while she was still bragging ,and Ryuu couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Ryuu, look out!" Asuka shouted.

"What?" Ryuu stopped laughing , and the Narmer hit him so hard that he bounced off the ground and hit one of the insects. And the insect died.

"Ouch..." Asuka narrowed her eyes. "You okay, Ryuu?!" Ryuu was lying down on top of the bug. He gave Asuka a thumbs up. "Idiot." She giggled.

"And another girl stacks herself on top of Ryuu's everlasting harem!" Tanaku shouted.

"What? No... He's younger than I am."

"Ryuu's younger than most of the guild. His birthday's on New Year's Eve."

Tsukiro restored everyone's health. Ryuu got back up. The Narmer dug back in the mud. Tanaku sighed and shot at it again. It seemed to be just as frustrated as she was. Ryuu dashed back to his allies,and hit the Narmer. Magnolia put the voltage spell on Ryuu's sword and Asuka hit the Narmer right below its eye.

Tanaku expected the Narmer to go back into the mud again, but it didn't. So, she accidentally wasted some of her volt arrows and her energy. Tsukiro gave her a glare of disapproval. Magnolia used Protect Order, And Ryuu hit the Narmer with his sword. Asuka did her usual thing. She hit it. She seemed to be just as bored as Ryuu.

"We're almost done here." Tsukiro uttered.

"Cool!" Tanaku reloaded her crossbow. The Narmer retreated to the mud."Not this again!" Tanaku shot more arrows at the ground.

The Narmer leaped out of the ground. Magnolia hit the fiend at the same time as Asuka, and Tsukiro shrugged. Ryuu slashed at the fish. The catfish buried itself deep within the mud. Everyone groaned, and waited for Tanaku to do something. But she didn't. She was making a nervous noise.

"I'm out of TP." She was quiet.

"And you claim that you're better than Hana!?" Ryuu yelled. "She would never do this!" He didn't sound angry. He sounded crazed and he was obviously taunting her.

"Hit the mud until you find it!" Tsukiro dictated. RAGNAROK attacked the mud frantically. They felt the earth move.

"It's moving under there?" Magnolia asked.

"Yes, and if we don't get out in time, it will cause a landslide!" Tsukiro slammed his mace on the floor. Nothing rose from the ground. They attempted to spot the fish, but it moved around as they hit the mud. That's when the ground really began to shake. Everyone braced themselves for damage. And within a mere minute, the tide of the battle changed.

* * *

"It's a shame... I thought that RAGNAROK would be much stronger than this." Marin and Obi watched from a tree. "I bet you that we aren't the only ones observing this fight." She pointed to the door. Some more RAGNAROK and Murotsumi watched from there. Next to the door that lead down to the second stratum, Gears studied the fight next to Brawn and Fang. "I can tell that Kise's here too." Marin peered back at Obi.

"This is my fault." She spoke to herself. "He'll end up dead. Like his father." Obi seemed to be sorrowful.

"It is your fault." Marin nodded. "So, go do something!" She pushed Obi out of the tree. Obi fell on her face, and quickly get up and wiped the dust off her maid outfit. She punched the tree and it fell over, but Marin hopped to another tree already. Obi cleared her throat loudly.

Ryuu heard that sound and slowly rose. He used his sword to help him up. Obi was impressed that he had the energy to stand. She guessed that it was because he had used a limit skill when they were trying to find the Narmer. Indomitable to be exact. Ryuu didn't turn back to face Obi. He seemed to be recovering by himself.

"Oh, he has Avenger?" Marin climbed down the tree, and stood next to Obi. "That means he should have full health by now." Marin was smiling.

"I saved him by clearing my throat?" Obi was irritated.

"That's not why he got back up..." Marin climbed up the tree like she was a feline.

* * *

...

'Maybe. I should should just give up...' Ryuu thought as he lied on the labyrinth floor. He was out of energy anyway. What difference would it make if he fought? He felt his consciousness slipping away. He guessed that RAGNAROK wasn't going to win the fight. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Asuka was still conscious.

"Ryuu..." She was still awake, but she wasn't fit for battle. "I know you're still up. Why aren't you trying to kill that thing?" Asuka was pale. Ryuu didn't reply. "You're still upset about that dream you had?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I came to check on you before... Luna did... And you were sleeping... You talk when you're sleep, and that gave me a vivid explanation of you dream..." She coughed up blood. "About how your parents left you..."

Ryuu dazed out. Is that why he was so scared? How did Asuka even know it was about his parents?

"My father, the one who adopted me, he was part of the guard corps. He was the guard who went with your mother and father. Your father he kept on fighting... Until he died..."

Ryuu began to tremble. His father died fighting. If he was going to die, should he do it in the way of his father?

"The last things your father did were take off his scarf and say 'Give this scarf to Ryuunosuke'..." Asuka closed her eyes. She was dead.

Ryuu held his scarf and rose from the ground. Asuka was dead. She could not be revived. Dove wasn't there. Asuka had died thinking about Ryuu. She had done the same exact thing as Ryuu's father. Ryuu looked at his knocked out allies. If he failed, they were going to die. Ryuunosuke wasn't going to let anyone else die.

Ryuu felt himself slowly recovering. He was going to kill that thing. He charged for it and managed to graze the skin of the beast. It tried to hit him, but he dodged it with agility he had never had before. He stabbed it in its right eye, and it splashed mud into his left eye. He opened his right eye. He saw it's soul. He hit it in its stomach. It attempted to hit him with its fins twice ,but he skid to his side. It began to wallow in the mud. Ryuu detected it and slashed at the spot. It slithered out of the mud.

Ryuu slashed it once more. The Narmer screamed and hit him with its fins. Ryuu felt the wound with his hands, but could not feel the pain in his body. He raced toward it and stabbed it in the back with his sword. The Narmer moved into the mud again. Ryuu wasn't going to die. He wouldn't let himself. He looked behind himself and saw the white haired woman smile at him...

If she was in that dream was about his parents... Wouldn't that mean... No, Ryuu's mother died next to his father, right?

Ryuunosuke couldn't let himself lose. He picked up Tsukiro's mace. He didn't attempt to find the Narmer. He had an idea. The Narmer used Earthquake again, but Ryuu was still standing. He couldn't describe the powerful feeling. The Narmer still had Ryuu's sword lodged into its back. Ryuu tightened his grip on the club and charged. The Narmer sensed that and struck him twice. That didn't stop him. He smashed the end of his sword with all of his might. And that caused the sword to go through the Narmer's back and pierce through its stomach. It let out one last cry as it fell to the ground...

Ryuu went to fall on the ground, but Aoimi caught him. "You were amazing, Ryuu! I could never do what you did!"

Hypatia nodded. "You were all amazing! Each and every one of you! You bested the Narmer."

"Now we can go to the second stratum!" Agata shouted louder than ever. "Thanks!" The Murotsumi guild used an Ariadne Thread shortly after.

Hana was standing next to Luna. Luna was wearing a really big grin for once. And Hana was oddly quiet.

"Good job ,Ryuu. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ryuu muttered. "I guess I got a little carried away..."

"What you did was completely okay, Ryuu. You don't know carried away until you've seen my grandmother fight." Luna had an ice cream sandwich in her hands.

"Asuka's really gone now, huh?" Hana peered at the girl. Asuka wore a smile on her face. "She wasn't much older than us..."

Aoimi picked her up. "I heard of a magical beam that was in the second stratum. We can teleport home if we use that." Ryuu carried the others.

They began to head for the door and avoid the insects around the room. Ryuu stared back at where Obi used to be... She was gone.

They opened the door that led down to the second stratum, and there was no not a person in the room. The other guilds they did not know about had left.

"You have the honor, Ryuu." Hana showed Ryuu the stairs. "You go first."

Ryuu walked down the stairs first, and saw an magnificent sight. The entire stratum was engulfed in breathable water. Ryuu took a his first steps. He was about to turn the corner, but a familiar man stopped him. Kujura mentioned something about them defeating the Narmer, and said that they string enough.

"Before you continue you should get rid of any frivolous thoughts that you are going to finish this stratum. " He spoke with Ryuu.

"If we think we're going to die, won't that be the result?" Hana and Aoimi spoke in unison. Ryuu didn't notice them there.

Kujura stared at the girls, and proceeded to ignore them. "I have one last piece of advice." He pointed to the north. "You see that pillar of light over there? That is a sub-magnetic pole. It has the ability to teleport one to the town and back to the labyrinth. It's origins are unknown. Perhaps, it is a fragment of the Deep City's technology."

"It's a geomagnetic pole." Ryuu scowled.

"It thought that it was called magic pink pillar of light!" Aoimi ran toward it.

"It's not green, you can't name it!" Hana yelled. "Be careful for goodness sake!"

"Shut up, Ryuu." Tanaku was dangling from Ryuu's shoulder. Tanaku woke up.

"Oh, Tanaku's not dead." Luna snapped her fingers. "And we were so close."

RAGNAROK walked away from the man. He sighed. Kise appeared next to him.

"I think that Ryuu is pretty cute." She spoke.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothin'."

RAGNAROK made it to the pole, and heard a rustle in the coral. They pulled out their weapons. They would finally get to fight in the new stratum.

"Guess who's back from the slammer!" Another black haired Monk jumped out at them. They were all slightly disappointed.

"Dove?!" Aoimi dashed toward the short Monk. She froze. "If you were wanted for two million en, they wouldn't release you in two days." Aoimi backed away.

"Shhh~... Don't mention it..." Dove covered her mouth.

"Since you're back." Aoimi dropped Asuka on the ground. "Resurrect Asuka."

"Oh, okay." Dove knelled down and transfered her qi to her. Asuka gasped and sat up.

"You killed it?!" She was suddenly standing and shaking Ryuu.

"Yeah..." Ryuu shoved her away. "I'm about ready to leave now." They all touched the geomagnetic pole. They vanished with a bright flash.

* * *

 _ **I stayed up until four typing this. But... Did I scare you? You know, the beginning part and no reassuring author's note... Or character profile... speaking of which, here's the profile.**_

 _ **Name: Luna Kakasei**_

 _ **Blood type: A+ (A positive. )**_

 _ **Birthday: Aries 13th**_

 _ **Hair color: brown**_

 _ **Eye color: Vibrant green**_

 _ **Hometown: New Shanghai (New Shanghai is a city located in the the Eastern Continent. Luna's family is legendary there.)**_

 _ **Notes: Luna is a bland girl on the outside ,but she really has a wall of feelings beneath. She had to come Armoroad to get rid of the shame her sister, Mira, had caused. Luna constantly worries that she'll be stuck in her sisters' shadows. She is sensitive around boys and feels like she should treat them with more respect than girls. Luna enjoys painting traditional scenery because it reminds her of her home. She has a thing for iced teats too. Luna feels like men have more purpose than women do for an unknown reason. Even her family supports girls, but she doesn't.**_

 ** _Height: 5'8" She is the 2nd tallest female in the Kakasei family. (The Kakaseis are usually short. )_**

 ** _Pros: She is highly talented with her fist, katanas, and knives. She is serene , and she is kinder to royalty and men._**

 ** _Cons: She's blunt as heck, she's rude to everyone, but she tends to be the worst around other females. She's very prideful about her family, and if you insult them she'll harm you._**

 ** _Hobbies: Painting eastern scnerey ,eating iced treats, and taunting others._**

 ** _More songs that fit the characters._**

 ** _Hana: Danzai no Hana. (If you look the comment section of the video, I think you'll find a translation.)_**

 ** _Word of the chapter_**

 ** _Again. (The word of the chapter is the word that I feel I used the most in the chapter.)_**

 ** _Next Time : Will Ezra finally tell Hanasaku why he's technically stalking them? Will the Kakaseis clash with the Zakis? Will Hanasaki show up in Armoroad? Find out next time in Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet!_**


	16. Bittersweet

_**Name: Zero ( She usually writes her name in all caps. Her signature is literally ZER** **Ø**_.)

 _ **Class: Gladiator (She uses both swords and clubs.)**_

 _ **Hair color: Very, very light blonde. Ezra believes that Zero's mother bleached it as a punishment. Zero confirmed it. Her mother also cut most of it off.**_

 ** _Eye color: Dark brown. Nearly black._**

 ** _Blood type: AB+_**

 ** _Hometown: Zero lived in ruins next to a fortress city called Asgard. Asgard is filled with nobles and if one doesn't pay the taxes, the guards will personally evict them or kill them._**

 ** _Notes: Zero's a short-tempered teenager. She was abused mentally and physically as a child. Her family was do poor they almost killed her and sold her. Ezra and Isi saved her from her brother. Isis killed her brother. Isi was only seven. Zero fears that the people she love will try to betray her. No one in Gears plans to. Zero doesn't have a proper education, and cannot read or count. She looks up to Marin, but acts like a doofus around her. Zero seems to like Kogageru a lot... And not in a sibling way. She loves the rest of the guild like siblings. Zero will immediately stand up for Gears if someone taints their name. The only thing that held her back when Hanasaku did was the fact that Ezra told her not to. That was shortly before the incident though. Zero may or may not have killed her mother. She doesn't even know if she did.  
_**

 ** _Height: 5'8 and 1/4_**

 ** _Pros: She's a strong Gladiator that is at master of both swords and maces. She is very loyal to Gears, and Zero seems to be very kind to kids._**

 ** _Cons: She's very bitter around people, her temper is ridiculous and can easily get out of hand, Zero is very hostile around Fang and Lamia. She's a cocky girl. She doesn't see errors in her ways, and she never considers the consequences._**

 ** _Hobbies: She's quite gluttonous and eats a lot, she plays with toys and is childish (Isis hypothesized that it was because she didn't have a good childhood.) ,she's good at jobs a carpenter would be good at, and has created bird houses for Ezra. (She knows that he secretly burns them when he's cold. She's happy he puts them to use.)_**

 ** _Oh, did I mention that the descriptions for the Narmer and the Furyhorn really happened to me. I cried when I beat the Narmer and Ryuu leveled up twice... And that Furyhorn really beat the crap outta me. Everyone wouldn't stop hitting Dove._**

 ** _I've been playing this game a lot more often and writing down important dialog. I've recently destroyed the Wyrm. (That thing is the easiest dragon. The only thing you'll need to worry about is Howl. I killed it with Aoimi, Hana, Magnolia, Tsukiro, and Hari.) The "Dragon" is the hardest for me. Stupid Corrupt Howl screws up all my buffs._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet_**

Zero was seated next to the labyrinth exit when RAGNAROK appeared at her side. That didn't startle her. She was waiting for them to return. They didn't seem to notice her there so she called out to them.

"I heard that you finished off the Narmer." She stood up. "Congrats, Ryuu."

"Oh, thanks." Ryuu turned off to the side.

Zero eyed Dove. Before she addressed Hana. "Hana, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure." Hana left the fraction of her guild. Zero didn't speak for a while. She was considering something. "Is this about what Hanasaku said? Because I've already apologized eight times about that... I didn't know that Hanasaku could even get like that."

"Nah, not really." Zero broke a random branch off a tree. "Did you get that letter from Marin yet?"

Hana nodded. "We got it yesterday. I haven't opened it yet."

"Good, that means I'll surprise you." She grinned. "Isis told me that it said Marin would halt all explorations to seventh floor herself."

Hana furrowed her brow. "Who gave her the right to do that? It's not fair... Does she expect us to wait until Dormouse to go exploring again?!"

"Yeah. Your guild needs to level up anyway." Zero pulled out a dagger and began to scrape the bark off the branch. "I'm impressed that you managed to get as far as you did. The only reason that Ryuu was left alone was because of that Lothair girl."

"We know that." Hana rolled her eyes. "I could have done way better than her."

Zero yawned and began to fan herself. "It's hot out here, isn't it?" She asked. "I wish we didn't have to make our own lemonade..." She complained.

Hana began to glow with excitement. "How about we make some for you and the rest of Gears?"

"That's not a bad idea." Zero had a scheming look on her face. "I'll make a stand for you."

"This sounds like good business!" Hana exclaimed. The rest of the guild exchanged stares. What were they dragged into?

* * *

Hanasaku was sitting in her room and staring at a wall. Why was she so stupid? She had lost everything she had hoped for. Hana took it from her. Hana took everything from her. Hana even took her pacifier. Hanasaku sighed. Hana claimed that she was there for Hanasaku, but it was clear that her main reason for coming was to become better than her mother. The worst part was that Hanasaku was constantly bothered about being in Hanami's shadow, and Hana's. She was always asked the same question.

 _"When are you going to get out of Hana's shadow?_ _"_

Aoimi, Hanasaki, Lazasia,Haruka, and even Ryuu asked her that cursed question. The problem was that she was never in Hana's shadow. She would come up with an idea, and Hana would have the credit for it since she enforced it. That was her fault though. She wished that she had more confidence so she could lead the guild, but that wasn't the case.

Hanasaku was on a higher level than Hana, but who did everyone praise? Hana. Hanasaku's mother died, but who did everyone worry about? Hana. Hanasaku's mother was the wisest person on the planet before she died, but who did they praise? Hanami. Hana's mother. Hanasaku's was the daughter of the smartest Zodiac in the world ,but who did they recognize? Hana because she was the daughter of the strongest Zodiac in the world. Why did all the reckless people get fame? Why didn't the people who were calm and collected get it? Hanasaku took a quivering breath. Why didn't anyone understand that? Why didn't anyone care about her? That was when she realized something...

Ezra cared for some reason. And he was quite famous for someone who was calm and a strategist. He manage to take in criticism about him killing another guild. He led his guild with precision, and found victory each time he fought.

She was wrong for accusing him for something as absurd as that. She felt really sorry for doing so. She wouldn't like it if someone had done that to her. She shook her head. Why would she even consider something Fang had told her? They were they ones who tried to pick a fight with them on their second day in that broiling town. She stood up. She was going to apologize right then. She walked out of her doorway.

Niwa was in the hall again ,but this time Niku and Yoshiko were actually chasing after the ewe. She laughed to herself when Niku lunged for the sheep. She found the rest of Gears sitting in the inn's lobby, but Ezra and Zero weren't there. They were eating lunch and talking all at the same time. She was scared to approach them because what she did.

She floated over to them. "Hey... Um..." They all stopped and stared at her. Kogageru even stared.

"What brings you here?" Isis was eating a wrap with a foreign meat at the center. "Are you not finished accusing us of crimes that we haven't caused?"

"No..." Hanasaku murmured. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was so paranoid that I found a scapegoat..."

"You did not know any better." Mei Ling was eating rice and curry again, but the curry was oddly colored. Himi gagged each time she gazed at it.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. You accused us of murder, and thought that we were going to do the same to you. You have to make up for that." Himi barged in.

"H-how would I do that?" Hanasaku questioned.

"I can't think of anything right now." Isis was grinning. She began to act strangely again.

"Please! If you won't forgive me, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself!" Hanasaku pleaded.

Kogageru spoke. "I few minutes ago, I heard Zero talking about a lemonade stand with Hana. I heard that you were an expert at using ice too." He smiled as he ate pudding.

"You heard all of that?" Hanasaku was amazed.

"He hears a lot of things." The three older girls spoke.

Hanasaku rubbed the back of her head. "Do you know where Ezra is? I need to speak to him personally."

Isis frowned at nothing. Her prediction had told her that Ezra was in her room. He was looking for something too. The Prophecy. Why would she be stupid enough to trust Zero with one of her secrets?

"Ezra is in my quarters." Isis finished her wrap.

"Thank you!" Hanasaku dashed away.

"I find it foolish that she thought any of us would murder someone who caused no danger. Gears doesn't do that." Kogageru poked his pudding.

"Not yet." Isis spoke in a very very low voice. She had a broad smirk on her face.

Kogageru flinched. "What was that?" He sounded worried.

"Nothing that is important at the present."

Hanasaku was halfway to Isis's room when she found Ezra with a book in his hands. Ezra wore a blank expression, and pretended not to see Hanasaku. When he walked past her, she felt like something was just in her head. It made her shiver. Ezra stopped.

"Hey, Ezra... I'm so sorry about earlier... I was..."

Ezra's face was still blank. "So paranoid that you felt the need to blame it on us. You needed a scapegoat."

"How did you know...?"

"That? It was written all over your face." He spoke. "I didn't even need to read your mind to figure that out." Ezra whispered. "Anyway, how long did it take you to figure that out? You should have realized right after you did it."

"I... I don't know. I just want to tell you that..." She hesitated. "You're a good leader. You've managed to do so much in such little time. You've defeated the Narmer with just one member. You've handled the other guilds that have insulted you without violence. You've picked teammates that would never leave your side..." She was envious while she spoke. "After I thought for a while, I started looking up to you."

Ezra sighed. "Haruka, what do you say to that?"

"W-what?!" Hanasaku froze up. Her teacher had been watching the entire time?

"I say that she has officially earned her title back." The woman suddenly appeared.

"That was a test?" Hanasaku was a bright shade of red.

"Yes, it was." Haruka placed her hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Ezra here was one of my first and finest students. So naturally, I had to do something when you yelled at him. Right now, Ezra is going through something, and no matter his expression... I can tell that he rues every second of it. You yelling at him did not make it better. Then I took away your leadership. Just so you could feel the same way as he does. And your test was to learn about your flaws and admit them to someone else. You've passed."

"Thank you..." She scratched her cheek with her fingers.

"Now, go make that lemonade, I'm thirsty!" Haruka shoved her forward.

"Uh... Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Hana stood outside with Zero, Luna, and Aoimi. The others had traveled back to the inn. Zero went with them ,but returned with at least ten birdhouses.

"You're going to build a lemonade stand with birdhouses?" Luna gawked at the sight.

"Hey, do you have any better ideas?" Zero dropped the branch that she had. "Now, let's get down to business!" Zero began to break the birdhouses with her hands.

"Why don't you use a hammer for that?" Aoimi inquired. "It's easier."

Zero began to put pieces together. "Do you want a stand? Or do you want a pile of wood shreds?" Aoimi did not reply. She began to put the stand together.

Hana felt useless. "Can I do something?" She asked.

"No, you're scrawny. Himi's taller than you. Go buy lemons or something." Zero pulled out a bag of metal nails and a hammer.

"What about me? Lemonade making seems fun. " Luna muttered.

"Go get a business permit. Marin's probably going to try to bust us with that." Zero and Aoimi were working very well together. The were nearly done with the project.

"Where am I going to find one of those? Who cares anyway? It's a lemonade stand." Luna tapped her foot.

"Fine, go with Hana already." Aoimi nearly exclaimed. Hana and Luna took off.

"Thank goodness they're gone." Zero muttered. "Do they bother you often?"

"Yeah, they do. It's mainly Hana though. I think she's jealous of my ability."

"Really? Those two remind me of Himi and Ezra. Hana's small like her and prefers a life that does not go past her boundaries. That's not what happens of course. Same thing for Himi. Just that her boundaries are a bit overboard."

"Hana's are overboard too! She expects everyone to tell her everything. Even if it's personal!"

"I honestly think that's the best way to communicate and understand each other. Hana might be pushing too hard for it."

"Like how the author wants reviews?" Aoimi coughed. "I mean like how Himi cleans everything even if it's not hers."

Zero cringed. "I guess." She put the last piece of the stand together. "Anyway, Luna... She's... She seems to be alarmed about something. I guess it's whether or not she can compare with her family members. Ezra suffers from the same thing..." Aoimi and Zero waited for the other two to return.

"So... What are you trying to tell me?"

"You'll have to learn how to deal with them."

Aoimi's face turned into a skeptical one. "Because I'm seriously going to take that from the girl who believes she's working with the gods and can't read, write or count." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Zero moved closer to Aoimi,and held her shirt.

"What?" Aoimi played it safe.

"What did you say about Gears?" She tugged Aoimi closer to her.

"Well, looks like you have _Zero_ tolerance with people who talk about Gears." Aoimi jeered.

"Zero, put her down." Ezra was there with his arms crossed as he watched the scene unravel. Hanasaku was there too.

"Fine, whatever you say." She dropped Aoimi in the opposite of a gingerly fashion.

"Ouch." Aoimi glared at Zero. "A simple set of words would make me feel better."

Zero glowered back at Aoimi. "Go screw yourself."

"Zero." Ezra watched. His face did not change at all. That weird commanding sound in his voice came back.

"Gees, I'm sorry because I tried to stand up for my guild."

Ezra lifted his brow. "And...?"

"I won't do that to you again, Aoimi."

"Good, because I think I might have hurt you if that moment went on!"

"Ha! You hurting me? I don't think that's happening!"

"It already did, _Zero_ reading ability! Remember Thursday?!"

"Aoimi, stop before I take your club and make you lick it again." Hanasaku threatened quietly. Aoimi shook her head. "Oh, do you want me to take the club and return it to the firm then?"

"No."

"I thought so. Say sorry."

"Sorry." She said with annoyance.

"It's okay. It's natural for someone to get that way around people they can't take." Zero stuck her head up.

"Zero, I am this close to taking away your spending privileges." Ezra peered up at her. Zero did not reply. She only gave Aoimi the stink eye. Aoimi returned that by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Idiots." Ezra narrowed his eyes at them.

* * *

Hana and Luna were at the market that Hana had met Kise in. They had found a basket of lemons that was only fifty en, and eagerly moved to buy it. They hadn't spoken to each other for the entire trip. Luna put her hand on the basket at the same time another ninja did. It was Setsuna of guild Satan. She stood next to Hari of Machaera.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to buy this." Luna scanned the other brunette before her. Setsuna had her hair covering her eyes. That was always how she wore her hair.

"I am too. Why else would I be attempting to grab this?" Setsuna tugged on the basket. Luna pulled it back.

"There's another basket over there. Why don't you get that one?" Hana tried to resolve something peacefully for once.

"Why don't you grab that one?" Hari interrogated.

"Because we clearly grabbed this first!"

"Hey, look. Our father's sick with scurvy and we need citrus fruit to help him!" Setsuna shouted. Hana made a face. She didn't know that Hari and Setsuna were sisters.

"Oh, I love the sob story, but why don't you go buy oranges for that?" Luna tugged on the basket again.

"Because that little girl, Kise, is hogging them all up!" Hari exclaimed. Hana looked a back at Kise. She was with Marin, and Marin literally bought the all the oranges the market had to offer for Kise's eating pleasure.

"Buy grapefruit, limes, or even strawberries!" Hana tugged the basket with Luna.

"They're too expensive!" The two brown haired girls pulled the basket.

"Limes are cheaper than cheap!" They began to play tug of war with basket. It seemed to be a deadlock. That was all up until Hari and Setsuna pulled with all their might. Luna and Hana fell on the ground, and the other two skipped away into the afternoon sun.

Luna and Hana lied there for at least fifteen minutes. They were soaking in the defeat. And they were upset about the scrapes they had gotten from falling. They rose at the same time and wore that same bland face. It suddenly changed into the deepest scowl possible. They made eye contact.

"You Kakaseis are weak enough to lose in a game of tug of war?! You nutsack!" Hana yelled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but a certain short person wasn't wasn't pulling hard enough!"

"I wonder who you're talking about because I'm not short!"

"Says the girl who's four foot and eleven point nine repeating! And all of you Zakis are even shorter than Hanasaku's temper these days!"

Hana's face darkened even more. "Take that back, you swine!"

Luna purchased some lemons. "I will once your lemonade stand beats mine!"

"You don't have a stand!"

"Now I do!" Luna stomped away with the lemons.

"Fine, be that way!" Hana moved to buy her lemons. She was surprised to hear another voice speak to her.

"You're still as disagreeable as ever, huh Hana?"

"What?" Hana turned around to see a tall pink haired woman in what would've seemed to be a Dark Hunter's clothing. She knew that face. "Hanasaki?!" Hana turned toward her and embraced her.

"I was going to say that you've grown, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Hanasaki was smiling.

"Shut up!" Hana punched her side. "What are you doing here, niece?"

Hanasaki pretended think. "I got a little worried when you didn't respond to my letter. I decided that I should check on you."

"As you can see. I'm very good at defending myself."

Hanasaki stuck her hand in her pockets and pulled out some en. "As if. I've heard that you've made the name RAGNAROK popular again."

Hana nodded. "We have. We beat some pirates, Ryuu got into a fight, we teamed up with the most popular guilds here, and we've just defeated the Narmer."

"If you came here on Sunday... That would mean that you did all of that in four days. Neat. And Ryuu got into a fight? I knew that kid would grow balls one day."

"Yeah, he even caused the fight! And he defeated the Narmer! He was by himself I'm the last few rounds, but he still did it!" Hana was very proud of Ryuu's feats. Before that had happened, he was sort of quiet and he didn't cause any commotion. He was small ,and the only things that he still had from before training were the ability to a scream very loudly, his cute face, his loving nature, and his extreme bravery.

"Wow that training really did something to him! Where is he anyway? He's usually following you all the time."

"He's resting until this evening." Hana stated. "The fight has done a number of things to his body. He went past his limit."

"Boy, I can't wait to see how much that kid has grown. Hopefully he's bigger than you now." Hanasaku bought a basket of twenty lemons that costed seventy en. "And here's a bonus for defeating those pirates." She handed her the basket.

"Really? Thank you, Hanasaki!" Hana began to leave the market. She realized that her niece wasn't following her. "Hanasaki, aren't you coming?"

"No, I need to speak to some one real quick. I'll visit you later."

"Oh, okay." Hana bounded away with the basket.

* * *

Niku and Yoshiko were chasing Niwa the sheep down the endless halls of the Aman's Inn. They stopped to take a break ,and realized that the sheep wasn't baaing anymore. Niwa would usually baa when she ran away from them. After they looked down the hall, they saw Luna emerge with an abnormally large smile on her face. The sheep was in her arms.

"Oh... Luna!" Yoshiko shouted out to her. "Thank you for catching Niwa for us!"

"It was honestly a hassle. I think I deserve something in return..."

Niku frowned. "How was it a hassle if you caught Niwa in two seconds?"

Luna lifted Niwa far above both of the Farmers' heads. "I guess, I'll take this as my payment then." She began to strut away.

"F-fine... What do you want?" Niku said.

"I need you to build me a lemonade stand, and make lemonade. But you have to make more profit than Hana's lemonade stand. Or else I'm keeping little miss bo sheep to myself."

"O-okay!" Both Farmers ran outside after they grabbed some bags of wood and their equipment.

Luna smile was a bit crooked. "Let's see how the Zaki reacts to this." She spoke to Niwa. Niwa gave her the longest baa on the planet in response. Luna wondered what the ewe meant by that. She knew what she needed to do. Keiko was sitting in the lobby at the time. He was sitting next to Ace and Inki. Luna glared at Ace, but decided to talk to them anyway.

Keiko was eating an apple, Ace wasn't eating ,and Inki was staring at some pasta that she was supposed to eat. Luna assumed that it was about lunchtime and that was why everyone was eating something. That was the best time to sell lemonade.

"Keiko." Luna put her hand on the table. "What's a sheep saying when it baas at you for an extended period of time?"

The two darker haired people gave Luna funny looks. "What?" They spoke in unison.

"I'm a Wildling. I can understand animals." Keiko stated.

"What did it mean by that though?" Luna pointed to the sheep.

"It didn't say anything nice." Keiko mumbled. "The longer the baa the more profanity."

"Even the sheep thinks I'm mean? Great." Luna turned to her side. "Why's everyone mean to me? And they call me mean?"

"Well, you are pretty blunt and negative." Inki decided to start eating.

"I'm not negative, I present facts as they are."

"You kicked me." Ace added.

"You looked up my skirt." Luna stopped herself from hurting him.

"You are a waste of guild space sometimes." Keiko eyed the brown haired girl.

"Don't talk you are any different, Keiko." The three gave Luna the same stare. Luna knew that they thought she was rude. "How about this? I'll let you have the first cups of lemonade I make."

"Lemonade sounds good right about now..." Inki gazed at Ace. He nodded for some reason.

"Are you sure that it's not poisonous?" Keiko took another large bite from his apple.

"I'm very sure." She boasted. Niku and Yoshiko came back into the inn with a pitcher full of lemonade.

"Luna! We're done!" Yoshiko shouted. "Can we have Niwa back?"

That was when Keiko glared at Luna. "Did you seriously force them to do that? And you took their sheep?"

"Hey, wait... I can explain myself."

"And I don't care." Keiko crossed his arms.

"It looks like you do care."

"That lemonade better be good, Luna." Keiko stood up.

"Try it at the stand." Luna walked away with the five others.

* * *

"So~... How is it?" Hana asked Gears about her lemonade.

"Too sweet... Way too much sugar." Zero dumped the glass on the ground.

"I like it." Isis laughed like a madwoman.

"Like I said, too much sugar." Zero stared at the princess flail around.

"It's decent." Ezra tried to be nice. "The ice was so cold that it hurt my teeth."

Hanasaku apologized. "Sorry, my ice is always that cold. It has to weaken enemies."

Hana frowned. She had to see if the other three liked it as much as Isis. She doubted that they would like it if Ezra and Zero didn't. They were the most critical people in Gears. Kogageru had inhuman taste too.

"This has a very delightful taste. It's nice and cold too." Himi spoke quietly. "It reminds me of home." Gears turned around and gaped at her. If Himi was the skeptical one, why would she say that? They all felt bad and Ezra and Zero took another glass.

"Indeed. This isn't in my home country." Mei took small sips. Mei Ling spoke her opinion.

"The taste makes me smile." Kogageru wasn't lying. His smile was bright and charming.

"I think what I meant earlier was that it's very sweet!" Zero wore a guilty expression.

Ezra laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess that it's supposed to be cold!"

"Uh. Thanks?" Hana questioned how they thought.

Isis stopped moving around as quickly. "I sense a good profits. I say that you charge five en a glass."

"Oh... Okay." Hana took the basket that the lemons used to be in and labeled it.

"I see a first customer!" Gears quickly fled from the area. Ezra didn't move with his guild. He realized who it was.

"Lamia?" Everyone at the stand flinched.

She was next to her guild. "I want a glass." She didn't sound annoyed. They could tell she was out of breath.

"Five en. That's how much one costs." Hana pushed out a glass and Hanasaku produced ice from the sky. It plopped down into the drink. Lamia hesitantly reached for the drink and took a tiny sip. She appeared to be confused for a time. She then proceeded to drink the entire glass in a second. She threw six en into the bucket.

"That's six en..." Hanasaku muttered.

"Keep it!" Lamia had a big grin on her face. "That was really good!"

"Do you actually think that?" Aoimi asked from behind the two short Zodiacs. Fang seemed eager for the answer too.

"Yeah, I do!" Everyone gave Lamia strange gazes.

"I want one!" Yakusoku put down five en. Hana pulled out another glass and Hanasaku made more ice. Yakusoku drank down her glass. "This is so good..." She rubbed the back of her head. "It tastes like candy..."

"I demand demand a glass!" Flame put down ten en. "I want Aki to have one too!" Hanasaku presumed that Aki was him shortening his sister's name. She peered at his side to see a girl with the same flame colored hair as him. She was only up to his waist. Akiama was probably nine at the most.

Hanasaku began to smile as Hana poured another glass. Aoimi stood behind them with a weird look on her face. Akihito and his little sister drank from their glasses at light's speed. Ezra eyed them and began to walk away.

"Hey! Ezra, why don't you stay for a while?" Hana asked.

Ezra stopped. He glared at the ground for a second. "Sure..." He came back to the stand.

All of guild Fang ordered seconds after that. Hana looked at her profits in the basket ,and Hanasaku and Aoimi began to make more lemonade. Ezra and Lamia kept on exchanging stares. Lamia called out to Ezra, and he walked over. The others kept on basking in the moment. Lamia dragged Ezra to a corner.

"Hey, Ezra." Lamia was whispering.

"What?"

"Look... I know you're worried and all, but I have everything under control with Fang." Her voice got louder as she spoke.

"I'm not as confident as you are about that. You know, you kinda lost yourself after what happened to Blue Sky... I don't trust your new guild members."

"What? You don't trust Herald or Amadeus? Well, you have no right because we aren't allies anymore..." She tried to make herself sound intimadating, but her voice didn't comply. She sounded quiet and mentally wounded.

"Lamia, if we aren't allies... Why are you telling me this in the first place? Anyway, don't you know about how Herald and Amadeus were involved with poisoning several explorers?"

"They were falsely accused, Ezra." Ezra shook his head as Lamia spoke.

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ezra mumbled a question.

Lamia glared at him, but it slowly softened. "Ezra... I don't know what to say about that... That moment was nothing more than a blur. The towering fish... They killed everyone except for Your guild, Flame,Yakusoku, and myself."

"That makes me wonder... Why did you blame that entire that fiasco on us?"

"I... didn't want to admit the fact that we had lost to the labyrinth. I'm sorry that my pride has caused this. We both loved Blue, but she's gone now."

Ezra brightened up. "This how you used to act like before all of this happened... I kind of missed you..."

Lamia made a strange face. "Do you think Fang has done this to me?"

"No. I know that."

"You're really nice to talk to." She laughed. "When was the last time we were like this?"

"Khrysaor eighth." Ezra looked off to his side. The two spoke for sometime before Lamia went to accompany her guild. Herald and Amadeus began to whisper to each other.

"That shrimp catches on quickly." Herald nudged Amadeus. "It's about time that we tried to exorcize our competitors." Amadeus laughed at the comment.

"You don't say."

* * *

"It's been twenty two years since we've last seen each other." Hanasaki waltzed into the Explorer's guild with a wide smile. "How's it going, Zefora?" She was suddenly at the Guildmaster's side. "Did you make any progress with Marin?"

The Guildmaster had a large frown on his face. "I don't have feelings for her."

"Sure, you don't. Anyways, what's been going on? I see that you and Marin have earned yourselves very high titles."

The Guildmaster sighed. "Why don't you ask Marin about this?"

"Fine, be that way. I'll leave you at this desk with these oblivious people that are most likely going to die soon."

"Do you even know where Marin is?" Hanasaki stopped in her tracks as Guildmaster asked her that.

"Course not! I'll just look for the only house with the door unlocked!"

"Don't do that, you idiot."

"Don't call me the idiot. We all know who the real idiot is."

"What? Are you talking about me?"

"No... I guess Marin hasn't told you yet. She didn't tell me either." Hanasaki put a thick book on the Guildmaster's desk. "It's a Prophecy. A Prophecy of the heroes of the Yggdrasil."

"That book can tell the future if the Yggdrasil? Where'd you get that?"

Hanasaki shook her head as she began to ruefully reminisce about her grandmother's demise. "My grandma gave it to me before she passed... I never brought it up to anyone. The problem is that this book doesn't even seem to be certain about the future. Anything can change the results. It could be at any time too." Hanasaki explained. "It seemed to use pseudonyms for the people within the stories. Sometimes it even points out the actual person, but that is past the halfway point."

The Guildmaster scanned around the room to see if there were any novices. For some reason there was no one around that area. They were all crowded near the beach. "What are you getting at?"

Hanasaki flipped to the tenth chapter of the book. "Marin's title is the Blue Dimond of Armoroad, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"The book says something about 'the Blue Dimond met her worst fear. The green woman was stronger than she could ever be. The demon had threatened her... But she refused to stay idle...'. There's only one green woman around here. You know her, right?"

"Why would Pandora show herself here?"

"I've read most of this book and it has probably well over one thousand some pages. Padora may be looking for a Philosopher's stone. To resurrect her daughter, Pangea. I'm calling Marin an idiot because she's hiding the fact that There's someone stronger than her in town."

The Guildmaster gave Hanasaki a look. "If she told the public about such things, they would surely panic. But... She should have at least told me."

"And you say that you don't have feelings for her."

"There's nothing between us."

"Zefora, don't worry she likes you to-" Hanasaki was suddenly hit in the side of her head with an orange. It was thrown at her with so much strength that she landed on the side of her head. Marin entered the building with her usual discontent facial exppression. "Hey... Marin... Long time no see." Hanasaki mumbled.

"How long has it been? Ten years?"

"Close enough. You were there by my side until Hana turned four..." Hanasaki got to her feet. She saw that Marin had two women at her sides. One was dressed in fancy red ettire and the other was in a maid outfit.

"If you're wondering who these two are... They are Lady Elizabeth of Jotunheim, and her compainion..." Marin paused and stared at Obi. "Her name is Sushi." Obi's face was indescribable. She wanted to kick a small puppy into the ocean.

"Sushi? You're kidding..." Hanasaki replied. "Marin, we're your friends. You don't need to hide anything anymore."

Marin seemed to be slightly affected by that. "If you want to know the truth, come to my house at eleven fifty nine tomorrow."

"But... Marin this is important..." Hanasaki gestured to the book. It was flipped to one for the final chapters.

"It can wait. I have other things I must deal with."

Hanasaki grimaced as she examined the page. Hana wasn't the only reason why she was there... Marin was very important to her too. The page read...

 _Marin: Dies while saving the Elizabeth and the Obi in a battle against Pandora, and her close friend._

* * *

"This lemonade tastes too sour. It reminds me of you." Ace told Luna what the lemonade tasted like. She frowned at the Farmers beside her.

"At least you tried." Inki and Ace began to walk away, but Keiko stayed by Luna.

"What was your explaination?" Luna stared at Keiko as he brought up that question.

"You still want to hear that...? Even though the lemonade tasted sour?" Luna asked solemnly.

Keiko nodded. "Don't you know that I like sour things?" Luna thought back to when she spoke to Keiko ealier. He was eating a green apple...

"Well, I... Hana insulted my family. And-" Keiko stopped Luna mid-sentence.

"Burn down her lemonade stand."

"What?" Luna questioned that idea. That sounded like something that she would recommend. "I don't think that's right..."

Keiko shrugged. "Oh well, your loss. It's not like you'll burn her profits."

Luna kind of smiled, but she sort of scowled too. "Fine. It's supposed to rain in a few hours anyway."

Yoshiko and Niku were beaming at the two of them. Luna dropped Niwa and she ran away. The Farmers chased the sheep throughout the town.

* * *

"Thank you for your payment!" Hana waved to the guild that had bought seven glasses. Hana had already earned six thousand en in profits. They used one thousand of it to by a few dozens of baskets. They met some other guilds too. Some were novices and others could compare to Gears, Brawn, and even Fang or Satan.

Another guild, guild Edge, decided to buy lemonade after the other customers left. Hana happily served them with the beverage, and Ezra decided to spike some conversation with them. The fragment of RAGNAROK listened.

"Too bad you can't continue onto the seventh floor, Ezra. We know that you would have killed it down there." The leader of Edge spoke loudly. He had messy blonde hair and purple eyes. He seemed to be a Gladiator who mastered with clubs. "It's a really easy floor. We might find the Deep city down there."

"What?" Hana replied with a low murmur.

Ezra peered back at Hana. "Oh... Zero must not have told the whole story." Ezra sighed with annoyance. "Marin wants five guilds to get to the sixth floor. She's not including Fang or Edge for some reason. She hasn't even mentioned it to Satan."

"It's going to be a real bummer when we beat Fang and Satan. But they deserve what the get, right?" The boy directed that at Ezra. Ezra glared at the boy.

"You don't know what either of those guilds have been through, Ryota." Ezra replied.

The boy fell quiet. "Oh... Okay then..." He stared at Hana. "This is the leader of RAGNAROK? " He scoffed. He saw the way Hana stared at him and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me ,but she's the leader." Hana stood and gestured at Hanasaku.

"How cute." Ryota poked Hana's cheek. "How much did that cost?"

Hana slapped his face. "That's how much it costed." Hana snapped back.

"I should have known that you'd be a tsundere." His grin was wide. "I'm outta here. Bye, Ezra and short RAGNAROK tsundere." He disappeared with his guild.

"Idiot." Hana hissed. "Anyway... We really can't explore anymore? How come the others guilds do?" Hana asked Ezra.

"I'm unsure of that answer for right now. Marin claims that it's for our own safety, but I know that she's lying."

"How do you know that?" Aoimi began to make some more lemonade.

"The guilds that Marin has let proceed are weaker than our guilds. She wants to involve the stronger guilds that could easily take down the stratum. I don't understand why the weaker guilds would have more safety than us."

"Oh..." Aoimi nodded. "That is confusing."

Ezra looked around. "I doubt that anyone else is going to come the stand today... It's about five .P.M.."

"We'll start again tomorrow then!" Hana patted Hanasaku's back. "Good work everyone!"

"It's going to rain soon too..." Aoimi pointed to the sky. "I have to go."

"Okay. Bye." Hana waved to the tall green haired girl.

Hana and Hanasaku stood next to Ezra for a while. No one spoke in the silence. It began to drizzle some.

"Hey, Hanasaku... Do you still want to know the reason why I know so much?" Ezra was quiet as he let the rain get his hair wet. Hana peered at Hanasaku. She waited for her cousin's reply.

"I don't think that I deserve to know..." Hanasaku muttered. "I falsely accused you of something that you didn't even do. And I thought that you would hurt us."

Ezra shook his head. "That's fine. You didn't know any better." Ezra began to walk away and told the girls to follow him. They stopped in front of a pastry shop that had decent roofing that protected them from the rain. The lemonade stand was out of sight.

"Ezra... You don't need to tell us. It sounds personal." Hana said to Ezra.

"No... It's about you. I would be happier if you knew why." Ezra lowered his gaze. "Hana, I already told you that I was a god. Hanasaku... You know that now."

"Yeah. Isn't that why you know so much?" Hana asked.

"No. I was brought into this world by my mother and my father. My father was a great man and all, but his emotions overthrew him a lot. My mother was known as the blue goddess and my father was the red god. My mother... She died during childbirth. I was two and I was going to turn three soon. My father was so distraught by the event that he took me away from my little sister and forced her niece to raise her..." Ezra looked up at Hanasaku. "She was born on Dormouse third, and had a close resemblance to me..."

"That would mean that..." Hana observed Hanasaku and Ezra. "You're..."

"I am in fact Hanasaku's older brother." Ezra moved his gaze back to the floor. "I came here because I knew that your guild would arrive."

"Ezra... I'm so sorry..." Hana spoke quietly.

Hanasaku was speechless. She suddenly walked toward Ezra and hugged him. Hana grinned and began to trail away from them into the drips of rain. That was a private moment for them. Hana knew that she shouldn't intervine. Maybe she should have stayed. Ezra was her cousin after all.

Hana went over to the lemonade stand. Or what was left of it. There was a pile of ashes. In the center of it was a small note.

 _So... You're probably wondering how on earth I lit your stupid stand on fire while it was raining. Meru has some nice flame oil. It keeps the flame going even after contact with water. Anyway... I'm sorry I insulted you. But you started it. At least I let you have the money._

 _-Luna_

Hana narrowed her eyes. She picked up the baskets that had the profits in it. She guessed that it was good that she had the money. And burning that stand was better for them. She didn't want to run into Ryota again. He was irritating. She turned toward the Aman's inn. Ryuu was going to wake up soon. She moved toward the inn and wondered about what Luna did to her lemonade. Hana felt a tap on her shoulder and faced where it came from. Marin was behind her. She was wearing a sadistic smile.

"Oh, were you the one selling lemonade?" Marin asked. Hana nodded slowly. The smirk on Marin's face grew wider. "Do you have a business permit?" Hana shook her head.

"No." She began to walk away.

Marin began to laugh hysterically. "Hana, why are you walking away?"

Hana turned around. "I dunno." She really didn't understand why she did that. "When did I even start to walk away?"

Marin's smirk turned into a more genuine smile. "You used to do that all the time as a child. You haven't changed at all."

"What?" Hana gave Marin an oblivious stare. "How would you know that?"

Marin looked to her side and stared at Hana once more. "I helped Hanasaki raise you. And after I left... My sister just so happened to step in my place."

Hana gaped at the woman. "It's no wonder... You remind me of her... Her name was Mary, right?"

"Mary is her middle name. She has nearly twenty middle names for some reason. Her actual name is Sapphire." Marin blinked and stared at Hana. She was still walking away. She brought that up on purpose. Hana was just like Hanasaki at times. Bits of Hana reminded Marin of herself too. "Hana, I'm not finished with you."

"Dang it." Hana stopped.

"Fine, be that way." She seemed to be a little offended. "I was going to let the fact that you didn't have a business permit slide, but now... I'm going to make you give all of your profit from that lemonade stand!"

Hana had some scared expression on her face. "No! You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." Marin took the money from Hana. "The usual punishment is about a month or three in jail."

"The laws here are ridiculous!" Hana cried out. "Flowdia's the only senator here! That means Armoroad is a dictatorship!"

"Stop shouting, you dull brat. Go home or something." Marin began to walk away. Hana furrowed her tiny eyebrows. She felt awkward after that. She felt like there was someone staring at her. She kicked a rock. She then realized that she would get a cold if she stood out in the rain for any longer. She ran to the inn.

"When are we going to get rid of her, Amadeus?"

"Sometime today. It would be easy to do it to both Hana and Ezra. No one will notice. They are in the rain. And Hanasaku just recovered from a cold. It's unlikely that she would 'catch' one too" Amadeus replied to Herald. The two did not notice a figure that appeared while they were talking. When they did it ran away. It left a very important piece of evidence. A long green strand of hair.

"It looks like we'll have to end her ourselves then." Herald had a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

Hanasaku and Ezra sat in front of that store for about ten minutes before they began to talk again. Ezra exposed the book that he had earlier, and Hanasaku suddenly had one last glass of lemonade in her hands.

"Here." Hanasaku pushed the glass toward Ezra. "I saved it for you. It kinda cold out now, but I left this in the sun all day because I figured that you were sensitive to cold. We are like opposites... Just that... I hate lightning."

Ezra took the glass and handed the Prophecy to Hanasaku. "Father told me to give this to you. Don't let anyone else have it or look in it."

Hanasaku rubbed the cover with her hand. "A Prophecy? Why would I need this?"

"The book will tell you why." Ezra looked at the lemonade. "Was this out when Fang bought lemonade?" He had a nervous sound to his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" Hanasaku asked. "Do you think it's too warm?" Hanasaku reached for the glass.

"No, no... It's perfect, Hanasaku." He mumbled. He put the glass up to his lips and slowly drank from it. Hanasaku watched.

"When should I read this?" Hanasaku murmured to Ezra.

"Read it in your room. I'd say... Right before you go to bed."

"Okay, Ezra. I... Should I call you brother?"

"No. Ezra's still fine." Ezra gritted his teeth. He should have seen that coming. He had a terrible migraine and felt more than lightheaded. He saw Hanasaku's expression.

"Ezra... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "Go ahead." Hanasaku peered back at her brother a few more times before she trotted back to the inn. He stood still. He knew that Amadeus and Herald were up to no good. Who would believe him about that? He was having trouble supporting himself. Before he could get upset with himself he felt his consciousness slipping away. He would have fell to the ground, but Aoimi managed to catch the Zodiac.

"Those bastards!" Aoimi growled. "Why are they trying to kill fellow guilds! They are no different than Midori!" She lifted Ezra up into her arms to make the position he was in more comfortable. She teared up slightly. Fang was heartless. She held Ezra tightly and dashed to the inn. If she was too late, Hana would be next.

* * *

"There you are you friggn' nutsack!" Hana ran to the table Luna was at. Luna was drinking Hana's lemonade with Keiko. "Why the heck did you do that to me?"

Luna finished her glass of lemonade. "Revenge is a glass served cold!" Luna moved the glass around in her hand. The Ice slid around in the cup.

Hana crossed her arms at that terrible anolgy. "I'm gonna make some bread, and you two aren't going to get any!" Hana floated to the Innkeeper boy and asked if she could use the kitchen. He let her, but told her she'd have to share with Edge. She groaned and walked in the kitchen.

She was impressed to see that Ryota was cooking for his entire guild. He didn't seem to notice her. Hana began to make dough for her bread, and realized that she had forgotten to get a new bag of flour. She didn't have anymore extra money that she wanted to spend on flour. She figured that she could ask Ryota about it. He was sautéing some onions and sausages on a pan. He seemed to be very concentrated on the pan. Hana was watching with awe. He finished sautéing the food and put it all on a plate.

"You're good at cooking." Hana complemented him.

He laughed and glanced to his side. "Yeah... My dad was a great cook, but he passed away recently. I was gonna go replace him, but... My mother and I went bankrupt after my dad died. I liked the idea of exploring because I would get good money fast."

"Oh."

"Weren't cha going to say something else?"

"Nevermind that."

"Speak your mind. Your name was Hana, right?"

"Umhm." Hana nodded. "I was wondering if I could borrow some flour. I ran out of it."

"I have some. It should be in my room. I'll go with you."

"Okay." Hana and Ryota left the kitchen. They walked past a window and saw the thunderous weather outside.

"Hm... It was so a sunny out there earlier..." Ryota straightened his purple headband. "Hana, what do you plan to make?"

Hana seemed surprised by his question. "I'm not making anything special. It's just bread."

Ryota lit up. "You can bake? I can't... I have to learn how to do that... Can you teach me?"

Hana scowled. "No."

"Who's getting you flour right now?"

"Fine." Hana looked down. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't hunger. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't realize how close her mouth was to it.

* * *

Aoimi was panting by the time she made it to the inn's door. She was soaked with rain water too. Ezra's pulse was slowing down. He would surely die if he didn't get help soon. She opened the door casually. She didn't want to cause anymore problems. No one noticed her ,so she sprinted over to Ezra's room. That moment was an unfortunate one for Aoimi. Most of Gears was gathered within there. Isis was not there.

Zero noticed first. "Aoimi, what happened to Ezra?!" She was sitting on the floor when Aoimi entered, but rose quickly.

"That's not important right now!" Aoimi put Ezra on his bed. "Mei Ling, do you have anything that could get rid of poison?"Mei Ling and Himi appeared to be shell-shocked. "Answer me!"

Mei Ling shook her head. "If Ezra is being effected in in such a way... I have no cure for him..."

"No, think of something! Kogageru can't lose anything else during a thunderstorm! He has already lost enough!"

Aoimi glimpsed back at the boy. He was cowering in a corner with his eyes closed. He must have lost a lot during a certain thunderstorm because he was downright frightened to death. Aoimi felt hopeless. There wouldn't be time to go get Dove. She could feel her jaw tighten greatly.

Fang had treated Ezra in the same fashion as Midori treated everyone in her village. Aoimi glared at Ezra for a second. She then proceeded to look at the ground. There was no shadow. She removed her left glove and peered at her hand the scar remained there. She thought in two seconds again. She pulled out a medica from Ezra's knapsack. She poured the bottle on her hand and the black spot dissappeared. It stung her, but that wasn't important.

Midori poisoned everyone in that village, and Aoimi healed them. Aoimi knew that she could heal Ezra as long as she did it before Midori returned to her. She put her hands on Ezra's chest. She spoke in an illegible language and chanted the same words over and over again.

"Aoimi, what are you doing! He's going to die if you waste time like this!" Zero shouted.

Aoimi ignored her and continued her ritual. She felt tingling inside of both of her hands and Ezra suddenly woke up. Aoimi stumbled away from the bed after that. Hana was next.

"Ezra!" That fraction of Gears hugged Ezra tightly.

Aoimi could feel herself becoming noxious, but she didn't stop. She ran down to the kitchen because she saw Hana leave that room beforehand. She heard Herald and Amadeus. She crept in the room.

"What are you two up to?" Aoimi asked. They froze up.

"We're free to use the kitchen too, String been." Herald stated.

"Are you sure that you're allowed to insert poison into bread?" Aoimi showed her usual toothy grin.

The two men grimaced as they walked away. But they knew that they were covered. No one in that town would believe just Aoimi Midori's words.

* * *

It was ten fifty eight when Hanasaku opened the book Ezra had given her. The first page only had one sentence on it. It seemed to be directed at Hanasaku.

 _Beware of the red eyed mad woman._

She didn't know what that meant. She flipped through the book and stopped at the end of the sixteenth chapter. It was an interesting ending.

 _The green woman knew that some one was in the game. Some one more powerful than she would expect. She then realized that she was in the same room as that person. The red eyed mad woman appeared. The mad woman knew everything. She convinced the green woman to join her plan to make the chosen flower wilt. The green woman had her Puppeteer with her ,and the Puppeteer figured that it wouldn't be bad to have some one in charge of the show._

Hanasaku stopped reading at that part. She did that for two reasons. She saw a green woman in Haruka's dream, and the book had completely changed format. It was thicker. The back of the book grew in size. She flipped to the back part. It was called death count. The book used everyone in Armoroad. Every name was one she had learned. She read through it with a revolted face. She hoped that none of it was true. The names were not in order.

 _Yoshiko: Dies when Inki pushes off a nearing cliff._

 _Meru: Dies while_ saving _the girl Kise._

 _Ryuunosuke: Dies when Isis deceives him._

 _Hanasaku: Dies because Hana murders her._

 _Keiko: Dies at the hands of the demon Pandora._

 _Marin: Dies saving-_

Hanasaku stopped there. The description for Marin was unfinished. It seemed to be rewriting itself. She put the book away. That was enough. She would figure out the truth within the book sometime soon. She hoped she would. She would definitely figure out who the red eyed mad woman was.

* * *

 _ **Longest. Chapter. Ever. Nearly 10,000 words. Now, I have to friggn' proofread it. But I like it. I'm only typing this to tell you this.**_

 _ **And... I'm actually really surprised right now. Yeah. This story has three favorites. Like... That isn't much, but... I've looked at the other fanfictions here and they have about 4 to 7 favorites and/or follows. But they gained that amount in six years. So three in less than a year... That touched me for an unknown reason. If you make it this far... I want to thank you. I didn't think anyone was going to read this. And I thought that no one would read past the errors. And I'm very glad that you were able ignore whatever the heck you thought was wrong.**_

 _ **Enough! I really shouldn't make this chapter longer!**_

 _ **Next time: Ezra is a god, but now he's an ill one with magic sneezes. He may or may not rip through space and time with that power. Himi clones will appear, Kogageru will see, but not hear. Isis will not be there. Zero will bother Marin. And RAGNAROK will have their very own summer Olympics! This all happens next time in Chapter Seventeen: Bohimian Rhasody!**_

 _ **P.S.: I am The pun goddess! *Gets hurt by flying object***_


	17. Bohimian Rhapsody

_**Hey everyone! I'm gonna have two character profiles in this chapter because it's probably going to be the one that brings me up to 100k words in this story. I promise that the other stratums will be shorter. Actually, I don't. You can never know. Speaking of which... I get so confused when I try to figure out if Ryuu is a protagonist. I'll say that he is... So that would make it Hana, Aoimi, Ryuu, and the mystery person. I'll even give them a nickname that'll help you figure out who it is. I like to call them the undecided killer. No. That's not all the people that are protagonists... I think Kise, Caelum, Marin, and Hanami would count too. The funny thing is that Marin was supposed to be evil, and Isis was supposed to be a hero. Things switched up real fast when I added the mermaid blood and science in. Anyway... Here.**_

 ** _Name: Himi Clare (I once named some EO OC Himi. I dropped her though. And I gave the name to Himi. I can try to give you a rough translation. I think her name means a sorta slang for "beautiful light.")_**

 ** _Birthday: Demiurge 10th_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Class: Farmer. (She's so good at being one she can go to the front line. She's a great offense.)_**

 ** _Blood type: A+ (A positive.)_**

 ** _Eye color: Green_**

 ** _Hair color: A very saturated orange._**

 ** _Height: 5'1"_**

 ** _Hometown: Thanos is the place Himi lived when she was young. Ezra took her away from there._**

 ** _Notes: Himi is obviously my favorite member of Gears. She's a germophobe that applied to be a Farmer. This isn't because she really wanted to. She did so because she missed her home. Thanos was a big agriculture city. Himi also loves animals. Her family did not appreciate the fact that she was afraid of contamination, but they understood why. Himi gets sick easily and when she does it takes a huge toll on her. She was in a coma for six days when she caught the flu once. Her immune system barely works. It does seem to work better while she's sleeping. That was why she fell into a coma. She doesn't like to sleep much either. She feels like the germs are crawling all over her. She also remembers when she first fell into her comas. She knew that Ezra once had the biggest crush on her. He was about ten when he did._**

 ** _Pros: Even though she is easily sickened, she is stronger than most of Gears. She and Mei Ling can actually defeat Isis. Himi seems to be able to communicate with animals. Works well with others._**

 ** _Cons: Deathly afraid of germs. She can be skeptical and disagreeable._**

 ** _Hobbies: Cleaning, talking to Gears, polishing her gas mask, talking to animals, and socializing with Gears._**

 ** _Here's the second one._**

 ** _Name: Kogageru Lucy (I was listening to a song called "Kagerou". In one of the lines they said something that sounded like Kogageru. So one day I decided to use the other color of Keiko, and I really couldn't get that line out of my head. So I started singing the song until I realized that I didn't give him a name. And I sang that part of the song,and bam! He was named Kogageru. And I later found out that the singer said "Kogarerou" instead. And now Koga has a name that literally means "child gel".)_**

 ** _Birthday: Aries 1st_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Class: Wildling_**

 ** _Blood type: O+ (O positive.)_**

 ** _Eye color: A vibrant orange._**

 ** _Hair color: A weird burgundy, reddish brown._**

 ** _Height: 5'8"_**

 ** _Hometown: Windcloak. Windcloak was sadly destroyed by a massive storm ten years ago. It used to be the world's leading producer in bread and dairy products. Thanos was a neighboring city that eventually took that fame._**

 ** _Notes: Kogageru is a blind Wildling with inhuman senses. He likes to make fun of Himi by saying he can hear the germs crawling on her. He's funny and has strange humor at the same time. Underneath that humor and his disablity, he has a pretty bad backstory. He was about five when he met Isis and Ezra. That was a year and six months after his hometown was destroyed. He lost everything on that day. A flash of lighting struck right in front his face. That was were his parents were standing. The blast took away his eyesight. And the thunder after the strike reminds him of what he lost. He still had his twenty-one year old sister. She took good care of him. Kogageru is very, very afraid of thunderstorms. That's because on the same day in a different town, his sister died by being struck by lightning. He was taken in by an Astrologer, Lars, who used him in a project. Kogageru hearing is a bit more efficient than most blind people. Kogageru's hearing was so well that he could hear activity in the air around him. So Lars used Kogageru for his research on weather. Lars treated him like a son._** ** _The Astrologer said that it was a gift from the gods._** ** _His hypothesis seemed to be correct when Ezra showed up and want Kogageru to travel with him. Kogageru tears up slightly when he hears Ezra or anyone else use lightning. He's happy with Gears now. He says that he's happy he's blind. His most common reason is that "He isn't able to see how ugly Zero's face is". He says that,but he often wishes that he could see._**

 ** _Pros: He has super human senses, he's intelligent ,and he's loyal._**

 ** _Cons: He's sorta a scaredy-cat, is afraid of thunderstorms and lighting, can be awkward at times._**

 ** _Hobbies: Listening to conversation even of it isn't his, wondering what the world looks like,and messing around with Gears._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seventeen: Bohimian Rhasody_**

"W-what happened?" Ezra sat up in his bed. It was nearly ten thirty in the morning. Isis was looking around Ezra's room, and the rest of the guild stared at Ezra like a bunch of five year olds.

"You passed out yesterday. Aoimi saved your life." Mei Ling spoke jealously. "We seriously owe that girl our lives." Mei Ling's accent wasn't as noticeable as before.

"How did she do that?" Ezra rubbed his forehead. "She's not a Monk."

Zero shrugged. "We don't know. She just healed you somehow."

Ezra began to move out of his blankets. He felt like he was stuck in a sauna. "Where is she? I guess I should thank her."

"We dunno that either." Zero shook her head. "If we did, we would have thanked her already."

"Oh, I'll read her mind then." Ezra concentrated on Aoimi, but couldn't read her thoughts. He tried harder, but he couldn't focus. He stopped and held his head shortly after. His head felt like a furnace and it was throbbing.

Mei Ling walked over to his side and felt his head. "You have a one hundred two degree fever, Ezra. You need to rest today. No mind reading either." She seemed to be upset.

Himi suddenly screeched. Both of the boys in the room covered their ears. "If Ezra has a fever, does that mean-" Isis took a book and threw it at Himi's face. It left a book shaped mark.

"Yes, he's sick." Isis yawned. "And since you screamed louder than I predicted, you can take care of him with Kogageru."

"No, no, no! That is against my contract! No sickness. You promised my parents that!"

Isi smiled broadly. "That was a pinky promise, but someone wouldn't use hers!" Isis laughed at the flustered Farmer before her.

"Shut up! I watch him after I get my gas mask."

"You have thirty seconds to get it."

"Fine!" Himi stormed out.

* * *

Aoimi was at the beach with the rest of RAGNAROK. They were really enjoying their time off, but they knew that they would need to train eventually. Aoimi had her eyes closed. She was trying to meditate. So in a way, she was training. There was a skill that required meditation. She only focused on her breathing. It was a bit hard. She was wearing a bikini that was green and black ,and the sun was burning on her skin. Hana's high pitched voice occasionally broke into her thoughts.

 _How dare you?!_

Aoimi heard the voice of her sister. She opened her eyes. She saw that cursed monochrome world again. Being possessed was the worst. "What do you mean by that?" Aoimi remained calm. She presumed that she only had seizures when she made a commotion.

 _I gave you that scar so that no one could separate us ever again!_

 _And you removed it!_

 _You removed it to help someone that wasn't me!_

 _You did it after all I did for you!_

Aoimi's eyes were half-lidded. "Sis. All you did was warn us and tell me whether or not there was anything beyond certain doors." She took a few breaths.

 _I don't understand you!_

 _I killed all of them for you!_

 _So we couldn't be separated! So we wouldn't be like that..._

 _Ever again!_

"Calm down, Midori. You aren't the center of my universe. Accept it. I know that I am older than I think. I know that you've done something unforgivable to me, and that is why I still carry the grudge that I had for you. I can tell that you altered my thoughts to punish me." There was an awkward silence.

 _You never change, little sister._

 _I guess we were born to be like this._

 _I guess she has replaced me._

 _Hana was her name._

"What?" Aoimi giggled. "No. She's just some shortstack that thinks that she's my rival."

 _That was how..._

 _We used to be... We were so happy._

 _Why don't you remember what you did to me?_

Aoimi glared at the direction the voice came from. "You made me forget. I only remembered you when I was in that field. I must have forgotten about you."

 _You did._

 _Our rivalry went to new heights..._

 _You replaced me with him._

 _So... I..._

 _Nevermind. Do whatever. As long as we can be sisters again... I'm happy._

 _Even if Hana's more of one to you than I am._

Aoimi hugged herself. "I don't think we can be..." Aoimi saw Midori appear in black and white. She seemed to reach out for Aoimi, but another hand pulled her out of that dream like state.

"Aoimi... Your eyes were clouded again." Aoimi looked at the person who got her out of her daze. It was obviously Bare. She was wearing sunscreen. The light reflecting off her forehead was blinding.

"Thanks Bare." Aoimi slowly moved to her feet. She heard a familiar long sigh. She turned to her left to see the princess, Meru sighing at the sight of Ryuunosuke in a bathing suit. Ryuu was in the water with Hana on his back. Hana couldn't swim. Hanasaku wasn't far behind the two of them.

"He looks so hot..." Meru spoke wistfully. "Why can't he be my prince?"

Bare gawked at her. "Cause he doesn't want to. He's weird. Most boys are into girls by now."

"Never start a sentence with cause. It's because." Meru had an evil expression on her face.

"Whatever." Bare rolled her eyes. "Don't you have Maki waiting for you?"

Meru frowned. "Maki's a turd. He never listens. He's a tryhard too."

"He only wants to marry you. I would be grateful if men lined up to marry me!" Aoimi shouted.

"Shut up, he's over there." Bare pointed to him. He wasn't in swim clothes. He was in his normal Buccaneer outfit next to Magnolia, Asuka. They were also in exploring attire.

"Buzzkills." Meru crossed her arms. She was wearing a bikini that was striped. It was white with red stripes to be precise.

"Stop being so rude. It's no wonder why Ryuu isn't attached to you." Bare raised her eyebrow.

Magnolia called to Meru with a perturbed expression. "Lady Meru, could you cover up more?! I don't think that your father would approve."

Bare made an irate expression. "Nevermind. They are buzzkills."

They peered back at Hana and Ryuu at the perfect timing. Every time that RAGNAROK would go to the beach or any other swimming facility, Hana would pretend to drown. She did that to see if Ryuu would save her. Since he was so kind, he did so each time. And every single time he did, Hana would laugh in his face. Ryuu would usually get angry afterwards, and throw her into the sand.

Right then, Hana pretended to slide off Ryuu's shoulders. She fell into the water. Ryuu and Hanasaku stared into the water.

"Ryuu, she's not drowning. I can stand in this water. She can too."

Ryuu had his eyes set on the water and waited for about three minutes before he stuck his hand into the water to get Hana.

"Maybe she couldn't stand in the water..." Hanasaku glanced at Ryuu. "Whoops." They stood still in the water.

"Should we?"

"Yes, you dolt." Hanasaku and Ryuu moved out of the water and placed Hana on a towel. They stared at Hana. She was wearing a big puffy one piece bathing suit. She coughed and they sounded very fake. They found out that she was laughing the entire time.

"You dummies! I really tricked you this time!" Hana laughed with triumph.

"No, not really. We were surprised that you held you breath for so long." Ryuu and Hanasaku stated in unison.

"It's harder to hold in my laughter!" Hana held her stomach. She was tearing up. "Aren't you gonna throw me?" Hana began to mock Ryuu.

Ryuu shook his head. "All the other times you tortured me all day before you did that. You didn't do much today. You made me breakfast. It's starting to worry me. You haven't been this nice ever since we saw each other again in school."

Hana blushed. A really big smile appeared on her face. "Well, yeah... You killed the Narmer. Why would I torture you when that thing already did?" She rubbed her head.

Ryuu squinted at her. She was acting strange. "Hana, forget about that stuff." Ryuu looked back at the city. He could see Asuka walking back to the inn. She was there when Ryuu's father died. And Ryuu guessed that it was a snake that killed his father. He stopped thinking about that and smiled back at Hana.

"How could I! You used to be so... Quiet and upset. You were a worrywart. You still are actually. I can't believe that you've grown so much. I'm even more surprised that you did so after you lost your other mother."

Ryuu peered at his side. "We don't need to get all gloomy. This is our last day off."

"Yeah, Hana. It's new to see you act like this." Hanasaku put her small cold hand on Hana's shoulder. "Stop. Let's build a sand castle."

Hana cringed. "No. I want to get back in the water." Hana moved toward the water and Ryuu followed her. Hanasaku felt a little hurt. That was one of the first times where she went with Ryuu and not her. Aoimi was suddenly behind her. She had some big grin on her face.

She was still thinking about what Midori said. She thought that making Midori a bit green wasn't a bad idea. And making Hana jealous wouldn't hurt either.

"I'll build a sand castle with you, Hanasaku!" Aoimi cried out. Hana turned around. She gave Hanasaku an almost betrayed stare. Hanasaku didn't really know why. Hana left her first.

"No!" Hana ran back to her cousin's side. "I'm going to make one with her!" Hana yelled back.

Aoimi's expression didn't change. "Oh dear, it looks like we're going to have to compete..." Aoimi let out a long giggle.

"What type of competition?" Hana asked. She glanced at Hanasaku to see if she would recommend anything.

"Guys, I don't thin-" Hanasaku's words were interrupted by Aoimi.

"It's decided! The first ever Winter, but Summer Beach Olympics!" Aoimi was showing off her toothy grin while she glared at Hana.

"Whoever wins gets to build the sandcastle with Hanasaku!"

"They get to spend the whole day with her!" Aoimi added on.

"Ew..." Luna mumbled. "I call being a referee."

"Me too." Tanaku stood next to Luna.

"I will participate in the refereeing." Magnolia was suddenly on the beach with Maki. Maki wanted to become a referee too. Along with Keiko. Inki, Miki, and Ace said that they would like to watch the event.

"Okay then!" Tanaku suddenly had a whistle. "Hana and Aoimi, take turns picking your teamates!" She blew the whistle so loud that a bunch of seagulls flew away.

Hana went first. Her first companion was the one we already know that she would pick. "Ryuu, I choose you!" Ryuu sighed. He saw that coming.

Aoimi was agitated. She was going to pick him. Ryuu was honestly the best person to pick for athletic activities. She still wanted bother Hana. She picked Hanasaku. Hana began to complain about how that was unfair. Tanaku ignored her cries.

Hana glared at the ground. "Dove, get over here." She covered her eyes. She didn't want look at that comvict. Even though she was a convict, she was very agile.

"Bare." Aoimi gave the ex-pirate a high five. She was also very agile. But neither Dove nor Bare were as agile as Luna. It was a shame that she wouldn't participate.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm gonna pick Meru!" Hana fist-bumped the blonde princess. She was great cheerleader and singer. And was strong for a princess.

"Yoshiko." Yoshiko was born with inhuman strength for an unknown reason. She was also great at cheering a team on.

"Uh..." Hana frantically peered around for another teammate. "Niku?" Ryuu facepalmed. Niku was useless in a competition like that, but Hanasaku was too. That would make them even with Aoimi's team.

Aoimi shrugged. She only had four members. Who else should she choose? Tsukiro walked over to her. "Ohh... I forgot about you!" Aoimi hugged the black haired boy. "This is team AoiMe!"

Hana frowned. If she added me to her name it would sound like Hanami. "This is just team Hana then. Bring it on, AoiMe!"

* * *

"Hey,hey! Kujura!" Kise called out to the man. She was still in her armor. She was moving her arms around. She ran over to him. "Did you see them at the beach?" Kise spoke quickly and did not wait for the man to reply to any of her questions. "Marin, said that today's supposed to be the second hottest day of the year and it's still winter!" Kise stopped talking and glimpsed back at a store. The store was having a sale on swimsuits. Kise gazed at the one in the main window. It was gorgeous. She needed that bathing suit. She moved her stare back at Kujura. He was looking at her now.

She thought that she could ask him to get it. She didn't ask for much. She didn't even ask for the oranges she always got. Those were just the only thing that would make her shut up. That was why Marin bought her so many.

Kise began to whistle. "Hey, um... Kujura." She swayed around. "Can I have that?" She pointed to the bathing suit. She wasn't making much eye contact for once. She never asked him anything. She always forced Marin to buy her stuff. That was not including the time where Kise first met the two. She asked Kujura for an orange. She still sounded nervous.

Kujura stared back at the item Kise point at. He didn't respond for the longest time. Kise waited silently for his reply for once. "No."

Kise frowned. She knew that she should have asked Marin instead. Even though she was quite mean, she was strange around children. It was almost like she had a soft spot for them. She wasn't as nice to Kise for some reason. Marin kinda treated her like she was on punishment. Kise felt like she should bug Kujura about it, but he seemed to be troubled already. Marin was her own kind of irritating. She didn't open up to the two much. Marin felt like she didn't know them long enough. That was peculiar because she knew Kujura for ten years, and Kise for two years. She did stay in Armoroad for nearly twenty two years. That was how old Kujura was.

Marin was down that road. She wasn't doing anything special. She was sitting on the side of the street. She was oddly aloof. She was never like that. She mainly watched the people in the town. She was staring straight ahead. It was almost as if she was mourning something.

That was one thing that she had in common with Kise. It was just that Marin was mourning over something that was way more tramatizing. It was the very event that caused her to get her trust issues.

Marin noticed Kise staring at her and stood up. "I hate this ocean." She left. That was weird for Kise to think about. Why did Marin live there in the first place? She looked at where Marin had been staring at. It was the one of the beaches. RAGNAROK was on it. She wished that she had friends like that. She really wanted that bathing suit. But maybe she'd find time to make Kujura buy it for her.

* * *

"Okay, Ezra." Himi had her gas mask on. "Do you need something else?" Himi had hand sanitizer in one hand and disinfectant spray in the other.

"You could get me something to cool me down." Ezra let out a murmur.

Himi peered back at Kogageru. "Your turn, Koga." She pointed out. "I cooked for him."

"I don't know about anything cold in here." He smiled. "Ezra, you want some lemonade?" He laughed. Ezra grunted.

"I guess that you managed to hear the conversation I had with Hanasaku then." Ezra had his eyes closed. "Just go find me a lot of water. Both of you do it. I want some time to myself."

"Okay..." Himi slowly removed her mask as she closed the door. "Koga, we aren't leaving yet."

"I know. He's going to use his powers for something. He has mind reading abilities, but I can tell what he's thinking by his voice."

Himi nodded. "Yup. He's upset that he couldn't read Aoimi's mind. He's going to check if he can read the minds of other people in RAGNAROK."

"I'm surprised that Ezra didn't notice earlier. Aoimi does not have common human features. Her hair hasn't grown for the entire week that they were here. And she doesn't grow at all."

"I doubt that's she's human. She seems to be a personification of an idea. Most likely selflessness."

They waited for a while before they heard Ezra sneeze. Himi gave Kogageru a look after that. Kogageru closed his eyes and stood still. Ezra sneezed again and a high pitched sound was heard. And it wasn't Ezra sneezing. It sounded like a barrier broke. Kogageru held his head.

"I can't hear as well as I used to now." He suddenly opened his eyes. He blinked few times. He seemed completely shocked.

"Koga? You okay?" Himi put her hand on his shoulder.

"I... I can see!"

"What?!" Himi shouted. Ezra's sneeze did something terrible. She could tell.

"You're so tiny!" Kogageru picked up Himi and twirled her around. "I always imagined you as a tall person! You look so cute!" Kogageru's laughter rang throughout the inn.

"Put me down, you filthy rat!" She kicked Kogageru in his face. He dropped her.

"Oh! What does Ezra look like? I always thought that Isis was a creepy short person. I thought that Mei Ling was an old lady at first. And Zero. I never thought about what she looked like. I hope she isn't too pretty." Himi heard voices in Ezra's room. It was her voice and Kogageru's voice. She cracked the door open. There was another Himi and another Kogageru.

"Is that me?! Dude, I look nice!"

"Shut up!" Himi elbowed him.

"Okay."

Himi put her hand on her chin. Ezra's sneeze must have broken the space and time barrier because they were clearly ten minutes in the past. "Shoot." She walked away. Kogageru followed with both eyes opened widely.

"Where are we going?" Kogageru asked.

"Isis has to know about this stuff. She has to. She will probably be next to Zero. And if she isn't there then we'll have ask Mei Ling." Himi quickly ran out of the inn.

"Zero's probably bothering Marin. She thinks Marin's cool." Kogageru sounded like his usual self. "I wonder what she looks like..."

They hid in the shadows until they saw Marin. Zero was talking to her. There was no sight of Isis. Marin was I not her full armor.

"Whoa... She looks as scary as she sounds." Kogageru gaped at the woman.

"Umhm." Himi nodded. "I want to ask Marin if she's seen Isis, but we have to wait until Zero leaves. We can't get detected."

"Okay." Kogageru ogled at Zero. "Wow. You guys don't look so bad. Ezra looked nice too."

"Shut up, Koga. Pretend to be blind." Himi saw Zero leave. She approached Marin. Marin frowned at the sight of her. Marin was sitting down at the end of a path. "Hey, Marin. Have you seen Isis?"

Marin thought for a few seconds. "Isn't it your job to keep track of her? She's in your guild."

"That's why I am looking for her."

"I can tell. It's not like a magical sneeze ruined the space and time continuum. That would be ridiculous." Marin pulled out some papers she gave Himi a mocking smile. Himi gawked at her. "Speaking of keeping track... There have been a lot more disappearances than usual. Seventeen people went missing in the past three days." Marin said the last part to herself. "I wonder why." She sounded like she knew the answer already.

"Oh, I guess we'll head back now." She nudged Kogageru. "Let's go."

* * *

Rai sat on the roof of the Via Senatus building. Two figures suddenly spawned behind her. Pandora and Isis. Isi wore a large smile and Pandora wore a blank expression.

"Are you sure you can handle the puppets, Isis?" Rai had her eyes closed. "They are a big deal."

"Of course I can. I can tell what's going to happen throughout this entire week." Isis grinned. "That reminds me of our biggest problem."

"What?" Pandora had clothes on that day. "We're going to take this town by storm. There shouldn't be any problems."

"According to my hypothesis, a few 'puppets' may know of our plan." Isis looked at the beach. "Hanasaku seems to be the closest to figuring out. She will find out tomorrow."

"Hm. Impressive. Hanasaku is such a special one. I knew she would figure out sometime. As long as the overpowering figures don't find out we are fine."

"Hanasaku would make an excellent pawn. I wish to have her knowledge. And she has the same hair style as me." Pandora patted her cowlick.

"I'll find time for that. Your children would be a great help with the plan I have in mind." Isis grinned.

"You shouldn't have expected anything other than that." Pandora looked off into the blue sky of the ocean city. "This plot is interfering with the Prophecy of how that chosen one saves the Yggdrasil." She smiled. "I guess that's the challenging part. Hanami and the Yggdrasil will do anything they have to in order to stop us."

"We finally get to deny fate." Rai looked forward. "The pirates are plotting something too. My husband told me so."

"I think that it's a little wrong that you've cheated on Brac with Blackbeard, but... I caused the Black Plague a few thousand years ago. I have no right."

Rai gazed at RAGNAROK on the beach. "It's more like I cheated on Blackbeard. I wonder how Hari and Setsuna are doing... They are my children with Blackbeard." She sighed. "Isis, I know that you're pretty close to RAGNAROK. Please make sure that they do not find out. I need to sacrifice them at the right time."

"Hm... I'll make sure." Isis nodded. "I had a feeling that you were not on Haruka's side."

* * *

Haruka was at a the shop that Marin and Hana had been in the other day. It was called Divine Aura. She was looking for a dress that she could buy for Hanasaku. She pulled out a dress with paws on it.

"D'aww~!" Magnum came with her too. "You should buy her a nekomimi too!"

"I wish that she was here to try it on." The dress was purple like Hanasaku's hair. "Maybe I should buy Rai a dress..."

"Nah." Magnum turned to the side. "I don't like her. She insults you a lot, if you haven't noticed. And she's a liar."

Haruka stared at the dress that she was going to have Hanasaku wear. She also had paw printed socks that went with the short dress. She grabbed a cat headband like Magnum told her to. She was silent the entire time after Magnum brought that up.

"Magnum, I'm going to check on RAGNAROK." Haruka finally spoke again.

"I'll come too." Magnum followed his wife. "All of RAGNAROK is there, right?"

"Asuka isn't. She's not used to exploring much. She still wants to train and rest so she can be as great as everyone else in the guild." Haruka was moving in the most sluggish way. Magnum began to walk faster and accidentally stepped on her shoe. Her priceless white boots that Hanami gave to her after she finished training. They used to be Hanami's, but Haruka managed to tie with her in a fight. So Hanami gave them to Haruka as a reward. Haruka glared at the boot. There was a noticeable large scuff on the boot.

"Haruka... I am so sorry..." Magnum was shaking. "Let's go check on RAGNAROK now..."

"Sorry?" She moved toward him. "Sorry?!" She picked him up. He pushed her away and ran for his life. "Magnum!" She chased him throughout that town.

Magnum dashed to the beach. He face planted in the sand. RAGNAROK stopped and stared at him. They were about to start the javelin competition. Haruka sprinted after Magnum before they all felt like something was incredibly wrong.

Magnum blinked. He was back at the dress shop. He could stop that entire thing. Something must have messed up time. He turned back and saw Haruka looking through the dresses. He sighed. He moved toward her and she began to the move dress in her hands. He heard a familiar squeaking sound. He stepped on the boots again. And before he knew it he zoomed back to that beach. Just that time he didn't fall on his face. He made there down faster because RAGNAROK was just about to start the javelin throw. He was panting by the time he realized.

"Oh, Magnum." Hana walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to watch what you doing!" He ignored how creepy he sounded.

"Oh, okay then." Hana put her index finger in the air. "We're having a competition. My team is up against Aoimi's. We're tied and this is the match that'll settle the entire game." Hana smirked. "And my team is totally going to win." She whispered.

Magnum studied the other guild members. Ryuu was wearing a bothered expression. Hanasaku was sweating. Hana and Aoimi must have been forcing them into doing something again. He sighed with relief.

"Okay!" Tanaku blew her whistle. "Last competition. Javelin throwing. You get the gist." Tanaku pointed at Aoimi and Hana. "Whoever wins officially becomes my underling!"

"No, I don't need to become your underling." Hana bragged. "We all know that team Hana has won already!"

"You're so delusional, Hana." Aoimi pushed Hana to the side. "I'll give you mercy for that." Hana laughed at Aoimi's reaction.

"Bring it."

Magnum strained his eyes and peered back at the city. Haruka was power-walking down to the beach Magnum shivered. He didn't know what would happen if she found him there. Maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Kise blinked really hard after they had left the bathing suit store. She felt like something just went wrong. She opened her eyes and saw that they were actually in front of the shop again. She was rendered speechless at the sight. She didn't say a word. Kujura stared at her after she remained silent and didn't begin to vibrate. Kise stared back at the man with wide eyes. She blinked again and opened them slowly.

"Kise, what are you up?" He asked. He wasn't facing her. Instead he faced the beaches. He didn't see RAGNAROK because Kise distracted him with her talking. Kise made a mental note to herself. If you don't talk to Kujura, he tends to give you more answers.

Kise narrowed her eyes and they moved to the side. "Um..." She began to grin. Perhaps she would get her way if she acted the opposite of how she did at first. "Can I have that?!" She shouted in his face she was vibrating and talking. Kujura wore some look that made it seem like he was disappointed ,and her turned to face the shop.

Kise was literally bouncing around the street after that. Kujura stared at her with his usually beady eyes. "GO." He sighed as he forced a small bag of currency in her hands.

"Aren't you coming?" Kise got quiet. She didn't want to go in by herself.

"I'm not going with you." He gestured to Marin. She was walking away by then.

"Please~?!" Kise reached out for him. He didn't do anything in response. He glared at her. Kise couldn't tell. His face didn't look much different from his blank face.

"Go ahead and make the purchase." He sounded bothered. Kise realized that Kujura was upset right then.

"Okay. I'll do it all by myself~!" Kise gripped the bag of en in her hands and sprinted of into the store. Kujura turned back to see Marin. She had approached him with her meter stick in her hands. She was wearing a slight smile.

"You're just going to let her go in by herself?" She didn't seem like she meant to insult him. She was pacing for an unknown reason.

"We're in a time loop ,are we not?"

"I'm surprised you caught that." Marin laughed. "Ezra's a lot to handle."

Kujura did a sort of half nod. "If time reverses, Kise will have done that entire experience, but I won't have to buy her that bathing suit."

"That's a good plan, but how are you going to know when time will revert to its normal state?" Marin asked.

Kujura glowered at Marin. "It will abruptly fit back into place. The power of that will be so strong we should feel it."

Marin made an impressed expression. "That answer was the correct one. I think we're going to be stuck her for a while. Play along with Kise's game until you feel time fitting back into the continuum." Marin turned the opposing direction of her underling.

"Where are you going?"

Marin cackled slightly. "I'm going to make sure RAGNAROK doesn't destroy this beach." Marin pointed to them. She looked down at the beach and muttered something. "Is that..." She face-palmed. "What business does the Oracle of Stars have here?" Marin jumped down to the beach.

"I'm back~!" Kujura heard the girl Kise exclaim. "I have five extra en. Should I keep it?" She held the money in her right palm. Kujura didn't hesitate to take the spare change from her. She didn't seem upset by that. Instead she pulled out the bathing suit and dangled it around. Kise stopped for some reason. "I kinda feel funny..." She held her head. She blinked again and she was just like how she was ten minutes ago. She wanted to scream. So she did. She fell to her knees while doing so.

"Kise, are you all right?" Kise peered up at Kujura. She wanted to whip an orange at his squinty eyed face.

"Nooooo!" Kise cried out. "What just happened?!"

Kujura gave her a bland look. "You walked over and started screaming, Kise. That's all."

Kise's eyes were shaped like almonds. "I don't believe you! This is probably a test that you made up with Marin!"

"No. I haven't spoken to Marin since Wednesday." He replied.

"I saw her leave earlier!" Kise yelled back.

"What are you talking about, Kise? Nothing like that occurred."

"Hmp!" Kise crossed her arms and pulled out a bag. That was the bag that would have contained her allowance. It was empty. She groaned again. "Kujura, could you lend me some en?" She sounded flustered.

"Why? Kise, you don't seem to be in a stable mood right now. If you went somewhere I would have to follow."

Kise complied. "Fine. I was going to ask you to come with me anyway..." Kise began to calm down. They began to walk near the shop, and Kujura saw Marin headed to the beaches again. What was there that concerned Marin so much?

* * *

"Oh great. Now there are more clones!?" Himi sighed. Himi and Koga appeared back at the inn. They were in front off Ezra's room instead of beside the door. They saw why. Their past selves were there too.

"How long has it been since you even washed your hands, other me?" The past Himi asked with disgust

"That's not important! We need to find Mei Ling or the world will keep on doing this to us!" Both Kogagerus stared at Himi.

"Himi actually not caring about sanitation? Wow, time is really broken, huh." They spoke in unison.

"Where is she, Himi?" Past Himi asked the present Himi.

"I don't know! All I know is that there are only clones appearing because we were closet to Ezra when he sneezed!"

"Ask the past past Himi." Present Kogageru suggested.

"Wait, if we ask that Himi wouldn't we have to wait ten minutes again?"

"Time paradoxes are always so confusing!" Both Himis yelled.

"What was that?" They heard Ezra ask.

"I dunno. It sounded like Himi." The past past Kogageru spoke beyond the door.

"Huh. That's strange. I'm right here" Past past Himi pointed to herself. "Maybe it's my germs. There's such an abundance of them! So much that I can hear them!"

"Himi, that's not what it is." Ezra wiped his forehead. "Show yourselves."

"Is he talking to us?" Present Koga muttered.

"Yeah duh!" Present Himi whacked the side of his head. She kicked the door open. "This is why we should always listen to Mei Ling, Ezra!" Himi hollered. "You used your powers like she told you not to do!"

"Sheesh, you Himis never speak in inside voices." Ezra murmured.

"You broke the world, are you happy yet?" Past Himi spoke normally. "We only have five minutes to ask for Mei Ling's help too."

Ezra frowned. "I'm not happy. And I can't help you find Mei Ling. I would make another tear I guess." Ezra seemed to be unhappy as he said. "I feel so useless right now."

"You're not useless. You've just locked us in a never ending time paradox!" All of the Kogagerus cheered Ezra on.

"I think that Mei Ling went to train. She seemed a little off and upset over the fact she couldn't heal me last night." Ezra was lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Okay!" They all left the room. And ran outside they only had four minutes before they started all over again.

"Where does Mei Ling train?" All the Himis asked their counterpart Kogagerus.

"At the labyrinth entrance!" Present Kogageru pointed to the Yggdrasil.

"Let's go!" The Himis ran ahead. The strangest thing was that no one found them suspicious. Armoroad was already used to such things. There were ninjas who could duplicate themselves at will. They ran over to the entrance to see Mei Ling training in the open field. She glimpsed them from the corner of her eyes.

She stopped. "What are you doing here?" She seemed to be bashful.

"We need your help." Present Himi planted her hands on Mei Ling's shoulders.

Mei Ling's eyes widened. She didn't know how to respond. "You want help from me? The girl who isn't even considered worthy in my home continent? They didn't even repay me for turning Dove in."

"Yeah." The others spoke from behind Himi.

Mei Ling saw them and jumped a few feet away. "Why the? Why are there more of you?!" She screeched.

"That's what I was getting at." Present Himi laughed. "Mei Ling, do you have any idea on how to fix time paradoxes?"

"Well, of course I do... You have to get rid of the clones by pushing them into a rip in time. That's the only way." Mei Ling pointed to the beach. "I have a feeling one's going to happen there."

The group of Himis and Kogagerus made the same expressions at each other. The past past Himi and Kogageru made eye contact with the past Himi and Kogageru. The present Himi and Kogageru ran down the stone roads. They knew that the past past them and the past them would work to get rid of them first. The others chased after them. They made it down to the beach.

"Whoa. RAGNAROK looks so cool!" Kogageru examined them. "Look at Hana, she cute like you!"

"Koga!" Himi screamed. RAGNAROK seemed to be too busy to hear them. Magnum was hiding behind Marin and Marin was holding back Haruka. Himi sprinted over to RAGNAROK. Hana seemed to be laughing at the entire event and Aoimi was talking to Hanasaku. Ryuu was livid and he was shaking. Hana must have made him do all the dirty work. Hanasaku peered at Himi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them.

"Shut up and tell me this... Why is Marin holding the Oracle of Stars back?" Himi shook Hanasaku.

"Oh, that's Haruka." Aoimi spoke.

"Be quiet, we don't have very much time left." Koga hissed.

"Uh... Haruka said she was going to throw Magnum so hard that he'd break time. Albeit, it isn't possible to do that."

"Sure. Thanks." Himi motioned to Kogageru and he came over to her side.

"What are you two doing?" Aoimi asked.

"Nothing." Himi moved closer to Marin, Haruka, and Magnum.

"I don't think you want to mess with them." Hanasaku reached out Himi. Himi stepped to her side ,and that caused Hanasaku to fall.

Marin looked to the side and Himi took that chance. She forcefully removed Haruka from Marin's grip. Marin seened shocked that Himi had the ability to do so. Haruka gave her a stare that thanked her in a way.

"Get over here, Magnum!" Haruka reached out for the man. He screeched in response. He attempted to move, but there was a mole on his legs. He shot Koga a glare. He summoned it while everyone was staring at Haruka. Haruka grabbed Magnum's shoulders and threw him as she said he would. Himi pulled out some hand sanitizer as she watched. There was an awkward silence. That was until Magnum flew back onto the beach from the opposite side. There was a loud high pitched sound. A large tear formed out of nowhere. All of RAGNAROK had their eyes set on Himi and Koga. Hanasaku was still lying on the floor with an inquiring look. Kogageru saw her face and stretched his hand out. Himi heard him mumble about how cute Hanasaku was.

"I swear if you touch her, I'll slap the eyesight right outta you." Himi threatened him with a whisper.

"I'm just helping her up."

"You want to touch her hand because it's small, don't you?" Himi brought her hand close to Koga's face. Hanasaku seemed confused when she saw Koga's hand. She hesitantly moved to hold it. Koga completed the rest of the action and helped her up. Himi was shaking by then. She slapped him in his face so hard the direction he was facing changed. She heard him whimper after that.

"You took it away!" Kogageru hissed.

"What?" Everyone asked him.

"My eyesight!" He was on the verge of tears.

Himi gasped. "Koga, I'm so sorry!" She moved to comfort him.

"You better be!" They heard the sound of their own voices. Their past versions must have caught up to them.

"What's even going on right now?" Hana inquired.

"Don't worry about it. You'll forget soon." Marin spoke.

Past past Himi approached the two first. "Hey look, I know you guys don't wanna leave, but this is our time period." She bragged. Past Himi and Kogageru followed behind her.

"We don't really care if we disappear right now." They both said.

Past Past Kogageru nodded. "We only need you to get into that rip. If you don't we'll be stuck in here forever." He pointed to the rip in time. It was right in front of them.

"This taking too long." Marin walked over and pushed Himi's and Kogageru's past selves in the hole. The hole closed.

"Whew, that was close. Thanks Marin..." Himi patted her.

She grew her normal disinterested face. "Wait. You were they on that moved Haruka away from me?" Himi didn't hesitate to nod. "Whoops, I was supposed to push you in there."

"Hey!"

"Don't say that." Marin shook her head. "I didn't get to push you, be grateful that I didn't." She sighed. "Anyway, time should revert to its normal form soon."

* * *

Kise walked out that store with an overly satisfied expression on her face. Kujura stood at her side with a cross expression on his face. Kise had the bathing suit in her arms and was cradling it. It seemed as if she had no idea that man was next to her. She felt funny again and groaned. She blinked and she was back in front of that store. The bathing suit wasn't anywhere near her. She muttered a few words to herself and walked over to Kujura.

"Hey, hey! Can I have that?" Kise asked him. He stared at her for a while.

"I'm not buying that again, Kise." Kise's eyes widened once she heard his response.

"It was a test!" She yelled.

* * *

 ** _Done._**

 ** _I write the best fillers, don't I? Magic Ezra sneezes. Wow._**

 ** _Anyway, you're probably wondering why it too me so long to complete this chapter. (You know that this chapter is shorter than Bittersweet and that only took a week. Yes 10,000 words everyone. In a week.) Welp, I'm sorry to inform you, but my school year has just started. That means less story more artwork. (I draw in all of classes. Mainly math.) Expect to see short chapters, and new stories with my drawings for covers._**

 ** _By the way, Gears is going to have a prequel story. I already drew the cover for it. You can find my tumblr to check it out._**

 _ ***bittertempered*.*tumblr*.*com**_

 _ **(Remove the asterisks please.)**_

 _ **Next Time:**_ _ **The Woman Who Basks in Secrets decides to share some of her thoughts with a few friends. She doesn't tell them everything that's bothering her and it may lead to even more problems. Ezra speaks to Hanami about how the Prophecy turns everyone who lays eyes on it into a new threat to the world. Hansaku discovers who the red eyed madwoman is. Hana bakes bread with Ryota. This all happens next time in Chapter Eighteen: Stop Your Antics!**_


	18. Stop Your Antics!

_**Name: Mei Ling (It really should be put like Ling Mei. Ling's her first name, Mei's her last name.)**_

 _ **Birthday: Thursday Emperor 21st.**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Class/ Current Level: Mei Ling is a Monk that is on level 25.**_

 _ **Blood type: O+**_

 _ **Eye color: Light blue**_

 _ **Hair color: Pink**_

 _ **Height: 5'3" and 1/2 (Mei Ling was the tallest girl in her family. She is ashamed of that trait.)**_

 _ **Hometown: Konto. Konto is a village in the Eastern Continent. Mei Ling was banned from going back there.**_

 _ **Notes: Mei Ling is considered a bad omen in the Eastern continent. Since she was considered such, she saw herself high above others. She acted this way to make herself feel valued. Her most famous act was when she burned down an orphanage. She claimed that the children had no purpose. She did that crime after she teamed up with Ezra and was punished for that deed. Ezra used to dislike Mei Ling, but that dislike quickly turned into fear when he was dared by his father to kiss someone. He was ten and naturally went for Himi (even though Isis was ready for that kiss. She had the perfect clothes on and everything), but since Himi was afraid of germs she pushed him... Into Mei Ling. Mei Ling proceeded to lodge two chopsticks in his eyes. That is why Ezra seemed scared while introducing her. Mei Ling doesn't like to seem useless. She hates children ,and the only children she's willing to accept are the members of Gears. She actually adopted Zero after she turned eighteen. She's a close friend to Himi. Mei Ling considered leaving Gears to join Brawn several times because they invited her. They would have invited Isis , but Mei Ling called her immature and a child.**_

 _ **Pros: She's a talented Monk who seems to understand people. She is bilingual and she is intelligent enough to defeat most of gears in a battle.**_

 _ **Cons: If she sees that something lacks a purpose, she purges it. She's mean to all children unless they're in a guild. She's blunt and violent. It's impossible for Ezra to read her mind because she thinks in Chinese.**_

 _ **Hobbies: She's great at knitting, sewing, and creating tapestry. She likes to cook, but her food is highly poisonous and it's discolored.**_

 _ **You see that I added the level. So now... I might as well tell you all of the past character's levels. (I'll put 'em in order.)**_

 _ **Hana: Her current level is 15. Tanaku: Her current level is 16. Hanasaku: Her current level is 17. Aoimi: Her level is 19. Ryuunosuke: His current level is 18. Isis: Level 26. Meru: Level 16. Marin: Haha. She's so strong she's on level... Um... Marin. Bare: Level 17. Ezra: Level : Level 53. (Marin and Kujura trained her well.) Inki: Level 35. ( This is due to her past experience in battle and Pandora's training.) Dove: level 18. Luna: Level 25. (This is due to the fact that Luna trains everyday and asks around the bars in town.) Zero: Level 25. Kogageru: Level 27. Himi: Level 25.**_

 _ **Done. This chapter's gonna be shorter than usual. Thank goodness for that.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen: Stop Your Antics!**_

Hanasaku sighed as she plopped down at the desk in her room. That day had been one of the scariest she had experienced. She was finally able to sit in peace. Hana was "busy". Hanasaku laughed while she thought about that. Hana was obviously going to talk to Ryota. Hana was weird around boys. And if Hana did something bolder than usual she had some interest. Hanasaku knew that much. She took a few breaths. With Hana gone and with Aoimi sleeping, she thought she could relax in the silence.

She peered across her desk. She saw that book, the Prophecy, laying there. She shivered. That book made her want to tremble. Why was it so cruel and violent? It wasn't even physically violent. It killed the mind. Hanasaku didn't want to read it. Did Ezra even know what was in it? She felt her hand move to the book's cover. She flipped the book open to the first page. The words on it seemed to be more noticeable than ever.

Beware of the Red Eyed Madwoman.

Hanasaku pondered about who that title could belong to. While she was thinking, her door suddenly opened. She felt her blank face turn into a more hostile one. She turned to see who it was. She was pretty sure she'd be safe for the evening. That was unless Bare was bored or something. Maybe Luna wanted to pick on her. She anxiously turned to see who it was.

It was just Ryuu.

Hanasaku let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't judge her much. She hoped he wouldn't. Her alleviation suddenly vanished when she realized that she had the Prophecy out in the open. That was the book Ezra told her not to show anyone. She didn't know what to do.

Ryuu seemed to notice her shock. "Did I come in at a bad time?" He asked nervously. "You aren't going to slap me, right?"

Hanasaku was slightly offended by that. She didn't want to make him think she slapped people if she didn't get her way. Her mouth opened , and she gave Ryuu a speech that the exact opposite of what she was thinking.

"No, you came in at a pretty good time." She lied. Ryuu narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you reading?"

Hanasaku turned red and picked up the book. She then proceeded to close it forcefully. "Nothing." She half-stuttered.

Ryuu glanced to his side and smiled. "You're not reading that stuff Hana reads, are you?"

Hanasaku covered her face. She was embarrassed just because Ryuu accused her of that. "N-no." She looked away. She felt really light. She put her hand on her head. "Hey, um... Ryuu. If you could describe someone with the words 'Red eyed madwoman' who would it be?" Hanasaku inquired quietly.

"Huh? That's a weird question..." He wondered about it for less than a second. He remembered Isis's aura on that day they looked for Niku. "Lady Isis. She's been acting strange."

Hanasaku heard that and realized what Ryuu was saying. "That makes so much sense!" She suddenly gazed down at her arms, the place where the book was supposed to be. It was gone. She nearly had a minor heart attack. She slowly stared at Ryuu. "When did you take from me?" She crossed her arms. Ryuu always acted different when Hana wasn't there.

"It kinda scared me when you didn't notice."

Hanasaku walked toward Ryuu. "Well, you can give it back now." She reached for the book.

Ryuu lifted the book above Hanasaku's head. "Tell me why you wanted to hide it so badly."

"No." Hanasaku attempted to slap him. He moved back.

"I guess I'll have to read it then." Ryuu wore that same smile he wore when he beat Herald.

"Ryuu, stop it!" She whispered loudly.

He ignored her. "Hm, 'Beware of the Red Eyed Madwoman'... Is this why you asked me that...?" Ryuu's voice suddenly faded down to a murmur. Hanasaku detected the fact that he had both of his eyes opened. The door was widely ajar and he stared out of it. In the distance, Hanasaku could hear humming. The sound of Isis Pompadour's humming. Ryuu dropped the book ,and somehow understood how urgent the situation was for Hanasaku. He grabbed her and pulled so quickly she couldn't comprehend what was going on.

* * *

"This is the twenty third try, I'm done after twenty five." Hana stared at Ryota. They had been locked up in that kitchen since six. Hanasaku was with them at first, but she left after it turned eight. It was about elven fifty. Hana usually went to bed at twelve, but this little baking session was killing that idea. Hana didn't even want to tell Ryota about her sleep schedule. He'd probably call it her bedtime.

"Eh... I told you I wasn't any good at this. I thought I was bad, but not this bad." Ryota sighed. "I'm surprised you stayed."

Hana's eyes moved around the room. "Why do you think that?" She tried to pick up a full bag of flour.

"What? You don't know? You're Hana Venus Zaki. Your mom was in charge of a restaurant ,and my dad cooked for it." Hana gave Ryota a strange stare that hardened into a sort of glower. She remained silent and put the bag of flour on the counter. Ryota laughed. "Ezra told me you didn't like her. I didn't think you'd hate her, Hana."

"I came here to bake bread. Not to get another lecture on this." Hana's voice was rather bland and she didn't turn to face Ryota. Ryota moved next to Hana, and watched her pour sugar into the bowl the batter was in. "Watch me, and don't mess up next time." Hana's voice remained the same. "You have to make sure the batter is fine. There aren't supposed to be coarse parts, got it?" Ryota heard Hana's voice get a bit brittle. He wondered why. She obviously didn't care about her mother. Ryota couldn't tell.

"Aye." He replied after watching Hana stir the batter. Hana's face was blank, but it kept on going down into a grimace of sorts. Ryota could tell that her pulled her last straw. "Is something bothering you?"

Hana pushed a bowl toward Ryota. "You try." She didn't acknowledge his question. Ryota followed what Hana did.

"You didn't answer..."

"Yeah, I didn't." Hana began to edge away from Ryota. "Read the instructions again. I'll be back." Hana walked out of the kitchen with no pride in her steps.

Ryota looked around and scratched the back of his head."Auntie~! You can come out now!" Ryota cried out. Haruka appeared out of nowhere.

"Eyy~!" She put her hands out to hug him, but he pushed them away. "I see that you're finishing up my request!" She grinned.

Ryota gave her a guilty smile in response. "Why are you making me do this? I feel bad. She looked like she was going to cry."

Haruka closed her eyes. "It's obvious. She won't listen to me. She's different around guys. She wasn't raised around them. I coulda made Ezra do it, but... He's busy with Hanami. She has to learn about this, Ryota. Okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Welcome, Mistress Hanasaki." Obi welcomed Hanasaki and the Guild-master to Marin's house. Elizabeth was laying on one of the couches and she was barely awake. "Sushi" screamed out her name and she woke up. "Keep watch ,Elizabeth!"

"Wha?" She rose up. "Fine. I'm going to get my armor."

"No... If you're going upstairs, take them to Marin's room." Sushi looked around. "I'll keep watch."

"O~okay." Elizabeth yawned while speaking. It made her sound like a whale. "Come on." Elizabeth stood up and began to walk up the nearing stairs.

"Dude, this place is as big as balls." Hanasaki nudged the Guild-master.

"Marin's rich. What else did you expect?"

Hanasaki shrugged. "I dunno. I have to see Hana after this... So... I hope this entire thing is short, straightforward, and truth. And I hope we don't get lost."

"We aren't going to get lost." Elizabeth pointed to a door. "Her room's the closest one to the door." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Don't expect her to be all formal. She's feasting on animal crackers in a night gown."

"Oh... Okay then. I didn't know she still did that." Hanasaki walked into the room first.

Marin was doing just as Elizabeth said. There was a big pitcher of tea next to her. Hanasaki couldn't tell what expression she was making. She felt like laughing at Marin, but she knew that Marin barely opened up. She shouldn't abuse that.

"What are you staring at?" Marin was glaring at the wall. "Why're you judging me when you asked me to act like myself?"

"I didn't say anything." Hanasaki took a seat on another couch. "Now would you stop being a lazy bum and tell us?" The Guild-master sat next to her.

Marin sat up straight. "Oh,yeah. Pandora wants to kill RAGNAROK. And all of a sudden the Senatus doesn't trust me." Hanasaki's brow raised.

"That's all?" Hanasaki asked.

Marin let out one laugh. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

Hanasaki glared at the Guild-master.

"Is there anything you need to tell us?" He asked Marin.

Marin's eyes widened a great deal. "Shoot, you're still able to see through me like that?" She muttered. "Fine. I might as well make this short." She sat up and looked around. "I assume that you know about Pandora already. There's no need to worry about her though. I'm working with Lady Elizabeth and... 'Sushi' to annihilate her."

"How the heck do you know about this?" Hanasaki interrogated.

"Welp, that book you had was the Prophecy, was it not?"

Hanasaki seemed as if she was choking on air. "How do you know what that looks like?"

Marin glared at the ground. She was way past her comfort zone. "That day twenty two years ago... Blackbeard had that book." She murmured at an unusually low tone. She stiffened up. "Anyway..." Marin tried to cover up her sudden loss for words after that. "Senator Flowdia also has part of the book that lord Seyfried gave to her. The whereabouts of the second half is unknown." She finally spoke. "Chances are that Seyfried gave the piece to 'her'."

Hanasaki moved her harsh stare back to Marin. "And who's the white haired woman? She's not Sushi."

Marin mumbled something. "She's..." Marin felt a strange presence. She peered at the doorway. Elizabeth gave her a gawkish glower. She knew what that mean. "Sushi's just a sobriquet for Susumei." She was better at making up names than Obi was.

Hanasaki wasn't taking the bait. "Why do I even try with you?" She seemed to have actually aimed at Marin. "Why do you trust them more than us?" She wasn't speaking as loudly as normal.

"I have better tastes in friends, Hanasaki." She turned away from them and moved her hand in a certain fashion. She was shooing them away. Like always. "Go, your efforts are fruitless." She didn't make any sort of eye contact with them.

* * *

"Um... Ryuu... Why did you choose the closet of all places to hide? She could just look through here..." Hanasaku asked with a near silent voice.

"If she's a princess, she'll respect your privacy. But there are exceptions. Like Meru." He sort of groaned.

"Be quiet. She'll find us." Hanasaku murmured. "You should have closed the door, you bum. I don't like how I'm leaning on your chest like this." She blushed. "And... If anyone catches us they'll get dirty thoughts on this."

Ryuu peered down at Hanasaku. "Huh? I doubt that anyone would find us."

"Quit being so loud." She tried to move, but Ryuu held her tightly. "You idiot, move your hand down."

Ryuu let out a sigh. "But wouldn't I be touching your butt?"

Hanasaku yelped before she slapped him. "Don't touch me like that!"

"I didn't!" They both stopped when they realized they were yelling. They could see a shadow through the slightest crack in the side. Hanasaku regretted her decision put her face on Ryuu's chest. Ryuu looked out the crack again to see two shadows.

"Ryuu, why'd you even come in here?" Hanasaku's voice was barely heard by Ryuu.

"It's nothing..."

"You dolt..." Hanasaku burrowed her head back into Ryuu's chest. "You're lucky that I like how warm you are..." They stood in silence before Hanasaku felt a warm feeling on her bottom. "Ryuu!" She shouted a bit too loud. She turned red. Even though that was a bellow full of anger, it could have easily been interpreted as "something else".

The closet door slowly opened. Hanasaku stared at the two figures. They were Yakusoku and Inki.

"Are we disturbing you?" Inki examined them. Her face was oddly inquiring.

"W-what? No, I wouldn't do that!" Ryuu stuttered.

"Yeah, we wouldn't! This pervert just touched me!"

"NO!" Ryuu tried to defend himself.

"Ryuu, I know what your hand feels like!" Hanasaku was the same color as Inki's scarlet robes.

"W-well, fine! But you were all over my chest, and I didn't want you there!"

"Yes, you did." Yakusoku quietly retorted. Hanasaku stared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Inki guided me here. I wanted to speak to you." Yakusoku stated.

"I guess I can leave now." Ryuu began to walk away. Inki silently followed.

"Wait, Ryuu. Could you stay?" Yakusoku reached out for him.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, I guess." He stopped.

Yakusoku moved onto Hanasaku's bed. "I heard that you spoke to Ezra about Blue Sky." She seemed scared. "Ezra had nothing to do with the death of most of Blue Sky..."

"Yeah, I know. Ezra told me about that." Hanasaku stared at Yakusoku.

"It wasn't Ezra... It was Isis." Ryuu and Hanasaku gasped in unison.

"What? How?" Ryuu cried out first.

"What proof do you have?" Hanasaku followed shortly after.

Yakusoku muttered a sharp remark at them. "You say that like you two weren't hiding from her earlier."

"You're right..." Ryuu's face carried a guilty expression. "But why would Isis do anything like that? And how do you know it's her?"

Yakusoku hugged herself. "I was there when they all died... I saw everything." Her lip was quivering. "Blue, Lamia's adoptive sister, Ezra had it for her. Lamia still has it for Ezra, but since she found her sister dear... She didn't do much. That day when Blue Sky disappeared... Blue wanted to try a new party formation that would ensure victory... She wanted a Hoplite, a Princess, two Zodiacs, and obviously a monk. We didn't have a Princess. We asked Ezra if we could take Isis with us. He was fine with that, and made it very clear that he would do anything Blue requested. Isis is deeply in love with Ezra. She began to act strange. And by the time we made it to our destination, Isis began to speak. Her voice..." Yakusoku tried to think. "It wasn't her's... It was deeper and her eyes were glowing yellow. Blue moved to help Isis, but She began to laugh before she started saying something. She pointed to Blue, and... It all happened... There were towering fish... and I fainted after I saw them kill Blue... I woke up and Lamia was there somehow, and Flame managed to survive. Isis was fine too. But she was drenched in blood. She has no memory of that event. But I know that she's lying." Yakusoku sighed. "Then Ezra got there somehow too. And Lamia blamed it all on him. Although, she knew she was lying to herself."

"Oh..." Ryuu didn't seem to be as affected as Hanasaku. His birthparents died and so did his adoptive mother. Nothing really saddened him. "Still, that doesn't prove anything really." He stated the truth.

Hanasaku slowly nodded. "Yeah... It's not like Isis can summon animals..."

Yakusoku grimaced. "I knew I couldn't get anything better than this from you two." She got up. "Whatever." She tried to to regain the sullen voice she usually used, but her attempt didn't work. "Could you two... Do me a favor?" Yakusoku whispered. "Please, just avoid contact with Isis. She doesn't seem stable anymore. She's become a hazard... I...I don't want her to hurt anyone else."

Hanasaku couldn't take the look on that girl's face. She was traumatized. Hanasaku vowed that she would take those words to heart. Ryuu might not have believed her, but something told Hanasaku that she was right.

* * *

Hanasaku swore the entire way to the Aman's Inn. She couldn't believe Marin. Marin was still a know-it-all. And she had only become one after what the dominnion had done to her.

While Hanasaki muttered that profanity to herself, she noticed a small figure. In front of that inn was the girl Hana. Hanasaki could see her mouth moving as if she were talking. Hanasaki crept closer to the orange-haired Zodiac.

"I guess I only have these stars to talk to me, huh." Hana voice was shaky. She put two of her fingers on her temple. She was probably talking to the stars. Hanasaki thought that was the strangest thing about Zodiacs. But Hana had shown her love for the stars since her early childhood. "What's so special about her? Why won't you guys tell me yet?" Hana waited for a response. "What? I don't want them to tell me... They tell me the same things... You guys get it. You've taught me."

Hanasaki suddenly knew what Hana was talking about. "Hey, Hana! Its pretty late. Why are you still up?" Hanasaki exclaimed. Hana froze.

"Oh, Hanasaki... Hanasaku's in her room if you want to speak to her. I'm pretty sure Ryuu's up there too." Hana replied with an irrelevant statement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think I'm falling for that? I can tell if there's something wrong with you, Hana. And the fact that I haven't seen you in person for four years, doesn't change that." Hanasaki sat down next to her. "Tell me what's up."

Hana gazed at the stars for a minute or two before she spoke. "Hanasaki... What was _she_ like?" Hana asked.

Hanasaki saw it coming, but she couldn't hold in her shock. "What? You want to know about your mother?" Hana nodded. "She was... Just like you in a way... She was strong, and held onto her beliefs. At times that could become cumbersome, but everyone loved her."

Hana muttered something. "Didn't she believe that everything in this world was controlled by her?"

"Uh, yeah." Hanasaki let out a laugh. "She was so powerful, she could take down the leader of the Imperial Army if she wanted to. And that woman controls most of the world."

"Thanks Hanasaki..." Hana didn't seem like she wanted to continue. She stood up and moved toward the door to the inn. She opened it to see her teacher with Ryota. Ryota seemed to be happily holding a batch of bread.

"Hana, look! I made it!" He shouted. Hana stared at her teacher.

"You two were related. I should have seen through that. That would have explained Ryota's questions..." Hana stopped and glared at the ground. "When do you plan to leave us?" Hana asked her teacher sharply.

Haruka smiled. "I need to teach you something, Hana." Haruka stepped outside. Ryota was still staring at his bread. "Your mother... How do you feel about her?"

Hana's eyes suddenly widened. "Why do you keep on asking me this?!" Her voice came out in a scream. "Stop talking about her!"

"Didn't you ask Hanasaki about her a few seconds ago?"

Hana stepped back. "She doesn't make sense! She's not something I need to to think of!" Hana whimpered. Hanasaki turned away from the event.

Hana went to move away from everyone, but Ryota grabbed her arm. Hana was surprised to see that he actually dropped his bread to grab her hand. "Hana, what do you dislike about her?"

Hana eventually stopped struggling. She seemed to be thinking. "She... She was so strong, but when I needed her... She... She just... Died." Hana whispered with a lone tear streaming down her face. Ryota made eye contact with her and let her hand go. "Why couldn't she stay for me?" Hana sobbed. Hanasaki stared at Hana.

"Hana... I thought I told you that she'd always be there for you." Hanasaki added with an annoyed expression.

Haruka nodded. "You remember those bursts of power that you would get, Hana?" Haruka poked the center of Hana's chest. "That's her. Her love for you is so strong that she can deny death and help you unseal your powers."

Hana blinked. "But... I... I don't see her." Hana wiped away some of her tears.

Ryota spoke next. "Hana, even if you can't see her, she'll always be in your heart." he put his hands on his chest. "That's how I know my father's still with me."

Hana seemed to be dumbstruck for a minute or two. "Oh..." She turned red. "I'm sorry then... I better go." Hana ran off into the inn.

Hanasaki grinned. "Sorry, Haruka. She's a weird one..."

Haruka nodded. "It's fine. That's the only likable thing about her really."

"Yeah..." Ryota sighed.

* * *

 ** _That Hana part was the hardest thing for me to write. You see Hana's only really the main character because she's the hardest one to write in. She's not relatable. In this chapter, I tried really hard to make her a tiny bit more relatable. I hoped you liked it. And I know it's short. Thank goodness._**

 ** _Next_** ** _Time : Guess who decided to write in the Ayutthaya sea quest!? I got good plans going on! Asuka admits to Dove that she worked in the guard corps once before, there's a time skip, and Mei Ling gets a "puppy"! All of this bs happens next time in Chapter 19: Knights in Shiny Armor!_**

* * *

 _"Ezra, you are aware that you cannot depend on Hanasaku or Isis? They are both corrupted, and will meet their ends before the final battle between 'them'."_

"I understand, Hanami. Instead I'll leave it to the chosen ones."


End file.
